Le Passé d'Anti-Tails
by CrystalMaiden77
Summary: French practice for me, translation of my Miles stories. Qu'est-ce que la vie d'Anti-Tails était comme avant que Scourge ne l'avait rencontré ? Et quand leur amitié était nouvelle ? Le voici. Please tell me exactly what I need improvement on if I get something wrong instead of just saying " you got something wrong. "


_Né quelque part sur l'Anti-Mobius, Miles Prower, le renard avec deux queues qui serait su comme l'Anti-Tails plusieurs années plus tard, fut amené à l'île de Noix de Coco comme un petit enfant qui n'avait qu'un jour et y fut abandonné par ses parents prestigieux, qui étaient dégoûtés par sa seconde queue. Miles y habitait à son orphelinat, étant à peine gardé vivant, négligé pour la plupart de chaque jour, moqué par l'autres orphelins pendant les renfoncements et leur était amené pour cet effet. Il n'était pas permis d'avoir de jouet, ses queues et visage furent battus avec une règle habituellement, et il était instruit seulement à contrecœur._

_Miles avait la fourrure fine jaune doré avec une couleur menue d'orange, un museau de fourrure blanc duveteux, des oreilles internes avec fourrure blanc duveteux, une poitrine de fourrure blanc duveteux, des grosses oreilles triangulaires vigilants et dressées, un petit nez bulbeux noir avec aucun naseau visible, et deux grosses queues duveteux et jaune doré qui étaient blanches au bout, les sources de tous ses problèmes._

_Pleine de honte et dégoût avec lui-même pour la seconde queue, Miles passait la plupart de chaque journée en étant misérable, avec le seul pour de sa situation être qu'il était tout de même fourni avec les choses qui étaient essentielles pour qu'il vivre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il apprendrait à apprécier avant qu'un jour fatidique lorsqu'il venait d'avoir quatre ans._

_Un groupe d'orphelins près de son âge venait de finir de leur tyranniser habituel de lui pour le renfoncement. Ils l'eurent insulté jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fondu en larmes dans le processus. En se sentant satisfaits et voyant Miles comme pitoyable, ils lui rirent dans le terrain à renfoncement avant le dîner avec de la malveillance et manque de respect clair dans les yeux, celui le plus grand parmi eux l'avait envoyé à la terre avec un coup de poing au visage. N'ayant aucune compassion pour les émotions de quelqu'un qui était si différent d'eux, ils coururent dans l'orphelinat pendant que la cloche de renfoncement sonnait, et l'un d'entre eux resta au lieu de suivre l'autres à la cuisine, en disant, " Bonsoir ! " avec de la moquerie. _

_Miles eut le souffle coupé d'entendre cela pendant qu'il essayait de pousser lui-même de la terre, parce qu'il savait d'expérience exactement ce que cela voulut dire. Les portes à deux vantaux claquèrent fermées pendant qu'il se levait, et avant qu'il ne pût même commencer courir vers elles en panique, il écouta le son familier d'un balai qui était mis latéralement entre les portes et leur seule poignée, ce qui les fit impossible à ouvrir. Miles cria, " Non ! " en se précipitant aux portes et essaya avec du désespoir d'ouvrir la porte multiples fois en vain, puisque le balai sur l'autre côté l'eut fait impossible. _

_Au bout d'un moment de Miles frapper sur la porte, il comprit qu'il était ignoré par les personnes dans le bâtiment, et se rendit, et s'assit devant la porte avec des larmes dans les yeux. De la colère commença augmenter en lui puisqu'il se rappela les fois antérieures que cela fut arrivé et l'injustice abrupt du fait que tout le monde qui lui fit cela y eut échappé. En se serrant les poings pour essayer d'exprimer sa rage et de se sentir plus en contrôle, il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait plus que pour les personnels apathiques et les orphelins détestables à recevoir une punition pour une fois, et il ne s'intéressait pas à ce que cela serait._

_Soudainement, il y avait une explosion sur le toit de l'orphelinat puisqu'une foudre le frappa avec un grondement qui secoua la terre, et pendant que Miles entendait les cris décontenancés des personnes dans le bâtiment, il voyait des feus par les fenêtres y piéger tout le monde. Miles paraissait paralysé avec peur pendant que les feus échappaient le bâtiment par les fenêtres et l'odeur de la fumée en échappait pendant qu'ils remplissaient l'orphelinat. La seule maison qu'il jamais eut su allait en bas en flammes, et c'était passé tout en un clin d'œil. _

_Terrifié, il courut du bâtiment brûlant sans réfléchissant en panique, monta la clôture qui entourait le terrain à renfoncement de l'orphelinat, et courut dans les bois, en se tournant les queues derrière lui en forme de cercle d'instinct afin de créer du vent qui le propulsa en avant plus lointain, afin que les queues le fissent bouger beaucoup plus en avant que son courir. En se bougeant plus vite qu'il jamais eut avant, et trop paniqué pour le comprendre, le renard avec deux queues fuit la scène pour sa chère vie, en n'ayant aucune idée claire d'où qu'il devrait aller après ou ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il y arriverait. _

_Après avoir couru par les bois pendant plusieurs minutes en panique aveugle, il s'arrêta finalement, d'une combinaison d'épuisement et son être incapable de sentir la fumée et le feu. Après s'être assis devant des arbustes avec des arbres et des buissons l'entourer, il regarda les feuilles qui baissaient le soleil du soir au-dessus de lui, se tourna pour regarder en arrière la direction d'où il était venu, et après que son estomac eut grogné pour lui rappeler sa faim, il commença apercevoir finalement que l'endroit qu'il eut appelé sa maison fut perdue, et que sa vie allait être toujours changé. En choc étonné, il se sentit mal de peur écrasante et désespoir, pendant qu'il commençait à penser de tous qu'il venait de perdre, et pourquoi qu'il ne pût jamais encore l'avoir. _

_Il venait de perdre sa maison. Il était misérable là-bas, mais au moins il était tout de même fourni avec des aliments, aussi bien qu'un endroit chaud pour rester et pour s'endormir au soir, et avec de l'eau potable, même si les travailleurs là-bas le haïssaient, et le gardaient vivant seulement à en faire de l'argent. Il n'eut jamais su ce qu'il avait avant qu'il ne fût allé. _

_Maintenant que son orphelinat fut complètement brûlé, avec toutes les personnes qu'il eut interagi avec durant sa vie – sauf les parents potentiels qui l'eurent rejetés sur vue – qui jamais l'inclût chez lui ? Qui laisserait un caprice de la nature vivre de lui ? Même s'ils reconstruisaient l'orphelinat, ils ne le laisseraient jamais venir au celui du prochain, et avec sa chance, il pourrait probablement être blâmé pour le feu. En fait, il pourrait certainement l'être, vu qu'il eut toujours été utilisé comme un bouc émissaire par les orphelins qui le tyrannisaient et les travailleurs qui invectivaient contre lui._

_Miles était la seule personne qui eut survécut. Il était à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat lorsqu'il fut mis en feu, et chaque personne dans l'orphelinat le blâmait déjà pour l'augmentation des orages qui furent arrivés à l'île seulement après qu'il y fut amené pour la première fois, alors son être blâmé pour le coup de foudre était une certitude. Encore plus de peur commença l'écraser pendant qu'il commença trembler irrésistiblement, ses pupilles déjà diminués en peur pendant qu'il commença étreindre les genoux à la poitrine pour se consoler, horrifié à la probabilité que pour le reste de sa vie, les personnes de l'île le considéraient d'être un meurtrier._

_Si c'était seulement les personnes qui vivaient ou travaillaient dans son orphelinat qui établissaient une discrimination contre lui et le blâmaient pour les orages, ensuite il n'aurait pas été traité la même exacte façon par tous les parents potentiels qu'il jamais eut vu, dont les parents potentiels qui furent venus de hors de l'île. Ce n'était pas seulement les personnes de l'orphelinat qui lui étaient injuste. C'était le monde. _

_Les personnes de l'île en général savaient les travailleurs de l'orphelinat. Les travailleurs auraient dû avoir dévoilé l'autres insulaires leurs opinions de lui, et cela deviendrait propagé à travers de l'île des autres personnes communiquer dans un vaste réseau social d'insulaires. Les nouvelles propageraient de l'absence des travailleurs par la journée suivante au retard au plus moindre ; au moins l'orphelinat n'était à côté d'aucun autre bâtiment, afin que aucun autre bâtiment complètement innocent pût être mis en flammes, ce qui aurait des témoins immédiats à côté de l'orphelinat pour propager les nouvelles tout de suite. Mais cela était de la froide consolation. Au final, la seule chose qui importait était que chaque personne sur l'île irait être furieux avec lui au pire, le craindre au mieux, et n'importe lequel, se refuserait à l'aider vraiment. _

_L'estomac de Miles gronda encore, lui rappeler qu'il avait besoin de dîner qu'il aurait un temps beaucoup plus difficile trouver à partir de ce jour-là, et il devint distrait de son fil des pensées paniquées et la culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher pas d'avoir. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait concentrer était qu'il avait besoin de manger, et une expression de détermination et frustration parut sur le visage pendant qu'il essayait de sembler brave et se leva, en pensant, " Je vais obtenir quelque chose à manger que les personnes l'aiment ou pas ! " Il se força à commencer courir par les bois plus en dépit de son épuisement, en n'ayant pas de conscience consciente du fait qu'il courait considérablement plus lent que la fois antérieure, d'avoir repris à courir à la vitesse normale à laquelle il se fut attendu à être restreint._

_En courant par les bois et esquivant des arbres le long du chemin, Miles n'avait aucune idée où il allait, de n'avoir aucun concept d'où les choses étaient sur l'île, et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se dirigeait vers des bâtiments avec des aliments et de l'eau dans eux. Heureusement, il s'avérerait avoir raison, puisqu'il se dirigeait vers le centre direct de l'île, mais beaucoup à son dépit, il y avait des personnes dans chacune d'entre elles._

_Il pouvait voir ces personnes-là par les fenêtres de chaque maison, et ce qui était pire était que les personnes dans ces maisons mangeaient dîner directement devant lui. Il se sentait qu'il était en fraudé, mais sa frustration et ressentiment furent éclipsés par sa peur. Il savait que s'il allait dans quelconque maison pendant que des personnes y étaient, il lui attirerait seulement leur attention, et trois choses se passeraient ; il serait insulté, battu si quelqu'un jamais deviendrait près de lui, et les nouvelles propageraient de son endroit sur l'île des témoins qui l'y eurent aperçu, qui le forceraient commencer courir jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât un endroit assez éloigné pour se cacher. _

_Avec des larmes courir en bas le visage, Miles espéra que personne ne le voie pendant qu'il se cachait derrière des buissons au milieu d'un orage, en attendant impatiemment que les personnes dans la maison s'endormissent, pleurant et reniflant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât finalement. Les lumières de la maison devinrent éteintes après que chaque personne dans la cuisine l'eurent laissée et devinrent cachés derrière les rideaux tombés devant les fenêtres de ce que Miles présuma qu'était la salle de bains et les chambres, où les personnes voudraient peut-être la solitude la plus._

_Bien sûr, il pouvait seulement présumer ceci, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée comme laquelle la vie normale de maison était même. Il n'était jamais permis de regarder la télévision avant, la seule façon qu'il pourrait découvrir comme laquelle une vie normale était vraiment, alors avec pas de révélation vraie au monde à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat, il était laissé devinant sur beaucoup de choses. Il était laissé concentrant sur chaque détail qu'il pût trouver pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'il tout ajoutait jusqu'à, et se formant des plans étonnamment intelligents pour quelqu'un si jeune et isolé, de penser profondément sur ce qu'à faire après pour sa propre survie. Il était beaucoup trop incertain pour le comprendre, mais il profitait de son propre génie pour la première fois jamais._

_Lorsqu'il faisait finalement assez noir au soir qu'il était pouvoir faire lui-même prendre la risque, Miles marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte arrière de la maison, en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible. La porte n'paraissait comme aucun genre de porte qu'il jamais eut vu avant. Elle n'avait pas une poignée de porte sur elle. Elle y avait plutôt un trou rectangulaire qui semblait être l'attendre à y mettre les doigts, et après l'avoir tiré vers lui et la poussé en futilité, Miles commença obstinément de pousser la porte à gauche en désespoir, et à sa surprise et soulagement, il fonctionna. Elle eut vraiment poussé à gauche, et sur se trouver confronté à une seconde porte après ce qu'il put vraiment voir par la fenêtre transparente de la première porte, il essaya la même chose et il fonctionna._

_Le seul problème qu'il avait au moment était que son pousser les portes faisait un son fort, ou au moins fort à lui, ce qui le causa les pousser très lentement dans une série de poussées prudentes jusqu'à finalement, chaque porte fut assez ouverte pour lui à se tourner au côté et se glisser dans la maison devant elles. _

_En ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devrait fermer les portes, il soupira avec du soulagement, et s'assit pour un temps dans la salle à manger afin de laisser les yeux s'adapter lentement à l'obscurité, terrifié de faire plus de bruit en marchant dans ou sur quelque chose qu'il fût complètement incapable de voir. Pendant qu'il attendait, il commença à avoir assez avec le vent froid qui venait à l'intérieur de la maison de dehors derrière lui, et grâce à cela, il décida qu'il n'avait aucune raison à ne pas fermer les portes s'il allait être rester immobile pour si longtemps, et commença le lent processus de fermer prudemment chaque porte pendant une longue série de poussées très brèves. Il commença avec la porte la plus éloigné de lui parce qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en interagir après avoir fermé la porte devant lui. Tout au long de l'expérience entière, il était une nerveuse épave, terrifié d'alerter les personnes dans la maison à sa présence avec les sons qu'il faisait, et il voulait seulement qu'il tout finît. _

_Il ne fut jamais venu à son esprit que les portes à la maison d'une personne fussent verrouillées. Il n'eut même jamais entendu d'un tel concept. Il présumait simplement que chaque personne sur l'île garderait leurs portes facilement ouvertes pour le bien de leur propre commodité._

_Lorsque Miles était finalement pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité et avait le courage à se faire marcher plus, il se leva lentement et marcha vers la cuisine très prudemment, grimaça d'entendre le plancher bois de la salle à manger grincer sous les pieds et soupira avec du soulagement lorsque les pieds frappèrent la tuile sur le plancher de la cuisine et arrêtèrent de faire tant de bruit. Personne ne lui eut enseigné comment marcher sur la pointe des pieds, et il n'eut jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Il fut venu à l'idée de se faire moins bruyant entièrement tout seul, et il n'avait aucune façon de savoir si cela était quelque chose duquel être fier._

_En tirant lentement la poignée du réfrigérateur vers lui-même et reculant en l'ouvrant, il n'était pas non plus sûr s'il devrait se sentir fier de ce qu'il faisait au moment. Il n'eut jamais été dévoilé juste ce que voler était, qu'il était quelque chose que les policiers poursuivraient en justice, ou même ce qu'il s'appelait, mais il au moins eut eu de l'expérience personnelle avec l'autres orphelins lui voler ses aliments, et avec les travailleurs dans l'orphelinat retenir de lui des aliments par dépit. En fait, cela était la raison entière qu'il n'eut mangé pas déjeuner ce jour-là._

_Est-ce que c'était la façon qu'il allait faire les habitants de la maison se sentir ? Il se sentait comme un hypocrite, et un tyran, parce que les personnes de la maison ne lui eurent rien fait qui le mérita jusqu'à présent, mais puisque son estomac gronda une fois encore, il se força à continuer, de ne pas vouloir commencer à se sentir encore plus faible de faim et avoir peur du gronder de la possibilité que son estomac alertât les personnes à sa présence. _

_En regardant fixement le contenu du réfrigérateur, et louchant à la lumière brillante qui s'éclairait l'intérieur du réfrigérateur lorsqu'il eut passé tant de temps avec s'adapter les yeux à l'obscurité, il se demandait comment il pourrait préparer un repas pour lui-même. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec cuire. Il n'eut même jamais vu quelqu'un le faire. Il pourrait s'imaginer faire un sandwich, cela semblait comme un concept très simple, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela fût un repas très rassasié, et s'il allait être dans une situation où les raretés d'aliments allaient être normal pour lui, un repas rassasié seraient la chose sur laquelle il aurait besoin de concentrer. _

_Il aurait besoin de manger sainement s'il voulait survivre. Il pouvait toujours se rappeler les travailleurs de l'orphelinat sermonner les enfants dans l'orphelinat qu'ils ne puissent pas passer trop de temp avec manger les bonbons, les chocolats et les crèmes glacée, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas bons pour eux. Alors Miles décida à contrecœur de les éviter à partir de ce moment-là. Il devait concentrer sur manger sainement pour demeurer vivant. Alors ce qui était le plus nutritif pour lui manger ? _

_Il tira lentement vers lui-même un tiroir dans le réfrigérateur qui y contenait des légumes variés, dont des tomates, des brocolis, des baguettes de céleris, et des concombres. Des légumes goûtent mieux après avoir été cuisinés, mais Miles serait capable de découvrir lesquels et combien il devrait les cuisiner dans la micro-onde seulement par un processus fastidieux de l'essai et l'erreur, en les chauffant pendant dix seconds chaque à plusieurs reprises pour les empêcher d'être brûlés et perdus sur lui. Sans parler de devoir jeter les légumes brûlés qui créeraient de l'évidence de lui-même étant chez une personne. Et un autre problème était qu'en son expérience, les micro-ondes faisaient des forts bourdonnés pendant qu'ils activaient, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire plus de bruit qu'il eut déjà. Expérimenter avec un micro-onde comparativement fort était quelque chose qui serait plus sûr pour lui à faire seulement dans une maison inoccupée._

_En ce moment-là, il serait plus sûr se contenter des aliments qu'il ne doive pas cuisiner. Alors Miles apporta une tomate, un concombre, et trois baguettes de céleri du réfrigérateur pour lui-même, en paraissant déprimé avec les oreilles penchées et les yeux baissés à ce qu'il devrait ne pas abandonner manger à partir de ce jour-là. Il prit une bouchée du concombre dans la main droite, seulement à découvrir que non seulement était cela difficile à mordre par tout le chemin, mais il fit plus de bruit pendant qu'il le faisait, et il se sentit alarmé à cause de cela, et espéra avec désespoir que le bruit n'allât pas en haut aux chambres sur le plus haut étage._

_En espérant que les personnes de la maison étaient trop loin de lui pour l'entendre, il plaça tous les légumes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, y plaça le concombre et y garda par l'extrémité gauche, et commença le couper en petits morceaux de presser un couteau cuisine, en progressant du côté droit de gauche. Son anxiété augmentait de plus en plus pendant que le couteau commença devenir de plus en plus près de sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il perdît le courage pour continuer enfin, et se contenta du morceau final du concombre étant plus gros que tout le reste. _

_Après cela, il retourna le couteau à où il était à l'origine en espérant que personne ne devienne soupçonneux, recueillit toutes les tranches du concombre dans sa main, commença tenir la tomate et les baguettes de céleri avec la main gauche, et marcha lentement sur la pointe des pieds de la cuisine en essayant de se bouger aussi loin qu'il pouvait de l'escalier. Ceci l'avait mené à une porte par hasard, qu'il ouvrit en la serrant et la tournant avec une de ses deux queues avec désespoir, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un petit de cela, de se donner finalement le crédit pour quelque chose ce jour-là. _

_La porte qu'il ouvrit mena à un escalier qui allait jusqu'à le sous-sol, ce qui était le plus parfait résultat pour lequel il pût avoir espéré; dans le pire cas scénario, la porte aurait pu mener à la chambre d'une personne, et il aurait été condamné. Il marcha lentement sur la pointe des pieds en descendant l'escalier après qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui avec la queue, en souhaitant que l'escalier ne grinçât pas pendant qu'ils le forçaient à descendre chacun très prudemment, en prenant partout de plusieurs secondes à même une minute entre chaque marche au cas où pendant qu'il se nourrissait sans bruit les tranches du concombre pour dîner. Il se sentait qu'il prenait une éternité à arriver finalement au canapé du sous-sol pour s'y asseoir, et à ce moment-là, il eut déjà commencé manger ses baguettes de céleri. _

_Il n'en était pas au courant au moment, mais la principale raison que les personnes de la maison ne furent pas devenues soupçonneuses du bruit qu'il faisait en marchant, était que chaque maison y a des grincements aléatoires qui sont accompagnés des autres bruits dans la nuit, qui ne signifiaient pas normalement que quelqu'un marchât par la maison. Par conséquence, les personnes dans la maison absorbé en sommeil y attribuaient simplement les bruits des planchers, lorsqu'ils pouvaient même entendre les bruits des planchers en dessous eux tout d'abord. _

_En essayant de se calmer, Miles mangea son dîner improvisé sans bruit, en alternant entre la tomate avec un goût fort qui l'en écrasait et les baguettes de céleri qui faisaient un son craquement fort de son y mordre. C'était seulement avant qu'il ne finît manger qu'il commençât à se calmer, et il tira les couvertures du canapé au-dessus de lui-même, mit la tête sur un oreiller, et ferma les yeux, en essayant de se relâcher et s'adapter à la vie qu'il allait devoir vivre à partir de ce moment-là. Après cela, il pleura lui-même à sommeil sans bruit, en ayant de la culpabilité d'être forcé à recourir à cela. _

_Le prochain matin, bien sûr, était très déprimant et anxiété-déclenchante. Miles se réveilla d'un cauchemar culpabilité-déclenché qui le forçait à revivre sa mémoire traumatisant la plus récente, où il était un témoin de son orphelinat brûler complètement pendant qu'il le regardait fixement d'une distance en se sentant horrifié. Le cauchemar était fait beaucoup pire par le fait que chaque parent potentiel qui l'eut rejeté à l'orphelinat, la seule représentation des personnes en dehors de l'orphelinat qu'il avait, lui hurlaient furieusement pour avoir causé la destruction du bâtiment. " Démon ! " " Meurtrier ! " " Vous avez fait ça ! " Leur voix le hantaient pour le reste de la nuit, et une vie d'être fait à avoir honte de lui-même l'eut fait beaucoup plus probable à être manipulé dans être d'accord avec une telle idée sur quelque niveau, en se blâmant pour ce qui fut arrivé. _

_Et en se le rappelant, il faisait attention au fait que l'orphelinat eut été frappé par foudre l'instant où il eut voulu de la vengeance. Il se sentait fâché d'être encore verrouillé dehors, et frustré aux personnes dans l'orphelinat avoir toujours échappé à la façon qu'ils le traitaient, et il voulait qu'ils tous payassent pour ce qu'ils eurent fait pour une fois. Mais il ne voulait jamais qu'ils payassent avec leurs vies. Si tant, il aurait été beaucoup plus content s'ils changeaient simplement leur conduite, et commençaient à le traiter juste comme quelconque autre enfant. Mais il savait que cela n'arrive jamais, alors il n'y avait aucune utilité en désirer un tel but irréaliste, comparé à son les vouloir simplement souffrir en quelque façon, peu importe le moyen que cette façon pût être. Peut-être c'était vraiment sa faute. _

_Il se réveilla en panique, et devint encore plus paniqué à comprendre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ses propres environs. Il se couchait sur un canapé noir couvert par des couvertures bleus mous chauds avec la tête sur un oreiller, dans un sous-sol inconnu pleine de meubles aléatoires et possessions qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui furent dispersés autour de lui. Il dut prendre plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler d'où il était. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, il se coucha encore en essayant de l'accepter pendant qu'il devenait écrasé avec un mélange de différentes émotions ; de la tristesse d'être forcé à être sans foyer, de la culpabilité et de l'horreur de se blâmer pour son orphelinat brûler et tout le monde qu'il y connaissait en brûlant, et non seulement cela, mais aussi du soulagement. _

_Il avait du soulagement, non seulement qu'il n'eut pas fait trop de bruit lorsqu'il se fut réveillé, ce qui aurait alerté les personnes qui mangeaient le petit déjeuner d'en haut à sa présence, mais il se sentait même du soulagement à sa nouvelle situation déprimante, et sa culpabilité le força à arrêter afin de considérer pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était heureux en toute façon à ce qui se fut passé. En faisant une quantité précoce de réflexion sur lui-même pour un enfant si jeune, il comprit qu'il avait gratitude pour être libre de l'orphelinat. _

_C'était cela ; il était libre. Il avait maintenant au moins un certain degré de liberté. Il pourrait déménager à n'importe où sur l'île qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas y rester pour un longtemps, bien sûr, puisque des personnes le chercheraient, mais il pourrait finalement explorer l'île à l'extérieur de son orphelinat. Puisqu'il avait déjà des ennuis, il n'y avait aucune utilité de se refuser à faire les choses qui le feraient avoir des ennuis comme se glisser dans les maisons des personnes pour se nourrir. _

_Il pourrait explorer potentiellement la maison de chaque personne sur l'île. Cela n'importa vraiment pas, mais cela était tout de même plus de liberté qu'il jamais eut eu, et il lui aussi avait la liberté d'être maltraité et battu par les personnes qu'il devait faire face à toute sa vie. Il avait la totale indépendance. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas l'idée de ne plus obtenir une éducation comme les enfants à l'orphelinat, être complètement responsable pour sa propre vie ferait un concept fascinant tout de même._

_Mais cela n'importait pas, et il était déprimé d'y penser juste. Il n'était pas responsable pour son propre destin parce que tout le monde le haïssait trop pour vouloir l'aider accomplir des buts supérieurs, et serait parfaitement content avec le confiner à une vie de survivre avec difficulté. Aucune liberté ne réparerait cela. Ses tyrans n'eurent pas été débarrassé, il n'eut qu'eu ses tyrans changés des personnes de l'orphelinat à tout le monde. Et il n'importerait pas combien il pourrait explorer lorsqu'il ne serait nulle part accepté avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas vraiment la liberté lorsqu'il ne pouvait jamais obtenir un ami tout de même. Il ne pouvait jamais être capable d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment toute sa vie, une personne aimée qui le comprendrait et se soucierait de lui. Qu'est-ce qui était si génial de la liberté lorsqu'il était tout de même juste que seul et haï ? C'était inutile d'essayer de regarder l'aspect joyeux parce que les aspects joyeux qu'il pouvait trouver ne pas importer. _

_Être fait à être sans foyer eut mis sa vie en encore plus de danger. Il allait devoir passer sa vie avec se glisser de maison à maison pour voler des aliments et de l'eau aux réfrigérateurs d'autres personnes, pour dormir dans les sous-sols d'autres personnes, et pour utiliser les toilettes d'autres personnes, tout en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible en espérant désespérément que personne ne l'entendît. Parce que s'ils l'entendaient, il aurait à courir pour sa vie, étant chassé de la maison par les habitants furieux, qui alerteraient les personnes de leur voisinage de sa présence et le forceraient voyager loin par l'île pour arriver à une autre cible qui ne se douterait rien. Cible… ne que penser aux personnes qui ne lui eurent fait aucune injustice jusqu'à présent avec un tel mot cruel fit Miles avoir honte de lui-même. _

_Il était un criminel. Il ne connaissait pas le mot pour cela jusqu'à présent, n'ayant jamais regardé une télévision ou rencontré quelqu'un comme cela jusqu'à présent, mais le renard avec quatre ans savait tout de même que s'il était la victime de ses crimes, il n'en serait pas très heureux lui-même. _

_Lorsque les personnes dans la maison finirent leur petit déjeuner, ils partirent tous de la cuisine enfin, ce qui donna à Miles l'occasion à se dépêcher en haut et utiliser leurs toilettes, en ayant du soulagement et bonheur à ne plus devoir être aussi silencieux que possible. Il avait une maison tout à lui-même, et il le faisait plus heureux qu'il jamais eut été. En fait, il avait du mal avec penser à un temps en vie lorsqu'il souriait pendant si longtemps. Le seul problème vrai qu'il avait à ce moment-là était essayer de résoudre comment faire pour lui-même le petit déjeuner. Après avoir marché dans la cuisine, il n'avait aucune idée comment le petit déjeuner était fait. Il dut improviser, et la seule chose qui le rassurait était que chaque autre fois qu'il eut dû improviser, il eut fait des suppositions et décisions assez intelligentes qui eurent fonctionnés parfaitement pour lui._

_Après avoir fermé les rideaux afin d'empêcher les voisins de le voir par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il prit un bol d'une vitrine au-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine, jeta des œufs dans le centre du bol après avoir tiré les coquilles d'œufs à part de sortir les jaunes d'œufs des, et se débarrassa des coquilles d'œufs en ayant dégoût de cela faire visqueux ses gants. Il se lava les gants dans l'évier, et versa du lait qui paraissait délicieux d'un carton dans le bol et le remua avec une cuillère sur un caprice. _

_Il ouvrit la porte de la micro-onde en tirant la poignée vers lui, mit le bol dans la micro-onde pendant 10 secondes, appuya 1, 0 et Commencer et ferma la porte. Il continuait le mettre dans la micro-onde après avoir goûté les jaunes d'œufs et les œufs chauffés avec une cuillère et connu qu'ils étaient trop froids, en trouvant le processus fastidieux et faisant attention à combien de fois qu'il le mettait dans la micro-onde afin qu'il n'eût jamais besoin de répéter encore le processus. _

_Après une minute, il eut fait finalement son petit déjeuner assez chaud, et s'en assit à la table de la cuisine parce que cela était considéré par des personnes d'être la chose normale à faire, et parce qu'elle était juste à côté de lui, et manger pendant que debout ou assis sur le plancher ne soit pas aussi confortable. Il ne mangerait pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un, puisque cela pourrait aboutir à des miettes et des renversements alertant des personnes à sa présence encore plus vite s'il ne pouvait pas les nettoyer. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne pourrait pas au moins explorer la maison pour la voir toute pour lui-même. Mais il vint rapidement à la réalisation que en faisant cela, il traverserait une ligne qu'il ne voudrait pas traverser. _

_C'était assez mal qu'il allait commencer se glisser dans les maisons de personnes. Il ne se sentirait pas bien de fouiner chaque maison inutilement simplement pour rire, lorsqu'il n'avait aucun droit et ce ne serait pas vital pour sa propre survie, et il semblerait seulement qu'il agisse comme s'il avait pas de culpabilité à cause de ce qu'il faisait. S'il connaissait le concept de consoles à jeux vidéo, il aurait commencé les chercher dans la maison pour les jouer. Mais même s'il le savait, il avait trop de culpabilité au moment du fait qu'il envahissait la maison de quelqu'un. Essayer de même regarder la télévision le ferait se sentir qu'il traversât la ligne._

_Après avoir fini le premier repas réel qu'il jamais eut fait pour lui-même, il regardait fixement le mur pendant un petit temps de ne rien avoir à faire, et commença immédiatement se déprimer en réfléchissant sur les façons variées que des personnes l'ont maltraité dans le passé._

_" Non ! Ma vie est différente maintenant ! Je me refuse à laisser ça être comment je passe mon temps ! " Miles se dit en détermination en se levant de la table, la frappant avec son poing la première phrase. Il parlait à lui-même afin de distraire lui-même du fait triste qu'il il n'y avait personne auquel il parlerait vraiment. Il eut basé sa parole exceptionnellement précoce sur les adultes variés qui eurent travaillé à l'orphelinat. C'était parce qu'il était incapable d'apprécier les autres enfants qui n'eut rien fait sauf le tyranniser, et sa jeune innocence fut devenu presque brisé de tout le abus et négligence, alors il eut fini d'être plus mûr que le reste des orphelins et plutôt modelant sa parole sur les adultes d'environ 45 ans. _

_Cette parole précoce de le sien d'une envie de dire intelligemment le faisait ressortir seulement encore plus, et il n'aidait pas qu'il devait apprendre de l'essai et l'erreur ce que les mots avancés qu'il utilisait signifier même, ce qui le faisait sembler comme un crétin dans le processus. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas parler toujours comme une adulte. Son âge réel fut laissé échapper en sa parole finalement, particulièrement lorsqu'il avait peur. _

_De devoir faire quelque chose afin de garder son esprit des pensées déprimantes, il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et décida rebelle de regarder la télévision, en souriant d'un air satisfait parce qu'il n'eut jamais été permis de faire cela avant ce moment-là. Il se sentit immédiatement comme une cloche sur réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment ouvrir la télévision tout d'abord, et devait furieusement écraser les boutons sur chacun des télécommandes dans la chambre avant qu'il ne pût finalement ouvrir la télévision. Après cela, il devait examiner la télécommande afin qu'il pût résoudre quels boutons jugeant par leur apparence le laisseraient changer les chaînes, un concept duquel il n'aurait pas su s'il n'en avait pas été dévoilé par les orphelins qui le ridiculisaient pour les choses desquelles il était privé. _

_De ne jamais avoir regardé la télévision avant cela, Miles était très facilement étonné et avait pas de critères ou préférences. Il était simplement stupéfié qu'il voyait une série de fausses images sur un écran devant lui qui créaient l'illusion d'une réalité alternative sur l'autre côté de l'écran. Si ce n'était pas pour son génie QI, il aurait cru sincèrement que cela fût vrai._

_La nouveauté diminua après une demi-heure de regarder un dessin animé pour les enfants, puisqu'il commença à concentrer vraiment sur le dialogue de l'émission, et le dialogue combiné avec les sons farfelus et la musique lui sentait condescendant pour quelque raison qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser avec précision. Il réfléchit sur pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, puisqu'il était désespéré pour une solution, et comprit qu'il voulait regarder quelque chose duquel il pût vraiment avoir le potentiel de profiter, quelque chose qui pourrait lui enseigner quelque chose de pratique, quelque chose d'éducative._

_Il passait le reste de la journée avec regarder la chaîne de Découverte, et chauffa dans la micro-onde un hot-dog laissé pour compte pour déjeuner pendant qu'il gardait fermés les rideaux du salon. Pendant qu'il aimait bien l'expérience d'apprendre de l'émission, la partie la plus spéciale et mémorable de l'expérience pour lui, entendait l'ensemble de sons précis qui jouaient dans l'émission en même temps qui ne sonnaient pas comme parole, une forme de son organisé qui était plaisant à écouter qui évoquait de l'émotion en lui pour quelque raison. Il entendait de la musique pour la première fois, et quoiqu'il ne sût pas ce qu'il s'appelait, il l'aima plus que tout. Il souhaita qu'il pût la faire lui-même._

_Son temps relâchant à la maison d'un étranger fut mis finalement à une fin lorsqu'il eut le souffle coupé et sauta pratiquement à entendre que des personnes disaient dehors en marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il ferma la télévision et courut au sous-sol avec panique, en s'y bougeant dans une image floue jaune en se tournant les queues derrière lui. _

_Il se cacha derrière des meubles dans le sous-sol en tremblant pendant qu'il entendait la famille qui vivaient dans la maison l'entrer en se parlant parmi, un son normalement innocent qui à Miles était un des choses les plus terrifiantes qu'il jamais eut entendu parce qu'il avertissait d'une raclée potentielle. Il pouvait entendre clairement chaque personne qui parlait dans le salon au-dessus de lui, et à son horreur, cela finit lui révéler qu'il put avoir causé lui-même à être découvert. " Pourquoi est-ce sur cette chaîne ? " il entendit une femme dire avec de la confusion. Les personnes variées dans la maison toutes démentirent la missent sur la chaîne, et Miles gémit en anticipation._

_C'était seulement lorsque la femme se plaignit, " Peut-être c'est un bug, " qu'il commença se calmer, malgré son ne pas savoir ce qu'un bug était. Il entendit un homme sur l'étage au-dessus de lui faire la remarque, " Tu sûre que personne ne soit entrée par effraction ? " et à son soulagement, il entendit la femme remarquer, " Qui entrerait par effraction une maison seulement pour regarder la chaîne de Découverte ? La type de personne qui fait quelque chose comme ça ne va pas s'intéresser aux émissions comme ça. " L'homme dit avec un ton impassible, " Ben, je n'ai jamais entendu d'une TV changer de chaînes par elle-même, non plus, mais n'importe quoi. J'inspecte la maison plus tard afin de voir si certains de nos possessions sont absentes. " _

_Miles gémit encore à sa situation, et se demanda avec jalousie si la famille mangeait déjà le dîner à ce moment-là, ou étaient assis afin de jouir simplement du luxe de regarder la TV pendant qu'il était attrapé dans le sous-sol en rien faisant sauf écouter aux portes leurs conversations. Malheureusement, ce qu'il entendrait bientôt après cela le ferait se sentir seulement pire. Il entendit la femme d'en haut s'exclamer, " Mon dieu ! " et du vacarme d'en haut, il lui fut révélé que le sort de l'orphelinat eut été mis sur les nouvelles, et était fait un reportage sur pour tout à voir. _

_" Ces pauvres orphelins… " il entendit une jeune fille dire, et il se sentit horrible. Tant de jeunes vies eurent été pris avant leur temps par une soudaine force de nature sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Même les travailleurs de l'orphelinat ne faisaient que leurs travails, au moins en ignorant ce qu'ils lui faisaient. En même temps, il se sentait très frustré avec lui-même pour avoir plaint ces personnes tout d'abord. Il connaissait très bien quels tyrans cruels ces enfants pouvaient être, orphelins ou non, et il pensa, " Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous saviez combien ils étaient affreux … " en se serrant le poing. Mais l'instant où il pensa cela, il se sentit affreux encore, et se demanda si cela s'avérait qu'il était vraiment le monstre comme lequel tout le monde lui pensait. _

_" Au moins ce monstre avec deux queues est allé, " la femme d'en haut remarqua d'essayer de rester optimiste, et se plaignit de combien il faisait tout le monde inconfortable. Après avoir entendu cette remarque insensible si soudainement, Miles fondit en larmes, en pensant que ce n'était pas juste, et devint incapable de concentrer sur autre chose. En restant immobile et se cachant derrière le canapé, le garçon à quatre ans essuyait ses larmes en essayant frénétiquement d'être aussi silencieux que possible, désespéré pour la nuit à venir et étant partiellement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il pensa, " Peut-être elle a raison. Peut-être je devrais être mort. Je pourrais certainement être beaucoup plus content que je le suis maintenant… à moins que ce que ces femmes disaient de moi, ' vais au diable, ' finisse par être vrai… Est-ce qu'il n'y a aucune évasion ? " _

_Quelques heures se passèrent avant qu'il n'arrivât finalement au moment où la famille comprit ce qui se fut arrivé. " Mon chéri ? Est-ce que tu es au régime ? " la femme d'en haut posa, et l'homme demanda, " Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça du tout ? " seulement à recevoir la réponse, " On manque des légumes du réfrigérateur. " " Quoi ?! Lesquels sont égares ? " l'homme s'exclama, avec les pieds semblant à piétiner sur le plancher au-dessus de Miles pendant qu'il entrait la cuisine comme un ouragan en ayant soupçon. _

_La femme expliqua en ayant nervosité et confusion, " Une tomate et un concombre. " Au moins elle n'eut pas aperçu les disparitions de quelques baguettes de céleris misérables vu combien il y avait restants, mais cela ne faisait pas grand-chose pour aider Miles dans sa situation. Il désirait qu'il pût dire sincèrement qu'il n'eut jamais eu tant de peur en toute sa vie. _

_" Oh, mais enfin, James, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un est entré par effraction pour voler seulement une botte de légumes ? Mais enfin. Un cambrioleur végétarien ? Quelle horreur ! " la femme dit d'avoir scepticisme. Malheureusement, l'homme remarqua, " Et le hot-dog disparu alors ? " et la femme appela, " Les enfants, est-ce que vous ayez mangé le hot-dog dans le réfrigérateur ? " et reçut une réponse négative. Cela était lorsqu'elle eut soupçon. _

_" Mais oui, appelle la police, " la femme dit en ayant réticence. Ensuite le pire cas scénario commença à évoluer. Au lieu de faire cela, l'homme partit de la cuisine furieuse, lança ouverte la porte au sous-sol, et hurla, " Je sais que vous êtes ici quelque part ! Où êtes-vous ?! " de mettre tous les morceaux ensemble. _

_De comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance, Miles se leva du plancher aussi lentement et silencieux qu'il pouvait, et attendit que l'homme commençasse marcher plus loin de l'escalier. L'escalier était la seule sortie au sous-sol, alors s'il essayait d'en échapper immédiatement, il finirait courir directement dans lui. Il voulait retarder quelqu'un voir qu'il était vivant pour aussi longtemps que possible, et cela exigea attendre aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait avant d'essayer de courir. Il avança petit à petit à l'autre côté du canapé d'où l'homme allait vers lui, et sans réfléchissant, en n'ayant aucune connaissance claire d'exactement lorsqu'il serait trop tardif et le faisant en avance simplement pour ne prendre aucun risque, Miles décampa courir._

_Le son de ses pieds frapper le plancher pendant qu'il courait alerta immédiatement l'homme à sa présence, mais pendant que Miles commença à se tourner les queues derrière lui afin de se bouger plus vite, l'homme échoua à se tourner à droit assez vite afin de le voir à temps. Malheureusement, le courant peureux de Miles échoua à tenir compte de l'escalier, et même quoique ses pieds planaient légèrement au-dessus du plancher, le vent que les queues tournantes généraient créa toujours le même effet fondamental de courir normalement ; l'envoyer directement en avant, et le faire s'écraser dans l'escalier en bois vers lequel il allait. _

_Après avoir trébuché et tombé sur sa poitrine. Affalé sur l'escalier, il ignora la douleur et commença immédiatement essayer de monter l'escalier en ayant panique pendant que l'homme derrière lui eut le souffle coupé aux deux queues en vue claire devant lui. " Vous êtes vivant quand même ?! " l'homme s'exclama en ayant un mélange de surprise, confusion, peur, frustration, et un soupçon de soulagement que Miles et lui refusèrent à reconnaître. " C'était frappé par foudre ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! " Miles s'exclama sans espoir, en réussissant finalement en se lever malgré sa douleur et en se dépêcher monter l'escalier en panique hystérique. Il eut beaucoup de chance qu'il était capable d'échapper le sous-sol sans l'homme le blesser, avec la seule chose qui l'eut sauvé être le fait que l'homme fut resté immobile pendant si longtemps d'avoir tant de surprise qu'il était vivant tout de même. _

_L'épouse de l'homme Moebian eut la même réaction de surprise au haut de l'escalier, et c'était à peine assez pour Miles à courir de la maison dans un image jaune floue, partir de l'endroit qu'il eut utilisé comme une maison autrefois. Avec Miles savoir que le voisinage ne serait pas une " douce " cible pour lui pour un temps, il continua courir pendant un longtemps par des forêts variés et montagneux, et passa en courant plusieurs bâtiments, de décider de courir aussi loin qu'il pouvait avant qu'il ne fût fatigué. Lorsque Miles ne pouvait plus courir, il était assez loin de la scène du crime pour trouver la prochaine maison où il se cacherait._

_Il se sentait horrible. Il souhaita qu'il ne dût pas recourir à cela, à être un cambrioleur en furetant discrètement dans les maisons de personnes, et avec sa frustration, il essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait la chose juste. Il se rappela de combien cette famille était mécontente de voir qu'il était vivant, et eut dégoût vers eux pour avoir révélé qu'ils étaient juste aussi mauvais si pas encore pire que les personnes qui le tourmentaient toute sa vie. " Ils le méritent. Ils le méritent tous, " il pensa amèrement pendant qu'il courait devant les arbres dans les bois, et essaya de son mieux de garder cette pensée dans la tête, en la répétant lorsqu'il dut. Il n'effacerait jamais complètement la culpabilité, mais il ferait beaucoup pour la réprimer. En paraissant comme s'il était plein de rage réprimé et ressentiment, il exprima sa colère pour réprimer sa tristesse approchante, comme il eut fait beaucoup de fois avant cela._

_La prochaine fois qu'il essayerait de se glisser dans une maison, il n'aurait pas de telle chance. Avec l'existence du téléphone se combiner avec chaque personne sur l'île se savoir, chaque individu sur l'île était au courant bien de Miles et ce qu'il eut commencé faire d'ici des heures, et voudrait le blesser sur vue._

_C'était de Miles entendre ce que les personnes disaient de lui d'écouter aux portes qu'il apprit du fait que la vitesse vite de son courir quelquefois n'était pas normal. C'était à son avantage, puisqu'il en apprit qu'il pouvait même se bouger si vite tout d'abord. Il fut stupéfié, et commença prendre toute occasion à se bouger si vite avec les queues. Il entendit qu'il se tournait les queues beaucoup plus vite que c'était possible physiquement, et qu'il n'aurait pas logiquement pu de les tourner de cette façon tout d'abord, ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus anormal. Heureusement pour lui, c'était de son être appris de combien les queues pouvaient être magiques que Miles fut fait plus prêt à en essayer de nouvelles choses. _

_Chaque jour pour Miles après son orphelinat fut brûlé le fit suivre la même routine ; il passerait toute la journée dans une maison dans laquelle il fut entré par effraction jusqu'à ce que les personnes dans elle commençassent le chercher, et ensuite il en sortirait pour trouver une autre maison sans méfiance du soir, en espérant que personne ne le blessât. Il se réveillerait en cachant dans une maison où il fut entré par effraction, et écouterait prudemment aux personnes dans la maison pour déterminer exactement lorsqu'ils allaient sortir, ou commencerait chercher leur maison pour lui, ou tomberait sur lui par hasard. Après avoir déterminé cela, il échapperait la maison en panique, mais il devrait toujours attendre par leurs conversations d'abord, et quelquefois ces conversations se concentrèrent sur leurs vies, qui lui semblèrent toujours sans intérêt et immensément plus contentes que sa propre, mais quelquefois ils feraient des remarques négatives de lui, et le feraient avoir honte et culpabilité dans le processus. _

_Normalement, Miles obtiendrait au moins l'occasion de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la maison et y passerait le jour entier en regardant la télévision, habituellement avec les rideaux fermés, et il serait capable d'y passer au moins deux journées, puisqu'il devrait prendre plus que simplement quelques légumes d'une maison pour les personnes à remarquer qu'ils eurent été volés. _

_Finalement, il trouva un livre de recettes pour la première fois, et c'était en expérimentant avec cuire dans les maisons de personnes qu'il découvrit la merveille de thé, qui devint rapidement sa boisson favorite. " Waouh ! C'est comme délicieux dans une tasse ! " il dit en ayant de l'étonnement à le siroter pour la première fois. Il l'eut essayé seulement parce que sur la boîte il eut dit, ' à base de plantes,' et il eut présumé qu'il serait bon pour lui, alors découvrir combien il pouvait être délicieux, eut été une surprise plaisante. Il sut que c'était mieux pour sa santé de boire de l'eau à chaque fois que c'était possible pour rester hydraté, et alors il but du thé seulement une fois par jour, mais il l'aima assez pour le faire une occurrence quotidienne au mieux, pourvu que la maison l'ait. _

_Il resterait dans le salon de la maison avant qu'il n'entende que les personnes de la maison marchaient jusqu'à lui, normalement à cause de leur bavardage entre eux-mêmes, sur ce qu'il se cacherait dans la maison pour le reste de la journée et devrait attendre jusqu'à la nuit tardive avant d'obtenir pour lui-même le dîner. Bien entendu, s'il y avait seulement un occupant de la maison, il serait en beaucoup plus de danger d'être découvert. Une maison avec seulement une personne dans elle serait une où il ne pourrait pas d'échapper aux personnes présumer que les disparitions des aliments et les papiers hygiéniques n'étaient pas le résultat d'entrer par effraction. Avec d'autres personnes dans la maison, il pourrait toujours compter sur eux à le couvrir involontairement avec leur seule présence, comme tout le monde présumerait que l'autres personnes dans la maison étaient celles qui mangeaient ce qu'il eut pris du réfrigérateur. _

_Mais la partie la plus effrayante d'une maison avec un seul habitant, était que l'habitant ne parlerait pas en marchant à sa porte d'entrée, ce qui lui aurait donné de l'avis en avance. Il semblerait plutôt à faire irruption dans sa maison et le faire immédiatement révéler son endroit involontairement, aller à toute vitesse de la chambre et échapper la maison de la porte arrière. Il finit décider d'entrer par effraction seulement les maisons avec plus qu'une personne y vivre, et arriverait à le comprendre en regardant fixement dans les fenêtres d'un endroit de cachant. _

_Après avoir échappé une maison, il se bougerait à travers de l'île, en se bougeant aussi loin de la maison précédente qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, en essayant de se cacher derrière des arbres et des buissons à chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Le soir, il s'approcherait d'une région résidentielle en se cachant le mieux qu'il pouvait, et regarderait fixement par les fenêtres de chaque maison pour déterminer si toutes les personnes étaient actuellement éveillés et se bougeaient dans toutes les chambres. Si personne n'y était, il serait sûr pour lui à essayer nerveusement d'entrer la maison, en se bougeant aussi lentement que possible pour faire aussi petit bruit qu'il pouvait. _

_Malheureusement, puisque les nouvelles furent propagées des cas quotidiens d'entrer par effraction sur l'île, les voisinages du village commencèrent rapidement verrouiller leurs portes, qui le fit plus difficile à entrer leur maison qu'avant. Occasionnellement, Miles aurait de la chance et il trouverait une clé sous le paillasson d'accueillant, mais la majorité du temps, cela n'arriverait pas, parce que le propriétaire de la maison garda la clé avec lui pendant qu'il alla au travail et l'apporta avec lui dedans lorsqu'il serait fini. À cause de cela, Miles devait recourir à entrer les maisons par les fenêtres, qui étaient hautes au-dessus de la terre avec l'exception des fenêtres du sous-sol. D'ici ce moment-ci en sa vie, il était sans foyer depuis cinq journées. _

_Au temps que le week-end vint, tout le monde eut formé une habitude d'assurer que toutes leurs fenêtres furent verrouillées du dehors, ce qui attrapa Miles dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât une solution, ce qui le força à errer l'île en se demandant quoi faire après cela. Après être arrivé au parc, il se dépêcha joyeusement vers un jet d'eau potable et commença en boire aussi vite que possible, en ignorant les personnes désapprouvant qui le regardaient étancher sa soif. Un des gens fit un commentaire, " Ne boirai jamais encore de ce jet. "_

_Mais rester au jet pendant si longtemps l'eut laissé vulnérable, et avant qu'il ne pût complètement en finir, il fut claqué douloureusement dans le jet de derrière lui, en entendant un adolescent hurler, " Prends ça, ' Queues ! ' " Miles grimaça et soutint le front, qui fut contusionné de l'impact, et essaya de courir pour éviter qu'il ait plus de blessures à lui-même. Mais avant qu'il ne pût, il fut donné un coup de poing et ensuite fut donné un coup de pied au dos, ce qui l'envoya vers le jet en tombant par terre en souffrant beaucoup._

_Chaque personne dans le parc commença acclamer pendant sa très dure expérience, et Miles avait du mal avec se lever en étant piétiné sur par un tyran, ayant frustration et misère à l'injustice de la situation après qu'il commença à pleuvoir très beaucoup au-dessus de lui. Après avoir essayé frénétiquement de penser à une façon de se protéger de lui, il claqua le tyran derrière lui avec les queues aussi fortes qu'il put, ce qui l'envoya tombant à la renverse avec un grognement et donna Miles du cher temps pour se forcer se lever. L'acclamant arrêta immédiatement et fut remplacé avec un silence désapprouvant plein de choc._

_En se rappelant les autres raclées qu'il eut souffert aux mains des tyrans variés, Miles se souvint de bouger les queues afin qu'ils fussent devant lui pendant qu'il se levait et commençait à courir, d'essayer d'assurer qu'elles ne fussent pas agrippées et tirées encore d'un coup sec de derrière parce que cela eut abouti seulement au pire de raclées. Il commença se tourner les queues derrière lui afin d'obtenir une hausse d'accélération aussi tôt que possible, et au temps que l'adolescent avec le veston foncé eut fini avec se lever, Miles fut sorti le parc dans un image jaune floue. Malheureusement, courir par une forêt pleine d'arbres qu'il devait esquiver à haut vitesse ne faisait rien de bon pour ses nerfs éreintés, et plus qu'il esquiva tout juste à peine un arbre, plus paniqué il devint. _

_Après un demi d'une minute de se dépêcher par les bois, la terre expira d'au-dessous lui, et avec ses queues le propulser seulement en avant en résistant à peine la gravitation pour lui, il tomba en avant en hurlant vers les arbres loin par-dessous de lui, tombant d'une falaise à une vitesse si vite que le vent mugissait devant lui._

_De paniquer, Miles commença se tourner les queues au-dessus de lui avec désespoir, ce qui finit sauver sa vie. Il apprit à se tourner les queues au-dessus de lui comme un hélicoptère, afin de se garder dans l'air pour aussi longtemps qu'il avait besoin de cela. _

_Malheureusement, cela causa les personnes de l'île le voir comme encore plus d'un monstre, et ils devinrent beaucoup plus prêt à l'appeler un démon sans réserve, de savoir qu'il faisait quelque chose de surnaturel. Mais en revanche, voler lui permit de voyager l'île beaucoup plus commodément, et il ne devait pas inquiéter de voler pendant une tempête parce que personne ne voie vers le ciel lorsqu'il pleut._

_La meilleure partie était que Miles être capable de voler lui permit d'entrer toute maison qu'il voulait par voler dans la cheminée, même si cela venait avec ses propres problèmes. Entrer par la cheminée aboutit souvent à son être complètement couvert avec suie, qu'il voulut désespérément nettoyer l'instant où il entra la maison, mais essayer de le faire fit toujours beaucoup de bruit, qui le fit une nerveuse épave dans une maison occupée sans tenir compte de combien la nuit était tardive. Peu importe lequel qu'il essayât, la douche ou un bain normal, il fit toujours du bruit, et le fit aussi du tousser qui résulta de son respirant la suie, et cela était la dernière chose de laquelle il avait besoin lorsqu'il se glissait dans une maison._

_Il devait recourir à la façon le plus sûr rudimentaire pour se nettoyer de la suie ; qui mouillait un gant de toilette avec un robinet du lavabo qui laissait tomber de l'eau goutte à goutte et s'en frotter ensuite, en attendant jusqu'à ce que les personnes dans la maison fussent au travail ou l'école avant qu'il ne se donne vraiment un bain. Cela devint une occurrence quotidienne pour lui, et il haït toujours la sensation de la suie sur sa fourrure, surtout lorsque la suie finit couvrir les coupures dessous d'elle. Il le rappela comme rien d'autre qu'il était sans foyer, sans un cent à son nom. _

_Se garder caché dans la maison d'une personne était plus difficile qu'il pensait qu'il serait. Il apprit qu'il devait faire beaucoup plus d'un effort afin de cacher son évidence lorsque les personnes dans la maison sortirent pour le jour, ou il serait finalement trouvé. Les sales assiettes finirent par un des indications les plus grosses qui renseigneraient les personnes à commencer chercher la maison silencieusement avec une arme. Il pouvait y échapper lorsque multiples personnes vivaient dans la maison en même temps, puisqu'il pouvait compter sur tout le monde à ne que présumer que quelqu'un d'autre eut mangé le repas qui eut sali l'assiette, ou que quelqu'un d'autre eut chauffé les restes dans le réfrigérateur. _

_Mais parfois les insulaires de plus en plus paranoïaques sautèrent aux conclusions et le blâmèrent pour toutes les restes disparus ou sales assiettes. Ils le blâmèrent pour tout qu'ils purent, juste comme ils eurent toujours. " Mon chéri, qui mangeait des œufs brouillés pour petit déjeuner aujourd'hui ? " il entendit une femme demander son mari pendant qu'il se cachait dans leur garde-manger, seulement un mois après son orphelinat fut complètement brûlé. Il y avait un silence sinistre qui traîna sur pour une quantité de temps insupportable pendant qu'il entendait inquiétant des pas partout la maison, et le silence fut brisé finalement avec la porte au garde-manger être lancée ouverte par un Moebian renard furieux paraissant. _

_" Je vous tenez ! " il hurla, et sourit d'un air satisfait en se refusant à se bouger de son endroit afin de bloquer la seule sortie de la chambre. Miles eut le souffle coupé, et tremblait irrésistiblement pendant qu'il entendait le son de tous les autres dans la maison se précipiter vers le garde-manger en parlant avidement de ce qu'ils pensaient à lui faire. La seule occasion qu'il avait à échapper était à prendre le risque, se tourner les queues derrière lui-même afin de crever en avant d'un vent force fort le propulser en avant, se bouger directement vers l'homme menaçant devant la porte, en espérant contre espoir que son se fracasser dans lui à telle vitesse ne causât aucune blessure sérieuse et ne passât pas très beaucoup de temps pour son évasion. Trop paniqué pour penser clairement, il accomplit son plan avec aucun égard pour la sécurité de la personne devant lui, et le renversa de courir dans lui. Pendant qu'il commença tomber avec l'homme hurlant, son plan échoua immédiatement, parce qu'il tenait tout de même l'arme. _

_Miles hurla en douleur, et se sentit immédiatement comme un idiot pour avoir laissé cela échapper et alerter tout le monde à où il était. Le son fort résonnant d'une poêle qui claquait le doc avancerait le hanter pour des années à venir pendant qu'il fut tenu à la poitrine de son tyran par son autre bras. " Prenez ça, monstre ! Vous pensez que vous pouviez voler nos aliments et y échappiez ? Ben, vous avez une autre chose venir ! " l'homme dit avec un ton vengeur, en le claquant avec la poêle à plusieurs reprises, et Miles grimaça en essayant de faire face à la douleur pendant plusieurs seconds avant de prendre des mesures désespérées afin de se protéger._

_L'homme glapit soudainement avec douleur à Miles l'attaquer en légitime défense, en rassemblant toute sa colère réprimée au monde pendant qu'il le frappait dans le visage, en exigeant, " Lâche-moi ! " En réalité, il se sentait horrible pour être amené à cela, attaquer une étrangère aléatoire comme quelque sorte d'animal sauvage, mais les contusions blessantes partout son dos étaient plus qu'assez de raison pour lui se défendre._

_Malheureusement, le reste des personnes de la maison arrivèrent bientôt à la scène avec une vengeance. Pendant qu'il fut lâché et devint capable de se rouler sur le tapis, se coucher sur le dos le fit plus vulnérable qu'il eut été avant cela, et il provoqua un déluge de coups de poings du fils adolescent de l'homme et son épouse._

_Désespéré en se demandant s'il allait mourir, Miles commença se défendre avec les queues, les battre tout autour de lui aussi vite qu'il pouvait, claquer les personnes autour de lui à force ample, et parce que les queues étaient si larges, avec les appartenir à un renard après tout, ils étaient incapables de les saisir et les tenir immobiles dans la commotion puisqu'elles se bougeaient dans une image jaune floue. Il essayait de paraître fâché et menaçant en dépit de combien de douleur qu'il se sentait, et en dépit de la voix dans le dos de son esprit qui le dit à avoir honte. _

_Les queues continuèrent à se bouger le long du tapis à plusieurs reprises en frôlant contre lui pendant qu'elles attaquaient les personnes devant lui, et il commença entendre un son crépitant après un temps qui semblait à venir du tapis lui-même, et avant qu'il ne le saurât, tous ses persécuteurs hurlèrent à des étincelles dorées qui venaient de ses queues. Les queues accumulaient des électricités statiques du tapis, et la pure quantité d'elles qu'elles pouvaient entreposer finir sauver sa vie. _

_" Enlevez le tapis ! Appelez la police ! " la femme s'exclama en reculant, avec ses cheveux se hérissant d'être choqués avec tous les autres. Miles commença finalement retourner à se lever, en remarquant enfin que ses queues émettaient des étincelles dorées pendant que chaque personne dans la salle courait de lui en peur. L'étonné sourire sur le visage de curiosité enfantin disparut rapidement à la femme hurler, " Monstre ! " pendant qu'elle courait, et il parut horrifié avec lui-même et souhaita que l'électricité disparaîtrait. Heureusement pour lui, il fit cela, mais il ne se débarrassa pas de la peur qu'il avait que les personnes avaient raison sur ce qu'ils disaient de lui. _

_Pendant qu'il se força à courir par la maison pendant qu'il y pensait au lieu de reposer immobile, il se rappela que les personnes dans l'orphelinat le blâmaient pour tous les temps orageux qu'ils eurent eu, et l'utilisaient comme une excuse pour lui donner une raclée. Ils pensaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel de lui, et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'eut rien fait sauf prouver qu'ils avaient raison ; il pouvait se bouger à des vitesses incroyablement vites, il pouvait voler dans l'air, et maintenant il pourrait choquer des personnes s'il bougeait les queues sur un tapis. Toutes celles-ci étaient des habiletés surnaturelles. Peut-être il était un démon. _

_Malheureusement, le fait qu'une de ses victimes eut dit à enlever le tapis le fit s'inquiéter que les nouvelles propageraient de cela et bientôt les tapis ne seraient plus sur l'île, alors son talent ne seraient pas grand-chose faire pour lui, et il se sentit déjà immoral d'attaquer des personnes comme un tyran sans les choquer avec cela. Il ne connaissait pas ce que choquer était même avant qu'il ne l'eût vu arriver. Il ne connaissait pas la façon qu'il le sentit ou ce que qu'il s'appelait. Tout qu'il connaissait était qu'il fit les cheveux des personnes hérisser pendant qu'ils hurlaient avec douleur, et c'était tout de sa faute, juste comme le brûler de son orphelinat. Il eut été chassé d'une maison pendant que couvert avec bleus et bosses blessants, et il fut déterminé à ne pas laisser cela arriver encore. _

_Le lendemain, dans la prochaine maison, il soupira tristement en faisant son petit déjeuner parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun choix sauf à le mettre sur une assiette ou un bol. Avec les œufs et le lait devant lui sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il regarda tous les bols et les assiettes dans l'évier, et eut une idée. Il savait que du résidu des œufs sur eux qu'ils eurent déjà été utilisé pour petit déjeuner ce jour-là. Miles pensa avec une expression sérieuse, " Je ne me sens pas vraiment que c'est bon pour ma santé de réutiliser une assiette de laquelle quelqu'un d'autre a déjà utilisée... Mais si cette assiette était lavée… Attendez une minute… si je lave mon assiette après que je l'utilise… C'est ça ! "_

_À partir de ce jour-là, Miles avait un plan précis pour les sales assiettes ; il essayerait de les laver dans le lavabo avec l'eau du robinet en les frottant avec une éponge solide, la type qui était destinée pour supprimer les souillures mineures. S'il ne pouvait pas les laver complètement et les déguiser en de propres assiettes, il les cacherait sous les autres assiettes en espérant qu'il les eut assez lavés au moins pour éviter du soupçon. Cette décision fit beaucoup pour bloquer qu'il soit découvert, et serait suivi par une autre ; il essayerait de son mieux de se retenir de manger les restes dans le réfrigérateur parce que ces repas étaient les plus probables à le causer être découvert en les mangeant, et il essayerait de ne pas abandonner manger les aliments qui ne demandaient pas des assiettes à chaque fois que cela était possible. Tout nutritif qu'il pouvait manger avec les mains était un bon choix, et cela consistait normalement des fruits et des légumes._

_Ce n'était pas satisfait à manger seulement les aliments cette façon, cependant, surtout vu son intérêt augmentant de plus en plus en apprendre comment cuisiner. Pas content avec utiliser seulement la micro-onde, pendant que les mois passaient, Miles commença chercher habituellement un livre de recettes chaque déjeuner et essayer de faire une recette pour laquelle il pouvait trouver les ingrédients. Il trouvait le processus de cuire d'être facile et satisfaisant, facile puisqu'il ne devait que suivre les instructions, et satisfaisant parce qu'il pourrait regarder son repas fini en sachant qu'il l'eut fait à un tel jeune âge._

_Bien sûr, il ne passait pas toute chaque journée avec cuisiner. L'autre principale chose qui le causa généralement à être découvert était que les personnes de la maison sauraient qu'il eut changé la chaîne sur leur télévision. À cause de cela, Miles commença faire attention à quelle chaîne la télévision commença avant de la changer à la chaîne de Découverte. Toutes celles-ci combinèrent afin qu'il finît prolonger la quantité de temps qu'il était capable de se cacher dans les maisons de personnes par plusieurs jours à un temps._

_Malheureusement, cela ne l'arrêterait pas toujours d'être découvert. Finalement, les personnes de l'île commencèrent essayer de l'attraper en sortissant leur maison dix minutes en avance, attendre pendant un petit temps, et faire irruption dans leur maison ensuite, pour le trouver hors de son endroit de cachant. Il devint une tradition de l'île, où tout le monde le ferait quotidien simplement au cas où Miles serait chez eux en les attendant à sortir. Heureusement, après être attrapé trois fois, il était au courant de ce qui se passait, de comprendre que c'était chaque personne sur l'île qui était dans le coup et pas simplement des personnes. Mais les raclées de lorsqu'il eut été attrapé lui donnèrent des mémoires qu'il n'oublierait pas. _

_Le week-end finit par devenir son temps le moindre favori de la semaine pendant qu'il vivait sans foyer ; il était l'un temps de la semaine où presque chaque personne sur l'île restait chez lui pendant la journée entière, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller à la cuisine dans le processus. Il fut forcé à rester dans son endroit de cachant pendant la journée entière, en sortir seulement pendant la nuit, rester éveillé toute la nuit dans le processus. Les jours fériés lui donnèrent le même exacte problème, sauf pire, parce qu'au lieu de s'amuser pendant Noël ou son anniversaire ou quoi qu'avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, il fut attrapé se cachant dans le sous-sol ou le grenier en essayant de dormir par la journée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. À cause de cela, il haïssait le week-end et il haïssait les jours fériés le plus de tout, et se rappela inspecter le calendrier chaque jour afin qu'il saurât lorsqu'un tel jour venait. Bien entendu, cela voulut dire qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant des jours comme Noël, pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose fondamentalement de mal avec eux, mais parce que de son envie et misère qu'il ne pouvait pas en jouir comme tous les autres._

_Cela ne voulait dire pas qu'il allait complètement sans aliments simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas cuisiner pendant ce jour-là ; ses repas passaient avec lui manger tous les aliments nutritifs qu'il pouvait manger sans cuire, comme les carottes ou les baguettes de céleri. Il apporterait tout qu'il devrait manger pour le week-end à son endroit de cachant, normalement le sous-sol, et les y garderaient. Bien entendu, il apprendrait à haïr le fait que des aliments devraient vraiment être dans le réfrigérateur et commenceraient pourrir après deux ou trois journées, particulièrement puisque cela le força à sortir son endroit de cachant pour se débarrasser du résultat malodorant. _

_Être capable de voler et se bouger incroyablement vite ne l'empêcha pas toujours d'être blessé. Quelqu'un pourrait se glisser derrière lui afin de l'attaquer, il pourrait être attaqué par quelqu'un qu'il ne savait pas qui était près de lui, ou dans le pire cas scénario, il serait approché lorsqu'il était le plus vulnérable, lorsqu'il était ou endormi ou assis. Être attaqué lorsqu'il était si vulnérable était un problème qu'il ne serait jamais être capable de vaincre. Il apprit à reconnaître lorsqu'il se sentait qu'il était regardé fixement, ou plus précisément, lorsqu'il sentait la présence du champ électromagnétique d'une personne près de lui, et cela le laissa éviter toutes les attaques surprises plus fréquemment. Mais il était sans défense lorsqu'il était endormi. _

_Le village avait quatre coins habités entre lesquels il pouvait alterner, et malheureusement, puisque les personnes commencèrent être au courant de ses chemins pensés, il devrait accepter le prochain coin qu'il allait à être préparé en avance. _

_Il vivait sur une île tranquille qui n'éprouvait pas vraiment les crimes sérieux à part la malice mineure à laquelle un gang d'adolescents prenait part, alors presque chaque jour était un jour de lent travail pour la police. À cause de cela, les policiers sur l'équipe de nuit consentirent avec plaisir à garder les maisons de personnes de Miles, regarder fixement le ciel pluvieux noir avec des binoculaires pendant que prêts à aviser leurs associés à l'abattre. Puisqu'ils étaient dans leur véhicules, ils étaient pouvoir regarder le ciel peu importe combien pluie qu'il y avait et l'apercevoir._

_Seulement une certaine quantité de policiers étaient sur l'équipe de nuit sur l'île, alors au moins un coin qui était pleine de maisons était toujours plus sûr que l'autres, parce que seulement une certaine quantité de policiers pouvait faire attention au ciel toute la nuit. Miles finit par devoir passer de plus et en plus de temps sur la terre du soir en cherchant des endroits sûrs pour voler, de décider de changer à voler à la plus proche prochaine région résidentielle, de décider par hasard qu'il y irait, ce qui eut pour résultat chaque seule région du village se méfiant de lui chaque nuit._

_La police se l'attendait à voler, et puisque tout le monde gardait leurs fenêtres et portes verrouillées à cause de lui, il n'avait aucun choix sauf à voler dans l'air parce qu'il devrait entrer par la cheminée. Si un voisinage y eut un véhicule de polices pendant la nuit, cela voulut dire logiquement que la polices le cherchait dans le ciel et l'apercevrait par la fois qu'il l'eût remarqué, et essayer de voler loin de lui ferait le véhicule commencer conduire en arrière lui, avec l'associé du conducteur lui tirer le temps entier. Miles finit par devoir changer à ne que courir beaucoup du temps parce que voler dans le ciel trop était trop dangereux._

_Malheureusement, il ne serait pas toujours capable de voler. La principale partie de lui qui les personnes visèrent en l'attaquant était les queues, et avec même une queue blessée, il fut rendu incapable de courir aussi vite qu'il devait, et incapable de voler, avant qu'elle ne guérît. Il pouvait y supporter des bleus et des coupures, mais si même une des queues furent piétinées sur ou claqué trop fort, il finirait incapable de voler et se bouger rapidement parce que se tourner les queues blessées serait insupportablement douloureux pour lui, et être incapable de voler voulut dire rester dehors dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il se remît._

_Avec les queues blessées, il n'avait aucun endroit sec chaud pour rester lorsqu'il y avait de la pluie et il tonnait dehors, et cela arriva presque toujours, alors il ou devrait se cacher dans une caverne s'il la trouvait, ou devrait se forcer endormir dans une forêt pleine d'arbres qui pourraient être frappée par foudre qui causerait un feu de la forêt en son sommeil pour tout qu'il le savait. Sans être dans une maison, il n'y avait aucune eau potable pour lui – il apprit la façon difficile que l'eau d'un lac, océan ou rivière ne comptèrent pas - et pour les aliments, il avait des choix très peu qui étaient peu attirant._

_Il ou pourrait prendre un risque avec manger des baies qui pourraient le faire malade, en cherchant et montant ensuite des arbres avec des pommes et des oranges et en prenant le risque d'essayer d'obtenir certains à manger lorsque les branches pourraient briser sous ses pieds ou il avait l'option de chasser des animaux, de quelque manière enlever leur fourrure et les cuisiner à les manger, une option qu'il était repoussé par la rare occasion qu'il y pensa. En se cachant dans les bois, il eut vu des animaux se chasser et y réussir multiples fois, et la vue le rappela seulement de mémoires horribles de lorsqu'il eut été coupé dans les même régions du corps. _

_Même s'il pouvait préparer à point l'animal, il se refusa à le réaliser vraiment. " Je suis voleur, vrai, mais j'ai mes étalons tout de même, " il marmonna à lui-même en moissonnant des pommes après avoir vu d'un pommier un ours se régaler d'un cerf. Il mangea toujours aussi beaucoup qu'il put tolérer, ayant commencé l'habitude de se gorger en telles situations désespérées lorsqu'il trouva quelconque nourriture du tout. Lorsqu'il trouva une source de nourriture, il y resterait pour aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, avec rien à faire toute la journée, sauf déprimer lui-même avec ses propres mémoires. _

_Bien sûr, il devait fuir les animaux sauvages plusieurs fois dans les bois, et lorsque ses queues étaient trop blessées pour le laisser se bouger à vitesse maximum, il devait exercer le plus d'effort qu'il pouvait en courant afin de les éviter avec succès. Il finit s'enseigner à zigzaguer à faire ses poursuivants incapables de suivre la trace de lui. Il apprit à avoir de la peur de plusieurs animaux ; les chauves-souris qui aimaient bien infester les cavernes dans lesquels il avait tendance à se cacher, les abeilles qui l'enseigneraient à sauter de leur bourdonnant menaçants, et les chiens à garde que les personnes du village commenceraient adopter beaucoup pour protéger leurs maisons de lui. Simplement le son de leur aboiement le fit toujours très terrifié, et après être mordu dans le bras par un, il apprendrait à les craindre plus que tous autres animaux. _

_Les personnes sur l'île savaient très bien que toute fois qu'il fut rendu incapable de voler dans l'air, il était attrapé dans la pire situation, en se cachant dans les bois pendant qu'il était vulnérable avec petit accès à nourriture et pas d'eau propre à boire. Après deux jours, il ne serait plus capable de supporter la soif. Même s'il allait normalement au parc à boire du jet pendant la nuit, il y avait une fois où il en était trop loin au milieu du jour, et recourut à courir dans un magasin et voler des bouteilles d'eau pour lui-même en désespoir. Il aurait aimé d'avoir été capable de payer pour l'eau, mais il n'avait pas de cent à son nom. Il n'avait aucune façon de gagner de l'argent lorsque personne ne le lui donnât, et comme il apprendrait d'un vendeur de hot-dogs qui était particulièrement cruel, personne ne le laisserait être leur client en tout cas. Si tant, rester immobile devant quelqu'un d'essayer de le payer pour tant le fit seulement une cible pour une raclée._

_Heureusement, les raclées ne seraient jamais assez pour le tuer. Pour quelque raison que les personnes blâmaient seulement sur lui, de la foudre frapperait près de lui comme si afin d'effrayer ses tyrans à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire quelque chose qui l'aurait tué à part cela, comme une mémoire particulièrement traumatisante où il était tenu au-dessus de la terre et étranglé pendant plus de trente secondes. Il n'aima pas l'idée que quelqu'un fût frappé par foudre et qu'il fût blâmé pour cela, mais quelquefois, il finit indispensable pour lui rester vivant, surtout lorsqu'il eut été rendu incapable de voler et de se bouger assez vite pour se protéger. Être incapable de voler temporairement l'estropia pratiquement, alors il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui lui soit arrivé si quelqu'un jamais l'eut blessé dans les jambes. _

_Malheureusement, il aurait l'infortune de se renseigner sur cela. Cela était où ses kidnappeurs vinrent ; trois différents individus à chaque fois qu'à la place de se donner la peine d'essayer de le tuer, le punirait pour ses torts perçus en l'utilisant comme une façon pour soulagement de stress, un sac de frappe, qui devrait accepter chaque insulte que la personne pouvait lui lancer. Ces expériences étaient les plus exactes qu'il jamais eut eu à être permis de rester dans l'hôpital, en lui donnant un endroit chaud pour rester avec une provision régulière d'aliments et eau, et une personne prête à le fournir avec ce qu'il avait besoin pendant qu'il se remettait de ses blessures._

_Il passait toujours son temps remettre d'être attaché par corde aux toilettes des salles de bains dans l'obscurité avec rien à faire du tout sauf se faire misérable avec ses propres mémoires. Le plus près qu'il pouvait être d'avoir excitation était lorsqu'il était torturé, normalement avec des bruits horribles comme une fourchette qui écorchait contre une assiette ou un cintre qui était bouge contre métal, pendant que son persécuteur avait des bouchons dans les oreilles et un petit sourire satisfait._

_Il aurait aimé quelqu'un essayer de le garder vivant pour une fois s'il n'était traité qu'avec plus de respect, au lieu de tourmenté et insulté sur les trois fois par jour avec lesquelles il fut interagi. Mais même son offrir à faire ses travaux ménagers pour eux après qu'il serait capable de marcher encore ne les arrêtèrent pas le maltraiter, et il était seulement capable d'échapper lorsque la police qui cherchait l'île le trouverait finalement, et il dut en échapper immédiatement après cela._

_Il survivrait avec difficulté pour presque deux années après dans une île où tout le monde le tenait comme un démon et le voulait mort, en le blâmant pour tout. Après être allé d'un enfant innocent qui essayait naïvement de faire les personnes sympathiser avec lui à un enfant peureux qui craignait cyniquement et haïssait toutes les personnes, Miles finit perdre la plus de sa motivation pour se soucier des personnes du monde et ce que la chose juste à faire était même. _

_Kidnappeur_ :

_Après avoir évité de justesse une violente confrontation avec des tyrans qui tentaient le tuer, l'Anti-Tails à quatre ans courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait en panique hystérique, en essayant de courir aussi vite que possible à une autre caverne pour se cacher dans pendant la nuit. Ses queues étaient trop blessées pour le laisser voler au moment, ce qui le força à rester dehors en se rétablissant, et chaque jour était une lutte. Malheureusement, la vitesse à laquelle il courait, le causa ne pas remarquer la voiture qui allait à toute vitesse dans la route devant lui._

_Perdu en mémoires horrifiantes, Miles fut pris complètement par surprise lorsque la véhicule le frappa à soixante miles par heure, ce qui le causa hurler et s'effondrer après être envoyé volant en avant de l'impact. Le véhicule crissa à une halte presque immédiatement après cela, ce qui le remplit seulement avec terreur, terrifié d'une autre personne qui le haïrait sur voir ce qu'il était, un mutant. Il l'eut éprouvé un grand nombre de fois avant, rencontrer une personne qui le plaignit jusqu'à ce qu'il vît la seconde queue qu'il essayât si désespérément de cacher, ce qui écrasât ses espoirs._

_Avec les yeux fermés en sentant mal de choc, il se trouva avec douleur blessant partout le corps, en se couchant sur le côté au milieu de la route avec les deux bras dans une position inconfortable au côté, la tête tournée au côté en saignant légèrement. Le côté gauche de son torse était couvert avec bleus, une contusion douloureuse était sur le centre du bras gauche, il avait une épaule luxée, le côté droit de son corps était contusionné gravement et couvert avec éraflures de frapper le revêtement de la route, et les queues étaient foulées, d'avoir été tirées violemment à droit du soudain impact avec la voiture qui allait à toute allure à gauche d'elles. Heureusement pour lui, alors que c'était évident immédiatement que les queues eurent été foulées, ce n'était pas évident immédiatement qu'il en avait deux, avec une queue cachée sous l'autre. _

_" Petit, vas-tu bien ? Je suis si désolé ! T-Tu as juste couru devant moi ! " Miles entendit une voix inquiet mâle lui dire, accompagné par le son intimidant de bottes frapper la route en courant jusqu'à lui. Il garda les yeux fermés et ne lui répondit pas, en se sentant faible de ce qui venait d'arriver, au point d'être seulement demi conscient, incapable de se bouger pendant qu'il se sentait alarmé par être soulevé de la route, roulé sur le dos, et soulevé dans les bras de l'homme, qui procéda à marcher dans la voiture avec lui en s'excusant, " Je suis désolé, petit. J'ai une trousse de secours dans ma voiture. Je te ferai tout meilleur et on ne peut que prétendre que quelqu'un d'autre t'ait frappé, d'accord ? Ne dévoile personne. "_

_L'homme, qui semblait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans du son de son voix, coucha Miles sur les sièges confortables arrières de sa voiture, et dit à voix basse, " Mais enfin, dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Où sont tes parents ? " pendant qu'il tira la trousse de secours du compartiment de gants dans son premier siège et retourna au siège arrière debout au-dessus de lui. Soudainement, Miles sentit une petite serviette humide tamponner la longue éraflure sur son front, et il eut le souffle coupé brusquement de la douleur blessante l'écraser, en pressant les yeux fermés en grimace et se serrant les poings en tremblant et gémissant, terrifié du pur fait qu'il était causé ce niveau-là de douleur par quelqu'un d'autre. Il prenait tout dans lui à ne pas crier. " C'est pour les désinfecter, sois tranquille ! C'est du désinfectant. Reste simplement immobile, " Miles entendit la voix dire avec un doux ton agité, ce qui l'alarma de ne que l'entendre parler._

_De décider qu'il n'avait aucune raison à ne pas ouvrir les yeux après qu'il eut révélé bêtement qu'il était tout de même conscient, il se força à les ouvrir afin d'avoir un bon coup d'œil à ses environs. Il était dans une voiture spacieuse noire en se couchant sur les sièges arrière sur son dos et regardant un Moebian renard avec brun fourrure et un costume et cravate, qui paraissait inquiet, et appliquait du désinfectant par de petites touches avec ses mains tremblantes. Bien sûr, Miles ne négligea pas de remarquer le fait que l'homme ne regardait pas du tout ses queues, et garda la queue droite complètement immobile pendant qu'elle était cachée de vue par l'autre, en espérant contre espoir qu'il ne la vît pas. " C'est quoi le nombre de téléphone de tes parents ? " l'homme lui posa frénétiquement, en désinfectant chaque coupure une à une fois et plaçant ensuite un pansement sur elle après cela. Incapable de supporter être rappelé cela plus, Miles dit tristement, " Je n'ai pas de parents. Je n'ai personne… "_

_Un silence arriva, jusqu'à ce que l'homme apparût inquiet et répondît, " Nouveau plan, donc. Veux que je t'amène chez moi, afin que tu puisses t'en rétablisses ? C'est le moindre que je puisse faire, " de se sentir coupable pendant qu'il mettait des pansements sur les derniers de ses coupures, ayant désinfecté les tous enfin. " Merci, " le jeune génie répondit à une voix basse et docile, en souhaitant que les personnes l'aidassent plus fréquemment. _

_L'homme partit de son côté, ferma la porte du véhicule, et retourna au siège premier pour aller derrière le volant, et commença conduire, en le faisant lentement pour éviter qu'il le bouge trop pour son bon. " M… Ma, queue est foulée, alors, euh, soyez prudent avec elle s'il vous plaît, " Miles admit d'un ton embarrassé, et s'arrêta de justesse de révéler qu'il en avait plus qu'une. " J-Je préfère que vous ne la touchiez pas du tout. Elle me fait beaucoup de mal, " il dit timidement à voix basse, d'espérer que cela l'empêchât de jamais découvrir la vérité._

_Tout qu'il devrait faire, serait garder les queues très près ensemble à toutes fois près de lui, et il ne les découvrirait jamais. Peut-être s'il maintenait la comédie pour assez longtemps, ensuite par la fois qu'il les découvrirait finalement, l'homme aurait déjà formé un attachement permanent émotionnel vers lui, plus fort que toute discrimination serait, et il pourrait finalement trouver un père. " Je… Je comprends. Je ne la toucherai pas, " l'homme dit nerveusement après un silence choqué, de se sentir clairement coupable de causer ses blessures. Après cela, Miles ferma les yeux fatigués, et après un demi d'une minute, il se fut évanoui dans le siège arrière, ayant été endormi par le tour dans la voiture jusqu'à la maison de l'homme._

_Finalement, après une longue promenade qui eut pris plusieurs minutes, la voiture ralentit à un arrêt pour la fois finale, et l'homme Moebian partit du siège arrière, ouvrit la porte arrière, partit de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière, et souleva prudemment le mou Miles de sous les genoux et dos supérieur, en se rappeler de bouger sa tête à l'épaule pour supporter son cou avant de le soulever dans les bras et se bouger de la voiture avec le jeune renard. Les queues de Miles étaient suspendues mollement sous lui pendant qu'il était amené de la voiture en profond sommeil, et à force de cela, la seconde queue négligea de cacher la première après un temps, un fait qui restait inaperçu par l'homme qui concentrait sur l'amener dans sa maison et l'amener au sofa dans son salon, avec les yeux regarder tout droite devant vers où il allait et pas en bas à la révélation. _

_Il marcha prudemment sur l'escalier chez lui bien conscient de l'enfant blessé dans les bras, reconnaissant que personne du tout n'était à la belle étoile dans son voisinage à la fois, et réussit maladroitement à ouvrir la porte avec l'une main en supportant le poids de l'enfant avec le plus d'un bras et toute l'autre. Reconnaissant pour être capable d'entrer sa maison sans mettre l'enfant en bas d'abord, il l'amena lentement dans son salon et le baissa sur le sofa, en garantissant que la tête de l'enfant resterait sur un oreiller._

_Il saisit ensuite les couvertures épaisses vertes sur l'autre bout du sofa et les tira vers le renard pour l'en couvrir, avant de remarquer que ses queues étaient suspendues découvertes du sofa et tirer les couvertures vers lui-même pour résoudre ce problème… seulement à les regarder encore avec choc en disant, " Attends une minute… " et les découvrir avec les couvertures pour obtenir un coup d'œil plus rigoureux à elles. _

_Sa première pensée, qui le mena à les regarder encore au début, fut que sa queue était exceptionnellement large et épaisse, ce qui le causa vouloir regarder fixement la queue de curiosité pour démontrer ce qu'il pensait qu'il eut vu. Mais sur inspection plus rigoureuse, il vit que l'enfant n'avait pas seulement une queue, mais deux, avec la seconde queue très près d'et presque cachée par l'autre. _

_L'instant où il découvrit cela, il le frappa comme une brique et son esprit devint vide de choc, et il devint de plus en plus frustré avec lui-même sur comprendre que l'enfant qui l'eut fait se sentir si coupable de le blesser n'eut été aucun autre que l'infâme renard Miles " Deux-Queues " Prower le temps entier. Il eut pensé qu'il faisait la chose juste, mais il eut fini aider un démon, le mutant responsable pour de nombreux vols et entrants par effractions partout l'île, en plus le temps le plus orageux qu'elle eut éprouvé en tout son histoire. Il se sentit comme un idiot, frustré et embarrassé en ayant " gaspillé, ses provisions médicales sur quelqu'un si infâme de qui seule apparence faisait tout le monde inconfortable, et lui transféra certains de cette frustration, en regardant Miles avec ressentiment pour l'avoir attrapé dans penser qu'il était un renard normal._

_Il soupira avec exaspération, assis devant le sofa sur le plancher du salon, et secoua la tête avec la main sur elle, en grommelant amèrement, " Ben, j'ai déjà gaspillé mes provisions médicales sur lui, sans parler de mon temps. Autant continuer aller… " Il roula les yeux, en se rappelant de toutes les choses qu'il eut entendu du garçon et souhaitant qu'il n'eût pas vu sa seconde queue en ce qu'il croyait être une révélation troublante, et essaya de penser à comment on pourrait étudier la situation avec optimisme. Après tout, s'il eut manqué un tel détail important de lui et finit l'amener tout le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, autant prendre avantage de cela._

_Il pouvait terminer la vie du mutant facilement, mais cela garantirait seulement qu'il eut gaspillé tous ses désinfectant et pansements sur lui, et il voulait qu'ils eussent été bien utilisés au moins, et non seulement en son ayant survécu. Si l'enfant avait vraiment les queues foulées, ensuite Miles faire des travaux ménagers pour lui n'était pas une option, au moins avant qu'il ne se remît de cette foule, puisqu'il avait besoin des queues pour se bouger normalement de garder l'équilibre correctement. Il serait maladroit en sa condition. _

_" Vous payerez pour ça… " il grommela au mauvais génie, qui paraissait anxieux et triste pendant son sommeil. Irrité d'avoir ce qu'il percevait être un fardeau dans sa maison, un rappel constant de l'erreur qu'il croyait qu'il eut fait, l'homme décida que s'il allait le garder dans les parages obstinément, il l'utiliserait pour soulagement de stress si rien d'autre, en ne se souciant plus de garantir qu'il aurait un rétablissement confortable. Pendant qu'une partie de lui restait tout de même de sa première impression de l'enfant qui avait pitié de lui et se sentait attaché à sa personnalité timide et polie, il fut trop concentré sur combien il paraissait anormal avec une seconde queue pour ne plus se soucier beaucoup de lui._

_Après plusieurs minutes, Miles commença finalement à reconquérir connaissance, et se bougea avant de gémir. " Alors, vous êtes finalement éveillé. Vous avez dormi bien, Queues ? " Miles entendit la voix de l'homme dire d'un fauteuil pendant qu'il ouvrait encore les yeux pour voir qu'il se couchait sur le sofa d'un salon. L'instant où il entendit ce surnom familier, ses pupilles rétrécirent et il eut le souffle coupé, de comprendre qu'il eut été découvert. " Vous m'avez attrapé… " l'homme lui dit avec un ton désapprouvant. _

_Miles soupira tristement à cette phrase familière, les yeux baissés et les oreilles penchant, malheureux à être encore haï. " Mais puisque j'ai déjà gaspillé ma trousse de secours sur vous, autant finir ce que j'ai commencé. Mais je vais vous garder dans le sous-sol à partir d'aujourd'hui ! La chose finale que je doive maintenant sois pour quelqu'un à découvrir que j'héberge le voleur le plus recherché de l'île, deux queues et tout. Vous méritez être puni, vous compreniez ça ? " l'homme dit amèrement._

_En essayant de retenir ses larmes, le jeune génie dit tristement avec une voix muant, " Je dois faire ça pour rester vivant ! Personne ne me donne aucun aliment ou eau, je n'ai aucun endroit pour habiter ! Que d'autre est-ce que je puisse faire pour survivre l'hiver ?! Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce type de personne, mais je n'ai pas eu de choix ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être né un mutant, je n'ai pas décidé d'être un, monstre… " Après cela, ses larmes échappèrent les yeux et commencèrent courir en bas le visage, ce qui l'humilia pendant qu'il commença les essuyer aussi vite qu'il pouvait en vain. " Oh, n'essayez pas de me faire vous plaindre encore ! Il ne va pas réussir. Vous pleurez, vraiment ? Taisez-vous, " l'homme Moebian dit avec frustration, de réprimer activement toute sympathie qu'il était fait à se sentir._

_Il continua, " Comme si vous êtes la victime ici. Vous n'avez rien fait sauf créer des orages sur notre île en volant aux personnes qui y vivent et vous avez brûlé même votre propre orphelinat, rappelez- " " Il était frappé par foudre ! " Miles s'exclama, avec l'œil trembloter brièvement au pur stress d'être rappelé cette expérience. " Et de qui faute est ça ? Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, l'île a souffert plus d'éclairs que tout autre surface sur la terre combinée ! On a beaucoup de chance que tous nos forêts n'ont pas été brûlés complètement par des incendies forestiers à cause de vous ! Probablement à cause des grosses pluies, qui ont commencé avec vous aussi. Vous méritez tout que vous veniez, " l'homme répondit avec agacement, de haïr la seule existence de Miles. Depuis qu'il eut vu sa seconde queue, il était incapable de lui penser rationnellement._

_Après cela, Miles fondit en larmes, en essayant faire de son mieux de le faire sans bruit afin qu'il ne lui donnât pas la satisfaction, et pendant qu'il ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'il eut dit soit légitime, entendre cette opinion pendant sa vie entière jusqu'à ce moment-là l'eut intériorisé en lui-même il y a un longtemps. Il croyait qu'il avait raison, et souhaita qu'il n'eût jamais été né. Jusqu'à présent, Miles n'eut rien vu sauf évidence pour l'opinion que le monde aurait pu être meilleur sans lui. Il n'eut jamais vu aucune évidence au contraire._

_Frustré par l'enfant faire augmenter encore la culpabilité en lui-même, le Moebian renard réagit à son malaise en invectivant encore contre lui, gifler son visage, et dire, " Taisez-vous, Deux-Queues ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre, espèce de mutant volant ! Vous n'allez pas me manipuler encore, il ne va pas réussir ! " Pendant que le temps extérieur de sa maison commença devenir de plus en plus orageux, il tira les couvertures de lui dans un mouvement rapide et le souleva plus rudement d'au-dessous de lui, et procéda à le transporter dans la salle de bains de son sous-sol pendant que Miles, assez étrangement, mit tout de même les bras autour du dos supérieur de l'homme afin de se lui serrer, avec le visage enfouir dans son épaule pendant qu'il pleurait. _

_Voir que l'enfant était si désespéré pour l'affection qu'il eut fait cela avec lui à un temps comme cela le remplit avec confusion, malaise, et finalement sympathie et culpabilité, qui le fit se sentir encore frustré et embarrassé à être assez faible pour se le plaindre. Il était censé résister révéler de la sympathie pour le mutant infâme de l'île ; cela était ce que tous les autres sur à l'île de Noix de Coco firent, au point de cela devenir une coutume tacite social, un tabou, et voir Miles en personne dans un tel état pitoyable le fit plus difficile que jamais avant. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le voir ainsi. Même si le maltraiter lui donnait quelqu'un pour invectiver contre sans conséquences, ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il eut espéré. _

_Mais au lieu de se rendre à la tentation et oublier la personne que Miles était, il répondit à l'émotion en agissant encore plus cruel. " Asseyez-vous et restes ici, Queues, " il grommela, en asseyant Miles sur le W-C dans la petite salle de bains sombre dans son sous-sol. " Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles doivent vous importer tant ?! " Miles s'exclama à ce surnom, en essayant de sembler rendu furieux avec lui et ne révélant que combien il était dévasté._

_En se sentant impuissant, le mauvais génie le lâcha à contrecœur et commença essuyer encore les larmes du visage, en haletant, reniflant et tremblant avec la tête baissée de honte, en redoutant le fait que, exactement comme les deux fois antérieures, il serait emprisonné dans une salle pour des semaines avant qu'il ne se fût rétabli de ses blessures. Bientôt, exactement comme il eut craint, l'homme se lui retourna avec une corde et du bande magnétique dans les mains, et Miles se raidit de familier terrifiant pendant que la corde fut attachée autour de lui pour tenir son corps entier à ce qu'il fut assis, avec ses poignets et sa bouche collés avec une bande magnétique avec les premiers tenus ensemble. Voir simplement la corde inonda son esprit avec retours en arrière de la fois antérieure que cela se fut passa. _

_La seule clémence qu'il eut fut que le Moebian au moins fut assez attentionné pour élever ses queues foulées avec un panier grand brisé de l'autre côté de lui, pour les garder directement de l'autre côté de lui dans la position correcte au lieu d'être au côté de lui comme avant. Cela au moins soulagea la douleur et garantit qu'ils guérissent plus vite, même si le processus des queues étant bougées était insupportablement douloureux et terrifiant, et de combien il était douloureux et des mémoires de toutes les fois que ses queues eurent été blessées retourner facilement afin de le hanter._

_Misérable au moment, Miles sanglotait hystériquement de ses mémoires et mauvais traitement pendant que l'homme lui dit, " Je vous apporterai vos repas, mais ils sont tout que vous allez recevoir, " et ferma ensuite la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui, et le laissa dans une salle complètement noire avec pas de stimulation pour des heures pendant qu'il se sentait abandonné, négligé et trahi. Toutes trois émotions lui étaient tout trop familier, et le firent se sentir seulement encore pire. Le mauvais génie à quatre ans pensa, " Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes doivent être si méchants ?! Pourquoi ne peuvent pas quelqu'un m'aimer bien ?! " Du tonnerre gronda multiples fois à peine à l'extérieur de la maison pendant que le gros déluge de pluie sembla donner libre cours à ses émotions écrasants en sympathisant avec sa douleur. _

_Une émotion terrible de haine monta chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît comme s'il bouillassait avec rage de l'injustice, avec des mémoires terrifiants d'années d'abus paraitre soudainement devant les yeux, et pour ce qui ne fut pas du tout la première fois dans sa vie, il pensa, " Ils payeront tous pour ceci... Ils doivent ! Ils ne peuvent pas échapper à me traiter comme ça ! Ils regretteront le jour où ils ont rencontré Miles Prower ! M'appellent un monstre, hein ?! Ils verront ! Ils verront tous !... Ils… Est-ce que c'est je suis devenu ?... Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne puisse pas avoir simplement des amis ?! Peu importe qu'ils soient ! Je prenne n'importe qui sur la planète à ce point-ci ! Je prendrais un criminel comme un ami à ce point-ci ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est disposé à m'accepter pour la personne que je suis ?!... Cette île devrait brûler… Ils ne devraient pas échapper à ceci. "_

_Il aurait un temps comparativement facile pour les premiers deux mois sans foyer, étant capable de passer la plupart de chaque jour avec se cacher dans la maison de quelqu'un pendant qu'il était au travail, il commença finalement devenir de plus en plus difficile pour lui à échapper à la pratique. Les insulaires commencèrent embaucher des personnes pour garder leur maisons pendant qu'ils seraient au travail, et des personnes qui furent embauchés pour le travail furent les voyous adolescents qui deviendraient ses pires ennemis. Avec l'exception de la police, les jeunes criminels de l'île étaient les principales personnes qui essayaient de rechercher Miles, pendant que le reste des insulaires étaient content à vivre simplement leurs vies et ne l'attaqueraient que s'ils l'apercevaient dans leur maison._

_Si cela n'était pas assez mal, les personnes de l'île commencèrent le faire impossible pour lui à se glisser dans leurs maisons par la cheminée, en enlevant leurs cheminées pour l'empêcher d'entrer entièrement. Le processus était cher et prit toujours un longtemps, et cela était la seule chose qui empêcha chaque personne sur l'île de tout se débarrasser de leur cheminée en même temps. _

_Sans une façon facile d'accéder aux maisons de personnes dans l'obscurité du nuit, Miles fut forcé à essayer d'apprendre comment crocheter des serrures. Son briser simplement une fenêtre ne réussirait pas à cause du bruit du verre fracassant, qui alerterait des personnes à sa présence, et lui donnerait au pire des secondes pour sortir et au mieux une journée avant qu'ils n'eussent trouvé la fenêtre brisée. Cela présumait qu'il pouvait même briser la fenêtre du tout, puisque le verre de fenêtres était étonnamment difficile à briser complètement. C'était plus probable que la pierre lancée lui ricocherait. Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester dehors tout le temps, particulièrement lorsque les vents gelant de l'hiver commencèrent arriver. _

_Finalement, il finirait écouter aux portes aux conversations du gang de tyrans adolescents qu'il craignait tant, en traquant et espionner sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrît finalement ce qu'il devrait savoir. Même après cela, il était peu enclin à l'essayer à chaque occasion, parce qu'il pouvait crocheter la serrure de seulement la porte arrière d'une maison, qui était exposé au voisinage entier, en passant tout ce temps avec crocheter une serrure avec son doc exposé le faire très paranoïaque et agité, puisque à tout moment, un véhicule patrouillant de la police avec la sentinelle du voisinage pouvait conduire par et le trouvait. _

_À cause de combien entrer par effraction fut devenu risqué et inopportun, Miles finirait passer de plus en plus de temps avec se cacher dans les bois, en essayant avec difficulté d'obtenir son prochain repas. Une fois, il recourut à essayer de manger d'une poubelle – ce qui le fit malade – et une autre fois il accepta un sandwich d'un homme au parc qui feignait avoir pitié de lui – qui lui donna de l'intoxication alimentaire pour des journées. Il se lavait dans des rivières au lieu de prendre une douche dans une maison parce que presque chaque maison avait au moins une personne la garder tous les jours, prêt à faire irruption dans la chambre dans laquelle il était avec tout arme qu'ils purent trouver la minute où ils l'y entendirent. _

_Les maisons qui n'étaient pas ainsi furent gardées par des chiens qui eurent été formés pour l'attaquer, et il ne se sentirait pas bien de s'en débarrasser simplement lorsque que prouverait seulement que les personnes avaient raison de lui. Il dut voler des vêtements chauds pour lui-même afin de survivre les pluies gelant de l'hiver, en se sentant horrible de fouiner dans le placard de chaque maison afin d'essayer de chercher des vêtements de son taille. _

_Avec les toits de tous les bâtiments ayant eu enlevé leur cheminée et avec tout le monde conspirer contre lui, Miles finit par devoir passer la plupart de son temps dehors, parce qu'il pourrait passer à peine une minute dans la plupart des bâtiments sans quelqu'un l'y trouver et le chasser. Finalement, les personnes de l'île commencèrent couper les arbres fruitiers de l'île pour le contrarier simplement, ce qui le limita aux aliments comme les baies et les champignons, des variétés dont ne furent pas bon pour lui à manger. _

_Rencontre_ :

_Sur le 1er juillet, lorsque Miles avait quatre et un demi ans, il fut entré par effraction une autre maison pour prendre une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur, et lorsqu'il était sur le point de la sortir, le propriétaire de la maison l'aperçut, et hurla, " C'est le monstre ! Tuez-le ! " _

_Avant qu'il ne le sût, trois différents membres du gang le poursuivaient en hurlant des insultes en menaçant sa vie, et il courait par les bois terrifiés, en haletant avec épuisement et espérant qu'il les éviterait avec succès. _

_Lorsqu'il les fut sorti presque complètement dans la poussière, Miles trébucha sur le tronc d'un arbre dans les bois et tomba à la dure terre, ce qui gifla son front de l'impact, et il obtint des souillures d'herbe sur l'avant de lui par conséquence. La peur l'écrasa pendant qu'il essaya de se pousser à une position asseyant pour retourner encore à courir, seulement à être ralenti immensément par son épuisement venant, en sachant juste ce qui lui arriva normalement dans une situation comme cela. _

_" Je vous ai saisi, petit monstre ! " un loup Moebian avec une chemise noire lui hurla pendant qu'il le plaqua et le fixa à la terre, avec le reste de son gang odieux lui rattraper. Les autres deux adolescents avec lui, un chacal Moebian et un ours Moebian, avec tous les deux porter des vêtements noirs, lui rattrapèrent bientôt et commença lui donner des coups de pied pendant qu'il était duvet, et Miles endurait la douleur avec les yeux serrés fermés et ses poings serrés, en résistant le désir pour hurler pour aide, de savoir d'expérience qu'il lui attirât seulement plus de tyrans. _

_Celui qui le plaquait à la terre le lâcha et se leva, seulement à donner un coup de poing à sa poitrine l'instant où il commença essayer de s'asseoir de la terre, ce qui l'envoya tombant à la renversé avec douleur. Il grimaça avec les yeux serrés fermés pendant qu'il fut donné des coups de pied et coups de poings, et devint bientôt couvert avec des coupures et bleus pendant que ses queues, avec lesquelles il eût essayé de se défendre, furent données des coups de pied et piétina par le chacal de l'autre côté de lui._

_Soudainement, Miles entendit une sonnerie qui venait de la poche du chacal, et le regarda fixement avec de l'espoir anxieux pendant qu'il répondait à son portable, avec Miles espérer qu'il fût appelé maison. " Quoi, tu as fait tout prêt ?... Bon ! On y viendra ! " il dit, mit le portable dans la poche de son short gris, et dit de façon menaçante, " Devinez quoi, mutant ?! On va se débarrasser de vous une fois pour toutes ! " _

_Miles eut le souffle coupé en paraissant effrayé, et pendant que tous trois membres du gang commencèrent le traîner par les queues par les bois le chemin où il était venu, du panique courut par son esprit et l'écrasa, qui le fit plaider, " Non, non, non ! Ne faites pas ça ! " en désespoir, en sachant que ce n'était pas sûr de crier. _

_Après plusieurs minutes douloureuses, ils lâchèrent ses queues, et l'instant où il essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir, le loup Moebian alla devant lui et le saisit fermement, et l'ours Moebian et lui travaillèrent ensemble pour le forcer à une position debout avant de le pousser à un bûcher de bois avec des piles de foin sur l'herbe au bas de lui._

_Miles essaya désespérément de gifler le loup Moebian devant lui avec les queues pendant qu'il le gardait fixé au bûcher pendant que les autres membres du gang l'y attachaient fermement avec une corde être lié en nœuds serrés à l'autre côté de lui, mais ce n'était pas longtemps avant que les queues ne fussent empêchées de se bouger par les cordes avec le reste de son corps coupé et contusionné. " Vous payerez pour ça, espèce de monstre ! " il lui hurla furieusement. En essayant de retenir ses larmes pour paraître brave, Miles lui hurla avec une expression furieuse, " Je ne suis pas un monstre ! " _

_Le loup Moebian lui cria avec les poings serrés, " Bien sûr que vous êtes ! Vous êtes un mutant avec deux queues qui vole à notre île depuis des années et a causé une hausse en orages ! C'est de votre faute que cet endroit est appelé l'île d'Orages ! C'est de votre faute que mon père est allé sans commerce parce qu'on a arrêté d'obtenir les touristes ! Alors soit vous avez quelque sorte de rapport bizarre avec le temps qui cause tout ce foudre soit l'univers lui-même se rebelle contre votre existence ! L'une façon ou l'autre, vous êtes quelque chose qui devriez pas exister ! Vous êtes pas juste un enfant, vous êtes même pas juste un mutant ! Vous êtes un démon ! Vous êtes une abomination de nature qui chaque personne sur l'île a honte de, et maintenant on va finalement être toujours débarrassé de vous ! " _

_Miles eut le souffle coupé puisqu'il ouvrit une boîte d'allumettes et alluma une avec un briquet de cigarettes, en disant, " Adieu, Queues, et bon débarras ! " pendant que les autres membres du gang le regardaient vindicative en colère._

_La situation de Miles semblait être désespérée. Il était couvert avec des bleus et coupures blessant de la tête à l'orteil, en ayant mal partout, attaché à une perche de bois par des cordes serrées qui le gardaient à peine au-dessus de la terre, et trois tyrans vicieux allumaient des allumettes et enflammaient la pile de foin sous lui, en sachant très bien que le feu s'étalerait à la perche directement derrière lui. Il se sentait trop terrifié pour crier même, de savoir que s'il le faisait, il l'attirerait seulement plus de personnes pour le maltraiter. " S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, non ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! " Miles pensa avec désespoir, en transpirant et tremblant._

_Il souhaita désespérément qu'il commençât pleurer, de se rappeler que les orages de foudre avaient une tendance à augmenter ses chances de survivre ses rencontres avec les citadins vicieux à chaque fois qu'ils arrivassent, mais puisqu'il regarda le ciel bleu sans nuages, il commença perdre espoir. Il prendrait trop longtemps pour le prochain orage arriver et le sauver. Finalement, de se rendre tout espoir, il commença à crier de peur pendant que le feu s'étalait du foin qui entourait le bûcher au bûcher lui-même. _

_Mais une seconde avant que le feu ne pût se lui étaler, une image floue bleu et noir alla de circonférence du feu sous lui à toute vitesse et l'éteignit en un instant, en causant les flammes être soufflés d'une tornade de vent bleue et noire. L'instant où le feu sous lui fut éteint, Miles regarda en choc pendant que ses tyrans furent soudainement claqués à la terre et battus par une image floue bleu et noir qui se bougeait à une vélocité incroyable, avec ce qui paraissait être une sphère bleue et noire avec un image floue le traîner en claquant dans chaque tyran un par un et les renversant sur leurs dos, avec le vent mugir héroïquement derrière lui._

_Après cela, l'image floue arrêta de se bouger à une vitesse incroyable afin d'être debout sur la terre devant lui, ce qui révéla un hérisson bleu foncé qui paraissait avoir un douzaine ans et portait un blouson en cuir avec une tête de mort flambante et des os en croix sur le dos, des lunettes de soleil noires avec des verres gris, et des noirs bottes. Puisqu'il paraissait très beaucoup comme un punk typique, c'était choquant de le voir intimider les personnes qui eut essayé de le brûler au bûcher au lieu de s'y joindre. _

_" Laissez-le tranquille ! " le jeune délinquant s'exclama furieusement avec les poings serrés, pendant que les tyrans avec douleur réussirent à se lever en paraissant terrifiés de lui. " Bof, merde ! Courez ! " le loup Moebian s'exclama, et aussi simple que cela, tous les tyrans qui menaçaient le tuer avant eurent fui de panique. Le jeune criminel leur hurla, " C'est un enfant ! " avec son poing vengeur leva dans l'air pendant qu'ils fuyaient de lui, en les laissant s'enfuir seulement à contrecœur ; après tout, il ne connaissait pas son chemin à travers de l'île, et courir après eux en laissant l'enfant seul pourrait le causer être incapable de se lui retourner afin de le dénouer, ce qui rendrait son sauvetage de lui futile. C'était plus important de le dénouer d'abord ; il pourrait planifier sa vengeance plus tard._

_Lorsque les tyrans eurent échappé de leur vue, le hérisson soupira, courut à derrière le bûcher à lequel Miles fut attaché dans une image floue bleu et noir et commença dénouer les nœuds de la corde qui le tenait au bûcher, en ne remarquant pas combien très étonné et dérouté que l'enfant qu'il secourait paraissait. Pendant qu'il dénouait les cordes qui le tenaient contre le bûcher, il parla comme un punk adolescent typique en dépit de son jeune âge._

_Le jeune criminel qui finirait finalement être su comme Fléau le Hérisson grommela en colère sous son souffle, " Ça les apprendront. Si jamais je trouve encore ces bâtards, je les tuerai, " en ayant un ton presque rassurant en finissant sa phrase, comme s'il essayait de consoler Miles. Il fut si concentré sur regarder les cordes afin de le dénouer qu'il négligea de remarquer qu'il avait plus qu'une queue. Il finit dénouer Miles bientôt et les cordes tombèrent de lui, ce qui le fit retomber dans le foin brulé roussi sous lui._

_Malheureusement, l'amertume dans son ton était si menaçante que Miles avait assez de peur qu'il ne glapît et ne fuît de lui instinctivement l'instant où il fut libéré, de ne pas faire confiance à Scourge à ne pas le blesser pour sa mutation lorsqu'il essaya de marcher jusqu'à lui. Pour tout qu'il sut, il l'eut sauvé seulement parce qu'il n'était pas conscient de cela. L'instant où il commença courir, il commença se tourner les deux queues derrière lui comme une hélice pour générer une rafale de vent qui le propulsa en avant à une vélocité incroyable, qui l'envoya du criminel qui l'eut sauvé dans des secondes. Choqué et paniqué à l'enfant blessé qu'il eut libéré fuir de lui dans une image floue jaune qui disparut presque instantanément dans l'horizon, Scourge hurla en panique, " Hé, attends ! " et courut après lui dans une image floue bleu et noir, en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il aurait de la peur de son sauveteur._

_Miles eut peur et se sentit confondu de regarder Scourge derrière lui courir après lui, et se demanda comment pour la première fois, il avait quelqu'un qu'il fuyait capable de le rattraper sans effort. La plupart des personnes qu'il eut évité lorsqu'il les eut fuis en se tournant les queues comme une hélice étaient pouvoir le rattraper rapidement seulement lorsqu'il fut épuisé, et ils devaient courir après lui pour un longtemps en prédisant son chemin planifié par l'île afin de le rattraper finalement après qu'il fut acculé ou eut effondré en épuisement. " Comment ça se fait qu'il me rattrape ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit plus vite que moi ?! " il pensa, son cerveau écrasé avec panique puisqu'il croyait qu'il courait pour sa vie, d'avoir trop de peur pour faire confiance aux bonnes intentions de son sauveteur._

_De devenir désespéré pendant qu'il courait par les bois, tout de suite avant que Scourge ne l'eût rattrapé, Miles bondit dans l'air, plia en avant, et commença se tourner les queues au-dessus la tête, tout en un mouvement rapide, et vola de Scourge à peine avant qu'il n'eût saisi. C'était moindrement douloureux d'utiliser les queues pour voler après toutes les blessures qu'elles eurent reçu en sa vie, et il parut déterminé afin de cacher sa douleur pendant qu'il volait au-dessus des bois sous lui. Scourge regarda la vue de Miles voler au-dessus de lui aux yeux écarquillés et une expression choquée sur le visage, ce qui fit Miles se sentir seulement encore plus attristé puisqu'il mal interpréta cela comme une réaction négative, ce qui le causa éviter qu'il le regardât et voler plus haut dans le ciel avant qu'il ne pût voir Scourge sourire avec de l'approbation ou entendre son commentaire, " Cool ! " _

_Miles soupira avec du soulagement, et dit à voix basse, " J'ai eu de la chance ! " en devenant de plus en plus loin de son poursuivant. Mais il ne prit pas longtemps pour lui à comprendre combien très fatigué qu'il était. Les queues commencèrent se tourner de plus en plus lentement au-dessus de la tête pendant qu'il haletait d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtassent de se bouger finalement sans son consentement et il commença tomber du ciel terrifié, trop fatigué pour crier même, et se serra les yeux fermés de peur pendant qu'il se préparait pour un impact douloureux avec la terre en bas et la raclée inévitable qui pourrait le suivre._

_Il se sentit surpris et terrifié à se trouver retomber dans l'océan avec un grand éclaboussement, en entendant ce qu'il reconnut vaguement comme un hurlement au-dessus de l'eau, inconscient du fait que c'était Scourge qui hurlait, " Non ! " à ce qui venait d'arriver. Après plusieurs secondes d'être écrasé avec peur de baisser dans l'eau en se sentant certain qu'il allait se noyer, le courant de l'océan le lança rapidement sur la dure plage sableuse, mouillé trempant, ce qui lui donna encore plus de bleus de l'impact rude avec le sable sous lui._

_Miles toussa l'eau et haleta pour air, tellement bruyamment qu'il ne put pas entendre Scourge soupirer avec soulagement, et rampa ensuite avec difficulté afin d'essayer d'échapper les vagues qui le frappaient, seulement à avoir le souffle coupé en paraissant encore effrayé au hérisson bleu saisir ses poignets et dire tristement, " Laisse-moi aider, " et le tirer vers l'herbe montant. Après cela, il s'assit devant lui et tira ses poignets jusqu'à ses épaules pour l'amener à une position assise. L'instant où il le lâcha, Miles passa en arrière avec de la peur alarmé du contact physique d'être si près d'un tyran potentiel. Scourge posa anxieusement, " Tu te sens bien ?! Merde, que diable t'est arrivé ?! " _

_Un silence arriva, et Scourge se leva de la terre lentement et le regarda fixement avec inquiétude, en remarquant que même après qu'il l'eut encore aidé, l'enfant blessé tremblait quand même de sa présence. Miles commença à le supplier, " S'il vous plaît ! Ne me blessez pas ! S'il vous plaît ! " en perdant tout espoir qu'il pût échapper de lui du tout sans être rattrapé. En paraissant embarrassé avec paraître comme une tendre, le hérisson bleu dit tristement, " Je ferai pas ça, relâche ! Je vais pas te blesser ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te blesserais après que je me suis donné la peine de sauver ta vie ? Je veux seulement parler ! " _

_Miles se sentit étonné par cette réponse, et le regarda fixement dans un mélange de soupçon paranoïaque et confusion. Après un autre silence tendu, Scourge fit des pas derrière pour le prouver, pour lui donner de la place. Il dit avec un sourire anxieux, " Tu vois ? " et se força à attendre patiemment Miles avoir le courage pour lui parler encore, en espérant qu'il le rassurerait. Il n'était pas du tout le type patient, mais pour quelqu'un si facilement alarmé, il devrait être._

_Miles le regarda vers le haut avec de la perplexité complète et absolu, en essayant d'arriver à comprendre tout ce que ce hérisson planifiait. Personne n'eut fait cela pour lui avant ce moment-là. Personne ne lui eut donné de la place lorsqu'il se sentait intimidé par lui. En fait, maintenant qu'il eut arrêté pour y penser, il eut sauvé sa vie, et personne n'eut sauvé sa vie avant, avec rien de mauvais ne lui arriver après cela. Normalement, chaque fois que quelqu'un l'aida, ils le blessèrent directement après cela, ce qui révéla qu'ils l'attiraient seulement dans un faux sentiment de sécurité, ou ne l'eurent aidé que de ne pas savoir de sa mutation, alors ce seul hérisson n'ayant pas le blessé par maintenant était très choquant. _

_Que fit cet enfant si différent ? Il se sentit méfiant de se laisser croire qu'il avait des bonnes intentions, mais il voulait quand même savoir juste ce qu'il planifiait et pourquoi il l'eut aidé. Après plusieurs secondes de considération prudente, il décida de rester où il était en écoutant ce qu'il aurait à dire, avec sa curiosité de ses intentions l'emporter sur lui._

_" Qui êtes-vous ? " Miles questionna, en étant nerveux quand même mais essayant de mettre sur le brave visage. Scourge sourit fièrement et montra lui-même du doigt en disant, " Je suis Sonique ! Sonique le Hérisson ! Le plus vite hérisson du monde, et le plus dur à cuire criminel vivant ! Je suis ici comme touriste pour aujourd'hui !... " seulement pour sa sourire à devenir plus forcé pendant qu'il lui demanda d'un ton embarrassé, " Mais assez de moi, petit. Et toi alors ?... Pourrais-tu me dévoiler ton nom ? " étant douloureusement conscient de combien il agissait étrange et combien il devrait être prudent en cette situation. Un tour erroné et l'enfant essayerait de courir encore de lui._

_Après un bref silence, Miles répondit avec prudence, " Je m'appelle Miles. Miles… euh… Prower… " en se demandant comment il pourrait utiliser cette information contre lui. Pendant un moment, il avait du mal avec se rappeler ce que son nom de famille était même ; il ne l'eut pas entendu depuis il avait trois ans et vivait dans l'orphelinat de l'île. Personne ne l'eut appelé par son nom. Pourquoi est-ce que cet enfant fût être si différent ?_

_Scourge pencha un sourcil à la réponse de l'enfant et dit avec du comportement jovial plaisantant et les mains sur les hanches, " Miles ? Il me semble comme le nom d'un doux travailleur quinquennal du bureau qui devient chauve. Tu sûr que tu veuilles t'appeler ça, petit ? Ne te va pas bien vraiment, " et gloussa allègrement, en espérant qu'il éclairât l'ambiance. Surpris par son insensibilité lorsqu'il essayait d'obtenir sa confiance, Miles répliqua avec du ressentiment avec les bras croisés en ne le regardant pas, " C'est mieux que Queues, " et essaya de ne pas paraître trop peiné. Avant que Scourge ne pût dire autre chose, Miles dit amèrement avec sa voix muer un peu par la fin, _

_" Pourquoi est-ce que vous jouez ces jeux de esprits avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne commencez pas me battre pour être un monstre déjà au lieu de me faire attendre ? " Scourge parut décontenancé d'être accusé d'être un tyran, et lui donna une expression confondue et malheureuse pendant que Miles le regardait fixement avec de la méfiance et une expression circonspecte sans confiance sur le visage. Il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un a lequel il pût faire confiance sans conséquences, plus que tout. Il voulait avoir un ami, mais il ne voulait pas compter sur cela trop pour son bon. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa garde tomber simplement pour ses espoirs être écrasés._

_En paraissant gênant et pas sûr de quoi faire, Scourge se gratta l'arrière du cou nerveusement avant de s'agenouiller en bas au niveau d'œil de Miles et placer la main sur son épaule, ce qui le causa bondir, avoir le souffle coupé et reculer en préparation pour un coup de poing au visage. " Peux-tu relâche et arrête d'être si paranoïaque ? " Scourge dit à voix basse dans un mélange d'exaspération et inquiétude, en essayant de garder sa patience. Ce n'était pas une situation de laquelle il fut habitué à traiter. Il n'eut jamais essayé d'être patient et bienveillant avec quelqu'un avant ce moment-là. Il n'eut jamais agi avec tant de compassion vers quelqu'un avant, mais s'il voulait empêcher que Miles le fuît constamment, il n'aurait aucun autre choix._

_" Ce n'est pas paranoïaque si j'ai raison ! Tout le monde organise contre moi ! Chaque personne sur l'île est contre moi ! Tout le monde est contre moi ! J'ai une bonne raison pour être méfiant lorsque tout le monde est mon ennemi ! Il me hait pour être un mutant et veut que je sois mort !... Je les hais ! Je les hais tous ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doivent me haïr ?!... Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement me donnent une chance ?!... " Miles s'exclama en colère, avec sa voix muer à des moments variés._

_Il se sentait toujours terrifié de l'étranger mystérieux devant lui qui tenait son épaule, mais puisqu'il se sentait certain qu'être blessé par lui était inévitable, il eut supposé qu'il autant essayer de paraître brave avant la raclée en exprimant ses frustrations au lieu de le réprimer tout. Il fut fini avec essayer de causer les personnes l'aimer lorsqu'ils le haïrent toujours pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas empêcher. Il haït les personnes qui le traitaient cette façon ! Mais dire ces mots à la haute voix fit ses yeux seulement commencer larmoyer puisqu'il fut forcé ruminer sur combien sa vie eut été misérable._

_" Ce n'est pas juste… " il gémit tristement avec sa voix muer, en baissant les yeux dans un effort à cacher son expression faciale, et toujours pas sûr si l'expression inquiète de Scourge était feinte ou pas. Ses yeux larmoyaient, et il devait forcer les larmes ne pas tomber, en clignant rapidement et irrégulièrement en désespoir afin de garder sa dignité._

_" Tu as raison, Miles. Ce n'est pas juste. Personne ne mérite être maltraité comme ça, " Scourge dit tristement avec une expression sérieuse, en à voix basse plein de sympathie qui le gagna immédiatement l'attention de Miles. Il n'eut jamais été appelé par son nom réel avant. Cet étranger ne faisait rien sauf subvertir ses attentes. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui croire qu'il ne mentait que. _

_" Mais je peux t'assurer que maintenant que tu m'as rencontré, tu vas jamais encore être blessé par ces bâtards. Tu veux un garde du corps, petit ? Tu as trouvé un, " Scourge le rassura, avec une expression sérieuse qui lui parut plutôt menaçant._

_Miles se tourna de Scourge en confusion et pensa profondément à que ce soit intelligent de le croire ou pas. Scourge passa intentionnellement le temps de donner la peine de battre ses tyrans, alors comment pourrait Scourge ne pas être vraiment contre eux ? Il semblait vraiment comme il voulait trouver tous qui le tyrannisaient pour les battre. Il voulait sincèrement être son garde du corps. Mais pourquoi ? S'il ne voulait qu'exprimer ses désirs violents et avoir quelqu'un pour battre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le choisirait pas, plutôt ? C'est ce que tous les autres faisaient. _

_" … Mais pourquoi ? " Miles questionna en chuchotement, en sonnant beaucoup plus triste qu'il eut l'intention d'après qu'il regardât encore ses yeux finalement. Scourge soupira de réticence avec les yeux baissés, et lui admit d'un ton embarrassé, " Parce que même s'ils pensent que ta seconde queue est une mauvaise chose, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça… Je l'admis, okay ? Je l'admis ! Je ne te considère pas être un monstre… " en chuchotant le dernier mot de sa phrase pour diminuer son impact. Un silence se passa pendant que Miles essaya de l'accepter, de trouver le concept de quelqu'un d'acceptant de lui complètement extraterrestre et inconcevable, et Scourge lâcha son épaule et continua, _

_" Pense pas que ça veut dire que je suis un tendre ou quelque chose comme ça. Il veut dire que je ne suis pas un idiot complet comme ils le sont ! Si tu avais pas cette seconde queue, tu ne pourrais pas être capable de voler ou d'être la seule personne que je jamais ai rencontré qui j'ai vraiment un défi avec rattraper ! Tu ne pourrais pas avoir ta vitesse et tu ne pourrais pas avoir ton vol. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, petit, et je respecte ça de toi. Tu es pas comme la plupart des petits polissons qui sont pas vraiment capable de rien. Tu es l'enfant le meilleur que je jamais ai rencontré ! Bien sûr que tu es différent de tous les autres, mais c'est ce qui te fait impressionnant ! Il ne veut dire pas qu'il n'y a quelque chose de mauvais avec toi ! Il veut dire que tu es quelque chose de spécial !... Si les cons sur cette île sont trop maudits aveugles pour voir combien tu es cool, donc tant pis pour eux ! Mais je suis pas ! Tu es le plus cool enfant que je jamais ai rencontré, Miles, et je veux que tu vives avec moi. " _

_Miles eut le souffle coupé et dit tristement, " Comment ?!... A-Attends, vous aimez bien vraiment ma seconde queue ? Vous… tu ne joues pas vraiment simplement des artifices sur moi ? " en essayant de cacher le muer de sa voix en chuchotant. Il avait une expression incroyablement triste sur le visage, incapable de continuer de cacher son cœur très brisé à être si privé de compassion et gentillesse pour un aspect de lui qui n'était même pas un défaut. Pendant que Miles clignait rapidement et irrégulièrement pour essayer de supprimer les larmes, Scourge essayait aussi beaucoup qu'il pût d'éviter son expression présenter combien il se sentait soucieux, mais lorsqu'il comprit enfin qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher, il arrêta de résister la tentation et dit à voix basse, " Oh, viens ici, " et mit les bras autour de lui et lui donna un câlin, en le tirant près de la poitrine pendant que complètement écrasé avec sympathie. _

_Paniqué et dérouté, Miles s'exclama, " Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâche-moi ! Q-Quoi ?! P-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me pressez avec votre corps ?! " de se sentir instinctivement comme s'il était en danger. Surpris par sa réaction bizarre, Scourge libéra sa prise en lui divulguant, " Elle s'appelle un câlin ! " et le lâcha en paraissant inquiet. _

_Miles se retira immédiatement du hérisson bleu avec lunettes de soleil en panique confondu. " Je l'ai pas fait trop serrément, n'est-ce pas ?... J-Je sais pas, parce que je l'ai jamais fait avant… L'ai jamais vraiment reçu moi-même, non plus… alors... " Sonique dit d'un ton embarrassé, avec les yeux s'élancer autour pendant qu'il se grattait le dos de son cou avec embarras. " Câlin ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est un… " Miles se dit à voix basse, avant de comprendre ce que ce mot voulut dire et se rappeler de lorsqu'il l'eut vu arriver avant. Il n'eut jamais été éteint avant. Même lorsque ses tyrans prétendirent de lui être bon, ils ne se donnèrent jamais la peine de l'étreindre. _

_Un silence arriva encore pendant qu'il l'acceptait, et après quelques secondes étouffantes, il regarda encore les yeux de Scourge et dit tristement, " Je n'ai pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre ait su la façon que je me sens de ne jamais avoir été étreint avant… " _

_Scourge soupira parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître comme il fut devenu doux. " Tant pis. J'aurai beaucoup de temps pour le montrer quel dur à cuire je suis, " il pensa, et admit, " Tu es la seule personne que je respecte. Et ça veut dire beaucoup ! J'ai de hauts étalons. Je l'admis, tu es un enfant cool, et je veux te savoir plus. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici sur cette île tout contusionné et coupé et te faire mourir sur moi pour que je ne te voie jamais encore. Tu as été blessé, rappelles ? Alors à moins que tu aies un sûr façon d'obtenir des pansements et d'autres de ce genre, la plus intelligente chose pour toi faire maintenant est venir chez moi. Ces coupures deviendront infectées si elles sont laissées seules trop longtemps. C'est assez mal qu'ils sont sales et ont obtenu de l'eau de mer sur eux. Si tant, tu es sur une limitation de temps. D'ailleurs, tu as du coup quoi, quatre ans ? "_

_" J'aurai cinq ans demain, " Miles mentit avec de l'agacement à être traité avec condescendance. Il était plus que capable de traiter ses blessures lui-même. Il connaissait cela tout trop bien. Bien qu'il fût mieux être traité avec condescendance pour être un enfant que pour être un mutant, alors il supposa qu'il devrait être reconnaissant pour le troquer. _

_" Alors, cinq, donc. Exactement. Tu es trop jeune pour devoir habiter dans la région sauvage en survivant tout seul. Laisser un enfant qui a cinq ans seul et blessé dans les bois sur une île où tout le monde le hait ?! J'admis que je suis pas exactement le plus responsable type par ici, mais j'ai quand même des étalons, tu sais ?! Je fais ça pour ton bon ! J'accepte pas ' non ' pour une réponse ! Je te prends chez moi et a l'extérieure de cette sacrée île. Ça m'est égal si tu pour quelque raison es devenu y attaché dans le temps que tu souffrais ici. Tu seras plus heureux de vivre avec moi. " _

_Scourge lui sourit chaleureusement et dit avec de l'enthousiasme, " J'ai une grosse maison de luxe qui t'attend simplement que tu y vives ! Avec tous les mets et eau et TV desquels tu jamais puisses avoir besoin! Et je te ferai plus heureux que tu jamais as été ! J'en suis sûr ! " _

_Avec les larmes commencer finalement échapper les yeux, Miles regarda vers le bas les coupures blessés et bleus qui couvrirent son torse blessé, bras, et queues – particulièrement les queues - et comprit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Si Scourge avait vraiment l'intention de l'amener chez lui avec lui, sa vie allait changer toujours... et pour le meilleur. Et même s'il ne le portait pas où il disait qu'il le porterait, aller avec lui était quand même sa seule occasion d'obtenir de l'attention médicale rapidement et sûrement, et il fut trop fatigué pour risquer les apporter la façon qu'il fît normalement, en entrant par effraction dans les maisons des personnes qui le haïrent tant et leur voler ce qu'il avait besoin de pour survivre. _

_Il était déjà un criminel. Il supposa que vivre avec un criminel qui voulait le protéger ne serait pas si mal. Même s'il le poussait dans voler des trucs pour lui, il ne ferait rien qu'il n'eut pas déjà fait, alors essayer d'en avoir des scrupules moraux le ferait un hypocrite. Il viola la loi déjà, autant en continuer. Mais il y avait simplement un problème auquel il pourrait penser._

_" Mais les personnes qui vivent avec toi ne pourraient pas du tout vouloir que j'y sois ! Même si tu m'aimes, et je ne crois pas quand même tout à fait que tu m'aimes, il n'y a aucune façon du tout que tes parents ou tes amis m'accepteraient, " Miles bégaya finalement, embarrassé pendant qu'il essuyait ses larmes devant lui. Il essayait toujours le plus dur qu'il pût pour ne pas paraitre faible, parce que cela causa les personnes seulement lui rire ou être dédaigneux de lui comme un Cry baby en le haïssant encore plus, et disant qu'il avait un complexe de persécution. Mais Scourge lui donnait toute indication qu'il ne ferait pas cela. _

_Scourge admit à contrecœur, " Ça ne sera pas être un problème, confiance. Mes parents se sont intéressés plus à leurs emplois que moi, alors même s'ils te remarquaient avec moi, ils ne deviendront pas engagés. Ils diraient tout pour qu'ils m'évitent, alors même s'ils approuvent pas, ils peuvent aller les faire foutre ! Les domestiques à mon manoir se plaindront pas, ils s'intéressent seulement à être payées. Et mes amis ?... Ben… Je pense à me joigne à un gang un jour, mais j'ai pas trouvé personne prêt à travailler avec moi jusqu'à présent. À part toi. " _

_Miles dit tristement, " Tu n'as aucun ami, non plus ? " Il ne sut pas pourquoi qu'il se sentit si surpris. Scourge ne semblait pas comme le mec le plus sympathique dans le monde. Il portait un blouson en cuir et parlait comme un punk, après tout. Ensuite encore, Miles lui-même eut été un jeune enfant très sympathique avant et les personnes le haïssaient quand même. _

_" Non, pas encore, en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce que je t'aie rencontré, j'ai été assez maudit seul. Alors si tu viens avec moi, ça changera. Ce n'est pas simplement toi qui va profiter de ça, alors si tu es quand même tout sceptique de ma générosité et te demandes où est mon intérêt, voilà, c'est le piège. Le plus exact truc qu'i un. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Miles ? Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ?... Ou passer le reste de ta vie seul ? " Scourge répondit avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Être affronté avec la menace de perdre ce qui pourrait être le seul ami qu'il jamais pût avoir, Miles commença trembler avec une expression attristée avant d'étreindre sa poitrine, qui fut exposé de son ne pas avoir le blouson en cuir fermé avec une fermeture à glissière, et le supplia, " Prends-moi avec toi ! S'il vous plaît ! Prends-moi chez toi… " _

_Scourge soupira en soulagement de causer l'enfant changer d'avis finalement, et lui dit avec un sourire plu, " C'est juste ce que je voulais entendre, " et retourna le câlin avec l'un bras et lui donna une douce caresse à sa tête avec l'autre. _

_Après cela, il le leva dans les bras en supportant son dos et les dos de ses genoux, et Miles s'exclama en confusion et nervosité, " Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " de ne pas être habitué à quelqu'un le porter sans intention malveillant. _

_Scourge roula les yeux et dit avec un sourire, " Ce sera beaucoup plus vite si je te porte chez moi. Je peux courir à la vitesse du son, après tout, et pendant que tu es maudit vite toi aussi, tu es pas aussi vite que moi. Allons, Queues, ce sera amusant ! Tiens-toi bien ! " En paraissant inquiet, Miles eut le souffle coupé et saisit rapidement ses épaules et mit sa tête par-dessus un d'elles, en se gardant le plus près de lui qu'il put échapper à pendant que Scourge commença courir par les bois avec lui à une vitesse incroyable, avec le vent se précipiter devant les deux d'eux. _

_" S-Si tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre, donc pourquoi as-tu m'appelé Queues ? " Miles dit avec de la précaution, de devenir encore soupçonneux en ne regrettant pas quand même décider de vivre avec lui. Après tout, il était toujours la personne qui le traita le mieux, même s'il était insensible. Et l'insensibilité de Scourge semblait être plus comme le résultat de son ne pas savoir sincèrement mieux, plutôt que de son ne l'insulter de malveillance sincère. C'était plus qu'il pouvait dire pour ses tyrans. _

_" Il est simplement un surnom enjoué, Miles, relâches ! Je pense pas que Queues doit être une insulte. Je pense qu'il est un super nom ! Tu es nommé après le plus cool truc de toi ! Pourquoi aimes pas un nom qui te va si bien ? C'est comme, je m'appelle Sonique et je cours à la vitesse du son ! Bien sûr, ça me fait différent de tous les autres, mais c'est quelque chose d'être fier de ! Parce que le truc qui me fait différent me fait meilleur qu'eux, parce qu'ils ont pas les cool capacités que j'ai ! T'appliques même ! Tu es d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas, Queues ? " Scourge dit avec un sourire sincère, d'un ton amical enjoué avec lequel Miles n'eut jamais été parlé à avant. _

_Miles fut muet. Il ne put pas imaginer qu'un tel surnom pénible comme Queues puisse être quelque chose d'autre qu'insultant. Scourge était vraiment quelqu'un qui manquait de tact. Mais il fit un bon point. Logiquement, il devrait vraiment être fier de sa seconde queue à cause des capacités utiles qu'elle lui accorda, alors pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être reconnaissant d'être appelé Queues si le surnom n'était pas utilisé comme une insulte ? Plutôt, il fut utilisé comme un symbole de sa compétence, un symbole duquel il était capable. Il n'était pas sûr s'il pourrait finir d'être entièrement bien avec le surnom ou pas, mais il ne voulut pas paraître faible en l'admettant et faire Scourge penser qu'il eut été traumatisé par le traitement pour le reste de sa vie. Alors plutôt que ne fait Scourge penser qu'il souffrait de SSPT, il essaya de le minimiser et changer le sujet. _

_" C-C'est simplement que le nom, ' Queues, ' sonne enfantin, c'est tout ! Miles semble plus, euh, mûr et, euh, sophistiqué ! Ce n'est pas que mes queues soient les seules bonnes choses de moi. J-Je suis plutôt intelligent, aussi ! J-Je parie que je puisse être même un génie, afin d'être bien franc, " il dit avec un sourire forcé, en utilisant intentionnellement du vocabulaire plus avancé pour essayer de paraître intelligent et mûr. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne fut pas reconnaissant de Scourge le traiter comme un enfant, aussi longtemps qu'il menât à affection et protection. Il ne voulait qu'être pris au sérieux par lui, c'est tout. Il était traité dédaigneusement pendant sa vie entière, et même si n'étant pas pris au sérieux pour son âge n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'être écarté pour être un mutant, il lui sentit quand même terrible au point de le faire inquiéter qu'il fût vu comme quelqu'un sans valeur, et il ne voulait plus être traité ainsi. Il voulait être traité avec respect._

_" Un génie, hein ? Me semble prometteur. Tu sûr ? " Scourge répliqua avec un sourire, de comprendre qu'il pût profiter personnellement d'être l'ami d'un enfant qui non seulement avait les capabilités de super vitesse et de vol, mais était un génie aussi. " B-Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance d'aller à l'école, parce que comme tu as probablement déjà deviné, je n'ai aucun parent pour m'y envoyer et les écoles n'y veulent pas un mutant, en tout cas. Alors m-ma connaissance est limité. Mais je pourrais m'instruire si je recevais assez de livres, et ce que je manque en éducation, je rattrape complètement lorsqu'il vient à la reconnaissance de formes, et à élaborer des stratégies et, à retenir des connaissances et cetera, alors c'est possible que mon QI puisse être étonnamment haut. E-Et j'ai toujours été intéressé à la musique, alors si j'obtenais pour moi un violon ou piano, je pourrais étaler mon génie par la musique ! I-Impressionnant, hein ? " Miles dit, en ayant un sourire anxieux à certains points de savoir qu'il essayait trop dur de l'impressionner. Il ne voulait pas Scourge penser qu'il n'allait être qu'un fardeau sur lui parce qu'il devrait le protéger tout le temps._

_" Ouais, c'est impressionnant ! Imagine ça, moi avoir un super génie pour un ami ! Combien cool est ça ?! Je suis heureux que je t'ai rencontré, Queues. Te rencontrer est le meilleur truc qui m'est arrivé ! J'ai un sentiment que nos vies vont devenir beaucoup meilleures ! " Scourge répliqua, pendant que les deux d'eux s'approchaient du navire luxe que Scourge eut forcé le prendre à l'île._

_Après avoir placé Miles sur la terre pour le laisser marcher à côté de lui et le mener sur le pont du navire, Scourge marcha avec lui en chemin à sa salle médicale, en le tenant par le poignet pour le garder le suivre après avoir compris combien Miles était nerveux de voir toutes les personnes qui travaillaient sur le navire regarder fixement sa seconde queue en confusion._

_" Ignore-les juste, Miles. Si même un seul un de ces mecs te sera méchant, je le battrai à la terre, " Scourge lui dit pendant que Miles essayait de concentrer sur le regarder en avant et ne pas sur regarder les douzaines de regards confondus fixes qu'il avait, avec les personnes le regarder en inquiétude de voir ses blessures en premier avant qu'ils ne soient distraits de leur pitié par sa seconde queue, juste comme ce qui se fut arrivé avec tous les autres. Sous les circonstances normales, Miles trouverait le ton menaçant que Scourge parlait avec terrifiant, mais dans le contexte en lequel il l'utilisa, réaffirmer qu'il le protégerait, il le trouva consolant, mais quand même pas assez pour se distraire de sa peur._

_Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que chaque personne qui travaillait sur le navire arrêtait de faire leurs travails et le regardait fixement en confusion choqué et curiosité. " Pourquoi est-ce que je ne puisse pas avoir même un seul endroit public où je ne sois pas la centre d'attention ?! " Miles pensa en frustration désespéré, pendant que Scourge l'amenait finalement dans la salle médicale du navire._

_Aussi bientôt que les deux d'eux entrèrent la salle médicale, Scourge lâcha le poignet de Miles et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient dans une petite salle bleue avec un lit d'hôpital et plusieurs placards et tiroirs à droit d'eux, et une infirmière fut debout au côté d'eux en face d'eux. Scourge dit de façon menaçante, " Hé, infirmière ! Il y a un nouveau patient pour vous ! Je couvrirai les frais, alors faites-le vite ! " en essayant de sonner très ennuyé et en réclamant pour cacher son inquiétude._

_L'infirmière, une Moebian de la race biche rouge qui portait les vêtements blanches typiques d'une infirmière, avait une expression sérieuse et impassible sur le visage qui impliquait que rien ne pût ne plus la déconcerter, seulement pour elle à paraître surpris à remarquer la seconde queue qui était cachée derrière celle de la première de Miles, avec l'enfant qui avait cinq ans mettre les queues derrière et sous le corps instinctivement dans un effort futile à cacher le fait qu'il en avait deux. De savoir immédiatement auquel elle réagissait, Scourge lui rappela avec les poings serrés, " Dites pas un mot ! Vous rappelez ce que votre travail est, infirmière ! Seulement traitez ses blessures, et gardez le jappement fermé ! " et grommela sous son souffle, " Il a assez souffert... " Cela découragea l'infirmière de faire le commentaire sarcastique, " Enfin, maintenant j'ai tout vu... " Elle n'avait rien contre l'enfant, mais elle sut que Scourge en son mal humeur ne comprendrait jamais cela._

_Inquiète de Scourge l'intimider, l'infirmière prit rapidement le désinfectant, balles de cotons, et gaze de la trousse de secours du placard. Du moment où il eut marché dans la salle, Miles était plein d'anxiété, en tremblant avec les pupilles rétrécis et reculant contre le mur, de ne pas lui faire confiance à faire quelque chose pour l'aider lorsque personne n'eut fait quelque chose comme cela pour lui avant, au moins à sa mémoire au temps. Lorsque l'infirmière essaya d'amener des balles de cottons trempés avec désinfectant à ses coupures, Miles eut le souffle coupé et mit les mains devant le corps en reculant, et hurla hystériquement d'un ton paniqué peureux, " Non ! Non ! Non ! "_

_La partie logique de son esprit savait que ses coupures devaient être désinfectés, mais la partie émotionnelle de lui l'eut complètement écrasé avec des retours en arrière qui lui rappelait continuellement combien de douleur qu'il se fut senti à chaque fois qu'il eut désinfecté une coupure de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas éprouver encore cela, surtout pas aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins lorsque sa douleur fut le résultat de quelque chose qu'il eut fait personnellement à lui-même, il sut pour un fait que ce ne fut pas parce qu'il fut en danger. Irrationnellement effrayé, Miles s'assit avec son dos contre le mur, et sollicita à voix basse, " Non, non, non ! Restez loin de moi... " à la confondue et inquiète infirmière, avec les pupilles rétrécis et une expression peureuse sur le visage._

_À la surprise et confusion de Miles, Scourge soupira, et dit à l'infirmière, " Laissez-moi faire-le. Il ne fait pas confiance à personne sauf moi. " L'infirmière ne put rien faire sauf lui passer ses provisions médicales silencieusement en réponse à cela, abasourdi et étonné par ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Quiconque cet enfant avec deux queues était, il aurait dû être quelque chose vraiment de spécial afin d'avoir donné Scourge le Hérisson un cœur ; autant que tout savait, il ne se fut jamais senti compassion avant, et néanmoins ici il était, étant patient et bienveillant à un enfant qui paraissait étrange et était clairement beaucoup plus traumatisé qu'il était prêt à admettre. _

_Après l'avoir regardé rapidement en montant et en bas et remarquer ses gants déchirés et chaussures usés, Scourge le prit sur lui-même à soigner toutes les blessures de Miles. Il commença désinfecter et mettre des gazes sur ses coupures une à une fois avec une expression sérieuse néanmoins inquiète sur le visage. Chaque balle de coton couverte avec désinfectant mit Miles par une douleur blessante qui perça dans son corps et le tourmenta hors de mots, et la seule raison qu'il ne commença pas croire instinctivement que Scourge faisait exprès de le blesser, était que le temps entier qu'il l'aidait, il lui parlait d'un ton bas et rassurant en caressant sa tête légèrement, et lui dévoilant combien de coupures restèrent et disant qu'il tout serait fini bientôt. _

_Et Miles et l'infirmière étaient étonnés et abasourdis à la vue d'un criminel comme Scourge traiter les blessures de quelqu'un au lieu de les causer, soigner pour les coupures d'un enfant qui avait cinq ans avec du traitement prudent lorsqu'il ne devait pas techniquement. Miles tressaillit, gémit, et eut les yeux serrés fermés avec les poings serrés en grimaçant à chaque fois qu'une de ses coupures fut désinfectée, en essayant d'accepter la douleur sans paraître faible. Il eut il y a longtemps été battu dans lui que s'il criait, il n'aurait que plus d'ennuis. _

_Finalement, après trois minutes se furent passés, presque toutes les coupures de Miles eurent été traitées et pansées avec succès. Toutes sauf deux. " D'accord, maintenant enlève tes gants, je dois voir tes mains, " Scourge dit tristement avec une expression sérieuse qui tentait cacher son inquiétude avec irritation. Miles évitait le regarder tristement, avec des larmes menacer monter dans les yeux pendant qu'il enlevait à contrecœur les manchettes noires qui gardaient ses gants d'être encore enlevés de lui par des tyrans malveillants dans le nuit. _

_À l'instant où Scourge vit ce que ses gants blancs moindrement déchirés se cachaient, il eut le souffle coupé. Ne regarder que ses mains non gantées était quelque chose qui causa Miles être inondé avec vagues de mémoires de toutes les expériences horribles qui eurent fini d'être la source de chaque seule cicatrice, brûlure et marque de constriction sur son corps, particulièrement les queues. Avant de le voir, Scourge n'avait pas de problème avec sauver les apparences en feignant l'agacement pour cacher sa pitié, mais simplement un coup d'œil aux mains cicatrisés de l'enfant brisa son masque complètement, ce qui le causa abandonner sa façade sans remarquer, et son expression sérieuse fut remplacée avec celle d'inquiétude. _

_Après l'avoir regardé fixement durant une seconde ou deux en paraissant encore plus étonné et horrifié que l'infirmière derrière lui, Scourge saisit prudemment sa main droite tendue et la tint de dessous d'elle, et la tamponna avec coton trempé de désinfectant durant quelques secondes avant de la couvrir avec un bandage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lâcha lentement sa main et répéta le processus avec sa main gauche, en travaillant en silence le temps entier pendant qu'il regardait fixement muet les mains cicatrisées, en examinant chaque seule blessure pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas exprimer sa faine pour les personnes responsables et effrayer potentiellement son nouvel ami dans le processus._

_Celles-ci n'étaient pas les mains d'un enfant. Elles étaient petites, mais elles lui sentaient rugueuses, calleuses et cassées des années de dur travail d'un désespoir à survivre, et étaient endommagées dans un nombre écœurant de lieux. Et ce n'était que ses mains. Toute sa fourrure cachait l'évidence de son survivre plus de blessures que tout enfant qu'il jamais eut su. Sa peau fut presque complètement couverte en cicatrices, des vielles et des nouvelles, des qui allaient en des différentes directions que les autres, et pas simplement des cicatrices, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il repérait les restes de brûlures à certains lieux, en plus des marques qui eurent résulté de son être pressé trop fermement, un indicateur décourageant des expériences horribles que Miles eut souffert aux mains des habitants de l'île. _

_Son corps entier était couvert en des cicatrices douloureuse-paraissant, mais ses queues étaient les plus grosses cicatrisées de tout, et pendant qu'il bandait les coupures sur elles, avec Miles être très inquiet et peu enclin à le laisser tenir immobiles ses queues, il aurait pu jurer qu'il vit une cicatrice circulaire qui était modelée comme les restes guéris d'une blessure de balle, une blessure de balle dans sa seconde queue. " Ces monstres... " Scourge pensa en furie tranquille, en essayant d'éviter de présenter une expression fâchée afin qu'il pût éviter d'effrayer Miles. " Comment pourraient-ils faire ça à un enfant ?! " _

_Scourge était bien conscient de combien c'était nouveau de lui d'être réagir ainsi à de l'injustice, comme s'il était quelque sorte de héros ou quelque chose, et il se sentit frustré avec lui-même pour avoir eu quand même assez d'un côté tendre pour se soucier, mais en même temps, il était fier du fait qu'il se souciait, parce qu'il se sentait dégoûté à penser même aux personnes qui traitaient Miles la façon qu'ils eurent pour une telle raison superficielle. Une partie de lui bouillassait avec rage à l'idée que chaque seul habitant de cette île y échapperait et il voulait brûler cet endroit complètement, et s'il jamais était dans une position d'autorité où il pourrait faire cela à l'île, il le détruirait à la première occasion._

_Mais il y avait une autre partie de lui qui fut écrasé avec pitié pour lui, de se sentir si horrifié et inquiet à la façon que Miles souffrait qu'il éclipsa complètement sur sa rage et le causa être poussé au dos de son esprit. Il prendrait sa vengeance sur l'île plus tard. Au moment, il avait un enfant pour conforter, et même si c'était nouveau de lui de le faire, il se sentait quand même juste. _

_Miles se sentait misérable pendant l'expérience entière, et lorsqu'il finit finalement, il soupira avec soulagement, et ouvrit finalement les yeux, seulement de se sentir étonné de voir la sympathie dans les yeux du jeune criminel et être encore fait silencieux. _

_" Comment ça va pour lui, infirmière ? Autre chose de sa condition duquel je doive savoir ? " Scourge posa l'infirmière à voix basse en regardant Miles quand même, avec rien sauf inquiétude en son expression et ton. Il fut fini d'essayer de le cacher. L'infirmière le regarda pour l'examiner, sans comprendre qu'il faisait Miles encore plus inconfortable, et dit, " Il me semble dangereusement mince. Quand est la dernière fois que tu aies eu quelque chose à manger ? " _

_Sa question fut répondue à avec un silence qui remplit chaque personne dans la salle avec crainte. Si Miles ne savait pas mieux, il penserait que même cette étrangère aléatoire le plaignait, mais il se refusa à croire qu'il était le cas lorsqu'il était certainement trop bon pour être vrai. Scourge dit à l'infirmière, " Il est seulement timide, c'est tout, " et lui posa avec une expression sérieuse, " Miles ? Combien de temps est-ce qu'il a été ? " Un autre silence arriva, pendant que Miles regardait tristement le plancher avec les yeux baissés, étant peu enclin à paraître faible en admettant combien de faim il avait. Lorsque son estomac gargouilla finalement et le fit trop évident pour lui pouvoir cacher, il soupira et marmonna, " Il y a trois jours... " Scourge eut le souffle coupé, et les sourcils de l'infirmière levèrent d'entendre cela, et elle lui dit, " S-S'il te plait, va reposer sur cette balance là-bas. On doit savoir combien tu pèses. "_

_Inquiet qu'il aurait des ennuis avec Scourge s'il continuait de ne pas faire ce qu'il voulait, Miles marcha à contrecœur à l'appareil carré en travers de la porte et reposa sur lui, et se sentit instable de reposer sur quelque chose qui n'était pas le plancher et agité à combien il se sentait vulnérable. Il ne put pas s'arrêter de se sentir paranoïaque que son avoir le dos faire face à elle pourrait la causer le tirer d'un coup sec par les queues comme tant des autres eurent fait avant cela._

_L'infirmière examina le nombre exceptionnellement bas qui fut révélé sur la balance et questionna, " Quel âge as-tu ? " En ayant honte et étant défensif de son jeune âge et souhaitant que les personnes le prissent au sérieux au lieu de cela, Miles répondit, " Cinq ans, " avec une expression ennuyée, en dépit de son être passablement sûr que ce n'était pas encore techniquement vrai. L'infirmière répondit d'un ton inquiet, " Il est sous le poids moyen d'un enfant son âge ! Et c'est surtout inquiétant vu que le poids de la queue additionnelle devrait si tant le faire peser plus ! " _

_Scourge lui parla d'un ton brusque, " Hé ! " provoqué de Miles se sentir irrationnellement inquiet et inconfortable à l'instant où sa seconde queue fut adressée finalement. Peu importe le moyen le contexte était, Miles ne pouvait pas changer le fait que à chaque fois que sa seconde queue fut mentionnée, il se prépara automatiquement pour une raclée. De se rendre compte de pourquoi ils étaient peinés, l'infirmière continua rapidement, " Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mauvais de ça. Après avoir pris le poids de la seconde queue dans considération, il est quand même inquiétant sous-alimenté, mais il n'a pas progressé au point de famine. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. "_

_Quand même de mal humeur, Scourge cria de colère née d'inquiétude, " Il affame pas ? Il a pas mangé depuis trois jours, la dame ! J-Je peux même sentir ses côtes ! Q-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez ça ?! " En essayant d'être patient avec lui et cacher le fait qu'elle se sentait intimidée, l'infirmière expliqua calmement, " Les victimes de famine sont beaucoup plus maigres que ça. Sois simplement prudent ne pas le suralimenter d'essayer de compenser trop pour ça. Son estomac est plus petit que normal à ce moment, alors il ne peut pas manier trop d'aliments à une fois. Le pire cas scénario est qu'il puisse être mortel. "_

_Entendre cela causa la colère de Scourge tomber, et il parut encore inquiet, en soupirant beaucoup aux nouvelles déprimantes. Tout qu'il voulait vraiment était avoir un ami, avoir quelqu'un qui se soucierait de lui pour la première fois dans sa vie, mais les fois comme celles le mirent difficile à ignorer juste ce qu'être amis avec lui entraînerait. Il n'eut jamais éprouvé quelque chose comme ceci avant, essayer de prendre les responsabilités de soigner un enfant qui était traité avec telle cruauté horrifiante qu'il présentait des traces de stress post-traumatique à beaucoup trop jeune d'un âge pour l'avoir. Cet enfant était paranoïaque et sans confiance en chaque personne autour de lui, de voir instinctivement le monde comme son ennemi, de voir tout le monde comme une menace, et il devenait de plus en plus clair que le traumatisme qu'il avait souffert continuerait toujours de le hanter, de le faire souffrir de retours en arrière l'instant où la mauvaise chose le déclencherait._

_Sa peau était couverte avec signes de son abus, il n'avait même pas le plus menu amour-propre et devait le feindre, et toutes ces années d'abus l'eurent endurci au point où de la perspective de la plupart des personnes, son cœur eut transformé à pierre, et il fut devenu l'enfant le plus cynique et vengeur qu'il jamais eut rencontré, avec une haine brûlante pour l'humanité. Et il avait chaque raison pour être ainsi, mais Scourge ne pouvait pas quand même s'empêcher de s'inquiéter que en ayant un ami avec bagage émotionnel comme cela, il serait dans pour plus qu'il pourrait supporter. Il n'était pas habitué à essayer d'être patient et bienveillant et sensibilisé à quelqu'un avec tels problèmes psychologiques sévères, et simplement pour le bien d'avoir un ami. Pourrait-il être vraiment si seul ? _

_Il devrait lui être très patient et bienveillant, et il ne savait pas si son tempérament naturellement mauvais pourrait le supporter sans lui crier au moins une fois, et perdre potentiellement son seul ami dans le processus. Il tracassa qu'il fût trop imprudent et impatient et insensible pour maintenir une amitié avec un tel enfant délicat et facilement alarmé sans ruiner les choses. _

_Mais en dépit de tous ses inquiétudes et doutes, il savait quand même qu'il eut fait la bonne décision. Bien qu'il fût difficile à prendre les responsabilités d'être un ami à un personne comme cela, il ne changerait jamais d'avis sur l'inclure dans sa famille. Tout était mieux que ne l'abandonner sur cette île, et tout était mieux que n'être seul. Essayer d'accepter une situation comme cela avec tact et politesse allait être plus qu'un peu embarrassant pour un fier jeune délinquant comme lui, mais il le vaudrait, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenant changer d'avis. Il ne pourrait pas le décevoir. Cela le ferait juste aussi mauvais que son père. _

_" Combien as-tu mangé normalement chaque jour, Miles ? " Scourge lui posa avec une expression sérieuse pendant que l'enfant marcha de la balance. Étant peu enclin à lui donner la réponse, Miles hésita avant d'expliquer, " À moins que je n'aie de la chance et j'avais une maison vacante à moi-même, j-je n'avais guère trois repas par jour. J'ai eu de la chance si je trouvais deux bouts d'aliments. Je me rappelle vaguement essayer de récupérer les aliments de poubelles lorsque j'étais vraiment jeune, mais les aliments d'eux m'ont fait malade. Et évidemment, personne ne me permette d'acheter simplement des aliments avec mon, trait génétique unique, alors je devais compter sur quoi que je puisse trouver dans les bois. Des baies, des champignons, des animaux sauvages et des poissons, le fruit occasionnel. Et même alors, il y a beaucoup d'aliments vénéneux dans les bois et déterminer ce qui étaient sûr à manger et ce qui ne l'étaient pas était un dangereux processus de l'essai et l'erreur. Et je ne pouvais pas rester dans la forêt tout le temps parce que l'île souffrit de très fréquents orages, alors j'ai tout juste évité mon être frappé par foudre environ trente-deux fois. Alors j'ai été forcé aller dans le village quelquefois. " _

_Miles parut déprimé et continua, " Les aliments étaient toujours rare lorsque j'étais seul. Le mieux que je pouvais espérer pour était que j'aie trouvé une maison dépourvue de personnes au moment avec de nombreux aliments dans le réfrigérateur. Ça m'est égal que j'ai volé à des personnes, je faisais ce que j'ai besoin de pour survivre, et il n'y a une seule personne sur cette île que ne m'a pas fait quelque chose d'horrible. Ils le méritent. Ils tous le méritent... Ils m'ont jeté un coup d'œil au haut de toute ma souffrance et m'ont traité comme l'écume de la terre. C'est pourquoi je hais les personnes... " Il parlait à voix basse d'un ton déprimé qui essayait d'être vacant et dépourvu d'émotion au lieu de tout qu'il disait. Au final, il n'avait rien sauf amertume et ressentiment dans sa voix. Il haïssait les personnes de l'île plus que tout d'autre pût. _

_" Quand est la dernière fois que tu as pris un bain ? Je vois beaucoup de crasse dans ta fourrure. Et du sable, beaucoup de ça, " Scourge questionna, avec une expression troublante sérieuse d'entendre tout qu'il eut pour dire. Après s'être assis sur le plancher de se sentir fatigué, Miles répondit, " Euh, hier. La plupart du temps, je dois me nettoyer dans une rivière. " Il ajouta sous son souffle, " L'océan est trop salé pour mes cicatrices... " en n'ayant pas l'intention de Scourge l'entendre. _

_Pendant que Scourge paraissait encore plus inquiet de lui, Miles continua en se sentant inconfortable, " J'ai eu occasionnellement la chance d'être capable de prendre une douche dans une maison vacante, mais j'ai pris ce risque seulement lorsque j'étais absolument certain que les propriétaires de la maison ne retournent pas pendant que j'étais là-bas. Au moins avec une douche, j'en peux courir rapidement si le propriétaire de la maison vient faire irruption dans la maison avec une... euh, laissez faire. "_

_L'instant où cette phrase finale eut fini, Scourge fut rempli avec crainte de son imagination remplacer les blancs desquelles armes il aurait pu peut-être être attaqué par durant sa brève vie. Un couteau ? Une poêle ? Un fusil ? En paraissant embarrassé de paraître pitoyable pendant si longtemps, Miles dit en empressement à changer le sujet, " M-Mon point est, je suis propre... Enfin, aussi propre qu'on peut être lorsqu'on doit se laver dans une rivière. Je ne suis pas malade si c'est ce que tu poses. Je vais bien. "_

_Scourge soupira tristement, s'agenouilla au niveau de son œil et lui dit avec la main sur son épaule, " Ben, lorsqu'on sera chez moi, tu prends un bain avant d'aller à lit, simplement pour être sûr. Je veux pas prendre aucun risque. Sois tranquille, je laisse pas personne ne faire irruption dans la salle sur toi. Ma maison a trois différentes toilettes, tu dois pas inquiéter d'un truc. Je veux pas que tu deviennes malade ton premier jour. Le fait que tu es blessé est assez triste. "_

_En paraissant inquiet, Miles posa, " Es-tu sûr que tu n'aies pas des ennuis avec ta famille pour ça ? Pour ton avoir adopté un enfant des rues que tu viens de rencontrer ? Ils ne me connaissent pas ! Il n'importerait même pas s'ils faisait connaissance avec moi ! La meilleure chose que je puisse espérer pour est qu'ils me regarderaient en colère à chaque fois qu'ils me verraient ! Et tu ne peux pas menacer tes parents ! Je ne veux pas te faire avoir des ennuis, Sonique. J-Je ne veux pas être un fardeau sur toi... " _

_Scourge le rassura patiemment, " Tout ira bien. Ils sont toujours si occupés avec leurs travails qu'ils s'intéressent pas à ce qui va dans leur propre maison. Ils t'y remarqueront à peine même ! Ils me laissent faire tout ce que je veux aussi longtemps que je les embête pas beaucoup. Et encore, mes parents sont riches. C'est pas de problème du tout... " _

_Après un silence où Miles paraissait inquiet et espérait qu'il avait raison, Scourge se leva du plancher et lui dit, " Maintenant allons. Je te prendrai à la cuisine et te donnerai quelque chose à manger. Et je laisse pas personne ne mettre le doigt sur toi. Je promets. Si quelqu'un respire même la mauvaise façon dans les parages de toi, je les battrai à la terre ! " d'un ton qui fut un mélange d'aimant et intimidant. Dans les circonstances normales, la vue de quelqu'un le dominer étant debout près de lui pendant qu'il était assis sur le plancher l'effrayerait, mais son voir la main tendue de Scourge qui attendait qu'il la prenne, le rassura, puisque personne n'eut jamais fait cela pour lui avant. Miles prit prudemment sa main malgré son tremblant et lui permit de le tirer à une position debout par conséquence. _

_Miles dut à contrecœur se forcer à lâcher la main de Scourge, ayant été savourant l'affection de laquelle il avait toujours été privé. Après avoir remarqué sa réticence à lâcher et ne pas vouloir le faire pleurer d'en remarquer, Scourge l'amena de la salle médicale et commença marcher par le corridor qui menait au restaurant du navire, en tenant son poignet légèrement pour lui donner de l'affection sans paraître trop tendre et pour assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas. Il l'aurait tenu par la main, mais son orgueil le décourageait de le faire, de ne pas vouloir paraître être encore plus d'une tendre. _

_Miles essaya le mieux qu'il pût de ne pas regarder instinctivement partout en enregistrant constamment tout le monde comme une menace, et se forçait à concentrer purement sur Scourge marcher devant lui, en regardant fixement le dessin de la tête de mort avec feu l'engouffrer sur le dos de son blouson en cuir noir, et pensa à combien le destin pouvait être ironique; les personnes qui lui étaient détestable étaient les citoyens respectueux des lois et la police – avec les policiers être ceux les plus passionnés de le poursuivre – et l'une personne qui le traitait avec respect était un criminel, un punk, un jeune délinquant, et non seulement est-ce qu'il était traité avec respect, mais Scourge se fut désigné comme son propre garde du corps personnel. Aussi loin que Miles était concerné, Scourge était la seule bonne personne qu'il jamais eut rencontré._

_Scourge amena Miles à la plus grosse " cuisine " qu'il eut vu durant sa vie, le restaurant du navire. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne dans le restaurant au temps afin de les regarder fixement le temps entier qu'ils fussent là-bas, alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était seul avec Scourge, Miles commença à relâcher. Scourge marcha jusqu'à un homme qui portait un costume noir qui était debout derrière un comptoir, mit le bras autour de Miles afin de le tenir près de lui avec un câlin latéral, et dit, " J'ai besoin d'un steak et une salade pour mon ami ici. Donnez-lui la plus saine salade du menu, et votre steak le plus juteux ! " en souriant avec la phrase finale. _

_L'homme alla de paraître sérieux à surpris de voir un renard anxieux avec deux queues à côté de Scourge, qui tremblait et tentait cacher les queues bandées derrière lui, et Scourge gronda à voix basse, " Je serai pas entendre aucun sale commentaire sur lui, capiche ? " en ne comprenant pas que Miles pouvait l'entendre. L'homme dit, " Q-Qu'est-ce que s- Je veux dire, oui monsieur. J'informerai les serveurs de votre commande, " et alla dans la cuisine derrière lui, et les deux d'eux s'assirent à la table la plus proche. Scourge eut un soupçon que l'homme eut été sur le point d'exprimer son inquiétude pour les blessures de Miles, seulement à ne pas le croire juste comme Miles, de ne pas écarter l'idée qu'il pût être si gentil._

_Après s'être assis à une table dans un restaurant pour la première fois en sa vie, Miles attendit pendant quelques secondes avant de demander en confusion, " Alors, nous devons attendre nos repas ? " Scourge le rassura, " Ton repas. N'aies crainte pour moi, je viens de manger. Et on doit pas attendre longtemps. " Miles inclina, en se sentant étonné quand même à l'idée que quelqu'un lui donnât non seulement une salade nutritive, mais aussi un steak, et avec absolument aucune mauvaise intention. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui eut donné des aliments, il découvrit qu'il fut empoisonné, et il était malade pendant une semaine. Pas qu'il dévoilerait Scourge cela. Il était déjà assez inquiet, et pendant que Miles était reconnaissant du fait que quelqu'un se tracassait finalement de son bien-être, il se sentait comme un ami terrible pour avoir rien fait sauf déprimer et inquiéter l'une personne qui se souciait de lui, et il ne voulait pas paraître faible et vulnérable en le lui révélant complètement juste combien sa vie eut été terrible. Eut été... C'était difficile pour lui croire._

_" Alors, Queues ? " La phrase gentille soudaine de Scourge le brisa de ses pensées et l'alarma de combien elle fut soudaine, et il sauta avant de regarder finalement la réaction confondue de Scourge et se calmer. " O-Oui ? " il répondit, d'essayer de sonner calme et digne pour qu'il évitât de paraître facilement alarmé. Il ne pouvait pas quand même se faire à être appelé, ' Queues ' comme un surnom affectueux, mais aussi longtemps que Scourge le dirait seulement lorsqu'il lui parlait en manière amicale, il supposa qu'il pût changer d'avis. _

_" As-tu soif ? " il demanda, son sourire maintenant forcé de sympathie. Il y avait un bref silence, jusqu'à ce que Miles admît tristement avec les yeux baissés, " Je n'ai pas eu d'eau depuis deux jours. Le mieux que je puisse espérer pour est que je trouve une maison vacante pour entrer par effraction et prenne de l'eau de son réfrigérateur, mais c'est une rare occurrence. Je n'ai pas été permis de boire du jet d'eau potable dans le parc, pour des raisons évidentes. Normalement j'avais de la chance si je trouvais une fraise ou une pomme ou d'autres de ce genre et c'est assez de me garder hydraté. Quelquefois je bouillis l'eau d'une rivière en utilisant des allumettes, des bois de chauffage et un pot que j'ai pris, parce que le bouillir est la seule façon que je peux le nettoyer. Mais l'eau chaude goûte terrible, et je ne sais jamais combien je dois le bouillir avant que ce ne soit potable et de l'eau sortit le pot lorsqu'il bouillit et ensuite je dois ramasser plus, il... Je suis désolé, je bavarde. Mon point est, l'eau est beaucoup plus difficile à trouver que les aliments. Ç-Ça ne fait rien, vraiment, je m'en débrouille. C'est simplement que j'étais beaucoup plus probable à devenir déshydraté que mourir de faim. "_

_Scourge le regarda fixement avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Peu importe le moyen l'expression que quelqu'un eût sur le visage lorsqu'il le regardait fixement, Miles se sentit quand même agité à cause de cela, et il évita rapidement son regard avec une expression anxieuse. " Zut... " Scourge grommela, en regardant la table à laquelle il était assis et ensuite au comptoir où l'homme ne fut plus reposé. Miles le regarda encore, anxieux et effrayé de voir Scourge devenir encore colère. _

_" J'aurais dû commander de l'eau pour toi, aussi. Zut ! " Scourge répondit de se sentir frustré avec lui-même. Il martela la table avec le poing, ce qui fit Miles sauter encore, en sachant mais ne se souciant pas que Scourge fut seulement fâché avec lui-même, parce qu'il savait d'expérience que chaque fois que quelqu'un avait colère à lui-même, il était quand même juste aussi probable à invectiver contre lui. Scourge lui posa avec exaspération, " Pourquoi aurais-tu pas pu me dévoiler que tu avais soif avant qu'on soit venu dans ici ? " _

_Il y avait un silence absolu, et Scourge retourna rapidement à paraître inquiet puisqu'il se rendit compte de Miles trembler en peur de lui, étant intimidé par son tempérament. Il soupira, reconnaissant qu'il au moins ne lui eut pas hurlé, et dit calmement, " Laisse faire... " pas capable de se faire s'excuser même. Il comprit que si Miles était si peu enclin à parler de son passé qu'il ne voulait pas enlever ses gants ou lui dévoiler même qu'il affamait, c'était seulement logique qu'il ne lui dévoilât pas non plus spontanément qu'il avait soif. " J'aurais dû poser en avance... Quel ami que je suis... " Scourge continua avec les yeux baissés, ce qui le fit plus clair à Miles qu'il ne se lui sentait pas fâché._

_" Ne dis pas ça de toi-même, " Miles dit tristement, en se sentant étonné qu'il s'appellerait sincèrement un mauvais ami après tout qu'il eut fait pour lui. " Tu es un merveilleux ami. Simplement le pur fait que tu me permets de vivre avec toi sans même une journée de me savoir a prouvé mon point. Je suis profondément reconnaissant de tout que tu as fait pour moi, m-même si je ne te fais pas encore beaucoup de confiance quand même. On ne peut jamais être trop prudent. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu es un super ami. C'est de ma faute que je suis si... difficile... " Miles lui dit, complètement conscient de combien c'était rare pour lui de consoler quelqu'un. La dernière fois qu'il eut essayé de consoler quelqu'un – partiellement pour se faire plus aimé sur son île - il eut reçu un coup de poing au visage pour ses efforts, étant appelé condescendant et manipulant, puisque les personnes furent outragées par la seule idée d'être consolés ou aidés par un monstre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Scourge voulait avoir un ami qui viendrait avec tels bagages émotionnels, et se sentait terrible du fait qu'il ne faisait rien sauf le déprimer avec sa présence. Scourge n'était pas le mauvais ami, il était. Il était pire qu'inutile. _

_" Tu es pas difficile, Miles. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C-C'est le mien parce que je n'ai jamais eu un ami avant. Je n'ai jamais consolé personne comme ça. C'est pas quelque chose que le plus impressionnant voleur veuille être vu en train de faire, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas habitué à paraître être un tendre, mais tu es la seule personne à laquelle je présente mon côté tendre. Tu as gagné ce privilège. Tu l'as mérité plus que tout, même si c'est de moi, " Scourge répliqua, en paraissant embarrassé et sincère. Miles se sentit un petit sourire sur le visage, et arrêta de sourire rapidement d'être si choqué de comprendre qu'il était là-bas. Il eut souri. Il eut vraiment souri ! Il ne se rappela pas lui-même sourire vraiment avant. Et Scourge remarqua, et lui sourit en retour, mais seulement pour un bref moment avant de paraître encore sérieux et inquiet. Il ne faisait pas un bon travail de ne pas lui rappeler le passé. Miles voulait regarder en avant à un meilleur futur, mais Scourge devait d'abord lui poser beaucoup de questions de son passé,. _

_" Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait en hiver ? " Scourge questionna. Il allait poser d'où Miles eut obtenu les chaussures rouge et blanc et les gants blancs déchirés, mais c'était facile de arriver à comprendre d'ici-là qu'il les eut dû voler, eux aussi. Il ne savait pas combien longtemps Miles vivait tout seul. Il aurait dû être assez longtemps qu'il eut oublié ses parents, mais il n'aurait pas pu avoir moins de deux ans, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un bambin pût survivre dans les bois pour longtemps, et surtout pas un bambin que chaque personne sur l'île voulait qu'il fût mort, même si ce bambin était un génie. _

_Il se rappela encore lorsqu'il traitait les blessures de Miles, et se rappela combien ses gants étaient déchirés. Comment ça se fait qu'ils le gardassent possiblement avoir chaud ? Tout qu'ils faisaient vraiment, était empêcher ses mains de devenir sales, et vu la quantité de cicatrices fraises et vielles qu'il avait, devenir sale était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas vraiment, et Scourge essaya de ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul à la pensée que Miles ne que se laver les mains avec savon et eau pût être douloureux du savon aller dans les cicatrices et les coupures sur sa peau. Les chaussures de Miles furent beaucoup usées aussi, et environ aussi sale que on s'attendrait les chaussures d'un enfant qui vivait dans les bois à être. _

_Miles expliqua principalement d'un ton déprimé, " Bien, si j'avais beaucoup de chance, il y avait une maison vacante pour moi m'y cacher comme un squatter, et je me suis assis simplement sur le sofa dans le salon afin de boire du thé à petites gorgées et regarder la chaîne de Découverte, mais c'était le scénario le mieux cas. J'habitais dans cette île durant ma vie entière, en observant les villageois de derrière les buissons de loin, alors j'étais capable de me familiariser avec leurs horaires, mais seulement dans une certaine mesure ; je ne pouvais pas quand même entendre toutes leurs conversations, ou voir leurs calendriers, alors je ne savais pas quand même exactement lorsqu'ils sortiraient ou lorsqu'ils retourneraient. "_

_Il soupira tristement et continua, " Le mieux que je pouvais espérer était que quelqu'un soit sorti sa maison pour les vacances d'hiver et j'aie un endroit chaud pour rester durant un temps, et même alors je ne savais pas lorsqu'il retournerait. Au moins j'avais la télévision pour m'amuser, mais je devais garder toutes les portes et fenêtres verrouillées, tu sais, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais la plupart du temps, je n'avais pas telle chance. J'avais trouvé des vêtements d'hiver pour moi-même et je me cachais dans des cavernes, il y a beaucoup de cavernes sur l'île de Noix de Coco, et je ne devrais pas faire face au vent si j'étais assez profonde dans la caverne. Mais quant à les aliments ? Et l'eau ?... Bien, entrer par effraction des maisons était la seule façon que je pouvais les obtenir fiable, alors je passais chaque seul jour de courir pour ma vie... Hi, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'ai découvert combien je peux courir vite après toutes les fois que j'ai eu besoin de le faire ! Hi hi hi ! Euh, ont vraiment, euh, sauvé ma peau là-bas ! Assez... "_

_Voir que Miles essayait de se forcer parler allègre de telles expériences terrifiantes fut déchirant et inconfortable en même temps, et à la phrase finale, Miles parla avec une très voix baisse, comme s'il ne voulait pas Scourge entendre sa clarification sur le fait que sa peau, en parlant littéralement, ne fut pas sauvée entièrement, ayant trop de cicatrices pour un enfant si jeune. Scourge soupira tristement, ce qui fit Miles se sentir déprimé qu'il ne faisait rien sauf perturber le seul ami qu'il eut eu, et Scourge essaya de retourner à son comportement amical et jovial régulier, en disant, _

_" Ben, au moins tu étais capable de le survivre. Tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que la plupart des enfants que j'ai su. C'est pas étonnant que tu étais capable de survivre tout seul ! Mais tu, mon ami, as besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! L'instant où les deux de nous arriverons à la maison, je devrai savoir la taille de tes chaussures et tes gants pour que je puisse te donner autre chose pour porter. Ce que tu portes maintenant est assez usé, alors je suis pas sûr qu'il te garde avoir assez chaud. " _

_En paraissant anxieux à la pensée de Scourge l'amener dans un magasin de chaussures et de lui-même fuir des personnes qui lui jetaient des chaussures, Miles posa anxieusement, " Comment ça se fait que tu ailles les obtenir ? " Scourge, inconscient de pourquoi il était inquiet, mit les bras derrière la tête dans une pose relâchée et expliqua avec confiance, " Je connais un type. J'ai beaucoup de liens à la ville d'être la présence intimidante que je suis, et il y a beaucoup que je peux accomplir même sans mon être le plus vite truc vivant. Je trouverai des vêtements pour toi no problemo ! Tu devras même pas venir avec moi ! "_

_En paraissant anxieux et malheureux, Miles lui posa, " Alors est-ce que tu ne passes toute journée qu'à la ville, en volant et cherchant les chicanes tout seul ? Est-ce que tu vas continuer le faire pendant que je dois rester chez toi tout seul ? " en espérant qu'il ne semblât pas comme un ami collant en manque d'affection en disant cela. Il y avait un bref silence jusqu'à ce que Scourge dît avec un sourire, " Sois tranquille, Queues ! Tu peux venir avec moi ! " Miles dut retenir le souffle coupé. La ville aurait dû avoir tant plus de personnes qui pourraient se liguer contre lui. Avec une expression de panique sur le visage, il demanda, " Tu sûr ?! "_

_Afin d'essayer de le rassurer, Scourge lui dit, " Tu as la super vitesse, rappelles-tu ? Ça et tu peux voler. Alors non seulement est-ce que tu peux faire un grand voleur, mais si quelqu'un essaye de te blesser, tu peux échapper de lui facilement ! " En paraissant encore déprimé, Miles admit avec les yeux baissés, " Ça ne les a pas toujours empêchés de me blesser. Quelquefois ils ont faufilé vers moi, ou m'ont attaqué pendant que je dormais. À-À un moment j'avais recouru à essayer de dormir sur une branche d'un arbre en me gardant sur elle toute la nuit avec Velcro. Il a réussi, mais je n'avais jamais arrêté de me sentir qu'elle allait briser de mon poids à tout moment, et le Velcro était un peu, bien, difficile à tirer de ma poitrine. E-En tout cas, mon point est, et si quelqu'un m'attaque de derrière ou du côté pendant que je suis distrait ? Et si quelqu'un me lance quelque chose et je deviens blessé avant que je ne puisse réagir ? Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout ! Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de t'amuser complètement et faire tout que tu fais normalement parce que tu serais trop concentré sur me protéger ! Je veux t'aider. Je veux prendre part aux activités agréables avec toi et être utile pour toi. Je veux être un bon ami. Est-ce que je puisse faire vraiment ça tout sans devenir blessé ? "_

_De le vouloir se calmer, Scourge le rassura, " Bien sûr que tu peux ! C'est juste comme j'ai dit. Prends total avantage de ta super vitesse et le fait que tu peux voler ! Les deux de nous courir par la ville serons invincibles ! Et si quelqu'un te regarde même la mauvaise façon, je les battrai à la terre ! Tu veux te venger du monde ? Ben, maintenant que tu es allié avec un tel criminel craint, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! Tu peux réaliser finalement ta vengeance et donne les tyrans du monde ce qu'ils méritent ! Regarde simplement la façon que je combats, et essaye d'imiter ça. Avec assez de temps, tu puisses être presque aussi grand d'un combattant que je suis ! Même si, je suis sûr que tu peux manier les trucs déjà, mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, tu deviendras encore plus fort que tu étais avant ! Et assez bientôt, personne ne sera jamais encore assez téméraire pour te regarder même la mauvaise façon ! Tu vis maintenant la haute vie ! Juste regarde-toi, tu es assis dans un restaurant extravagant en attendant un délicieux steak et de la, euh, salade, et assis directement en face de toi est le hérisson le plus riche et puissant du monde ! Tu fais super maintenant ! Tu as la riche vie ! "_

_Lorsqu'il eut entendu la confirmation qu'il s'était attendu à aller dans une ville pleine de personnes avec lui, Miles se fut senti agité, mais il se trouvait être incroyablement remonté par sa parole motivationnelle et passionnée. Avant qu'il ne le sût, il avait un grand gros sourire sur le visage, ravi de comprendre juste combien sa vie fut devenue meilleure. Finalement, au final de la parole de Scourge, Miles se trouva acclamer avidement, " Ouais ! " _

_Heureux de Miles réjouir en le trouvant mignon qu'il souriait encore, Scourge continua avec un sourire sincère, " Tu vis comme un roi ! " Miles acclama, " Ouais ! " et Scourge s'exclama triomphalement, " Salue au roi, bébé ! " pour la très première fois. Miles acclama, " Ouais ! " et rit adorablement à l'image amusant de lui-même comme un roi après avoir fait un poing en l'air, si distrait qu'il ne remarquait pas combien c'était rare pour lui d'être écrasé avec le bonheur pour une fois, et que le serveur venait à la table._

_Scourge s'attendait à ce que Miles devienne encore alarmé de remarquer qu'un étranger inconnu lui fut venu sans son remarquer, mais à sa surprise et soulagement, Miles était trop occupé avec rire puérilement pour remarquer ou s'en soucier. En bonne humeur sincère encore pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'eut rencontré, Scourge dit au serveur avec un sourire, " Et apporte une bouteille d'eau ici, compris ? Froid, direct du réfrigérateur, " et gloussa pendant que le serveur sortait en paraissant confondu à l'heureuse scène devant lui. Il n'eut jamais vu Scourge s'amuser avec un enfant avant, ou avec quelconque ami avant, surtout pas un ami avec une queue supplémentaire._

_Miles arrêta finalement de rire adorablement enfin, mais garda sa bonne humeur, de s'être laissé croire finalement qu'il y avait espoir sincère que sa vie fut devenue mieux, qu'il pourrait te venger finalement contre le monde qui le maltraitait sans inquiéter que des personnes le tuassent dans son sommeil, parce qu'il avait finalement une maison, et il avait finalement quelqu'un sur lequel il compterait. _

_Scourge dit de façon enjouée, " Allons, champion, mange, " et Miles commença manger avec plaisir, en alternant avec chaque bouchée entre le steak juteux de haute qualité et les légumes variés qui constituaient la salade. La salade y avait de la sauce de salade et des tomates et une plus grande variété de légumes dans une assiette que chaque d'eux eut vu. Scourge regardait Miles avec un sourcil penché et un sourire amusé de le voir prendre plaisir à la salade encore plus que le steak, lorsqu'il était personnellement plus d'un amant de viande et voyait les légumes comme quelque chose par lequel il eut dû souffrir pour éviter qu'il ne soit puni par ses parents. Ou quelque chose qu'il fut fait à manger comme une punition par ses parents. Il laissa son sourire disparaître pour un bref moment pendant qu'il se rappela que pendant que la plupart du temps, ses parents étaient assez négligents et apathiques pour le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait, lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment dans la chambre avec lui et pas occupés ou en empressement à partir, ils étaient incroyablement stricts et intimidants. _

_Au moins Miles ne devait jamais faire face à parents comme cela. Mais qu'est-ce que ses parents étaient comme du tout ? Ils l'eurent probablement abandonné pour sa seconde queue, mais cela n'expliquerait pas pourquoi il était capable de survivre avant qu'il n'eût trois ans. Il fut distrait temporairement de son fil des pensées lorsque le serveur apporta l'eau à la table, et il le prit de lui et le donna à Miles, en l'instruisant, " Bois lentement, d'accord ? " étant inquiet que Miles boire trop d'eau en même temps lorsqu'il était déshydraté pût être plus que son corps pût manier. Miles inclina en compréhension, et l'inquiéta avec son expression sérieuse, seulement à retourner rapidement à sourire du goût de ses aliments après avoir pris une lente boisson prudente de la bouteille d'eau. _

_Scourge se demanda si Miles eut vécu dans un orphelinat plutôt que n'étant simplement abandonné dans les bois comme un nouveau-né. Il se demanda si Miles en eût échappé parce qu'il fut tyrannisé trop, ou parce qu'il eut complètement brûlé. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il eut vu un reportage de l'orphelinat sur l'île de Noix de Coco ayant été brûlé complètement à cause des coups de foudre à quelque fois. Mais selon Miles, il vivait dans les bois tout seul depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se rappeler, alors s'il eut vécu vraiment dans un orphelinat, il aurait dû être lorsqu'il était trop jeune pour pouvoir se former des mémoires permanents longs-terme, et il ne s'en rappellerait pas une chose. Comment ça se fait qu'il eût survécu son orphelinat brûler complètement à un tel jeune âge ? Est-ce qu'il eut su qu'il avait la super vitesse même à ce moment-là ? _

_Mais il ne formula aucune de ces inquiétudes, parce que s'il rappelait son passé à Miles, il ruinerait seulement sa bonne humeur, et celles étaient assez rares déjà. Il voulait Miles concentrer sur le présent et combien il était mieux, et si cela exigeait que Scourge laissât Miles garder la plupart des mémoires de son passé à lui-même plutôt que ne les revit d'en parler, il le vaudrait. Il y avait tant qu'il ne savait pas du passé de Miles, mais il se sentait qu'il savait assez. Scourge restait silencieux pendant que Miles concentrait entièrement sur manger et sur prendre plaisir au goût de ce qu'il mangeait, ayant manqué des choses pour lui dire de lui divulguer tout qu'il voulait au moment et ayant obtenu toutes les réponses de lui qu'il eut voulu, et de ne pas vouloir Miles prendre encore plus de temps avec finir son déjeuner parce qu'il fût obligé de faire une pause de manger afin de lui parler. _

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Miles fut fini finalement avec son steak et sa salade, et dit, " _

_Miam ! Merci, Sonique ! " avec un sourire joyeux. Scourge lui donna un pouce vers le haut afin de le faire un signe que tout allait bien en disant, " Pas de problème, Queues ! " en lui et Miles se levant de la table. Son sourire devint forcé lorsqu'il comprit que la bonne humeur de Miles finirait maintenant d'être demandé marcher par un corridor plein de personnes afin d'arriver à la chambre de Scourge sur le navire. _

_" Maintenant on doit juste aller à la chambre réservée pour moi et attendre jusqu'à ce que le navire arrive à ma ville. Il prendra pas longtemps, juste une autre demi-heure, " il dit avec un ton joyeux, en sortissant le restaurant tenant le poignet de Miles et essayant d'ignorer combien il était rempli avec anxiété. Il grimaça un peu de sentir Miles trembler sous sa main, et lui offrit avec un sourire amical, " Hé, si je te portais là-bas en courant par le corridor à vitesse sonique ? Cette façon, " et chuchota à l'enfant anxieux, " tu devras pas t'inquiéter de personnes te voir. "_

_Miles soupira en soulagement, et souhaita que cette option pût lui être disponible plus souvent pendant que Scourge le soulevait dans les bras, en le supportant par le dos et les dos de ses genoux et permettant à Miles de tenir sur lui par les épaules, et le vent commença se précipiter devant eux puisque Scourge commença courir à la vitesse du son à leur destination, en tournant aussi vite qu'il courait de sa vitesse augmentée de réactions afin d'éviter qu'il ne coure dans les murs. Miles voyait que Scourge se précipitait devant des personnes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblèrent réagir assez rapidement pour remarquer sa seconde queue. Ils l'avaient vu simplement comme une image floue jeune dans une image floue bleu. Miles rit adorablement, de se sentir encore heureux de comprendre juste combien ses circonstances eurent changé, et soupira en soulagement de Scourge l'amener finalement dans sa chambre réservée, qui avait une porte qui menait directement au pont où ils sortiraient le navire._

_Après avoir verrouillé la porte à sa chambre de courtoisie pour Miles, Scourge dit avec un sourire, " Mon lit est le tien, petit ! Aie du repos. En fait, je pense que je prendrai une petite sieste moi-même, " et se coucha à côté de lui avec les bras derrière la tête en relâchement. L'enfant fut confondu et surpris que quelqu'un se couche à côté de lui, mais tout qu'il pût concentrer sur au moment fut combien le lit était mou. Et cela fut juste le lit du navire de Scourge. Il ne put pas imaginer combien le lit de sa chambre d'invités serait mou et chaud. Miles mit les bras derrière la tête d'imiter la pose relâchée de Scourge sans le savoir et soupira heureusement, en pensant, " Sonique a raison. Je vis comme un roi ! C'est environ temps que le monde ait commencé se me le reconcilier. "_

_Après une demi-heure où les deux d'eux relâchaient, Miles se sentit alarmé en entendant une femme annoncer à l'interphone, " Le navire est arrivé à sa destination. Je répète, le navire est arrivé à sa destination, " et sauta du lit avec un glapissement d'entendre la voix d'une étrangère dans sa chambre. Après avoir regardé tout autour de lui en panique, il comprit bientôt que personne n'était dans la chambre sauf Scourge, qui se leva rapidement du lit et lui sourit dans une façon qui fut forcé légèrement de son inquiétude de lui. " Parais vivant, Queues ! On est presque à ta nouvelle maison ! Et je vais t'amener plus vite que tu peux cligner ! " il se vanta joyeusement._

_Il souleva encore Miles dans les bras avant de courir à la vitesse du son de la chambre, sortir du pont du navire, et courir par les rues d'une ville pleine de gratte-ciels, courir sur les trottoirs et traverser occasionnellement la rue à une vitesse qui les faisait paraître comme une image floue bleu noir et jaune, jaune parce que Miles était dans ses bras. Mais Miles ne se trouvait pas en bonne humeur cette fois. Tout auquel il pouvait penser était qu'il y avait des personnes autres que Scourge qui habitaient sa nouvelle maison, et il redoutait devoir les rencontrer._

_Finalement, après plusieurs minutes du vent se précipiter devant lui pendant que la ville passait vite devant lui, Miles fut mis sur la terre devant la barrière d'un manoir impressionnant qui appartenaient aux parents de Scourge. Scourge pressa le bouton sur un appareil noir près de la barrière et dit, " Ici Sonique, " et la barrière ouvrit par le système de sécurité par conséquence. _

_" Allons, Queues ! " il dit joyeusement, et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à la vitesse du son, ce qui causa Miles courir rapidement vers lui afin de le rattraper pendant qu'il tenait la porte d'entrée ouverte pour lui en plaisantant avec un sourire, en sachant qu'il était normalement le contraire d'un gentleman. " Allons à la cuisine et te donnons de la crème glacée ! " Scourge dit joyeusement avec le bras autour de son dos d'une manière amicale, ce qui fit Miles se sentir seulement un peu mieux pendant qu'il espérait que personne ne le vît pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la cuisine ensemble. _

_Il avait tort. Les parents de Scourge étaient dans la cuisine, ou les personnes que Miles assuma étaient ses parents ; deux hérissons bleus, celui femelle avec les cheveux courts en chignon qui portait un Bluetooth casque et un tailleur de profession noir et celui mâle qui portait un costume élaboré et cravate en obtenant des croustilles pour lui-même dans un bol. Et à la surprise de Miles, les deux adultes le regardèrent simplement avec surprise et confusion pendant une seconde avant qu'ils ne concentrassent encore immédiatement sur ce qu'ils faisaient, n'ayant jamais même arrêté. La mère de Scourge lui fit à peine attention, étant trop concentré sur parler à sa portable Bluetooth à ses associés de sa profession. Le père de Scourge remarqua Miles avec Scourge, mais ne sembla pas le haïr. Il lui posa avec une expression embêtée et un sourcil penché, " Qui est ceci ? " Quoiqu'il se sentît surpris clairement à voir sa seconde queue, il était assez courtois afin de ne pas faire une remarque sur elle._

_Miles était muet. S'il ne savait aucun mieux, il assumerait que le père de Scourge se sentait plus confondu sur pourquoi il était là-bas que le fait qu'il avait deux queues. Miles regarda la mère de Scourge en confusion étonnée pendant qu'elle partait simplement de la cuisine en ne faisant aucune attention à lui ou son membre supplémentaire, et ensuite il regarda encore le père de Scourge, en se sentant plus abasourdi qu'effrayé. _

_Scourge, satisfait à causer son père lui parler vraiment pour une fois, lui dit avec un sourire en prenant de la crème glacée du réfrigérateur, " Rencontre mon nouvel ami, Miles ! Je l'appelle Queues. Il va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui ! " et en sourit d'un air satisfait au final, d'espérer qu'il causât son père se sentir ennuyé avec lui. Pendant que Scourge utilisait la cuillère à glace pour obtenir de la glacée au chocolat dans un bol pour Miles, son père Anti-Jules le regarda sceptiquement et dit avec un ton impassible, " Enfin, j'espère que tu es préparé pour prendre les responsabilités de nous donner une autre bouche pour nourrir. Si tu veux qu'il y vive avec nous, je t'attendrai à couvrir les frais supplémentaires. " Scourge parut inquiet à entendre cela. _

_Tellement surpris à son manque d'antagonisme pour lui qu'il ne put plus le cacher, Miles lui posa impulsivement, " A-Alors vous êtes vraiment d'accord avec mon vivant ici ? Vous ne me haïtes pas ? " en paraissant triste à la phrase finale. L'homme lui donna une expression étrange, mais à son surpris, ce n'était pas à cause de sa seconde queue. C'était à cause de ce qu'il eut dit. " Non, je ne te hais pas. Ne cause pas simplement des ennuis dans la maison, " il lui dit avec une expression sérieuse cacher son inquiétude, et partit de la chambre pour concentrer sur son travail, en se demandant si l'enfant eut souffert d'un violent passé._

_Miles regardait fixement l'Anti-Jules pendant qu'il partait de la cuisine, quand même abasourdi et confondu, et Scourge le brisa de ces pensées en disant, " Voici, Queues ! Dessert ! " en lui donnant un bol de glacée au chocolat avec une cuillère. Miles regarda fixement la crème glacée en confusion avant de s'asseoir prudemment à la table de la cuisine, et après avoir hésité instinctivement de se rappeler ce qui fut arrivé la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui donna des aliments, il commença finalement manger les trois pelles de crème glacée devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas quand même devenir habitué à l'idée que les choses allaient vraiment si bien pour lui, ou allaient bien du tout. Normalement, les bonnes choses lui arrivaient seulement afin de lui donner de l'espoir avant de l'écraser avec désappointement._

_Scourge, de vouloir le distraire de son désarroi interne et le mit encore en bonne humeur, tira des placards du sirop de chocolat et dit, " Si je te donnais du sirop au chocolat pour la faire goûter encore meilleur ? Je sais que tu en veux ! " et lui donna la bouteille de sirop avec un sourire. Miles se sentit confondu quand même, mais après l'avoir mis sur sa crème glacée et l'avoir goûté enfin, un petit sourire rampa finalement sur le visage. Il ne devrait jamais encore accepter les horreurs de son passé. Avec une provision d'aliments constante, une maison sûre chaude, un ami sur lequel il pourrait compter, et bientôt de nouveaux vêtements afin de le garder avoir chaud et être couvert, il ne devrait pas finalement inquiéter de qu'il voudrait au lendemain. Il était libre. _

_Et Scourge alors ? Comment ça se fait qu'il pût pouvoir obtenir l'argent pour le supporter à un tel jeune âge ? Le sourire de Miles sortit rapidement et il dit avec un ton déprimé, " Je suis désolé que tu dois couvrir les frais pour mon vivant ici. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être un fardeau. " Scourge, qui restait debout sur l'autre côté de la table prêt à s'asseoir à manger de la crème glacée de son propre, se tourna pour faire face à l'autre côté de lui tristement à l'entendre._

_Il y avait un silence, et Miles regardait fixement Scourge de derrière anxieusement, en espérant qu'il ne se tournât pas afin de le faire face et invectiver contre lui du stress. " J'obtiendrai l'argent pour toi. Tu ne dois pas inquiéter d'un truc. Je ne serai pas un fardeau, " Miles le promit anxieusement, en essayant de rester calme. _

_Mais à son soulagement, Scourge se lui tourna pour le faire face sans paraître fâché avec lui, et lui dit avec un sourire, " Merci, Queues. " Il arrêta de sourire et continua, " Mais tu ne dois pas le faire immédiatement. Tu es toujours blessé, et après tout par lequel tu as souffert, tu mérites une pause. Passe du temps pour te reposer jusqu'à ce que tu retournes à condition combattante. Tu mérites passer quelques jours pas en danger pour une fois. Prends la chambre d'invité, relâche, je te trouverai peut-être des livres ! Et je te montrerai le manoir alors tu pourras trouver le piano et le violon, et je trouverai peut-être quelqu'un pour te l'enseigner ! Et quand tu seras tout guéri, on ira dehors pour piquer des butins ensemble, juste les deux de nous ! "_

_Miles sourit. Il n'était pas entièrement confortable avec aller dehors pour voler des choses qui n'étaient pas nécessaires pour lui continuer à vivre, surtout lorsque les personnes auxquelles il volerait ne l'eurent pas encore maltraité. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer perdre son seul ami en paraissant suffisant devant lui, alors il dit avec un gentil sourire, " J'en ai hâte ! Merci, Sonique ! Merci, de tout que tu as fait pour moi. " _

_Après que Miles eut fini les premières cuillères à glaces qu'il eut été donné, ses blessures déjà couvertes en gazes et guérissant, Scourge lui donna un tour complet de la maison de ses parents afin de le faire connaître bien sa nouvelle maison. Donner Miles ce tour était une expérience apprenante pour lui qui lui enseigné des choses troublantes du passé de l'enfant. _

_Miles n'aimait pas être dans la cuisine pendant que le cuisinier utilisait un couteau, et Scourge dut le taire et le conduire lentement de la chambre. Miles ne négligea pas de comprendre, pourtant, que les domestiques de la maison lui eurent donné un très bref coup d'œil confondu et surpris avant de retourner immédiatement à faire leurs travails, au lieu de faire une remarque narquoise au mieux ou l'attaquer avec un couteau au pire, et il était abasourdi et muet à leurs réactions apathiques. _

_Scourge lui présenta le salon plus tard, en disant tristement, " Mes ' parents ' aiment bien cette chambre. Tu ne dois pas vraiment être ici, puisque tu as une TV dans ta chambre et tout. " Il ne voulait pas encourager Miles passer plus de temps avec ses parents négligents ; pour tous qu'il savait, cela le causerait seulement prendre agaçant parti avec eux lorsqu'ils le critiqueraient. Avec l'intention du décourager de Scourge aller directement par-dessus la tête, Miles lui posa, " J'ai toujours voulu savoir, qu'est-ce que ça s'appelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? " en montrant le doigt au droit de la télévision. _

_" Oh, ça ? Il est un foyer ! Le feu de ça, il est tout chaud et douillet. Te veux essayer ? " Scourge dit joyeusement, seulement à arrêter de sourire sur se tourner pour faire face à Miles de comprendre comment la mention simple de feu l'effraya. " L-Laisse tomber, " il dit à voix baisse, de se rappeler son expérience antérieure avec le feu, et feignit un sourire en marchant jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il disait, " Regardons le reste de la maison, d'accord ? " ce qui le causa le suivre hors de la chambre. _

_Même être près de la salle de bains du sous-sol le remplia avec crainte, ce qui causa Scourge devoir le rassurer, " Tu devras jamais l'utiliser, " et l'amener à « celle beaucoup plus extravagant " en haut, en ne voulant pas penser à pourquoi qu'il eût cette sorte de réaction. Miles parut agité de voir un spray nettoyant sur le rayon près des toilettes, et posa à voix baisse, " J-Je hais l'odeur de ces trucs. Les domestiques utilisent-ils-les souvent ? " _

_Il y avait un bref silence, jusqu'à ce que Scourge le cachât dans la poubelle voisine et dît avec un sourire rusé, un pouce vers le haut et un clin d'œil, " Ils ne les utiliseront plus. " Il essayait de son mieux de paraître aussi allègre que possible et lui donna de l'espoir pour le futur, mais c'était difficile d'ignorer les insinuations inquiétantes d'exactement combien d'abus par lequel il eut souffert. " Alors, euh... des personnes ont utilisé ces sprays sur toi ? " il lui posa anxieusement, et Miles inclina à contrecœur, en souhaitant qu'il ne fût pas si facilement interprété._

_" Ouais, ça se tient. Les bâtards. N'aie crainte, copain. Un jour les tyrans sur cette île recevront la punition qu'ils méritent, " Scourge dit avec ressentiment. Sur remarquer que son expression faisait Miles seulement anxieux, il sourit encore, et dit, " Maintenant je pense que c'est environs temps pour tu prendre un bain pour enlever toutes ces souillures de ta fourrure. " Miles regarda en bas lui-même tristement de l'apparence de toutes les souillures de terre, herbe et sable dans sa fourrure, et Scourge continua joyeusement, " Quoi, tu penses que j'ai oubli ? Allons, vas-y avant que tu deviennes malade. N'aie crainte, je remplacerai les pansements et truc quand tu auras fini. Et je garderai la porte verrouillée pour que personne n'aille dans sur toi. "_

_Scourge courut rapidement à la penderie voisine et retourna en apportant un gant de toilette à la baignoire, et mit à côté de cela une tasse de savon liquide. Miles lui posa anxieusement, " Cette petite salle de bains dans le sous-sol ne peut pas être verrouillé de l'extérieur, peut-elle ? " Ses pupilles rétrécirent un peu par conséquence de se demander brièvement quelle sorte d'expérience eut fait Miles avoir peur de cela, jusqu'à ce que Scourge dît précipitamment en forçant son sourire, " Non, non, elle peut pas, personne ne l'utilise en tout cas. Hormis les domestiques. Je serai dans ma chambre regardant de la télévision. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. "_

_Après que Scourge eut fermé la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui et le laissa seul, Miles hésita un peu avant d'enlever ses gants usés et chaussures, et tourna la poignée pour remplir la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude. Il attendit impatiemment que le l'eau remplisse la baignoire, et y monta finalement lorsqu'elle était prête pour lui, et sourit bientôt à la chaleur. Après cela, il procéda à laver les souillures de sa fourrure avec un gant de toilette et du savon, en essayant maladroitement de laver autour des gazes et pansements qui furent douloureux de ne que toucher. Cela a fait longtemps depuis il n'eut pas pris le risque de prendre un bain au lieu d'une douche de laquelle il pût échapper rapidement, et il se sentait si bien de savoir que c'était sûr de le faire pour la première fois qu'il pouvait se rappeler._

_Après qu'il eut fini finalement, il partit de la baignoire, draina l'eau, s'essuya avec une serviette, appela pour Scourge, et tressaillait et grimaçait pendant que le hérisson enlevait ses pansements et gazes trempés humides pour les remplacer. " Merci, " Miles dit poliment lorsqu'il eut tout fini. Scourge dit, " Pas de problème, " en se levant du plancher, et commença s'admirer dans le miroir sur y remarquer son image. Il dit fièrement, " Tu vas voir, Miles, que quand je serai plus âgé, toutes les dames m'aimeront ! "_

_Scourge remarqua un silence inconfortable plutôt que Miles n'être joyeusement d'accord, et ses yeux attirèrent bientôt à l'image de Miles dans le miroir, qui lui révéla que l'enfant évitait regarder l'image de lui-même en dégoût, en cachant sa seconde queue derrière celle de la première. Scourge ne négligea pas de remarquer cela, et soupira sans beaucoup bruit, avant de lui donner un frotter rassurant sur l'épaule et dire, " N'aie crainte, petit. Je suis sûr que les dames t'aimeront, toi aussi ! Allons, tu devrais avoir du sommeil en avance, tu as passé un jour difficile, " et marcha avec lui de la salle et le mena à la chambre de invités dans laquelle il dormirait._

_Miles n'oublierait pas qu'il se fut senti si relâché lorsqu'il pour la première fois marcha dans la chambre d'invités de la maison de Scourge et se fut couché sur le lit, en soupirant joyeusement à combien son matelas et oreiller étaient mous. Scourge lui dit joyeusement avec un petit sourire satisfait confiant à un point certain, " Voici ton lit, Queues ! Et amuse-toi ! Ma maison est ta maison ! Les lumières dans ta chambre sont un clapet, alors tu peux applaudir pour les éteindre ou les allumer sans partir même du lit ! Il y a une commande à distance pour une télévision impressionnante, et tu peux l'utiliser pour regarder tout ce que tu veux. Bien, sauf le payer par vue, parce que ça coûte plus. Bien sûr, tu peux pas faire littéralement tout ce que tu veux ici. Il y aura des règles, quoique je suis sûr que tu les suivras, et je suis responsable pour les imposer puisque je suis clairement celui de l'aîné ici. Mais aussi longtemps que tu suis les règles, tu devras pas inquiéter d'un truc. " _

_En paraissant inquiet, Miles lui posa, " Que serait ta punition si je violais une règle ? " en ayant de la peur irrationnelle que Scourge le blessât, exactement comme tous les autres. Il y avait un silence, et Scourge répondit d'un ton embarrassé, " Ben, euh, je suis pas sûr. Si mes parents se renseignent sur ça, je pense qu'il y a un risque qu'ils te hurlent, quoique ils te forceront pas partir aussi longtemps que tu les causes pas trop d'ennuis, mais quand même, c'est toujours chiant d'être hurlé à par quelqu'un. S'ils renseignent pas, ben, euh, je pense que je te dirais de faire des travaux, aider dans la maison. Rien comme laver les toilettes ou quoi que, simplement quelque chose ce n'est pas trop injuste pour un enfant comme toi. Mais n'aie crainte de ça, Miles. Reste simplement ici, repose-toi, et regarde la TV. Je te trouverai des livres pour les personnes intelligentes du magasin de livres pour toi, et tu seras apprendre comment jouer ces instruments que tu aimes bien en un rien de temps ! A-Aussi bientôt que tes mains ont guéri, bien sûr. "_

_Miles lui posa tristement, " Est-ce que je vais passer tous les jours d'être seul demain ? C-Ce n'est pas un gros problème ou rien, ça m'est égal, mais... " Scourge soupira tristement, et sourit ensuite et s'assit à côté de lui, et le surprit en mettant le bras autour de lui et l'amener près avec un câlin latéral, ce qui le causa avoir le souffle coupé et sauter avant de paraître confondu, quand même pas habitué à ce geste affectueux. Après avoir décidé de ne pas attirer l'attention à combien Miles était facile à alarmer du contact physique simple, il dit joyeusement, _

_" Tu sais quoi ? Si je prenais un peu pause de terroriser les rues pour passer du temps avec toi pendant que tu es attrapé à la maison ? On regardera la TV et des films ensemble ! J'ai beaucoup que je veux regarder ! " Miles sourit encore finalement, et dit, " Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? Merci, Sonique ! Tu es la meilleure personne que je jamais ai rencontrée... " Scourge eut une expression de surpris et ensuite divertissement sur le visage de recevoir un compliment comme cela. Normalement, il était appelé le pire. Mais être appelé le meilleur par son meilleur ami lui sentit encore mieux. Il était fier de ce qu'il eut fait pour Miles. _

_" C'est ce que j'aime bien entendre ! " il dit joyeusement, se leva du lit, sortit la chambre et dit, " Aie du repos, Queues. Et le matin, je le ferai sûr qu'on aura le plus délicieux banquet du petit déjeuner jusqu'à présent ! " et fit un clin d'œil avec un pouce vers le haut et avec un sourire rusé de savoir qu'il intimiderait le cuisinier dans faire de son mieux le lendemain. Miles lui donna un pouce vers le haut avec un petit sourire satisfait en imitation, et Scourge verrouilla la porte à sa chambre sur sa requête pendant qu'il la fermait derrière lui. _

_Après cela, Miles soupira joyeusement, éteignit les lumières en applaudissant brièvement, et se couvrit avec les couvertures mous et chauds de son nouveau lit. Il savait que c'était étrange et suspect le fait que son nouveau meilleur ami était un criminel qui intimidait les personnes pour faire choses à sa façon, mais cela lui était égal, parce que ce criminel eut sauvé sa vie, ce qui lui eut révélé qu'il l'appréciait lorsque personne d'autre ne l'appréciaient, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il n'avait pas du mal avec la garder. Scourge eut sauvé sa vie, et cela était tout qui lui importa. Il ferma les yeux et relâcha, et s'endormit à 18 : 00 pendant la nuit parce qu'il pouvait finalement le faire._

_Après être allé au lit à la première nuit qu'il restait chez Scourge, exactement comme il faisait normalement lorsqu'il s'endormit pendant la nuit, Miles dut accepter un cauchemar horrible d'être tyrannisé par une bande de villageois fâchés. Mais pour la première fois, ils non seulement le battait pour sa seconde queue, mais ils l'appelaient un criminel, aussi, et Miles dut accepter la culpabilité, en se haïssant et essayant en même temps de justifier ses actions. La pure quantité de stress du mauvais traitement qu'il éprouvait par conséquence le fit se le réveiller tôt en matin, et il commença pleurer immédiatement._

_Après avoir compris où il était et se rappeler ce qui se fut arrivé le jour antérieur, il commença souhaiter désespérément que Scourge fût là-bas avec lui pour lui tourner pour consolation. Il serait content s'il au moins dormait à côté de lui comme il dormait sur le navire, afin qu'il fût capable de se consoler pendant sa misère par être tout près de quelqu'un qu'il savait qu'en soit bien, l'étreindre et rappeler qu'il était aimé à lui-même. Il désirait que la première personne qui le l'eut montré de l'affection passât régulièrement la nuit avec le tenir dans les bras, avec le réconforter et avec le garder se sentant sûr et aimé longtemps dans la nuit. Mais il ne pourrait pas demander un fier criminel comme Scourge de faire cela. Il se sentait assez embarrassé de paraître comme un tendre déjà. _

_Miles ne pouvait pas supporter l'impression de solitude et abandon qui résulta de se réveiller tout seul et d'être forcé à rester seul lorsqu'il était à son très misérable, n'étant pas permis de tourner à quelqu'un pour consolation à cause du fait qu'il était si tôt en matin, mais il avait peur, il se sentait pétrifié que s'il demandait Scourge de faire cela pour lui, d'aller juste un petit peu plus loin en compensant le manque d'affection qu'il ne recevait durant la plupart de sa vie, qu'il perdît son respect de paraître trop faible et en manque d'affection. Il ne retourna jamais à sommeil cette nuit-là._

_Il finirait pleurer avant qu'il ne fût temps pour petit-déjeuner, en souhaitant désespérément que son seul ami fût là-bas pour le consoler, et à cause de cela, il était visiblement fatigué lorsque Scourge lui dit joyeusement de partir du lit pour petit-déjeuner, et il était déterminé ne pas laisser cela ruiner le reste de son jour. Après tout, il n'était aucun étranger à être privé de sommeil, et se rétablit de cela assez rapide vu combien il eut dormi ' bien ' dans ce lit. _

_Miles ne pouvait pas croire combien il aimait bien le petit déjeuner qu'il fut donné. C'était un assortiment admirablement cuisiné de bacon, toast, et une omelette du fromage et champignon, que Scourge eut été sûr à causer être fait pour l'accepter avec plaisir dans la famille. Il n'eut jamais aimé le petit-déjeuner tant dans sa vie avant. Il eut cuisiné le petit-déjeuner pour lui-même pendant les fois lorsqu'il se cachait dans des maisons vacantes, mais il se sentait tant mieux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre cuire pour lui, comme il était subvenu aux besoins au lieu de devoir soigner lui-même. " Merci, Sonique ! O-Oh, et vous aussi, le cuisinier, " il dit, en donnant anxieusement la personne correcte le crédit qu'il méritait en sentant très timide de parler à un étranger. _

_Malheureusement, à un moment-là pendant le petit-déjeuner, il eut sauté très alarmé d'entendre une fourchette écorcher contre une assiette, et restait anxieux et sur bord pour quelques minutes après cela, ce qui causa Scourge en inquiéter encore plus. Heureusement, cela fut le seul cas où il n'eut pas de sourire sur le visage._

_Bientôt après tout le monde eut fini le petit-déjeuner, Scourge utilisa un mètre ruban volé pour mesurer les pieds et mains de Miles afin de trouver les tailles de ses gants, torse et chaussures, et dit ensuite joyeusement, " Si tu regardais la TV dans ta chambre pour quelques temps ? Je retournerai bientôt, " avant d'aller à toute vitesse de lui dans une image floue bleu et noir. _

_Scourge cogna sur la porte à sa chambre des heures plus tard et l'ouvrit avec un sourire, en lui donnant des tout neuf gants, un blouson en cuir noir sans un dessin sur lui, des lunettes de soleil avec des verres noir bleu et une monture grise, et des bottes noires, en disant, " Ai trouvé de nouveaux vêtements pour toi ! Qu'ai-je te dit ? Voici, copain ! " avec un super gros sourire sur le visage. Ses nouveaux gants étaient blancs et étaient assez petits qu'ils négligèrent de couvrir ses poignets. Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait être plus sûr d'avoir plus de sa peau couverte et donc protégée. _

_Il y avait un quatrième objet que Scourge eut porté dans sa chambre et plaça à côté de son lit, et il était une boîte couverte en papier coloré avec un nœud sur elle. Il la donna à Miles avec un sourire et dit, " Joyeux anniversaire, Queues ! Ouvre-la. Elle était une chienne à envelopper, mais pour toi, elle le vaut ! " et Miles procéda à déchirer ouvert le papier cadeau avec difficulté et trouver une boîte blanche, qu'il procéda à ouvrir par le couvercle au haut, en paraissant complètement étonné que Scourge lui eut donné un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il se l'attendait à trouver pour lui de nouveaux vêtements, mais il ne dut pas lui donner un cadeau supplémentaire ! Et surtout ne pas prendre la peine d'arriver à comprendre comment envelopper du papier cadeau autour d'une boîte, lorsqu'il aurait pu lui donner seulement une boîte régulière avec un cadeau dans elle et l'appeler un jour, ou ne lui donner aucun cadeau dans une boîte du tout._

_Scourge était vraiment dédié à être un bon ami pour lui. Il aurait pu être parce qu'il savait combien il était inexpérimenté avec cette sorte de chose et surcompensait afin de garantir qu'il ne perdît pas son seul ami d'un manque de capacités sociales. Ou peut-être il ne l'aimait que vraiment. Au moment, Miles était trop concentré sur tout ce que pût être dans la boîte pour réfléchir à autre chose. _

_La boîte contint des bracelets noirs, qu'il mit sur ses poignets avec un sourire, et regarda Scourge, qui souriait. " Bon, j'ai trouvé la taille correcte. Maintenant appuie sur le bouton sur le côté des bracelets ! " Confondu, Miles suivit son instruction, et se sentit étonné de voir de petits pointes métaux sortir du premier bracelet, ce qui révéla qu'il lui eut donné un bracelet de pointes comme un cadeau._

_" Waouh ! Il est le plus cool cadeau jamais ! " Miles s'exclama, si heureux qu'il oublia essayer de parler de manière sophistiquée. Il appuya avidement sur le bouton sur l'autre bracelet pour activer ses pointes immédiatement avec un sourire réjoui. " Aw, tu les aimes bien vraiment ? " Scourge dit avec un petit sourire satisfait confiant, fier qu'il était capable de deviner correctement quelle sorte de cadeau qu'il aimât bien après seulement une journée de le savoir. Il n'eut jamais donné un cadeau à quelqu'un avant, surtout pas quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer, alors il avait inquiété qu'il gâchât de manque d'expérience. _

_" Il est parfait ! Que réellement charmant ! " Miles complimenta de manière plus sophistiquée, et rit adorablement, en se sentant plus à l'aise de l'idée qu'il porterait quelque chose qui intimidât les personnes de la ville dans penser qu'il ne devrait pas être immiscé, et qu'il méritait respect. " Oh, merci, Sonique ! Merci ! " il dit joyeusement, et ferma les pointes avant de clarifier, " Bien sûr, je devrai prudent avec ceux afin d'éviter de me blesser, mais je ne sortirai pas la maison sans eux ! Merci, Sonique. Je n'ai jamais reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire avant, surtout pas plus qu'un... "_

_Il y avait un silence puisqu'il parut triste, et il admit, " Enfin, je ne suis même pas vraiment sûr si j'ai reçu maintenant celui. Je n'ai aucune façon de savoir lorsque mon anniversaire est, pour être honnête. Je me rappelle à peine mon expérience dans l'orphelinat que j'avais vécu dans avant qu'il n'ait brûlé complètement d'être frappé par foudre. Tout que je sais, est que j'étais dit pourquoi j'étais là-bas, et mon nom entier, juste à peine. Je n'ai pas de souvenir vivant de tout l'orphelinat. Mais vu la façon que ma vie a été, c'est peut-être pour le mieux. " Il soupira, légèrement frustré avec lui-même pour s'être encore fait triste. Il pourrait avoir l'expérience la plus heureuse de sa vie et tout que devrait arriver soit pour lui être rappelé son passé et il arrêterait d'être capable de se l'amuser. _

_Afin d'essayer de le faire se sentir mieux, Scourge s'assit à côté de lui et mit le bras autour de lui dans une étreinte latérale, ce qui lui donna son attention immédiatement, et dit, " Ben, tu as choisi une super date, petit ! Ton anniversaire est directement dans le centre de l'été, et il est le meilleur temps pour un anniversaire ! Ne fait rien s'il est pas ton anniversaire réel, parce que c'est la pensée qui compte ! Il est tout de célébrer le fait que tu étais né, avec la personne qui se soucie de toi le plus. La date exacte ne fait rien aussi longtemps qu'elle est célébrée. " Miles sourit. Il n'eut jamais eu quelqu'un avec lequel il célébrât son anniversaire, et maintenant cela allait finalement changer. _

_" Et tu sais quoi ? Pour le dessert, je le ferai sûr que le cuisinier fera cuire au four le plus savoureux gâteau que tu jamais as mangé ! Comment ça sonne ? " Scourge dit joyeusement, avant de le lâcher et sortir du lit. En se sentant étonné, Miles répliqua presque étourdi de content, " Gâteau ? Un gâteau d'anniversaire ?! Ça sonne merveilleux ! " _

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, il fut invité dans la cuisine, et eut brusquement le souffle coupé de voir que des chandelles étaient en train d'être allumés sur le dessert chocolat-paraissant sur la table. Scourge comprit rapidement ce qui l'inquiétait, et dit, " C-C'est bien, Miles. On souffle sur eux pour faire un vœu ! C'est une tradition de l'anniversaire, " avec un sourire anxieux. Miles prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, et rit anxieusement en allant à son siège, gêné d'exactement combien de fois il eut déjà paru craint devant lui. Il souffla sur les chandelles aussi vite qu'il put, essaya d'ignorer la puanteur de fumée après cela, et recula sa chaise du cuisinier en peur pas-si-subtilement puisqu'il s'inclina pour couper le gâteau pour lui, et enleva les chandelles à l'avance. Après cela, Miles prit plaisir à manger le cheese-cake au chocolat avec Scourge, n'ayant jamais goûté quelque chose de la sorte avant cela. _

_Lorsque les deux d'eux finirent finalement, Scourge posa, " Voudrais-tu plus ? " en regardant fixement le reste du gâteau avec désir. Miles haussa avec un sourire et lui dit généreusement, " J'ai assez mangé, mais tu peux en avoir si tu veux. " Scourge en donna à lui-même avidement une autre assiette, et Miles inquiéta brièvement qu'il se donnât un mal de ventre, avant de dire joyeusement, " Il est délicieux ! Quoique pas autant que le thé, et pas autant que les brocolis, " en faisant allusion au dîner qu'il eut eu directement avant. Scourge lui donna une expression confondue, et ébouriffa ensuite ses cheveux et gloussa en disant allègrement, " Tu es étrange, " avant de rouler les yeux à ses goûtes étranges. " Je mettrai ' thé ' sur la liste d'épiceries à partir d'aujourd'hui, " il continua._

_Ceci donna à Miles des messages mélangés, puisqu'il se sentit très attristé à être encore appelé étrange, mais aima l'affection qu'il eut clairement reçu, et cela lui aboutit paraître triste et regarder fixement dans néant pour plusieurs secondes après avoir souri de cela. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Scourge posa lorsqu'il remarqua finalement son expression triste. " O-Ouais, je, je suis étrange... " Miles répondit tristement avec un sourire forcé, en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il se sentait ennuyé avec le seul ami qu'il avait._

_Comprendre qu'il eut gâché, Scourge bégaya un peu avant de clarifier, " N'aie crainte, Miles, je plaisantais seulement. J'aime bien combien tu es différent des autres personnes ennuyeuses ! Il fait partie de ce qui te fait si adorable ! " Il se sentit immédiatement très embarrassé à laisser échapper cette phrase, mais son regret disparut lorsque, après l'avoir regardé fixement pendant une seconde en l'acceptant, Miles eut un grand gros sourire sur le visage et l'embrassa dans un câlin, en ne se souciant même pas qu'il était assis quand même sur la chaise. _

_" Adorable ! Waouh... Je suis adoré ? " il s'exclama, et Scourge prit une seconde pour retourner l'étreinte de combien il en était surpris. De comprendre qu'il devrait réagir rapidement du risque de lui faire de la peine, Scourge supposa qu'il autant être complètement honnête avec lui après cela, et admit, " Ouais... Bien sûr que je t'aime... Oublie mes maudits parents, tu es ma famille réelle ! " Ça eut fait si longtemps depuis Scourge n'eut pas dérangé essayer de dire quelqu'un qu'il les aimait, et pour la première fois, il était capable de l'entendre en retour. _

_" Je t'aime, moi aussi ! Tu es le meilleur ami jamais ! " Miles répliqua, écrasé avec joie. Il ne put pas le croire. Pour la très première fois, il était aimé. Il était inquiet que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais maintenant il eut confirmation de cela sans un ombre d'un doute, et il se sentit incroyable. Il n'oublierait jamais combien cela l'eut fait heureux, d'entendre finalement ces mots. _

_Il resta dans la maison de Scourge cette semaine-là pendant qu'il se rétablissait de ses blessures, en regardant des émissions éducationnelles de télévision dans son lit et lisant les livres éducationnelles variés que Scourge lui donnait de la bibliothèque. C'était une semaine qui était plutôt sans histoires, surtout pour Scourge, qui devait principalement rester chez lui plutôt que ne violer la loi parce qu'il savait combien Miles serait triste si son seul ami passait à peine de temps avec lui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'excitation, mais être capable de passer temps de qualité avec la première personne à l'aimer vraiment le faire tout valut l'effort pour Scourge, et bien qu'il ne l'admît à personne sauf Miles, il finirait trouver les émissions éducationnelles vraiment intéressantes, même si les connaissances lui étaient inutiles. _

Chapitre 0 : Tour de la Ville

_Après que Miles se fut rétabli des blessures sur les queues, mains et torse, Scourge le prit visiter chaque partie de sa ville au cours d'un semaine, dont des endroits qu'il découvrirait que Miles n'aimât pas. Miles n'était pas entièrement heureux avec sortir de la maison et avec être regardé fixement par des étrangers à cause de cela, et lui posa en restant debout à la porte d'entrée, " Et si je devenais me séparé de toi ? Et, et si tu allais à gauche plutôt que à droit ou quelque chose et je me tourne la mauvaise façon quand on courra ? Et si... " _

_Scourge parut triste brièvement, et dit avec un sourire rassurant, " Tout ira bien. Je promets. Je change pas de directions si soudainement. J-J'ai voulu dire, je peux, mais je le ferai pas si tu me veux pas le faire. D'ailleurs, tes réflexes quand tu te bougeras à cette vitesse égaleront les miens, alors tu réagiras probablement à temps et feras le même virage que je fasse. " Il y avait un silence puisque Miles paraissait quand même effrayé et regardait fixement la porte d'entrée plein de terreur._

_En sachant qu'il n'était pas normalement si responsable, Scourge dit avec un sourire anxieux, " Et hé, si jamais on devenait séparé, voici le plan. Saute dans l'air et vole assez haut que je sois capable de te voir par-dessus ces bâtiments et, euh, si je peux pas te voir où tu es, retourne chez moi. Tu as un bon sens de direction, n'est-ce pas ? " Miles répliqua, " Tout à fait, " ayant appris quel chemin fut nord et le mémorisa de trouver l'Astre du Nord dans le ciel de la nuit sur son île. C'était au point où il n'avait pas besoin d'une boussole._

_" Mais, tu remarqueras assez vite, n'est-ce pas ? " il posa, en pensant au fait que si des personnes le remarquaient voler, il devrait les accepter le regarder bouches bée jusqu'à ce qu'il en aurait volé loin. " Bien sûr ! Je vais toujours concentrer sur où tu es, je vais jamais te laisser tout seul ! Je veux te garder sûr, et te fais, heureux... Sans toi là, ma vie me sentirait un peu vide, tu sais ? " Scourge dit en ébouriffant joyeusement ses cheveux avec la première phrase, et se sentant de plus en plus gêné de ce qu'il admettait au final. Il ne se souciait jamais de quelqu'un d'autre tant avant, et il espéra que les personnes de la ville n'arrêtassent pas d'être intimidés par lui à cause de cela. Il devrait essayer plus dur que d'habitude d'être menaçant avec les personnes savoir qu'il fut devenu meilleurs amis avec quelqu'un si jeune et innocent, qu'il protégeât censément toujours. Tout au moins, ce qu'il eut dit eut fait Miles se sentir mieux, et il sourit._

_" Maintenant allons, petit, c'est le temps de tourisme ! " Scourge dit avidement, et tint ouverte la porte pour Miles pendant qu'il marchait du manoir, en allant au jardin avant pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt ? Il eut commencé à aimer beaucoup son passer tout son temps dans la maison des parents de Scourge en se cachant des personnes toujours en juge du monde, et maintenant il se fut attendu à retourner à passer la plupart de chaque jour dehors, étant jugé, et maintenant encore pire qu'avant parce qu'il allait être un complice à un criminel._

_Les coupures sur son torse, ses mains et queues guérissaient toujours, mais leur présence n'étaient plus évidents pour des miles en le faisant paraître comme une cible vulnérable, avec les souillures rouges avoir il y a longtemps été lavées de sa fourrure, et le processus de guérir étant fini presque complètement avec les gazes et pansements allés de lui enfin. Il put sentir le vent sur le visage et le fait que ce qui restaient de ses blessures eurent arrêté de blesser, et pendant que le ciel était nuageux, il y avait toujours une certaine quelque chose d'être dehors dans la lumière du soleil qui lui sentit juste. Il supposa qu'être dehors à la ville ne serait pas si mauvais, surtout puisqu'elle avait une atmosphère différente de l'île dans laquelle il eut passé sa vie, et cela seul le fit se sentir beaucoup mieux, même si elle avait plus de personnes.  
_

_Miles se regarda brièvement pendant que Scourge marchait jusqu'à lui après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil noires devant les yeux pour y cacher mieux la peur, et se tracassa brièvement qu'il devrait fermer avec une fermeture à glissière son blouson en cuir pour meilleure protection et chaleur ou le garder défait comme Scourge. Ensuite il sourit un peu parce qu'il pensa que ses nouvelles bottes paraissaient cool, et appuya sur les boutons sur les bracelets noirs pour les faire paraître encore épineux comme il ferait à chaque fois qu'il sortirait de la maison, en souriant d'un air satisfait un petit peu dans une tentative faiblie à imiter le sourire rusé de Scourge qui fit juste Scourge le trouver mignon._

_Le hérisson bleu à côté de lui mit ses lunettes de soleil en bas devant les yeux, ouvrit la grande barrière imposante noire qui bloquait le chemin vers sa maison avec une poussée simple, et dit avec un sourire, " Alors décampons d'ici en trois, deux, un... " et lorsqu'il dit, " Va ! " Miles était complètement prêt à commencer courir à côté de lui pendant qu'ils se bougeaient à légèrement sous la vitesse du son, et sortissaient du jardin avant enfin._

_Miles était capable de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas peur sur le chemin à la ville, mais cette façade s'effondrait la minute où il commença voir les voitures roulantes dans les rues, les rues dans lesquelles il devait courir. Il souhaita qu'il pût voler simplement par-dessus tout, mais il ne pouvait pas voler presque aussi vite qu'il pût courir en se bougeant en se tournant les queues derrière lui, et cela voulut dire que s'il voulait éviter de ralentir son ami encore plus, il devrait lui faire face être près de la terre, assez qu'il pût être frappé par toutes voitures qui roulaient dans la rue pendant qu'ils couraient de l'autre côté d'elle. _

_Même si Scourge n'abandonnait pas les trottoirs la plupart du temps, quelquefois il devait courir simplement de l'autre côté de la rue pour atteindre sa destination, et la pure anxiété de devoir suivre près de lui pendant cette fois n'était pas quelque chose duquel on pourrait facilement se débarrasser. Il était inquiet des conséquences potentielles d'exprimer ses inquiétudes et plaintes avec lui, lorsqu'il le forçait déjà à courir plus lent simplement afin qu'il pût le suivre bien._

_Ce que Scourge ne savait pas était qu'une des choses la plus grosse qui faisait Miles anxieux était le fait qu'il y avait des voitures qui roulaient près de lui, et avec les deux d'eux courir par la ville si rapidement sans arrêter pour regarder les deux chemins avant de traverser la rue, Miles haït chaque fois qu'il partit du trottoir. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était être encore frappé par une voiture. Et savoir Scourge et son imprudence, c'était possible qu'il pût lui arriver aussi. Et si cela le coûterait la vie du seul ami qu'il jamais avait ? C'était assez mauvais que les personnes étaient partout, mais des pièges de mort métaux filants passant vite par les rues dans lesquelles il devait courir, faisaient la ville presque insupportable, et il dut forcer une expression fâché menaçante sur le visage pour cacher la peur écrasante pour sa vie. Il pouvait espérer seulement que les voitures fussent quelque chose auxquelles il pourrait devenir habitué._

_Il y avait plusieurs différents endroits à la ville qui en avaient des choses qui firent Miles se sentir agité. Dans le zoo, il se sentit anxieux de voir même les animaux du tout. Il dit, " J-Je n'aime pas cet endroit... " au même moment où il savait que les animaux étaient en captivité et ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer. Ceci causa Scourge inquiéter de juste combien de fois que des animaux eurent attaqué l'enfant dehors dans les bois pour son développer une peur paranoïaque d'eux en général. _

_Il devrait prendre le cours de plusieurs jours pour eux manger leur déjeuner à chaque seul restaurant à la ville, puisqu'ils visiteraient un par jour, et à chaque fois que Scourge amena Miles dans un des restaurants, il remarqua combien il se sentait anxieux d'essayer de manger les aliments du tout. Et après qu'ils eurent mangé à chaque restaurant une fois, ils revisiteraient tous les restaurants, et passeraient le déjeuner de chaque jour de Scourge dire Miles d'essayer quelque chose de nouvelle sur le menu, jusqu'à finalement, il serait capable de dire qu'il eut essayé tous les restaurants que la ville avait pour offrir. Il était reconnaissant pour tout qu'il mangeait du pur fait qu'ils étaient des aliments, mais il aimait bien les aliments nutritifs plus parce qu'ils étaient mieux pour son rester vivant. _

_Le premier restaurant auquel il le prit, le premier jour de son tour de la ville, était fondamentalement l'équivalent Moebian d'un Burger King. Scourge, après avoir forcé les personnes en file à laisser lui et Miles commander d'abord comme il fit toujours dans les files, et après avoir donné à contrecœur son argent volé au travailleur derrière le comptoir, apportèrent le cheeseburger garni et hamburger aux légumes dehors pour le bien de Miles, et ils commencèrent manger le déjeuner qu'ils eurent commandé, après qu'ils s'étaient assis dehors près de la fenêtre du restaurant. _

_Il remarqua l'hésitation de Miles à le manger, et sourit en disant de façon enjouée, " Tu sûr que tu veux vraiment des légumes dans tes hamburgers ? Tu sembles pas si prêt à le manger. " Miles secoua la tête et expliqua anxieusement, " Ce n'est pas ça. Et s'ils ont mis quelque chose dans nos aliments pour nous faire malade ? Et s'ils, tu sais, ont fait quelque chose avec eux pour nous contrarier ? " Scourge vit encore cette expression familière sur le visage de Miles avec l'enfant regarder fixement dans rien un mille yards de lui plein de terreur, en paraissant hanté par les mémoires de son passé, et même Scourge était inquiet durant quelques temps, de savoir très bien que les personnes qui faisaient les aliments dans les restaurants eurent fait cela contre lui afin de le contrarier occasionnellement. En fait, cela était la principale raison qu'il eut commencé payer pour les aliments dans les restaurants en premier. Mais après avoir brièvement regardé sous le petit pain de son hamburger, Scourge rassura Miles,_

_" N'aie crainte de ça. Ils feront pas rien qui me fait furieux. Il y a pas très beaucoup de personnes assez stupides pour prendre ce risque ! Et puisque tu es avec moi, ils vont savoir qu'ils peuvent pas rien te faire, non plus, parce que je les ferais payer s'ils le faisaient. Mange simplement, d'accord ? J'ai payé pour ça, après tout. " Miles regarda furtivement sous le petit pain de son hamburger aux légumes, inclina, et en prit une bouchée rapidement, et sourit après l'avoir goûté pour la première fois. _

_Scourge sourit chaleureusement de voir combien il le faisait heureux, de plus en étant encore amusé au fait que Miles était le seul enfant qu'il connaissait qui apprécierait les légumes tant. En regardant en avant et mangeant son hamburger avec un petit mignon renard qui était assis directement à côté de lui, Scourge pensa, " Je pense que je devrais être reconnaissant qu'il aime bien les légumes tant. Il aurait peut-être pas vécu pendant si longtemps avec presque aucun aliment s'il avait pas développé un tel goût pour les trucs nutritifs... Le pauvre enfant... Zut. Il me fait pas aller tendre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai, jamais été si inquiet de quelqu'un avant... Bien sûr, il a beaucoup duquel je devrais être inquiet, et il est la seule personne qui sait combien je suis super, alors j'ai toutes les raisons pour me secouer, mais... je lui ai dit que je suis un criminel dur à cuire et sauf passer devant tout le monde, j'ai pas vraiment prouvé ma pointe. Mais est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à ça du tout ? Il... paraît vraiment heureux avec moi quand même... "_

_Après une brève hésitation, il posa, " Hé, Queues ? " cette fois étant sûr à parler un peu moins fort que normal pour éviter qu'il l'alarme encore. " Ouais ? " Miles dit entre bouchées, en le regardant. Un peu embarrassé, Scourge expliqua inutilement, " Tu connais ce que j'ai voulu dire de, ' j'ai payé pour ça, ' n'est-ce pas ? Du coup, je paye pas normalement pour les trucs. C'est seulement dans les endroits où j'ai à assez beaucoup attendre pour avoir les trucs préparés pour moi, où j'ai à compter sur les personnes qui manent l'endroit être disposées à m'alimenter et me laissent revenir, tu sais ? Parce que je dois leur dévoiler précisément ce que je veux afin de le faire sûr que j'obtiens ce que je veux, et je dois les attendre finir faire les hamburgers. Je peux pas trouver simplement ma commande déjà fait et le prend. F-Fondamentalement, je suis les règles avec ces endroits lorsque nécessaire. Ça veut dire pas que je suis quelque, mec règles-suivant sans intérêt comme tous les autres, oh, non ! C'est comme j'ai dit plus tôt, Miles, je suis le plus vite voleur du monde ! Mais des endroits sont simplement trop compliqués pour en prendre ce que on veut. "_

_Miles inclina poliment, en ne semblant pas vraiment être déconcerté par cela. " Ça a du sens, " il répliqua après avoir avalé sa bouchée très récente de son déjeuner. " Alors ça te dérange pas ? Tu penses pas que je suis simplement... " Scourge dit en confusion, en évitant le regarder puisqu'il comprenait en lui parlant qu'il révélait qu'il se souciait de ce qu'il penserait de lui. Est-ce qu'il lui fut vraiment devenu si attaché si rapidement qu'il essayait complètement de l'impressionner ? " Je me soucie toujours de mon image, ce n'est rien de nouveau, " il pensa. Il était toujours le type pour faire parade de lui-même, peu importe qui fut devant lui. _

_" Non, non, ça ne fait rien. Je sais que je fasse le même truc. Si c'est complètement peu pratique, il semble fou violer une loi juste parce que. C'est plus fiable de payer simplement pour le repas afin de savoir ce que tu vas recevoir. Tu ne dois pas être un rebelle contre les règles tout le temps. Tu es quand même un criminel dur à cuire, juste celui qui est assez intelligent pour être pratique, " Miles dit nonchalamment, en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était inquiet de l'outrager. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que Scourge fût un criminel afin de l'aimer bien, et une partie de lui souhaitait complètement qu'il ne fût pas un criminel, mais il n'était pas sûr si le lui dire le ferait penser qu'il voulût le changer ou quelque chose comme cela, lorsqu'il était assez désespéré pour un ami qu'il était prêt à l'accepter pour la personne qu'il était. Scourge sourit de penser, " Moi... intelligent ?... " en se délectant du compliment et juste combien c'était rare pour lui d'être appelé cela. " Merci, Miles. Tu devrais dire ça plus souvent ! " il répliqua joyeusement._

_La fois suivante qu'ils étaient sur le point de traverser la rue, Miles laissa échapper anxieusement, " Puis-je voler par-dessus les rues au moins au lieu de courir devant des voitures à chaque fois que je le fais ?... J-Je ne veux pas être une peste de te dire d'arrêter pour regarder à gauche et à droit de chaque fois que tu sois sur le point de courir de l'autre côté de la rue, mais j-j-je ne veux que, je ne veux rien de mauvais arriver. Elles sont dangereuses, Sonique ! "_

_Scourge le regarda fixement avec une expression inquiète durant deux secondes, en se demandant s'il eut été frappé par une voiture avant, et dit finalement patiemment, " Mais oui, okay. Vole par-dessus les rues quand tu devras les traverser, et je, regarderai rapidement les deux chemins et attendrai ensuite sur l'autre côté pour toi. Ça arrivera à chaque fois qu'on traversera la rue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Essaye juste de voler vite au moins. Tu es bon à ça déjà, mais c'est une super occasion de devenir encore meilleur ! " Miles soupira en soulagement et lui dit, " Merci. " Il ne devait peut-être pas inquiéter après tout._

_Après cela, Scourge amena Miles à la ferme qui fournissait les aliments à la ville. Après avoir couru jusqu'à la région de paissant en restant à la vitesse de Miles afin qu'il pût le suivre, il sauta dans l'air et retomba sur la terre sous lui d'extravagant façon pour faire parade de lui-même, partiellement de vouloir arrêter sans que Miles coure devant lui pour trop longtemps ou même dans lui. Ce n'était pas du tout nouveau pour lui. " Et voici l'endroit qui donne à la ville ses aliments ! Ben, les aliments qui sont pas importés, " il dit. Il y avait un silence, et il arrêta de sourire sur voir la réaction de Miles. Non seulement est-ce que l'enfant recula anxieusement des vaches et moutons paissant, mais son remarquer le foin dehors le fit devenir inquiet, et il le regarda fixement avec ses pupilles rétrécis plein de terreur._

_" Tu te sens bien ? " Scourge posa à voix baisse pendant qu'il marchait lentement jusqu'à lui et plaça prudemment la main sur l'épaule de Miles. Il connut immédiatement ce qu'il était rappelé. Pour changer, Miles revivait une mémoire qui Scourge eut directement vu. " Je... " Miles dit à voix baisse, en se rappelant de façon vivante comment il eut été attaché à un bûcher en bois avec foin comme cela sous lui qui fut mis à feu par trois différentes personnes. La seule raison qu'il n'eut pas été blessé par cette expérience, fut que Scourge fut arrivé dans une tornade de vent bleue qui eut éteint les flammes afin de le sauver._

_" Tu es mon héros, " il complimenta avec un anxieux sourire, ce qui fit Scourge se sentir étonné et muet de ne jamais avoir été appelé cela avant. " Moi, un héros ? " il pensa en paraissant inquiet et embarrassé. " Pour toi, ouais, " il répliqua avec langage anxieux du corps, en essayant de sonner aussi nonchalant que possible. Tout au moins, il savait qu'il était un héros pour Miles, et était fier de cela. Mais est-ce qu'il était une personne héroïque en général ? Il passait devant personnes en file et volait et combattait purement d'égoïsme et pour les frissons, et gagnait de la satisfaction d'ennuyer les personnes plutôt que de la honte. Même s'il essayait de devenir un héros, ce serait probablement trop tard pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas démentir le fait que son être là pour Miles et le défendre, était la définition d'héroïque. Il y avait évidemment plus à lui que juste l'image d'une jeune délinquante duquel il était si fier s'il allait à tels efforts pour un enfant avec deux queues pour avoir simplement un ami._

_" Je suis si reconnaissant que j'ai crié... " Miles chuchota, et Scourge, après avoir entendu cette phrase horrifiante, put dire seulement, " Q-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? " malgré son être d'accord avec sa conclusion. Il alla jusqu'à lui, et mit les deux de ses mains sur ses épaules en paraissant sérieux. " Parce que je ne criais pas normalement. Parce qu'il n'attirait que plus de personnes à où j'étais, et la minute où ils avaient vu ce qui me fait différent, ils étaient tournés contre moi et m'avaient donné le diable... même s'ils se précipitaient pour m'aider avant ! À chaque fois que j'ai crié pour l'aide, il n'avait fait que pires les choses... Mais tu n'as pas été comme ça. Tu étais différent d'eux !... Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas de cette île... " Miles dit tristement, en retenant des larmes, et bien que Scourge ne l'admît pas, il faisait la même chose de ne qu'entendre cela._

_Scourge évita le regarder afin d'éviter de l'effrayer pendant qu'il disait amèrement en se serrant le poing, " Peut-être les insulaires en général sont justes malades. J-J'ai entendu le fermier ici se plaindre de ' les personnes de la ville, ' mais au moins on sait garder nos bouches fermées. Lorsque on voit quelqu'un ou quelque chose de différente, on attire pas attention à nous-mêmes en l'en faisant un grand problème en public. On nous ligue pas contre et attaque les personnes pour avoir paru différent, on vit simplement nos vies quotidiennes. Les personnes de la ville passent pas tout ce temps de poursuivre un enfant pour avoir simplement habité leur chère île. " Miles remarqua avec les yeux baissés, " Ouais, ils ne me regardent que fixement en jugeant silencieusement. "_

_Scourge caressa brièvement sa tête pour le faire le regarder vers le haut, et dit, " C'est mieux qu'avant. Les personnes de la ville comme moi préfèrent s'intégrer en avec le reste de la masse pour qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut en paix. Ben, pas moi, j'aime l'attention, mais je parle les personnes normales ici, qui sont pas aussi cool que moi. " Miles rit adorablement de Scourge s'appeler cool de trouver sa confiance en soi inspirant et charismatique. " Les personnes qui travaillent à la ville veulent simplement arriver au travail et les autres lieux qu'ils veulent aller, ils sont en trop d'un empressement pour montrer les doigts et rire, et avec toute l'activité, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux trucs arrivent en vie pour les distraire et les faire oublier. C'est pourquoi ils nous appellent un gens inconstant. "_

_Miles sourit brièvement de l'affection, mais il retourna à paraître déprimé plutôt rapidement, et grommela, " J'entends ce qu'ils disent. Je suis la conversation de la ville, et j'habite à ici depuis plus d'une semaine. Je ne pense pas que ça jamais va changer. " _

_Scourge soupira tristement et dit avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, " C'est parce que cette ville a rien y arriver. C'est un jour des nouvelles lentes, tous les jours. Surtout récemment, " en pensant à son père avec ressentiment et comment il eut arrêté les guerres du monde en le tenant pour lui-même. De sa perspective, la vie jour-à-jour n'eut pas vraiment amélioré, n'arrêta que de devenir pire. Tout que son père faisait, était causer de la stagnation. De sa perspective, au moins les chaos des guerres au préalable étaient des histoires intéressantes pour entendre. Au moins la technologie progressait quand même, à part cela de Dr. Kintobor. Il sourit affectueusement à Miles et dit, " Maintenant allons, on va ailleurs. " Miles inclina, et ils toutes les deux coururent de la ferme à côté de l'un l'autre dans une image floue bleu et jaune._

_Miles ne sembla pas aimer bien le terrain de baseball non plus. Simplement la vue des personnes qui jouaient au baseball le faisait avoir beaucoup de peur et devenir silencieux. Scourge se demanda ce que de cela l'inquiétait, la peur d'être frappé par un des baseballs ou les battes de baseball que les hommes tenaient. Les deux paraissaient assez dangereux en pensant de la perspective de Miles. " Est-ce qu'il y avait des terrains de baseball sur ton île, Miles ? " il lui posa, en les regardant à gauche des gradins._

_" Q-Quoi ? Euh... Je pense que je l'ai vu une fois. Est-ce que c'est d'où ces armes viennent ?! " Miles dit anxieusement à côté de lui, et se cacha derrière lui en ayant le souffle coupé lorsqu'un des hommes brandit sa batte. " Armes ? " Scourge chuchota en horreur. Il regarda en bas la terre tristement durant un temps, pour accepter ces images-là, et dit ensuite à voix baisse, " Ben, allons-en. " Après cela, les deux d'eux fuirent le parc de baseball, en n'ayant jamais l'intention de retourner. Scourge eut amené Miles là-bas et resta devant lui durant si longtemps tout d'abord pour essayer de l'encourager être un peu plus masculin, de lui penser que ce serait bien pour l'enfant, mais il devint bientôt clair qu'il était trop intimidé par les sports, et eut chaque raison pour être cette façon. _

_Pendant que Scourge courait par la ville avec Miles le suivre facilement à son côté, en se tournant assez lentement qu'il ne le surprît pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcha d'inquiéter. Même si la plupart des parties de la ville qu'il eut présenté à Miles ne le dérangeaient pas trop, à part son anxiété habituelle sociale, la grosse quantité de terreur qu'il eut révélé de voir les choses les plus inoffensives lui était inquiétant. Reconnaissant que Miles ne pût pas voir son expression au moment, Scourge pensa tristement, " Mais enfin, Sonique, pense. Quelle partie de la ville peut faire un enfant vraiment heureux ?... Un magasin de jouets ! Bien sûr ! Il y a celui dans le centre commercial ! "_

_Il mena Miles au centre commercial, en courant par le côté gauche de son parking, et dit avec un sourire confiant mais enjoué, " Il y a un dernier endroit que je veux te prendre aujourd'hui. " Il s'arrêta devant les portes en verres du centre commercial pendant qu'ils ouvraient automatiquement devant lui, et Miles s'exclama aux yeux écarquillés, " Cool ! Elles ont ouvert par elles-mêmes ! Lorsque tu disais que tu es un membre d'une riche puissante famille, tu ne blaguais pas ! " en souriant en stupéfaction à la vue. Scourge le regarda avec une expression amusée et un sourcil penché, et décida de le laisser le croire. " Pourquoi ruine son amusement ? " Scourge pensa, en Miles le suivant dans le premier centre commercial qu'il eut vu._

_Ils coururent par l'endroit rapidement, avec Scourge lui présenter très brièvement chaque magasin simplement pour le bien, et ensuite finalement, Scourge dit, " J'ai gardé le mieux pour le dernier ! " et le mena dans le magasin de jouets avec un sourire. " Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ici, ' petit frère ! ' " Scourge dit en marchant devant Miles dans un des allées de jouets, et gloussa avant de penser, " Je me demande si c'est comme laisser échapper un taureau dans un magasin de porcelaine ? Ou un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons ? Quoique Miles n'a vraiment aimé jamais les bonbons... " _

_Malheureusement, le manque étrange des pas derrière Scourge le prit de sa bonne humeur, et il se tourna anxieusement et vit une expression familière hantée sur son visage. Même les jouets vifs et colorés, des choses qui lui semblaient complètement inoffensives, le remplissaient avec terreur. Scourge pensa tristement, " Je commence à penser qu'il est sérieusement malade... " étonné à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir peur de même cela. Il l'approcha lentement et dit à voix baisse, " Miles ? " en espérant qu'il ne l'alarmât pas et le causât fuir en panique._

_" Euh... " Miles se força à dire, toujours perdu en terreur et peur qu'il ne pût pas expliquer tout à fait. " Qu'est-ce que c'est le problème ? " Scourge posa, en essayant de formuler très prudemment sa question pour éviter qu'il semblât dédaigneux ou enclin à juger. Il savait très bien combien Miles pouvait être délicat, au point où occasionnellement, il devint agaçant. " Je, ne sais pas... Je... ne me rappelle pas... " Miles chuchota en regardant fixement les jouets, et Scourge parut encore plus inquiet, et était reconnaissant que personne n'était là-bas pour en être témoin par hasard._

_En essayant de lui donner l'avantage du doute, il posa à voix baisse, " Quelqu'un, te blessait peut-être avec ces trucs ? " Miles regarda à travers de l'allée, avec les yeux se précipiter en derrière et en avant pendant qu'il les examinait, et dit à voix baisse, " Était probablement lorsque j'étais trop jeune pour pouvoir te le rappeler. Je ne me peux pas m'imaginer que les personnes à l'orphelinat me permettent de jouer avec les jouets, alors peut-être... Je, je... Tu penses vraiment que je devrais avoir ceux ? "_

_Il y avait un silence, et Miles essaya d'empêcher des larmes de venir des yeux, de vouloir éviter qu'il embarrassât lui-même ou son nouvel ami. Tout que Scourge pût dire de cela fut, " Miles... " Il ne put pas le croire. Après toutes ces années d'être traité comme quelqu'un dont la vie n'était pas précieuse, qui ne méritait rien qui le ferait heureux, est-ce qu'une partie de Miles eut été fait soumis à un lavage de cerveau qu'ils avaient raison, été fait croire ce qu'ils disaient ? Comment ça se fait qu'il jamais pût améliorer sa confiance s'il était trop plein d'insécurité et honte qui étaient profondément enraciné en lui peu importe le moyen il ferait ?_

_" Bien sûr que tu devrais. Tu es ingénieux, et dévoué, et loyal, et talentueux... Tu es la meilleure personne que je jamais ai rencontrée. Ne crois pas tous les mensonges que tu as été dévoilé, " il consola Miles, et mit les bras autour de lui dans un câlin, qui l'enfant retourna avec un petit sourire. Une larme réussit quand même échapper de son œil, mais il l'essuya, et rit anxieusement adorablement. _

_Après que le câlin eut fini, Scourge dit en essayant d'agir exactement aussi joyeux et avide qu'il agissait normalement, " Courrons simplement par toutes les allées pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que tu aimes bien, " et Miles inclina, et courut après lui docilement. _

_Ils ne trouveraient rien pour lequel Miles était prêt à demander. Même si quelques jouets le tentaient, surtout les consoles de jeux portables, il y avait une partie de lui qui se sentait terrifié de demander pour eux ou ne les toucher même que, comme s'il recevrait seulement une claque et un grondant pour ses efforts. Il se sentait qu'il ne devrait en avoir aucun, que c'était mal, et la plus frustrante chose de tout était qu'il savait combien il était irrationnel et ne put pas arrêter d'être ainsi. En sortissant du centre commercial, la seule chose que Miles eut aimée bien de l'expérience au final était qu'il pouvait entendre de la musique y jouer, et même alors, c'était trop difficile de l'entendre clairement avec le son du vent se précipiter devant lui et Scourge pendant qu'ils couraient par le centre commercial. _

Chapitre 1

_Le lendemain, Scourge était sur le point de sortir de la maison avec Miles lorsqu'une des domestiques lui dit, " Attends ! Ton père m'a dit de te donner un message. " Scourge haussa, et dit méchamment, " Pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser ? S'il veut que j'entende quelque chose, il peut le dire lui-même, " et pensa après cela, " Lorsqu'il est vraiment ici. " Miles, d'être celui du poli, posa, " Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? " de curiosité, ce qui fit Scourge se sentir un peu ennuyé. Il le garda subtil seulement afin de le ménager._

_" Ils ont commencé donner maintenant le vaccin contre la grippe, et ton père pense que pendant que tu recevras le tien, tu devrais demander d'en donner un à Miles s'il ne l'a pas déjà eu. On ne veut pas qu'il devienne malade dans cette maison, " la domestique expliqua. Il aurait été reconnaissant que des personnes ne voulaient pas qu'il fût malade, mais la seule mention du vaccin fit Miles se sentir terrifié. Scourge gémit. " Peut pas argumenter avec ça, je suppose. Ben, Miles, c'est temps de voir mon docteur. Si tu vas être une partie de ma famille, tu devrais commencer lui aller, " Scourge dit à contrecœur. _

_Miles s'exclama en peur, " Comment ?! " et se tourna vers lui avec une expression pleine de peine. Surpris par cela, Scourge bégaya avant de dire, " Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Tu sais que c'est pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais qu'est-ce que c'est le vaccin ? " Il y avait un silence jusqu'à ce que Miles inclinât tristement. _

_Scourge souhaita que la domestique ne fût pas là-bas le surveiller pendant toute la commotion, mais était heureusement trop tenace pour le laisser l'empêcher d'être encourageant. " Mais enfin, Miles, c'est juste une brève piqûre sur le bras qui t'empêchera de devenir trop malade. Je te blâme pas pour être inquiet, beaucoup de personnes aiment pas les seringues, pas juste toi. Mais tu es un enfant intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? " Scourge lui dit avec le bras autour de lui dans un câlin latéral. Au final, il lui jeta son propre compliment, en l'appelant intelligent lorsque Miles lui eut donné le même compliment. Non seulement est-ce qu'il le fit afin de le complimenter sincèrement, mais il espérait que cela le manipulerait dans prouver qu'il avait raison de cela en faisant exactement ce qu'il voulait. _

_" Si, " Miles admit avec les yeux baissés. " Alors fais le truc intelligent et reçois la seringue, " Scourge dit avec un petit sourire satisfait qui Miles ne vit pas au moment. " Mais oui, Sonique, mais tu devras me tenir immobile, " Miles chuchota en ayant de la honte de lui-même. Scourge inclina en réponse, et après cela, ils sortirent pour l'hôpital, avec Scourge bien sûr mener le chemin. _

_Il se sentit étrange, de marcher vraiment dans d'un hôpital sans être forcé à sortir pour sa seconde queue. Miles eut reçu beaucoup de blessures pendant sa jeune vie, mais l'une fois qu'il eut essayé d'aller à l'hôpital pour elles, il fut dit de sortir par chaque personne dans la chambre. C'était difficile de croire que les choses eurent changé tant pour lui qu'il était permis soudainement de marcher même dans un hôpital, surtout pas prendre avantage de ses services. Il essaya d'ignorer tous les étrangers par lesquels il passait pendant qu'il suivait Scourge par l'hôpital. Et à un point, ils entrèrent un ascenseur, quelque chose que Miles n'eut jamais éprouvé avant, et il le trouva étrange sentir le plancher se lever sous lui, quoiqu'il fût si habitué à son arriver rapidement aux hautes altitudes de voler qu'il ne se soucia pas grand-chose. Les choses étaient comparativement calmes pour lui, toutes choses considérés, jusqu'à ce qu'il marchât finalement dans la chambre où le docteur était._

_Heureusement pour Miles, le docteur ne commença pas avec essayer de lui donner des seringues. Plutôt, il posa en curiosité, " Oh, c'est un nouveau patient ? " Miles évita le regarder avec les yeux serrés fermés après s'être assis sur la large chaise rouge à côté de Scourge, ce qui lui révéla immédiatement son anxiété sociale. Scourge expliqua en paraissant sérieux, " Il s'appelle Miles. M-Miles Prower. "_

_Le docteur leva les sourcils un peu et plaisanta allègrement, " Tu veux dire comme, ' miles par heure ? ' Je peux voir comment tu t'es pris d'affection pour lui ! " Il n'eut pas l'intention de faire Miles inconfortable, mais il fut clairement une plaisanterie qu'il n'apprécia pas. " C'est celui du nouveau, " Miles pensa. Il n'eut guère été fiché de pour le calembour sur son nom avant. Il supposa que le fait qu'il eut remarqué sur cela et pas sur sa seconde queue fut rassurant, sauf qu'il aurait pu être juste pas mentionnant ses préjugés pour s'empêcher de fâcher Scourge pour tout qu'il sut._

_" Il est pas juste mon ami, je l'ai adopté ! Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois sur une île la semaine dernière et l'ai pris sous mon aile. Il fait partie de ma famille maintenant ! " Scourge dit, en essayant de rassurer Miles en agissant joyeux au lieu d'ennuyé du plaisanterie du docteur. " Vraiment ? Tu es allé par le processus légal et tout ? " le docteur répondit. " Au diable avec ça ! Le point est, il vit maintenant avec moi, et il m'est comme un frère. J'ai pas besoin d'aucun papier élaboré ou rien pour faire ça vrai. Alors si vous lui donniez pas un examen médical d'abord, pour voir s'il va bien ? " Scourge répliqua, en devenant impatient._

_Le docteur dit, " D'accord. Je m'appelle Dr Hofstater. C'est bon de te rencontrer, " et Miles le regarda dans un mélange de confusion, anxiété et soupçon. On dirait qu'il était assez amical pour un étranger. Il était un Moebian de la race canard avec des lunettes et un manteau blanc. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était un mutant ? " Euh, idem, " il marmonna à voix baisse avec la tête baissée de honte, et Scourge roula les yeux._

_Le docteur procéda à faire l'examen routine habituel médical sur lui, dont l'examen de réflexes typique tapant sur son genou légèrement, inspectant sa température en mettant un thermomètre gris dans son oreille, et écoutant à son battement de cœur avec un stéthoscope, et tout avec Scourge essayer de le rassurer à voix baisse par sa nervosité et malaise. " Comment ça va pour lui, doc ? " Scourge posa nonchalamment. " Sa température est bien, mais ses réflexes sont un peu hyperactifs comme tu as vu, et le battement de son cœur est plus vite qu'il devrait être, " le docteur expliqua. " C-C'est juste parce qu'il est anxieux. Il a jamais même vu un docteur avant, " Scourge expliqua, en espérant que cela était la seule explication et que son seul ami n'eût aucun type d'ennuis de cœur. " Jamais ? " le docteur dit en surprise, inquiet d'exactement quelle sorte de vie que cet orphelin eut eu dans les bois. _

_" En tout cas, il ne reste qu'à tester ta vue. C'est rapide, n'aie crainte. Va à l'autre côté de la chambre et lis tout haut les lettres sur ce graphique là-bas, " le docteur continua rapidement. En paraissant malheureux, embarrassé et confondu, Miles prit quelques secondes avant de lui poser à voix baisse, " Comment ? " Il y avait un silence pendant qu'ils le regardaient en confusion. " Comment ça se fait que je puisse, les prononce ? Ils ne sont même pas des mots, ils sont justes une lettre chaque. Comment ça se fait que je puisse savoir possiblement les prononcer ? " Miles dit en confusion, en ayant l'impression que c'était un de ces choses qu'il fut volé d'apprendre de qui tous les autres savaient par cœur. " Quelque génie que je sois... " il pensa, pour ce qui ne fut pas du tout la seule fois. _

_Scourge pensa, " Il a pas entendu l'alphabet ? " abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et imagina brièvement lui-même embarrassé en essayant de chanter la chanson de l'alphabet devant lui. Est-ce qu'il pût l'amener à la fenêtre d'un jardin d'enfants très brièvement simplement afin qu'il pût l'entendre et sortir ensuite ? Est-ce que cela pût être trop pour lui ? En sachant ce que son ignorance impliqua et ne voulant pas être impoli, le docteur le ménagea plutôt en disant, " Ne dis que les lettres de la façon que tu penses qu'ils devraient logiquement sonner, alors. C'est de tester ta vision afin de voir si tu es myope. "_

_Miles soupira tristement, se prépara pour un long période d'embarras et fit à contrecœur ce qu'il fut dit de faire. Il révéla bientôt que, pendant qu'il pouvait au moins lire en général, il ne prit pas longtemps pour lui commencer loucher de trouver les lettres trop floues pour le continuer. À ce moment-là, le docteur décida, " Okay, tu es fini, alors. " Scourge posa en inquiétude, " Alors est-ce qu'il a besoin de lunettes ? " et il reçut la réponse, " Pas tout à fait, mais sa vision est sous moyenne. Simplement pas terriblement. Il en aura besoin lorsqu'il sera plus âgé, pourtant, si sa vue continuera devenir pire. " _

_Scourge posa, " Mais pourquoi ? " et commença devenir encore inquiet puisque Miles expliqua, " J'ai, eu beaucoup de terre envoyée dans les yeux et truc... et sable, et, une fois quelque chose de sale qui s'appelle ' spray au poivre. ' Vous pensez que c'est ça ? " Le docteur dut s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé brusquement à entendre cela, et Scourge dut le faire aussi. Après quelques secondes, le docteur dit en choc, " Spray au poivre ?... Je suppose, mais encore, ta vision n'est pas très terrible. Elle est parfaitement utilisable. "_

_" Quelles sortes de monstres feraient ça à un jeune enfant ? " Scourge grogna sous son souffle, la tête baissée et le poing serré en vengeance, et à son embarras, son docteur famille se tourna afin de lui faire face de l'entendre révéler cette compassion. Miles fut attrapé entre être reconnaissant du fait qu'il se souciait de lui et être ennuyé qu'il fut encore appelé par une étiquette, seulement cette fois elle était ' jeune enfant ' plutôt que ' monstre. ' Quelquefois il inquiéta qu'il ne finirait jamais. " Je ne suis pas si jeune, " il grommela défensivement avec les bras croisés, et quoique Miles essaya de paraître ennuyé, Scourge et le docteur ne virent qu'une moue, qui les fit sourire à combien il parut mignon. Ensuite les sourires arrêtèrent puisqu'ils comprirent exactement combien de cruauté ces tyrans auraient dû avoir pour vouloir blesser quelqu'un si jeune et innocent. _

_Malheureusement pour Miles, à ce moment-là une infirmière marcha dans la chambre en portant le prochain lot de vaccins contre la grippe, et il eut le souffle coupé en peur de ne que le voir. En se rappelant ce qu'il eut dit, Scourge lui dit, " Miles, relâche ! " et le laisser l'étreindre fermement, et retourna le câlin afin de le tenir immobile pendant que l'infirmière lui donnait rapidement la seringue. La sensation familière d'une seringue qui piquait dans sa peau le fit glapir brièvement, et il commença respirer plus vite avec ses pupilles rétrécis en tremblant, assez près de Scourge qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite en réponse. Il ne remarqua même pas que Scourge fut donné un vaccin lui aussi._

_" Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! " Miles s'exclama en pleurant, ayant peur hors de raison pendant que son esprit l'inondait avec la mémoire de lui-même étant immobilisé à la terre par un membre d'un gang dans les bois et ayant de la tranquillisant mit dans lui. Il eut beaucoup de chance qu'il eut été capable de le jeter de lui avec les queues, en bougeant les queues presque à la vitesse du son afin de le jeter dans l'arbre devant lui, et roula, poussa lui-même de la terre pour se lever, et se tourna les queues derrière lui afin de devenir envoyé de lui par une rafale de vent avant qu'il ne pût le terminer. Mais tout l'effort supplémentaire ne le fatigua que plus, et le rythme de cœur plus vite qu'il avait seulement propageait le tranquillisant plus vite, et pendant qu'une brume rouge bloquait sa vision, il trébucha finalement et commença dégringoler en bas une falaise rocheuse, et s'évanouit avant qu'il n'en arrivât au final. Lorsqu'il se fut réveillé, il était tenu captif dans une salle de bain dans un sous-sol, et même si toutes ses blessures étaient traitées correctement, il ne serait pas être traité avec de la gentillesse._

_" Miles, c'est bien ! C'est de t'empêcher de devenir malade, pas de le causer ! Que diable se t'est arrivé ?... " Scourge essaya de le rassurer en vain. L'enfant était hystérique, en l'étreignant pour chère vie comme sa seule longe à la réalité, et même alors, il était seulement vaguement conscient de lui. Le docteur dit à Scourge, " Amenez-le au lit, " et après cela, Miles fut porté prudemment au lit d'hôpital de l'autre côté de la chambre et couché après qu'il se fut évanoui de peur, en s'agrippant à sa poitrine quand même, avec Scourge avoir pas de choix sauf à continuer le tenir pendant que l'infirmière sortait nerveusement la chambre. Il alla sans dire qu'il donna au docteur un regard furieux pour l'avertir silencieusement ne pas laisser les nouvelles échapper sur quel côté tendre il avait._

_De comprendre le message, le docteur râcla la gorge nerveusement, avant de poser prudemment, " Tu penses qu'il aurait pu éprouver du, traumatisme dans le passé ? " " Vous pensez ?! " Scourge dit en agacement, avant de caresser brièvement la tête de Miles afin de le rassurer. Le docteur voulait qu'il fût inspecté pour symptôme de stress post-traumatique, mais Scourge ne semblait pas qu'il pût être très prêt à coopérer. Il pourrait se sentir choqué à la seule idée, et l'accuser d'insulter Miles. Essayer même d'être subtil en disant qu'il devrait avoir un MRI pourrait être simplement trop inconfortable pour les deux d'eux. Il supposa qu'il devrait attendre pour le cas où Miles aurait une blessure à la tête et il aurait une excuse. _

_Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que Miles se réveille, avec le docteur être inconfortable avec l'attente en évitant les regarder pendant que Scourge essayait de prendre une brève sieste avec Miles, et il aurait été beaucoup plus reconnaissant de le tenir si le docteur ne fut que parti. Miles, pourtant, fut content et à paix l'instant où il retrouva sa conscience et comprit que la personne qui se souciait de lui le plus le tenait dans les bras, et il prétendit même être quand même endormi pour quelques temps pour continuer l'éprouver. Malheureusement pour lui, Scourge remarqua bientôt la différence de la façon qu'il respirait et le lâcha, dit à voix baisse, " Tu éveillé ? Mais enfin, allons-y, alors, " et ils marchèrent de la chambre avant qu'ils ne le sussent._

_Avec le docteur pas en portée de voix, Scourge posa à voix baisse, " Alors, Miles, euh... Qu'est-ce que se t'est arrivé ? " En se sentant triste, Miles posa avec les oreilles tombées un peu, " Comment ? " de penser qu'il connaissait le fait qu'il essayait de le faire le tenir pour le temps le plus longtemps auquel il pouvait échapper. Scourge, pas exactement l'orateur le plus plein de tact, dit tristement, " Tu te rappelles pas ? L'infirmière t'avait donné seulement ce truc d'antigrippe, et tu avais flippé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu agissais si étrange ?... Quoi ? "_

_Après que Miles eut paru vraiment triste d'être encore appelé étrange fondamentalement, Scourge bégaya après avoir remarqué sa faute de manque de tact. " J'ai pas voulu dire t'offenser, j''ai voulu dire seulement que tu avais peur, " il lui clarifia à voix baisse, et Miles essuya rapidement ses larmes, en espérant qu'il ne fût évident à personne de le voir qu'il pleurait plus tard, le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait le réussir. " J-Je ne veux pas en parler, " il dit tristement avec sa voix muer, et Scourge décida bientôt que pour maintenant au moins, il savait assez. " Si je te portais chez moi, copain ? Te courrai là-bas plus vite, " Scourge lui dit, et Miles inclina avec un sourire._

_Scourge inquiétait de lui pendant la fois entière qu'il courait chez lui, et entre tous les différents endroits à la ville que Miles eut eu peur de voir et maintenant l'attaque de panique que le vaccin lui eut donné, il était plein de détermination de faire quelque chose pour se lui revaloir cela, parce que ses premiers deux jours avec éprouver la ville l'eurent fait se sentir seulement attristé. _

_De se rappeler ce qu'il eut dit qu'il ferait pour lui le premier jour de leur amitié, Scourge regarda dans l'annuaire téléphonique pour des professeurs musiques qui étaient disposé à enseigner des leçons privées, et réussit à trouver pour Miles un professeur de violon. _

_Après avoir appelé le nombre, en see sentant embarrassé de ce qu'il allait faire, il essayait de parler nonchalamment pendant qu'il disait, " Ouais, je cherche quelqu'un pour enseigner mon petit frère Miles comment jouer le violon. Vous intéressé ?... Je m'appelle Sonique, Sonique le Hérisson. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà ma réputation par maintenant, et combien mon vieil homme est riche. Le point est, mon nouveau partenaire en crime veut apprendre la musique, et si vous êtes prêt à lui être poli, et lui enseignez ce qu'il veut, je vous payerai avec générosité. " Il sourit d'un air satisfait de penser à intimider l'homme dans travailler sans paie. " Alors c'est un accord ! Vous arriverez chez moi pour une demi-heure chaque lundi et mercredi à 16 : 00, et enseignerez à Miles ce que vous connaissez pour aussi longtemps qu'il veut. Sous-estimez-le pas simplement parce qu'il est un enfant qui a cinq ans. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il paraît. Vous pourriez avoir un prodige sur vos mains, " il dit au téléphone, et dit le professeur exactement où il habitait._

_Être capable de trouver un le causerait utiliser la même méthode des mois plus tard pour trouver un professeur de piano pour Miles après qu'il fut fini avec ses leçons de violon. Scourge avertirait de façon menaçante les deux professeurs de musique contre jamais blesser Miles ou lui faire de la peine. Il dit au professeur de violon pendant son premier jour pendant qu'il l'amenait à la chambre de Miles, " Faites un bon travail, et lui soyez poli ! Je vous jure, si vous gifliez même son poignet, je vous mettrai par diable ! Alors lui soyez bon ! Capiche ? " Le professeur, un lynx grand, inclina nerveusement pendant qu'il marchait sur l'escalier avec lui._

_Scourge frappa sur la porte de la chambre d'invités et dit, " Hé, Miles ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! " d'un ton amical, avant de chuchoter au professeur, " Attendez ici, " alla dans la chambre et dit à Miles joyeusement, " J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'enseigner le violon, exactement comme j'ai promis ! " en marchant jusqu'à son lit. Surpris, Miles ferma sa TV avec la commande à distance, se leva du lit nerveusement, et Scourge le rassura en chuchotant, " N'aie crainte, il te blesse pas. Tu as rien duquel tu devrais inquiéter. "_

_Miles sourit nerveusement au professeur en Scourge sortissant de la chambre, et essaya maladroitement de cacher sa seconde queue derrière sa première après que le professeur l'eut remarquée. " D'accord, alors, je serai ton nouveau professeur, Mr. Ivanstrom. J'ai entendu dire que tu as beaucoup de potentiel, " le lynx mâle commença dire maladroitement, en remarquant l'anxiété sociale de Miles et se sentant poussé à ne pas le déranger. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était fâcher Scourge. " Commençons petit. Tiens cet archet et bouge-le brièvement sur les parties des cordons que je signalerai et je te dévoilerai quel le nom de chaque note est. "_

_Miles suivit ses instructions, en jouant chaque note une à une fois avec le professeur nommer la lettre de l'alphabet auxquelles elles étaient associées et la façon que leurs tons se reliaient. Tristement, cela ne lui enseigna pas exactement l'alphabet, puisqu'il ne connut pas quand même l'ordre en lequel toutes les lettres étaient, et il associa plutôt simplement les noms des lettres qu'il fut informé d'aux notes qu'il entendait._

_Lorsque tout cela fut fini, le professeur dit, " Très bien. Ce que je viens de te dévoiler est fondamentalement la gamme de ton. Une façon facile de te rappeler l'ordre des lettres est te rappeler la phrase, " Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge, ou, ' chaque bon garçon mérite le caramel mou. ' " Tu prends la première lettre de chaque mot dans la phrase pour avoir, ' E, G, B, D, F, ' " et expliqua brièvement quelle lettre était le ton le plus bas. " " Qu'est-ce que c'est, ' caramel mou ? ' " Miles posa, encore embarrassé de son ignorance. Le professeur se sentit étonné à la question, avant de répondre, " I-Il est chocolat, fondamentalement. Tu devrais demander Sonique de te laisser l'essayer quelque fois, il est vraiment savoureux, " avant de continuer de la leçon._

_" Maintenant évidemment, faire jouer plusieurs tons près de l'un l'autre produit une mélodie que tu puisses entendre, et de nombreux différents types de mélodies sont dans le monde qui s'unissent en groupes que s'appellent chansons. Techniquement, le mot, ' chanson, ' mentionne seulement la musique avec les paroles dans elle, avec les réels mots, mais la définition peut être utilisé en sens plus général aussi, parce que ' cette pièce de musique ' prend un peu trop longtemps pour dire quelquefois. Essaye de jouer cette petite chanson, " Mr. Ivanstrom dit, en tirant de sa serviette noire des feuilles de musique, qui consistaient de sept notes. Après les avoir examinées durant quelques secondes, le professeur les bougea de sa vue, et Miles finit jouer la chanson parfaitement sur le premier essai. Il alla sans dire que le professeur fut impressionné. Il s'attendait Miles à gâcher en jouant des mauvaises notes, mais il mémorisa toutes sept notes et les joua. _

_" Splendide ! Tu l'as fait parfaitement ! Comment ça se fait que tu t'es rappelé tant de notes à la fois pour ta première mélodie jamais ?! " il posa, incapable de cacher son excitation pour le talent de l'enfant étrange-paraissant. " Ben, je m'étais rappelé ce que chaque, lettre, a sonné comme et ça avait créé la mélodie que j'avais eu dans mon esprit, et j'avais joué simplement avec ça, " Miles expliqua nonchalamment, confondu que c'était considéré même unique. _

_Le professeur procéda à lui enseigner d'autres mélodies légèrement plus longues, dont celles qui étaient enseignées traditionnellement par les professeurs de musique comme, " Bah Bah Black Sheep, " et des autres chansons de la crèche, ce dont Miles n'eut aucun problème parce qu'il n'avait aucune façon de savoir le contexte en lequel ces chansons d'enfants étaient utilisées. Bien sûr, Miles révéla le don de mémoriser les notes de ces chansons, aussi. Il joua souvent la musique après l'avoir entendue en train d'être jouée par son professeur, et était toujours pouvoir le lui jouer._

_Il n'en voyait rien de rare. Il entendit une note, et il resta toujours dans la tête comme laquelle elle eut sonné, combien plus basse et plus haute en ton elle était par rapport aux autres notes, et ce qui est plus important, où sur le violon elle était. Il fut enseigné de chaque seule note que le violon pût jouer, chaque seul ton. Au final de la leçon, le professeur, même s'il n'était même pas légèrement fini de lui enseigner toutes les chansons qu'il eut pensé, planifiait déjà sur lui enseigner plus de musique elle-même, comme la terminologie associée avec elle comme tempo et rythme. _

_Miles lui-même était anxieux mais poli aux deux de ses professeurs, étant reconnaissant du fait qu'ils ne lui étaient pas grossier, et malgré leurs ne pas aimer sa seconde queue, ses professeurs furent néanmoins très impressionnés avec sa compétence inhérente et apprentissage rapide. _

_Scourge fut inquiet sur le professeur sortir de la chambre de Miles pour la première fois, mais fut réconforté sur voir le sourire sur le visage de Miles et sur entendre de lui d'un ton excité, " J'ai appris tant ! C'est vraiment cool. Merci, Sonique ! Rappelle-toi de le payer beaucoup, d'accord ?! Il l'a mérité ! " Ceci révéla à l'unenthousiasme de Scourge qu'il devrait le payer pour son travail après tout. Pendant que Scourge se rappelait où exactement l'argent dans la maison était toujours caché, Miles chuchota, " Il ne m'était pas méchant du tout ! " à son soulagement, et ajouta ensuite, _

_" Aussi, on devrait essayer du, ' caramel mou au chocolat, ' quelque fois. Il est vraiment savoureux apparemment ! " Pendant que Scourge marchait par le corridor en menant à l'escalier avec lui, il posa Miles avec un sourire, " Il l'est ! Comment ça se fait que tu en saches ? " et Miles lui expliqua de la phrase pour la gamme de ton qu'il fut dit de se rappeler. " Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge ! " Miles dit, avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant pour le sujet duquel il eut appris qui lui donna un sourire plus joyeux qu'il eut eu en jours. Il n'avait pas de jour amusant avant ce moment-là, d'être terrifié par un vaccin simple, mais Scourge sut maintenant qu'il se fut fait pardonner. _

_Il restait poliment silencieux et laissait Miles discourir sur ce qu'il eut appris pendant qu'il essayait d'expliquer où sur le violon chaque note était sans avoir le violon avec lui, avant qu'il ne fût interrompu de façon enjouée, " D'accord, Mozart, calme-toi. La musique est ta passion, pas le mien, alors je doute que je me rappelle tout ça. Je suis simplement heureux que tu t'amuses. " Malheureux d'avoir été interrompu et potentiellement insulté, et à la révélation qu'il ne serait pas capable de partager sa nouvelle connaissance avec son ami, Miles répliqua, " Mozart ? " en confusion, en essayant de cacher qu'il se sentit tellement attristé d'une autre étiquette._

_" Oh, ouais. C'est le nom de quelque célèbre gars musique-faisant. Vivait il y a cents d'ans et était super au piano, alors il était assez populaire et bien connu, surtout à son époque. Bien sûr, la musique classique n'est vraiment plus la grosse chose. Personne ne va devenir super célèbre et loué d'avoir été grand à cela, maintenant, mais ensuite encore, c'est un bon truc pour toi, je peux pas m'imaginer que tu aimes bien l'attention, " Scourge expliqua._

_Après un bref silence, Miles inclina, et admit, " Ouais. Je ne sais pas que je puisse être prêt à jouer de la musique devant quelqu'un si je ne devais pas, " et lui chuchota afin d'éviter de faire le professeur l'entendre par hasard, " Je n'aime pas l'idée que je suis en train d'être jugé, qu'il y a beaucoup pression sur moi faire tout parfaitement. Je ne crois guère quand même que je réussissais de faire très bien devant lui, vu ça. "_

_Le professeur marchait avec Scourge sur l'escalier pendant que Miles les suivait à contrecœur vers la porte d'entrée, en disant à Scourge, " Vous aviez certainement raison ! Il est capable de mémoriser les notes et où ils sont sur le violon et me les joue, et sans faire la moindre erreur ! Je pense déjà à lui donner de l'enseignement plus avancé ! À cet âge, il est un prodige de musique ! Il a beaucoup de potentiel ! " _

_Malheureusement, Scourge n'apprécia pas vraiment ce potentiel. L'intérêt de Miles en musique lui parut déjà juste comme quelque passe-temps aléatoire, et il ne vit pas comment il en profita personnellement, particulièrement vu que Miles était trop timide pour jouer cette musique devant lui en tout cas. Il était fier de Miles, mais ne voyait pas comment il importerait. _

_Miles comprendrait l'attitude joyeusement condescendant, " c'est juste un passe-temps, " de Scourge vers son intérêt en musique, même si Scourge ne le dit jamais vraiment à son visage, et cela planterait les graines d'une insécurité long-vivant sur si son musique-jouant valait vraiment quelque chose ou pas d'abord. Contrairement à son jumeau Prime, dont passion le mènerait à construire des inventions desquels ses amis pourraient prendre avantage, la passion de Miles pour la musique n'paraissait rien de pratique, juste quelque chose qu'il faisait parce qu'il aimait bien la musique, et aimait bien exprimer ses émotions par elle._

_Son avoir un professeur de musique pour Miles permit à Scourge de ne pas devoir passer chaque seule seconde de la journée avec un jeune enfant près de lui, lorsqu'il essayait de bâtir une réputation crainte à la ville par lui-même. C'était déjà révélé qu'il avait un aspect tendre grâce à Miles, et malgré son être seul lui-même, le collant de l'enfant était quand même un peu écrasant pour lui. Malheureusement, les leçons duraient seulement une demi-heure, et arrivaient près du dîner, lorsqu'il allait normalement chez lui en tout cas, alors finalement, il ne lui donna aucun plus de temps pour violer la loi par lui-même. _

_Plutôt, il finit juste aller chez lui avec lui une demi-heure en avance à partir de ce moment-là, et regarder la TV en laissant Miles seul avec un professeur de musique qui était heureusement poli. Puisque la chambre de Miles avait des murs qui étaient assez épais, comme le reste du manoir bien-construit, Scourge ne pouvait pas entendre même la musique qu'il jouait pour entendre son progrès. _

_Le troisième jour où Scourge donnait à Miles un tour de la ville était principalement rencontré avec du succès, mais ils trouveraient quand même quelques endroits desquels Miles serait agité. Le jour commença bien, pourtant, avec Scourge le prendre au magasin de livres, qui avait de nombreux livres éducatifs, dont ceux sur la science de temps et la musique, les sujets auxquels Miles fut très intéressé. Après être entré le magasin, Miles vit les pures quantités de livres et dit en stupéfaction,_

_" Tant de livres que j'aime lire ! Mais je ne peux pas poser simplement pour les tous à une fois. On peut en porter seulement quelques chez nous, et je ne veux pas te faire dépenser trop de l'argent tout dans un jour... " cette dernière phrase le fit clair qu'il voulait qu'il payât pour les livres, et qu'il voulait les deux d'eux être capable de revisiter cet endroit souvent à cause de toutes les livres qu'il voulait lire. Par conséquence, Scourge comprit qu'il aurait besoin d'utiliser son argent volé pour payer pour les livres plutôt que les voler simplement comme il eut eu l'intention de faire. Il devrait faire la même décision avec le prochain endroit qu'ils visiteraient plus tard._

_Lorsqu'ils visitèrent le magasin de CDs après cela, Scourge apprit bientôt qu'il pût être un bon endroit pour aller chercher les cadeaux de Noël pour le renard, vu combien il se prit d'affection pour ce qu'il offrait. " Voici le magasin de CDs ! " Scourge lui dit. " Qu'est-ce que c'est un CD ? " Miles lui posa, et se sentit un peu embarrassé de voir le propriétaire de magasin du coin de son œil lui donner une curieuse expression. " Il est quelque chose que tu mets dans un platine laser pour entendre la musique ! " Scourge répondit avec un sourire entendu, et exactement comme il eut attendu à arriver, Miles se sentit étonné l'instant où il lui vint exactement combien de musique pourraient être entendu dans cet un magasin. _

_" Waouh... tant d'eux ! Est-ce que je jamais puisse avoir le temps pour les écouter tous ? " Miles dit joyeusement. " Tu peux quand tu auras ton thé ! Je te trouverai un platine laser et ensuite tu pourras d'entendre toutes les musiques que tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien ? " Scourge dit avec un sourire confiant, fier de lui-même pour l'avoir su si bien et été si excellent à le faire heureux. _

_En paraissant confondu, Miles dit, " Euh, je ne sais pas. La musique avec des émotions que je puisse apprécier ? Avec beaucoup de passion, quelque chose que n'est pas fade. J-Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion d'entendre la musique, et lorsque je l'entendais du tout, ce n'était pas que j'aie quelqu'un là-bas pour me dévoiler quel type de musique qu'elle était... " Scourge dit, " Je pense que j'ai une idée, " avec un sourire bienveillant et un clin d'œil, d'arriver facilement à comprendre le type de musique rock qu'il aimerait bien le plus. _

_Pendant qu'ils allaient vers le magasin général, Miles décida joyeusement de voler pour prendre un raccourci vers les magasins et échanger les choses en plaisantant en le faisant afin qu'il fût celui qui tiendrait la porte ouverte pour changer. Malheureusement, son pousser sur la porte ne la causa pas ouvrir. Frustré et avec augmentant désespoir, il essaya de pousser sur elle le plus fort qu'il pouvait, et après deux ou trois secondes d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pendant que quelqu'un courait jusqu'à lui, il commença paniquer, avec son cœur palpiter plus vite puisque l'expérience familière d'échouer à ouvrir une porte eut par conséquence une autre mémoire douloureuse._

_" Non, non, s'il vous plaît ! Ouvrez ! S'il vous plaît ! " il commença dire à voix baisse, en tremblant, et lorsqu'il entendit le vent mugir derrière lui et une image floue bleu et noir courut jusqu'au côté de lui, il sauta et glapit, " NON ! " alarmé et se tourna vers lui en se sentant terrifié, et reculant contre la porte, prêt à faire une évasion._

_" Miles ? Relâche ! " Scourge dit avec sa joie enjouée initiale tourné dans inquiétude. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant que Miles le reconnut, se calma et soupira au final en soulagement puisque le senteur, voix, forme de corps et couleur bleu familier de Scourge firent son panique finir. " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Scourge posa avec inquiétude, après avoir arrêté lui-même de peu d'ajouter ' maintenant ' au final de la phrase et risquer paraitre peu compatissant à sa peur d'exaspération avec lui. Quelquefois il haït devoir repenser régulièrement ses phrases juste pour lui, et souhaita qu'il pût dire simplement ses pensées sans penser plus souvent. _

_" Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte, " Miles admit avec les yeux baissés en se sentant pitoyable, ayant honte de comprendre sur dire ces mots le fait qu'il eut paniqué de rien. Il continua, " J'ai juste voulu échanger les choses, la tenir ouverte pour toi pour changer, comme une blague, mais elle n'a pas ouvert... Je l'ai voulu ouvrir... et tu courais jusqu'à moi si vite... "_

_Scourge le regarda avec sympathie brièvement, en se demandant combien de fois Miles eut dû accepter son être incapable d'ouvrir une porte et être acculé par tyrans à cause de cela. Afin d'essayer de le rassurer, Scourge sourit immédiatement et dit, " Elle est une porte coup, " et la tira ouverte avec un sourire. Miles rit anxieusement en se grattant le dos du cou, et dit, " Oh, ouais. Je souhaite qu'il dise ça sur la porte. " Pendant qu'il marchait dans le magasin à côté de lui, Scourge répliqua joyeusement, " Bon point, ça serait plus commode, " et ils commencèrent marcher par l'allée du magasin général à gauche d'eux._

_Assez bientôt, Scourge et Miles couraient par le magasin, et à quelque point, ils s'arrêtèrent à une partie que Miles trouva étrangement froid. Scourge s'exclama joyeusement, " L'allée de desserts ! Des crèmes glacées sont ici ! " et après avoir pris un récipient de glacée au chocolat de la région de réfrigération, il remarqua Miles fermer tristement son blouson en cuir avec une fermeture à glissière. " Cet endroit est trop froid, " Miles se plaignit, en paraissant triste et mélancolique. Scourge le regarda avec sympathie durant un petit peu de temps, et se rappela le jour où il eut rencontré Miles, lorsqu'il lui eut dévoilé au restaurant de son navire combien il eut été difficile pour lui survivre l'hiver._

_Après avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux, il le rassura, " C'est de garder les crèmes glacées froides, alors elles deviennent pas toutes fondues. On sera pas ici longtemps, " et les deux d'eux partirent de la partie froide du magasin immédiatement. Finalement, ils sortirent du magasin entièrement, avec Scourge ne pas payer même pour la crème glacée. Pendant que Miles courait à côté de lui, il fut sur le point d'en remarquer en confusion, seulement pour lui à venir à la réalisation qu'il eut fait exprès de le faire et penser, " Oh, ouais. C'est juste quelque magasin général. Il ne se soucie pas probablement trop de qu'ils le veuillent là-bas ou pas, " et haussa._

_Il fut devenu si habitué à devoir prendre ses aliments des réfrigérateurs de personnes que Scourge voler des aliments à quelque magasin général ne le déconcerta même pas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était même immoral, et Scourge était en pas d'empressement à le lui dévoiler. Tout que Scourge eut fait, fut dire, " Gros lot ! " sur voler la crème glacée, et l'apporter chez lui avec un bref voyage pendant que Miles se demandait ce que ce mot signifiait même, en se retenant de poser et paraître potentiellement comme un idiot. _

_Bientôt, ils retournèrent à la ville, et un des endroits auquel Scourge amena Miles afin de le faire familier avec la ville fut la plage. Ils restèrent debout sur une colline en l'inspectant d'au-dessus, hors de vue de tout le monde là-bas. " Assez cool, hein ? C'est l'une des plages les plus populaires dans l'état ! " Scourge dit avec un sourire. Il regarda une fille Moebian de la race écureuil son âge qui portait un bikini, et ajouta, " Beaucoup de nanas chaudes et sexy, aussi ! " Miles le regarda en confusion après avoir encore regardé la plage, et dit, " Nanas ? " de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il eut voulu dire._

_" Tu sais, les dames ! " Scourge dit joyeusement en ébouriffant ses cheveux à sa mignonne naïveté. " Euh, oh, okay. Mais si elles ont chaud, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'aillent pas à l'intérieur où il y a de la climatisation ? Est-ce que la plage est vraiment tellement amusant que des personnes se surchauffent pour elle ? Ne me semble pas comme il y a beaucoup à y faire, il y a juste du sable partout, " Miles répliqua, quand même confondu._

_Scourge fut surpris durant un second avant de dire en amusement, " Chaud voulant dire, ' bonne-paraissant, ' Queues petit copain. Regarde-les simplement ! " et siffla avant de mettre un bras autour le dos de Miles en bougeant l'autre bras devant lui de gauche à droit, en l'encourageant prendre plaisir à la vue. Plutôt qu'être reconnaissant, pourtant, Miles parut triste, et dit bientôt d'un ton déprimé et les yeux baissés, " Bonne-paraissant ?... Alors tu trouves ça assez important après tout, hein... "_

_Confondu, et un peu ennuyé, Scourge soupira d'agacement à son gâcher son plaisir et lui dit en se sentant modérément ennuyé en premier, " Ouais, et alors ? J'aime bien juste combien elles paraissent bien. J-Je veux dire qu'elles travaillent fort sur paraître bonnes, certaines d'entre elles ! D-Doit apprécier l'effort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a duquel te sentir triste ? " en se sentant anxieux et essayant de le ménager au final. Il y avait un bref silence avant que Miles ne clarifiât mélancoliquement, _

_" Je ne vois pas simplement comment ça importe... mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas être trop surpris. Tout le monde s'intéresse seulement aux apparences. Comment ça se fait que tu puisses avoir été l'exception ? J-Je parie que si quelconque de ces dames ne correspondait pas aux normes arbitraires de société sur la façon qu'une personne normale devrait paraître, tu la haïrais, aussi... " Sa voix mua au final, et pendant qu'il continuait par sa phrase finale, ses deux queues se bougèrent devant lui, et il les tint dans les mains fermement, en les regardant fixement avec un mélange de tristesse déchirant et un regard scrutant furieux. " Bon sang… Le pauvre enfant... " Scourge pensa tristement, d'arriver à comprendre exactement combien ce problème allait profond avec l'enfant. _

_En inquiétant qu'il pût causer des problèmes pour leur amitié si Miles commençait à penser de lui exactement comme et le comparer à ses tyrans, Scourge plaça la main sur l'épaule de Miles et le rassura, " Ce n'est pas comme ça. Les choses vont bien. M-Mais enfin, et alors si tu as plus qu'une queue ? Je pense que c'est cool ! En fait, je vais aller si loin pour dire que je pense que chaque renard devrait avoir une queue supplémentaire ! " Surpris, Miles le regarda en lâchant les queues et les laissant retourner à être derrière lui, et lui dit, " Vraiment ?!... Il aurait pu être sympa... ne pas être le seul un... " en paraissant déprimé au final, mais pas autant qu'avant._

_" Tu sais nager, n'est-ce pas ? " Scourge lui posa afin de le distraire de son antérieur fil des pensées, après s'être rappelé le fait que Miles fut tombé dans l'océan devant lui sur leur première réunion et eut de la chance qu'il eut été jeté sur rivage par les vagues. La dernière chose qu'il voulut, fut son seul ami noyer sur lui. C'était assez mal que les deux jours derniers à l'extérieur de la ville eurent été un désastre._

_" Ouais, si, je me suis enseigné. Ai dû observer l'autres personnes qui le faisaient de loin, mais lorsque je l'ai résolu de du pratique dans des étangs un peu profonds dans les bois, il avait sauvé ma vie beaucoup. Ne peux pas voler sous l'eau, pourtant, le poids de l'eau ralentit mes queues trop, " Miles expliqua, et se sentit embarrassé et gêné de combien d'information superflue il lui eut donné après cela. Il pensa, " Je bavarde... "_

_Scourge dit de sa façon insouciante habituelle, " Ben, si tu essayais de nager ici ? C'est ce qu'une plage est pour après tout ! " et sourit avec confiance, avant qu'il ne comprît que Miles ne fut pas très heureux de voir toutes les différentes personnes qui furent à la plage et dans son eau. " N'aie crainte, petit, " il dit réconfortant en tapotant son épaule._

_Il courut rapidement dans un cercle à travers de la plage dans un image floue bleu et noir en utilisant sa super vitesse pour apporter le sable partout et créer une petite tornade de sable afin d'effrayer chaque personne sur la plage dans en sortir. Après avoir vu que des personnes étaient quand même dans l'eau, il hurla, " Requin ! " et puisqu'un film de requins fut sorti récemment, ils en étaient assez nerveux pour présumer immédiatement qu'il dévoilait la vérité et partirent de l'eau et sortirent de la plage en panique. _

_Le surveillant alla jusqu'à lui bientôt pour dire en colère, " Hé, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites ? " Scourge sourit d'un air satisfait et créa une tornade de sable de courir autour du morse musculaire grand avec les lunettes de soleil, complètement non intimidé par lui, et finit en faisant des attaques téléguidées multiples fois. " Okay, okay, arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! " il répliqua en panique, et Scourge réclama en restant debout sur sa poitrine, _

_" Avoir cette plage tout pour moi, moi et Miles ! " ce qui fut le signal pour Miles courir jusqu'à lui à contrecœur après de l'hésitation et forcer une expression menaçante sur le visage afin de cacher sa peur. Le surveillant gémit et inclina à contrecœur pendant qu'il se levait, et Scourge dit encourageant à son frère, " Allez, Miles, l'eau est super ! "_

_Miles enleva le blouson en cuir et entra l'eau en premier, mais voir Scourge là-bas près de lui le fit vraiment nerveux, et il eut de la honte immédiatement d'être encore déclenché par quelque chose qui semblait sur la surface être très mineur. Après avoir regardé Miles éviter qu'il le regardât anxieusement pendant qu'il nageait à la surface de l'eau près de la plage, Scourge posa, " Qu'est-ce que tu as, Miles ? Est-ce que tu aimes pas l'eau ? Tu nages super ! " _

_Miles savait que c'était complètement irrationnel d'inquiéter que Scourge jamais considérât même essayer de le pousser sous l'eau et le tenir sous là, lorsqu'il n'était pas comme les tyrans qu'il devait accepter sur son île, mais il avait quand même cette peur, cette anxiété écrasante qui ressortit automatiquement à chaque fois qu'il pût affronter ce risque. Il ne put pas quand même arrêter d'imaginer le scénario le pire cas, et à plusieurs reprises considérer l'idée paranoïaque que Scourge pût le faire sur un caprice simplement pour l'amusement, afin de voir simplement ce que c'était comme et lui donner une peur. _

_" J-Je peux nager parfaitement bien... mais je ne l'aime pas, " Miles admit finalement, afin d'essayer de cacher qu'il avait tant de peur de ne qu'avoir quelqu'un près de lui dans l'eau du tout. Il ne pensa pas du tout que Scourge être sur l'autre côté de la plage le ferait mieux, et en fait, la solitude le ferait pire. L'attrait entier d'être à l'extérieur de la maison était de passer du temps avec son seul ami, et il ne se sentirait pas comme il le faisait si Scourge n'était pas près de lui, capable de le protéger rapidement en cas d'urgence. _

_Scourge se sentit un peu frustré qu'il eut perdu son temps d'effrayer chaque personne de la plage, et eut échoué à lui donner un endroit amusant pour passer son temps à l'extérieur de la maison, mais essaya de cacher son agacement pour le bien de Miles et le ménagea, " Bien, d'accord, on en sortira. Je suis embêté de cet endroit en tout cas, " il dit, et Miles nagea immédiatement hors de l'eau et commença se précipiter en montant de la plage sans regarder où il allait._

_Ceci le causa tomber soudainement en avant sur le sable avec un glapissement, ayant trébuché sur quelque chose laissé derrière par les personnes que Scourge eut effrayé de la plage. Paniqué, il s'exclama, " NON ! " et se leva avec difficulté du sable étrangement cahoteuse sous lui, en se débattant les queues de façon agitée derrière lui comme si afin d'essayer de se défendre en son état vulnérable._

_" Miles, relâche ! " Scourge lui dit encore de le voir paniquer, et pensa pendant qu'il se l'approchait de l'avant, " Zut, il va devenir mon slogan à ce train... " Entendre son nom réel le fit se sentir étonné durant un moment, et il perdit lentement sa panique instinctive de voir la vue familière d'un hérisson bleu aller jusqu'à lui._

_" Hein ? C-C'est quoi sur lequel j'ai trébuché ? " Miles posa dans un petit d'un ahurissement, après avoir retrouvé sa conscience sur le présent. Après s'être demandé exactement quelle sorte de mémoire eut été déclenché dans lui et avoir décidé bientôt qu'il ne dut pas savoir, Scourge força un sourire et le rassura, " Un château de sable, c'est tout. Heureusement personne n'est ici pour voir ça, " se rappela immédiatement que le surveillant les surveillait la fois entière, et fut reconnaissant que Miles ne se rappela pas cela._

_" As besoin de ma main ? " il lui dit en ayant la main tendue avec obligeance, quand même avec un sourire qui masqua son inquiétude, et Miles hésita instinctivement durant un moment avant de prendre joyeusement sa main et lui permettre de l'aider retourner à debout. Scourge regarda le surveillant sur sa chaise élevée qui regardait le brouhaha et lui donna un regard furieux ennuyé, en espérant en vain qu'il l'avertît ne pas dévoiler les autres personnes de son tendre côté. Il se demanda exactement combien de personnes parlaient de la façon qu'ils l'eurent vus interagir avec le jeune enfant avec deux queues et propageaient des rumeurs pour faire la chronique de tous ses attaques de panique, en caractérisant Scourge comme une tendre au fond, et son meilleur ami Miles comme un poltron._

_" Bien, ces choses semblent agaçantes, " Miles se plaignit amèrement du château de sable, afin d'essayer de le blâmer pour son attaque de panique récente et se sentir un peu mieux de lui-même. Il alla à debout à son côté, en regardant le château sable en irritation._

_Scourge commença à l'encourager, " Ils peuvent être amusant à construire, " seulement à comprendre que cela fut l'occasion parfaite pour lui donner une motivation pour l'encourager être plus agressif, et continua comme s'il eut eu l'intention au temps entier, " mais ils sont encore plus amusants à détruire ! " Miles couvrit les yeux instinctivement puisque Scourge donna un coup de pied au côté du château sable une fois, de ne pas vouloir avoir le sable dans les yeux et embarrasser lui-même avec être encore déclenché devant lui. Il se demanda exactement combien Scourge pensait qu'il était faible._

_" Allons, Miles, aie ta revanche ! Donne-lui un coup de pied ! " Scourge l'encouragea joyeusement, ce qui le prit de son fil incertain des pensées. " Oh, ouais, " il dit, et ferma les yeux avant de donner furieusement des coups de pieds au château de sable autant et aussi fort qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que rien en restât, en invectivant contre lui avec tout son stress réprimé et exprimant la colère qu'il n'était pas du tout normalement capable d'exprimer. Au final, il soupira de se sentir un peu fatigué, et haleta durant quelques brèves secondes à combien d'énergie il eut employé d'invectiver furieusement contre un château de sable simple. Une partie de lui se sentit déplorable pour avoir voulu faire cela. Il souhaita qu'il pût avoir des cibles plus dignes._

_" Tu te sens bien, n'est-ce pas ? " Scourge l'encouragea avec une main sur son épaule, et Miles inclina en réponse. " Ouais, si, c'était... bien d'être capable d'exprimer mon irritation avec une action finalement... de me sentir moins, enfin, impuissant... " il admit à voix baisse entre les souffles, un peu déprimé en ayant honte. Ses yeux regardèrent bientôt en bas l'avant de son corps, et il commença à s'épousseter du sable déprimé au fait qu'il y était couvert. " Super, " Miles grommela, et se plaignit sous son souffle, " c'est comme je suis un sale enfant sans foyer une fois encore, " en ne comprenant pas que Scourge put l'entendre et parut encore inquiet._

_" Tu devrais prendre un bain quand tu arriveras chez toi. Si tu te lavais pour un moment dans l'océan là et faisais le reste plus tard ? " Scourge lui recommanda à voix baisse, étant un frère aîné responsable pour lui. Miles inclina, au lieu du fait que son se laver les souillures de terre et sable de sa fourrure dans l'océan au lieu d'un bain ou douche lui rappelait lorsqu'il était sans foyer encore plus. Scourge regarda fixement la vue avec une expression triste sur le visage, en pensant, " Oh, Miles... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ? " et espérant qu'il ne fût pas toujours être exactement comme. _

_Lorsque Miles finit prendre la plupart du sable de la fourrure, il mit encore le blouson en cuir, reconnaissant qu'il n'eût pas été envolé par le vent ou quelque chose, et suivit Scourge pendant qu'il lui donnait un tour du reste de la ville. Il allait principalement par bien, avec Scourge expliquer nonchalamment ce que les magasins et autres bâtiments étaient, en les signalant à Miles et ensuite courant à la prochaine région en avant, mais après une heure, il trouva un dernier endroit de la ville que Miles n'aimerait pas. " Et voilà l'orphelinat... " Scourge dit nonchalamment en premier, seulement à ralentir son parler et devenir inconfortable en disant le mot final, de se rappeler quelque chose qu'il eut appris de Miles._

_L'enfant lui eut mentionné en avance que son orphelinat eut été complètement brûlé, et bien sûr, regarder celui devant lui ne lui rendait aucune faveur. Il avait une expression de terreur sur le visage, et ce que Scourge ne put pas reconnaître fut qu'elle était partiellement mélangée avec culpabilité. Il se blâma pour ce qui lui fut arrivé et les personnes là-bas, et eut l'impression qu'il devrait aller à celle de la prochaine et y rester simplement, pour souffrir comme il souffrait avant, parce que c'était arrogant de lui de jamais défier le statu quo de son antérieure vie._

_" Est-ce qu'il paraît comme le tien ? " Scourge lui chuchota, et frictionna son épaule pendant qu'il l'eut encore dans une étreinte latérale. " Ouais, un peu... même apparence jaune... " Miles dit à voix baisse, en paraissant horrifié. Afin d'essayer d'être un bon ami aussi bien que l'encourager être plus comme lui et censément, " se détendre, " comme il y pensait, Scourge dit avidement, " Si on le bombait avec peintures en aérosol à le faire paraître différent ? " Miles le regarda surpris et posa, " Bomber, avec peinture ? On peut faire ça ? " Il essaya de cacher son anxiété de savoir que la seule raison qu'il connut ce que la peinture était, était parce que quelqu'un lui eut jeté une brosse et il eut dû laver la peinture de sa fourrure après cela. Il eut haï la façon qu'elle eut senti, et espéra que la peinture en aérosol ne fût pas être exactement comme._

_Scourge dit avec un gloussement excité, " As-tu jamais vu du graffiti avant ? " Confondu et déconcerté, Miles répliqua, " Qu'est-ce que c'est, gra-feet-ee ? " de ne jamais avoir vraiment entendu le terme avant. Après avoir dû retenir un autre gloussement d'exactement combien Miles venait de sonner innocent et mignon, Scourge répondit joyeusement, " L'art de rue, sur les murs et truc. Allons, ce sera amusant ! Très satisfaisant et, il te fera te sentir puissant ! Comme tu as la capacité de changer la façon que les trucs paraissent et ils ne peuvent pas te rattraper après que tu l'as fait ! "_

_Miles regarda en bas ses mains pendant qu'il se tournait les pouces anxieusement en le réfléchissant. Il avait une intuition que faire du graffiti fût une chose qui provoquerait des personnes que Scourge voulait qu'il fît. Les conséquences de ne pas le faire, qui impliquerait causer son seul ami le désapprouver comme un rabat-joie, lui seraient beaucoup pire que les conséquences potentielles d'utiliser de la peinture en aérosol sur un bâtiment, ce qui sa super vitesse lui permettrait très facilement d'éviter. Aussi longtemps que personne ne le virait pas, comment pourrait quelqu'un savoir qu'il eut été parce que de lui ? Même s'ils le savaient, personne ne serait assez brave pour appeler la police sur quelqu'un aussi vite et craint que Scourge, ou au moins Miles espéra qu'ils ne le seraient pas._

_Alors après quelques secondes, la grosse pression des pairs combinée avec le raisonnement de Scourge le fit consentir, " D'accord, " et Scourge répliqua, " Super ! " mit brièvement le poing dans l'air beaucoup à la confusion de Miles ne jamais avoir vu ce geste avant, et dit, " Je suis si fier de toi ! Ben, je l'étais avant, mais maintenant je suis encore plus fier. Allez, je sais où trouver des peintures. " _

_La première fois de Miles utiliser de la peinture en aérosol était assez anxiété-provoquante, puisqu'il espérait que personne ne le vît pas, était certain que s'ils le voyaient, ils le regarderaient fixement et donc remarqueraient sa seconde queue, et cela le feraient le centre d'attention, et bien sûr il craignait les conséquences de la police aussi, sa super vitesse ou pas. Après tout, ils pourraient toujours poser à la ville où il était et le trouver plus tard, peut-être même dans la maison de Scourge où il était normalement sûr se cacher du monde. Mais les mots encourageants et rassurants de Scourge à certains points aussi bien que la manque de personnes qui se bougeaient par cette partie particulière de la ville intérieure, rassurèrent Miles et le firent au moins comparativement confortable avec continuer la tâche._

_D'essayer de se sentir mieux sur être forcé à le faire en faisant une image qu'il eut voulu vraiment faire, son premier " art " de peinture en aérosol jamais fut une grosse mosaïque de nuages orageux avec de la foudre détaillée en venir, qui pleuvaient à verse de la pluie torrentielle à un terrain plein d'ours et chauve-souris étant frappés par la foudre au-dessus d'eux. Bien sûr, il paraissait brut, puisque c'était la seule fois qu'il fut venu même près de dessiner quelque chose et c'était nouveau à utiliser la peinture en aérosol - Scourge eut dû même lui enseigner quelle façon de faire le bidon face afin qu'il ne le bombât pas dans les yeux - mais il au moins utilisa tous les couleurs justes de peinture, en utilisant les queues pour voler jusqu'à les parties les plus hautes de l'orphelinat pour les bomber. _

_Son art surpassait complètement l'art de Scourge qui ne mettait que des mots obscènes dans la manifestation de graffiti la plus non créative imaginable, et il avait beaucoup de chance que Scourge ne s'y intéressa pas. Il était simplement fier de lui pour avoir essayé de le prendre plaisir à cela._

_En vérité, il ne se sentait pas qu'il faisait l'art, comme il se sentit lorsqu'il jouait du violon. Il ne se sentait pas qu'il faisait " l'art de rue, " en utilisant de la peinture en aérosol sur les murs d'un orphelinat. Il ne se sentait que stressé et malheureux des mémoires de son propre orphelinat et invectivait contre celui sans rapport et tombait victime à la pression des pairs comme un sot faible d'esprit. Mais tout au moins, le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas fâché le plus menu en le faisant, l'aidait au moins essayer de se leurrer dans penser qu'il fût un activité prospère normale. Et lorsque sa conscience l'avertit que les propriétaires et travailleurs de l'orphelinat ne seraient pas reconnaissant de ses efforts, sa haine personnelle des travailleurs d'orphelinats en général le fit seulement fier de ce qu'il faisait parce qu'il résistait à des tyrans, et après cela, il commença finalement se l'amuser._

_Lorsqu'il finit, Scourge le tira encore dans une étreinte latérale, et pendant que les deux d'eux regardaient vers le haut l'avant de l'orphelinat complètement peint comme une mosaïque d'orages, il dit, " Je suis si fier de toi. Vois, c'est ainsi tu te détends ! Lire et jouer de la musique est bien et tout, mais les trucs comme ça, sont comment tu montres la société qui est boss ! " _

_Après cela, il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et lui donna instinctivement un baiser rapide sur le front au petit frère qu'il n'eut jamais eu, en ne remarquant pas même qu'il n'eut jamais le fait avant pendant qu'il se tourna et dit nonchalamment, " T'aime, petit frère. Maintenant allons au déjeuner ! " D'être reconnaissant de la démonstration d'affection en bonheur complète absolu, Miles soupira avec un sourire, et prit une seconde pour remarquer que Scourge sortissait avant avoir le souffle coupé et courir après lui. Ils laissèrent derrière les substances de peinture en aérosol, et puisqu'ils portaient les gants, ils ne laissèrent aucune évidence de qui fut responsable._

_Le prochain restaurant auquel ils allèrent était l'équivalent Moebian d'un McDonalds. Exactement comme avant, Scourge passa avant son tour avec Miles et reçut leurs commandes d'abord, qui inclurent des pépites, des frites, et pour Miles, une salade. La fois entière qu'ils étaient dans le magasin, Miles devait affronter entendre des personnes chuchoter de lui à voix baisse et exprimer de la désapprobation de regarder son trait génétique unique. Il essayait de son mieux de cacher combien il se sentait triste à cause de cela, en ayant une expression sérieuse et les bras croisés pendant qu'il attendait son repas. _

_Ils sortirent du magasin bientôt, mais à Miles, il n'aurait pas pu passer assez bientôt. Scourge, bien sûr, n'eut pas été capable de voir sa réaction au chuchoter dans le magasin parce qu'il eut été trop occupé avec regarder les personnes en avant qui travaillaient derrière le comptoir. Heureusement pour son ne pas avoir pété les plombs, il n'entendit pas ce que les personnes disaient de son petit frère parce que puisque sa vie ne le faisait pas devoir accepter tels insultes, il ne fut pas devenir bon à remarquer cette sorte de paroles au milieu du bavardage aléatoire dans le restaurant._

_Ils s'assirent avec leurs déjeuners devant le mur droit du bâtiment. " T'aimes bien ta salade ? " Scourge posa de façon enjouée, quand même pas du tout habitué à l'idée de quelqu'un aimer bien les légumes. Miles inclina, quand même perdu en réflexion. " Mais enfin, tu dois au moins essayer une Mc Croquette une fois dans ta vie. Tu as été manquant ! " il dit avec un sourire forcé au final. " Okay, " Miles dit à contrecœur, et prit l'un des pépites de poulets afin de la manger._

_Après qu'il l'eut fini, il dit poliment, " C'est bon, " n'étant pas trop impressionné. " Tu en veux plus ? " Scourge posa. " Non, mais merci quand même, " Miles répliqua, de préférer clairement sa salade. Scourge roula les yeux, et pensa, " Vaut un essai. Ensuite encore, je suppose que je peux pas m'attendre un enfant pas normal à avoir de la conduite mangeant normal... "_

_Un son bourdonnant arriva soudainement et causa Miles sauter de son lieu sur l'herbe en ayant le souffle coupé en panique, et Scourge devint immédiatement alerte et posa, " Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! " Elle était une abeille. L'enfant eut eu clairement de l'expérience avec être piqué par elles, puisqu'il s'exclama en reculant d'elle, " Non, non, encore ! Cours ! " et en fuit dans une image floue jaune. Reconnaissant qu'il au moins eut révélé qu'il était en contact avec réalité en son lui parlant directement, Scourge se leva rapidement et rattrapa Miles avant que l'enfant ne pût paniquer d'être séparé de lui._

_Il se fut caché dans un groupe de buissons dans la forêt à droit du parking du restaurant de fast-food. " Bon truc que tu es pas allé loin. Je pense qu'on l'a perdu, " Scourge dit avec un gloussement, afin d'essayer d'être quand même allègre et réjouir l'enfant peureux. " Ouais, " Miles répliqua, en forçant un sourire. " Ces maudites abeilles. C'est pourquoi je hais l'été, " il ajouta amèrement, et Scourge se sentit encore surpris et amusé à son imiter son sacrer caractéristique à un tel jeune âge. Heureusement, Miles eut gardé instinctivement sa salade avec lui pendant qu'il fuyait de la menace, alors il était capable de recommencer la manger assez facilement._

_" Alors comment ça se fait que tu aimes bien ton jour jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu deviens habitué aux personnes de la ville finalement ? T'aimes bien ta nouvelle maison ? " Scourge lui posa, en continuant de manger le reste de son déjeuner. " Je ne sais pas. Ils m'insultent quand même, Sonique. Ils m'appellent quand même des surnoms... " Miles répliqua tristement. " Comme lesquels ? " Scourge posa avec une expression sérieuse. " Les mots, ' abomination, peu naturel, anormal, et mutant viennent à l'esprit, " Miles répondit amèrement, en forçant une expression irritée sur le visage pour cacher la tristesse approchante. Il alla sans dire que Scourge ne se sentit pas du tout heureux d'entendre cela, et un désir pour quelque sorte de remboursement fut retenu seulement par la connaissance qu'ils n'en arrêteraient jamais, et qu'il pourrait penser à son espièglerie régulière comme cette vengeance plus tard. D'ailleurs, il voulait être toujours permis de retourner là-bas, surtout pour le bien de Miles._

_En paraissant déprimé avec les yeux baissés, Miles continua, " Les personnes de mon île... ils ne m'appelaient qu'un mutant, ils m'appelaient un démon, un monstre... et me blâmaient pour toutes les mauvais temps que l'endroit eut reçu ! I-Ils disent que parce que la soudaine augmentation d'orages a commencé lorsque mes parents m'avaient quitté là-bas, j'avais eu l'île maudit ! Ils me blâmaient pour tout ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'aime pas devoir constamment accepter la pluie ! " Scourge fut fait muet. En même temps, il eut remarqué que le temps de sa ville fut devenue plus nuageuse et pluvieuse qu'elle eut été, et cela eut commencé seulement lorsqu'il l'eut amené chez lui. Mais est-ce que son considérer ces accusations comme vraies le ferait aucun meilleur que ses tyrans ? _

_Miles n'aurait pas possiblement pu être causer intentionnellement ces orages comme un bébé, pendant des années sans fin, alors ou les habitants de l'île avaient tort, ou il pouvait les causer inconsciemment. Si la seconde était vraie, ensuite il le ferait beaucoup plus puissant qu'il jamais se serait pu imaginer. Mais Scourge écarta immédiatement cela aussi trop bon pour être vrai. Le fait que son meilleur ami était un génie qui pouvait le rattraper et voler dans l'air était assez étonnant. _

_Il devint distrait de ce fil des pensées lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement à côté de lui, et presque immédiatement après ce son déchirant, Miles commença à pleuvoir, et les nuages commencèrent à augmenter en grandeur anormalement rapidement au-dessus de lui et couvrirent le ciel. Heureusement, la pluie était plus d'une bruine au moment, pas assez pour le faire vouloir se précipiter à l'intérieur immédiatement. " J-Je t'aime, petit frère, " Scourge lui dit à voix baisse et une expression de pitié triste, et espéra que cela fût assez consolant pour lui rappeler que sa présente vie eut été beaucoup mieux que son passé. Miles, qui essuyait ses larmes frénétiquement avec une main et finissait le dernier de sa salade avec l'autre, sourit un petit peu, et dit, " Merci, Sonique. Je t'aime, aussi... " _

_Scourge sourit, en se sentant quand même un peu embarrassé et gêné de le dire, et même si la pluie continuait d'arriver, elle semblait être complètement attrapée dans les feuilles des arbres qui les environnaient pendant le reste de leur temps manger, ce qui les empêcha de devenir humide, et une idée traversa son esprit et passa par lui que peut-être, juste peut-être, Miles dirigeait la pluie afin qu'elle ne les dérangeât pas. " Mais c'est ridicule... On penserait qu'il sache qu'il puisse faire quelque chose comme contrôler le foutu temps par maintenant, s'il a été accusé de ça tant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas au moins essayé pour voir s'ils avaient raison ? Je l'essayerais !... Mais ensuite encore, je suis pas Miles... " Scourge pensa, en ne faisant pas plus pour réconforter Miles pendant qu'il pleurait silencieusement dû seulement au fait que ses mains étaient trop pleines de pépites et frites pour l'étreindre. La minute où ils furent libres, il l'étreignit, et la pluie s'arrêta complètement et le soleil commença à luire par les nuages diminuants. _

_Pendant qu'ils couraient par la ville après qu'ils eurent fini le déjeuner, Miles se sentit alarmé et eut le souffle coupé d'entendre les sirènes de polices d'une voiture qui roulait vers le coin derrière lui, et fut rappelé immédiatement lorsqu'il était sur cette île lorsque ce son familier l'eut averti des personnes fortement dédiées à l'abattre. Au moins les membres adolescents du gang et les civils aléatoires avaient une motivation à le garder vivant pour avoir quelqu'un pour tourmenter, mais la police le voulait complètement mort immédiatement « pour le bon de l'île. « Le seul fait qu'il eut été dévoilé que les personnes de cette profession voisine le mit en panique, et il faisait un grand effort pour se bouger aussi vite qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait, en respirant rapidement avec son cœur palpiter, avec le ciel au-dessus de lui s'obscurcir pendant qu'un orage commença._

_Scourge entendit son respirante rapide et lui dit en continuant de courir en avant, " Miles, relâche ! Cette voiture police est très derrière nous et va même pas le chemin correct. Et personne ne sait même qu'on l'a fait. L'orphelinat est tout le chemin sur l'autre côté de la ville, les choses iront bien... " Miles gémit, en suivant quand même derrière lui instinctivement même en son état paniqué, et Scourge soupira beaucoup. " Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être on devrait aller chez nous avant qu'on devienne trop trempés dans cette pluie. Tu as passé une longue journée, " il dit à contrecœur, et changea sa direction pour aller chez lui. Miles répondit à voix baisse, " Merci, " et le suivit chez lui, en espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais le propriétaire de cette voiture police. _

_Plus de temps qu'il passait à courir en se sentant effrayé stupide, plus s'absorbé dans ses mémoires il devenait, au point où par le temps qu'il fut retourné chez Scourge, il était à peine capable de parler d'être bouché et en larmes. Il vola au-dessus de la barrière devant la maison et se précipita à sa chambre pendant que Scourge devait s'arrêter et parler au reconnaisseur de voix afin de le rattraper. _

_De savoir très bien que les sirènes de police eurent fait Miles tellement attristé, il courut dans la chambre de l'enfant l'instant où il fut entré sa maison. En le voyant pleurer dans son oreiller, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit, et commença caresser sa tête et son dos afin de le rassurer. " Tout ira bien... " il lui chuchota, en essayant de forcer un sourire._

_S'il voulait faire Miles violer la loi avec lui pour se joindre à son amusement, l'enfant devrait faire face aux polices beaucoup, et il commença à avoir l'intuition déprimante que Miles ne serait jamais vraiment heureux avec participer. Scourge était un jeune délinquant infâme qui le trouvait frissonnant et autorisant violer la loi et y échapper sans être puni, mais Miles ne devint qu'une nerveuse épave à cela de craindre les conséquences. Il n'était pas un preneur naturel des risques comme lui, il violait la loi juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il dut. Miles n'était pas comme lui, et il ne pourrait jamais être._

_Mais aucun de cela n'importait. Miles était celui du seul qui se souciait de lui du tout, celui du seul qui le dévoilait qu'il l'aima. Il était son seul ami. " Les mendiants peuvent pas être les sélecteurs, je suppose... " Scourge pensa. De son entêtement simple, il fut déterminé de continuer d'essayer de faire Miles habitué à sa vie criminelle, de penser que se rendre son violer de la loi pour ne que le ménager ferait sa vie insupportablement sans intérêt, avec rien d'assez frissonnant pour remplir le vide. Ce n'était pas qu'il pût être un super-héros ou quelque chose._

_En caressant sa tête et dos, Scourge pensa pendant que Miles pleurait sous ses draps, " J'aime cet enfant aux morceaux, peu importe le moyen. Je me rends jamais sur lui. Ce passé de le sien l'a fait devenir tellement réservé et peureux, il flippe d'entendre même des sirènes de police du tout, mais si je peux le faire se détendre, être plus comme moi, peut-être il serait plus heureux finalement. Peut-être je peux le changer... "_

_Afin d'essayer de distraire Miles, il dit désespérément, " Mais enfin, petit, réjouis-toi !... Si on jouait un jeu de chat ? " Il y avait un silence pendant que Miles le regardait confondu, ou au moins essayait de le faire par les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vision._

_Scourge clarifia d'un ton embarrassé, " Tu sais, tu me poursuives, puis je te poursuivre! " " NON ! Pas de poursuivre ! S'il vous plaît ! " Miles s'exclama impulsivement en se cachant sous les couvertures. Il eut immédiatement encore plus de honte, puisque la partie raisonnable de son esprit sut que Scourge ne le blesserait jamais comme ses tyrans l'eurent blessé, mais il agit impulsivement comme il le blesserait en tout cas. " Oh... D'accord... " Scourge répliqua tristement, de comprendre pourquoi il réagit cette façon._

_Il soupira, et comprit que la seule façon qu'il serait capable de le faire se sentir mieux serait lui donner un câlin. C'était un peu difficile puisque Miles s'était couché en lit, mais il réussit à le faire, et il sut que Miles se calmait de son comprendre simplement ce qui se passait. Le son de la pluie en dehors de la maison changea d'un déluge torrentiel à une bruine fine, et bien qu'il ne vît pas à l'extérieur parce que Miles gardait toujours les rideaux sombres sur sa fenêtre fermés, la quantité de soleil augmentant qui venait dans des rideaux s'illumina la chambre malgré tout puisque les nuages dans le ciel devenaient moins sombres qu'avant._

_" Si on prenait une sieste pour un temps ? Ensuite je te révèlerai le reste de la ville, comme l'arcade où beaucoup de jeux amusants sont là-bas attendant simplement que tu les joues ! Et tout sans coût ! " Scourge lui dit réconfortant, en souriant d'un air satisfait au final de savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire, Miles inclina, et soupira joyeusement pendant qu'il étreignait son frère aîné aussi près qu'il pouvait échapper à cela. Comme normal, Scourge se sentait un peu gêné d'exactement combien il était bon au moment, mais puisqu'il faisait son seul ami se sentir mieux, il le valait._

_Après s'être reposés durant une peu heures, Miles et Scourge sortirent finalement du lit, avec Miles être peu enclin à le faire, et les deux d'eux sortirent de la maison et coururent vers l'arcade de la ville à presque la vitesse du son. D'ici-là, le temps était comparativement ensoleillé, mais il avait quand même des flaques partout de la pluie qui fut arrivée plus tôt, et Miles les trouvait agaçant, et parce qu'il pouvait y voir brièvement son image, et parce qu'ils l'éclaboussèrent avec leur eau lorsque Scourge courut sur eux sur les trottoirs. Il évita exprimer ces plaintes devant Scourge, de penser qu'il le frustrerait seulement parce qu'il ne fût pas capable d'éviter de l'éclabousser, et parce qu'il pensait déjà qu'il avait trop de déclencheurs tout d'abord._

_" Ben, le voici ! Le plus amusant endroit de la ville entière ! " Scourge dit joyeusement pendant qu'il courait jusqu'à l'arcade, et s'arrêta devant lui. Miles sourit anxieusement pendant que les deux d'eux entraient l'arcade ensemble en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sombres devant les yeux et voyaient tous les différentes personnes dans le bâtiment. L'arcade était un peu sombre dans l'éclairage, ce qui n'était pas de bons nouvelles pour Miles, qui avait déjà ses lunettes de soleil sombres devant les yeux et n'avait pas la meilleure vision dans l'obscurité même sans elles, mais il les garda devant les yeux malgré tout, de vouloir paraître menaçant pour le bien de cela._

_La grosse quantité de personnes dans l'arcade le fit anxieux, mais il essaya de le cacher avec une expression jugeant agacée, et essaya de paraître cool en appuyant le pied contre le mur aves les bras croisés, d'essayer d'imiter la pose de rebelle relâchement de Scourge. En vérité, voir tous les enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes devant les machines variés de l'arcades le firent une nerveuse épave. Mais il espéra que la seule présence de Scourge le protégeât._

_Scourge courut par la totalité de l'arcade à vitesse sonique dans une image floue bleu et noir qui jetait tout le monde sur le plancher. Ceci le gagna immédiatement l'attention de chaque personne dans l'arcade, et il râcla la gorge avant de hurler avec suffisance, " Je suis de retour ! Vous savez quoi faire, les andouilles, passez-les-moi ! " avec les mains devant la bouche pendant qu'il restait debout sur l'un des adolescents basculés. Après cela, tout le monde commença vider leurs poches de leur argent pour l'arcade et lui donner tout, et Miles l'aida porter les monnaies variées accumulés de ses efforts. _

_" Maintenant sortez-en, tous vous ! " Scourge réclama, un ordre qui surpris chaque personne dans la chambre mais fut suivi immédiatement. Miles recula des personnes qui couraient hors de l'arcade, son dos fermement contre le mur. La seule personne qui restait dans l'arcade était le propriétaire intimidé de l'endroit, qui ils devraient ignorer. Lorsque tous les clients furent allés, Miles soupira en soulagement, et Scourge retourna à lui donner le sourire rassurant familier qu'il avait toujours. " Maintenant laisse-moi te présenter à chaque jeu dans l'arcade ! Tu as été manquant ! " il dit, moins joyeux par la seconde phrase. _

_Celui du premier auquel il amena Miles pour jouer était le célèbre Pac-Man. " Tu mets simplement cette pièce dans le truc, et ensuite bouges ce levier pour bouger le curseur et ton individu, et y presses le bouton pour faire d'autres trucs. C'est ainsi toutes machines d'arcade fonctionnent, " Scourge expliqua nonchalamment au génie confondu à côté de lui, en le plaignant un peu pour combien il eut manqué et étant reconnaissant du fait qu'il le fit se sentir intelligent. " Qu'est-ce que cette émission s'appelle ? " il posa, de relier l'écran sur la machine à une télévision. " Pas ' émission, ' jeu vidéo. C'est ce que ce sont. Ils sont comme les émissions, sauf interactives, tu peux y contrôler un personnage, " Scourge expliqua avec un gloussement. " Cool, " Miles répliqua._

_Après que Miles progressa au-delà de l'écran de titre et commença le jeu, il dut s'empêcher de poser ce qu'il eut voulu dire par curseur et personnage, puisqu'il ne voulut pas sembler complètement ignorant. Il le prit une seconde pour comprendre que le personnage qu'il était censé être contrôler était vraiment la balle jaune qui eut paru sur le centre de l'écran, et même alors, quelquefois il deviendrait confondu et penserait qu'il contrôlait l'un des spectres variés sur l'écran plutôt, pas qu'il savait qu'ils étaient censés être spectres tout d'abord. Les graphiques primitifs 8-bit le fascinait, comme s'il regardait un monde entièrement nouveau qui était fait de concepts abstraits. Scourge restait généralement silencieux et le laissait prendre plaisir aux jeux d'arcade qu'il jouait pendant qu'il lui-même jouait celui à côté de Miles, et attendait qu'il lui poser les questions plutôt.  
_

_Les jeux dans l'arcade inclurent Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Galaga, Galaxian, Dig Dug, Pole Position, Pole Position II, Rolling Thunder, Rally-X, Dragon Spirit, Sky Kid, Xevious, Mappy, Pac-Mania et Gala '88, et Miles les aima bien tous, plus que tout la loi-violant qu'il eut fait, pas qu'il dévoilerait Scourge ce détail supplémentaire intéressant. Ms. Pac Man était au fond la même chose aussi le jeu antérieur, ce qui fut un peu désappointant, et le fit présumer que tous les jeux vidéo étaient comme Pac-Man, jusqu'à ce que Scourge expliquât nonchalamment, _

_" Oh, il est au fond un mise à jour développé du jeu que tu as joué avant, il joue la même façon aussi l'autre. Sauf que tu peux tenir un bouton pour aller plus vite. " Miles était reconnaissant de cette nouvelle information, et ne semblait pas être dérangé par le fait qu'il jouait comme un " Pac-Man " techniquement femelle cette fois, mais le jeu eut son attention pour seulement un niveau parce qu'il fut si intéressé à jouer les autres avec différentes jouabilités._

_Il aima bien Pac Mania plus, avec le jeu être une version isométrique 3D de Pac-Man avec la même jouabilité fondamental mais un style graphique plus intéressant-paraissant à lui, mais il était avide de commencer jouer l'autres jeux différents-jouant. Pendant qu'il aimait bien faire Pac-Man manger les spectres, il pouvait le faire seulement après l'avoir fait bouger dans les gros points et espérer ensuite qu'il devienne près assez d'un spectre tout d'abord, et la plupart du temps, il devait anxieusement éviter les mouvements apparemment-aléatoires des spectres, ce qui les faisait lui sentir comme un agacement constant._

_Galaga, Galaxian, et Galaga '88 occasionnaient son presser un bouton et le bouger à gauche et à droit pour tirer sur les ennemis variés qui se bougeaient, ce qui donnait Miles une sensation d'anxiété et tension qui était mélangée avec la satisfaction calme d'éliminer toutes les choses qui le menaçaient. Il ne valait pas finalement l'anxiété, mais il au moins trouvait le concept d'éliminer des menaces assez satisfaisant pour un jeu d'arcade. Il aidait qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, alors il ne devait pas inquiéter de se sentir coupable et de prouver que les personnes qui l'eurent diabolisé avaient raison._

_Dig Dug le confondit un peu d'abord, et Scourge dut lui expliquer, " Tu dois presser le bouton à plusieurs reprises pour te débarrasser de tes ennemis, " ce qui lui sembla fastidieux, mais était au moins satisfaisant pendant qu'il regardait son personnage faire éclater les ennemis variés sur l'écran. Il entendait des sons qui semblaient créer une bonne mélodie à chaque fois que son personnage se bougea, et cela le fit vouloir le bouger autant que possible pour continuer de l'entendre. Il lui était fascinant._

_Dig Dug n'eut pas l'attention du génie méchant durant longtemps, même s'il était reconnaissant d'être capable de l'éprouver sur principe. Pole Position et Pole Position II étaient des jeux courses, et ils avaient un système de contrôle offensant différent des autres machines d'arcades, qui faisaient figurer un volant et un levier de vitesses pour les hautes vitesses et vitesses basses - quoi que cela voulait même dire - et une pédale d'accélération. " Comment ça se fait qu'on utilise celui-ci ? " Miles posa tristement._

_" Oh, euh, tu t'assois ici, tu tournes ce volant pour bouger la voiture à gauche et à droit sur l'écran, tu mets le pied sur cette pédale truc pour la bouger en avant, et le levier de vitesses est là-bas pour la faire aller plus vite, " Scourge lui expliqua. Il n'était pas habitué à expliquer les jeux vidéo de toutes choses, lorsqu'il était beaucoup plus intéressé très manifestement à avoir la réputation d'un criminel et casse-cou, mais pour son seul ami, il le valut. " Ces deux machines sont des jeux courses ! La première de leur sorte, vraiment, " il remarqua._

_Après que Scourge eut expliqué les contrôles à Miles, il sembla prendre le coup pour le faire, malgré son préférer évidemment les contrôles beaucoup plus simples des machines antérieurs. Ils étaient des jeux où Miles contrôlait une voiture course et terminerait un tour de circuit en essai de temps d'ici les temps impartis pour qualifier pour une course contre sept autres voitures contrôlées-UCT. L'un des défis du jeu était éviter qu'il parte de la rue parce que cela envoyât la voiture s'écraser dans les panneaux publicitaires. Scourge remarqua de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran de Miles qu'il semblait être un bon conducteur au fond, n'étant pas vraiment intéressé à faire une course aller aussi vite que possible. Il restait sur le côté juste de la rue à toutes fois, et trouvait les autres voitures agaçantes, n'étant pas reconnaissant du défi d'une course. Il essaya la seconde jeu Pole Position seulement pour le bien de cela, bien que comme avec tous l'autres jeux, il était quand même heureux qu'il fût capable de les éprouver du tout._

_Rolling Thunder était un jeu d'action à défilement horizontal où le personnage utiliserait des armes à feu variées pour attaquer les ennemis, quelque chose que Scourge put voir que Miles ne se sentait pas manifestement confortable avec et était capable d'accepter seulement à cause des lutins 8-bit qui faisaient cela difficile à voir. Tout au moins, il aimait bien battre les ennemis malgré tout, et remarqua à un moment du jeu,_

_" Alors je vais dans des portes et me bouge par hautes régions et régions baisses en éliminant des menaces, avec des trucs qui paraissent être des, fusils. J'aime bien vraiment être capable d'attaquer mes ennemis à distance, au moins, plutôt qu'aller près d'un et espère qu'il ne me blesse pas. Mon personnage tombe en du coup deux coups, aussi. Souhaite que je puisse avoir une façon d'attaquer à distance en vie réel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le personnage doit utiliser des, enfin, fusils, pourtant ! Est-ce que les choses ne peuvent pas être différentes ? "_

_Scourge le regarda avec sympathie et pitié dans les yeux de l'entendre, de ne pas négliger de comprendre les insinuations. Il souhaita qu'il pût lui donner des armes projectiles qui ne fussent pas des armes à feu qu'il se refusât à regarder même. " Tu pourrais utiliser un arc et des flèches, je suppose, mais personne n'a utilisé ceux en cents d'ans, alors imagine essayer de les trouver, " Scourge répliqua d'un air hésitant, ayant choisi ne pas mentionner le sujet épineux d'essayer de le convaincre qu'utiliser les armes à feu pût l'aider de ne pas les craindre. " C'est une bonne façon de traiter des animaux dans les bois. Pourrais-tu trouver un arc et des flèches pour moi ? " Miles posa en confusion._

_" Laisse tomber. Personne ne les fait plus, et d'ailleurs, c'est mieux d'attaquer face-à-face. Bien sûr qu'il semble effrayant, mais le faire régulièrement assez te fera plus brave qu'attaquer toujours de loin... Je peux toujours faire un compromis et trouve un long bâton avec lequel tu peux attaquer, au moins. On ira dans les bois pour trouver un nouveau bâton pour toi, te semble bon ? " Scourge répliqua. " Volontiers ! Il me semble bon, " Miles dit joyeusement, en imitant inconsciemment la manière de parler de Scourge._

_Miles ne le prit pas du tout beaucoup de temps pour avancer à Rally X, un jeu conduisant qui était situé dans un labyrinthe défilant aérien où le but était collectionner des drapeaux présentés sur un radar avant les voitures rouges. Même si le jeu lui-même était assez simple et inoffensif, à part le système de combustible, la chose que Miles en aimait bien le plus était qu'il avait de la musique arrière-plan. " Je n'ai jamais entendu la musique comme ça avant. Quel instrument est ça ? " il posa. _

_" Instrument ? Euh, je sais pas. Elle est de la musique 8-bit, elle vient de quelque puce de son, j'ai entendu. C-C'est ce que j'ai entendu des allumés dire ici, en tout cas. Il essaye d'imiter des instruments réels, " Scourge expliqua, surpris par la question apparemment-aléatoire. Un enfant qui jouait un jeu vidéo et la chose à laquelle il était plus intéressé était la musique ? " Peut-être Miles est vraiment un prodige musique. Dommage que ça peut pas rien faire pour moi, pourtant, " Scourge pensa.  
_

_Miles, quand même concentré sur le jeu, posa innocemment, " Qu'est-ce que ' allumés ' veut dire ? " Scourge fut surpris brièvement, avant d'expliquer d'un ton embarrassé, " Ben, euh, il veut dire... Personnes intelligents. Comme toi. Tu es un allumé musique ! Et ils étaient des allumés jeux. Je suis pas du tout un allumé, je suis un criminel dur à cuire, un casse-cou ! T-Tu pourrais l'être, toi aussi, si tu essayais assez fort. " Il fut sur le point d'expliquer l'insulte derrière le mot, mais sur se rappeler que Miles se fut senti tellement attristé de la façon qu'il eut parlé de belles filles, il comprit que Miles ne deviendrait qu'attristé de son étiqueter encore des personnes. Miles répliqua simplement, " Merci ! " en se demandant secrètement pourquoi Scourge serait si rapide à nier qu'il était un allumé du tout si tout qu'il voulait dire était un compliment vers son intelligence._

_" Ce jeu est un peu amusant. Je ne vois pas ce que la valeur des drapeaux dénués sans valeur est, pourtant, ce n'est pas qu'ils sont des aliments ou quelque chose comme le cercle jaune mangeait, " Miles ajouta. Scourge dit, " Ben, euh, ils sont des drapeaux très chers, et le conducteur les vend au marché noir pour beaucoup d'argent ! Ensuite il pourra acheter tous les aliments qu'il jamais puisse vouloir ! " fier du fait qu'il était capable de penser de cela si rapidement. " Je souhaite que je puisse acheter les trucs... " Miles répliqua en se sentant déprimé, ne souciant pas même qu'il eut envoyé accidentellement la voiture qu'il contrôlait dans une pierre._

_" Personne ne me laissent acheter rien. Ils prennent un regard à ma mutation, et prennent mon argent sans qu'ils me laissent avoir ce que j'ai acheté ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se m'attendent à ne pas leur voler lorsqu'ils me forcent de leurs magasins quand j'essaye de les payer ?! C'est simplement, pouah... ils méritaient être volés... " le renard qui avait quatre ans continua avec un ton qui alternait entre amertume et tristesse._

_En le plaignant, Scourge était encore affronté avec le fait que son seul ami voulait être un citoyen respectueux des lois en vérité, et violait la loi seulement parce qu'il se sentait forcé à le faire. Il aurait probablement été beaucoup plus heureux si au lieu de son meilleur ami voler de la crème glacée, il l'eut laissé payer pour elle pour lui-même afin qu'il pût acheter vraiment quelque chose pour la première fois dans sa vie. Mais cela ne put que l'encourager à suivre la loi, et bien que Scourge fût certain qu'il serait quand même exactement aussi émotionnellement attaché à Miles, il ne voulait pas quand même qu'il deviendrait un partisan régulier de la loi s'il pouvait l'empêcher. De sa perspective, cela ne le ferait que réservé comme normal plutôt que Scourge lui présenterait qu'il eût la liberté de violer la loi et y échapper grâce à lui, ce qui le laisserait voir finalement qu'il était libre des restrictions de son passé._

_Dragon Spirit était un jeu de tireur défilant verticalement où le scénario occasionnait un dragon ignoble qui eut kidnappé Princesse Alicia. Non, pas cette une - et l'Anti-Sally ne s'appelait même pas par ce nom à cette fois - mais Miles finirait se le rappeler comme une coïncidence étrange. Miles contrôlait un dragon qui pouvait laisser tomber des bombes sur les ennemis sur la terre, et tirer du souffle de feu par l'air, et différent de Galaga, il pouvait le bouger en huit directions, ce qui lui était époustouflant. Les force-augmenteurs qui donnèrent au dragon des têtes supplémentaires lui donnèrent double ou triple la puissance de feu, mais ils aussi semblèrent diminuer la quantité de coups qu'il pourrait supporter du feu d'ennemis, et dans les niveaux plus tard, le feu finit d'être extrêmement difficile à éviter. Par conséquence, Miles, d'être quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas grand-chose l'anxiété et le défi, finirait préférer le Galaga plus simple à contrôler et comprendre malgré les graphiques beaucoup moins impressionnants._

_Sky Kid, qui avait de loin la musique la plus mémorable de tous les jeux d'arcade, était un jeu de tireur défilant horizontalement qui occasionnait son contrôler des biplans par terrains inhospitaliers et bombarder des cibles comme des navires. Il était celui du premier que Miles éprouva avoir multiples boutons plutôt que juste un, et le bouton B causa son biplan boucler, quelque chose qu'il trouva inutile et il le mit même en danger quelquefois. Il alla sans parler qu'il ne découvrit pas exactement un amour pour les biplans avec le jeu comme son bon jumeau Queues découvrait. Quand même, il aimait la musique, et la satisfaction d'éliminer les ennemis variés sans conséquences comme culpabilité._

_Xevious était un tireur défilant verticalement avec mouvement en 8 directions avec laisser tomber bombes comme Dragon Spirit, mais sans le concept intéressant attirant de contrôler un dragon. Par conséquence, pendant qu'il aimait bien battre les ennemis dans le jeu, il ne garda pas son attention durant très longtemps, particulièrement puisque la plupart des jeux dans l'arcade le laissa le faire déjà._

_Mappy était un jeu à défilant horizontalement avec un personnage souri qui ouvrait des portes pour obtenir des articles ménagers variés comme des radios de six différentes élévations des tribunes, en utilisant des trampolines qui briseraient sur être utilisés pour une quatrième fois, avec l'éviter des ennemis chats dans le processus. Techniquement, le personnage souris était un policier selon l'histoire, mais à Miles, avec les graphiques primitifs, il ne lui paraissait que comme une souris habillée en bleu pour quelque raison, et avec les graphiques du jeu et la simplicité de l'arcade, il pouvait croire facilement qu'il fût un jeu de voler des articles ménagers plutôt que trouver des biens volés pour les retourner. _

_Pourtant, l'agacement passif de Scourge de son jouer le jeu le découragea bientôt d'en continuer. Lorsque Miles remarqua finalement l'art sur le côté de la machine, il comprit pourquoi. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient bien les polices très beaucoup, mais pour deux raisons complètement différentes. Miles au moins respectait le concept de quelqu'un défendre la loi pour le bien des personnes, il ne ferait pas simplement confiance à ce quelqu'un ne pas abuser son autorité et blesser des personnes innocentes malgré tout. _

_" Alors il est celui du dernier, " Scourge dit en marchant vers la sortie de l'arcade, en souriant malgré le mécontentement avec le jeu avec lequel Miles eut fini. " Alors de ce que j'ai déduit, les jeux vidéo sont tous de te laisser éliminer des ennemis dans un monde libre de conséquences. Bien, si tu es assez frappé, tu dois répéter les trucs que tu as déjà fait, mais c'est quand même mieux que ce qui arrive en réalité. Je souhaite que la réalité soit si simple... " Miles dit, pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'arcade._

_" Ouais, mais dans un jeu, rien n'importe vraiment. Tu as pas la satisfaction d'établir une réputation pour gagner du respect pour toi-même et de faire des personnes faire ce que tu veux. C'est pas satisfaisant. " Scourge répliqua nonchalamment, seulement à avoir un moment de ' oh merde, ' de comprendre que le mot final de sa phrase eut ouvert une boîte entière de vers qu'il ne voulait pas pour Miles._

_" Satisfaisant... Ma réputation n'a jamais été quelque chose duquel je suis fier. Est-ce que c'est la seule chose de laquelle qu'on peut se sentir satisfait ? Est-ce que c'est la seule chose que la vie réelle a pour offrir ? " Miles posa, en espérant que la doute dans son esprit de cela avait raison. " N-Non, bien sûr pas ! Tu aussi as gagner de nouvelles capacités et apprendre des trucs afin que tu puisses être capable de plus. Devenir plus fort, accomplir des trucs ! Et être avec tes amis, ayant des personnes que se soucient de toi et les faire heureux, " Scourge répliqua précipitamment avec un sourire anxieux. _

_" Amis... Je vois ce que tu veux dire, " Miles dit, en sonnant plus à paix d'entendre cela. C'était clair qu'il gagnait son sens d'accomplissement en vie d'être un bon ami et ayant quelqu'un soucier de lui, pas de chercher des frissons et établir une réputation crainte, mais Scourge supposa qu'il au moins devrait être reconnaissant qu'il encouragerait Miles être le meilleur ami possible pour lui, s'il se sentait que c'était sa seule intention en vie._

_" C'est pas tout que la vie peut t'offrir. Tu seras exactement aussi craint un criminel que moi un jour, je promets, et ensuite personne ne sera assez téméraire pour t'immiscer encore ! C'est quelque chose d'être fier de gagner, " Scourge lui expliqua._

_Il vint à Miles bientôt que Scourge essayait pas-si-subtilement de le guider vers vivre sa vie de la façon qu'il voulait qu'il la vécût, exactement comme comment le père de Scourge essayait de le pousser arrêter de violer la loi et être une personne productive et responsable, sur les rares occasions qu'il lui parla vraiment. Scourge, malgré son être plus près de son âge, l'élevait au fond, exactement comme son père au moins en théorie l'élevait. Alors s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il était censé poser pour avis, ensuite, c'était Scourge, et puisqu'il était plein de doute et incertitude, il comprit qu'il pourrait être mieux pour lui de le faire beaucoup._

_Il posa Scourge timidement en se retournant les pouces et regardant en bas, " Frère, euh, tu sais que tu es celui qui m'élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Et, euh, normalement les personnes qui font ça donneront de l'avis de vie précieuse sur comment vivre la vie. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnerais, pour, euh, l'avis sur vie ? " Scourge le regarda surpris en premier de ce qu'il lui posait, sourit en amusement en remarquant, " Jamais été posé ça avant, " et ensuite après un bref moment de considération, il sourit d'un air satisfait plein de confiance, " Vis la vie pleinement ! "_

_Miles posa Scourge en son ignorance de jeunesse, " Euh, pleinement ? " de pas comprendre ce qu'il eut voulu dire. Lorsqu'il pensa au mot " plein, " il pensa à combien d'eau était dans une bouteille d'eau, et ne sut pas comment cela put s'appliquer à vie. Scourge le taquina allègrement, " Tu sais ! " de trouver mignon son ignorance. Il gloussa et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant d'y développer, " Prends plaisir à la vie ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Fais ce que tu veux, et laisse pas personne ne t'arrête ! S'il te fait heureux, alors fais-le ! "_

_Miles parut étonné à entendre cet avis. Ce n'était pas qu'il était surpris que son ami criminel casse-cou fût si hédonistique, c'était plus qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment suivre cet avis tout d'abord. La seule chose auquel il put penser qu'il pût faire pour se faire heureux, et donc suivre cet avis, était être un bon ami et avoir quelqu'un se soucier de lui en retour. Est-ce que c'est assez pour le compenser pour la réalité déprimante que la plupart des personnes qu'il passa par l'insulter ? Est-ce que cela seul était assez pour faire sa vie qualifier aussi satisfaisant et en valut la peine, malgré son passer cette vie avec violer la loi comme une peste égoïste ? Est-ce que c'est assez pour le distraire des violences et manque de soins qu'il souffrait dans le passé qu'il se rappela à chaque fois qu'il s'endormit ?_

_" Mais dans un jeu, rien n'importe vraiment, " il se rappela Scourge dire, et se demanda si cela s'appliquait à sa vie, aussi. Il détermina que tout au moins, il concentrerait sur être l'ami aussi loyal et soins que possible, parce que cela était la seule chose qui donnait sa vie valeur. Il était le meilleur ami de Scourge. Sans cette identité, il retournerait à être juste un mutant laid._

_" M-Maintenant allons, petit frère, le prochain est, la cour de récréation ! " Scourge dit anxieusement, avec un sourire forcé de remarquer que Miles paraissait tellement déprimé et inquiet de ce qu'il eut pensé serait de l'avis inspirant. Cela lui donna l'attention de Miles, et les deux d'eux coururent par la ville sur le chemin à la cour de récréation. Comme Miles s'attendait à d'ici ce moment-là, son frère fit une tornade là-bas afin d'en craindre tout le monde afin que les deux d'eux pussent y prendre plaisir en paix. _

_Malheureusement, la cour de récréation n'était pas exactement si intéressante, surtout comparé aux machines fascinant et satisfaisant de l'arcade qu'il aima bien avant. La cour de récréation avait des glissades, dont l'un qui se tourna dans une spirale, et elle avait des barres de singe jusqu'à lesquelles Miles pouvait voler facilement, et tous l'équipement étaient en sable, quelque chose que Miles eut été enseigné à mépriser. Quand même, il était reconnaissant du fait que Scourge fut assez bienveillant pour le faire afin qu'il pût l'avoir tout à lui-même, et essaya d'y prendre plaisir pour ce qu'il était. Il utilisait principalement les glissades, pourtant, puisque pousser la balançoire un peu et la voir retourner vers lui, le fit trop anxieuse des conséquences de la balançoire frapper une personne pour considérer même poser Scourge de l'y pousser. D'ailleurs, il ne put pas s'imaginer qu'il pût être amusant pousser simplement quelqu'un dans une balançoire à plusieurs reprises. Il voulait que Scourge s'amusât, aussi, et il ne serait pas capable de prendre plaisir à son temps dans le parc en sachant que Scourge fût mécontent._

_Après à peine une demi-heure, ils sortirent de la cour de récréation pour retourner chez eux, puisqu'il devenait près de temps de dîner, et ils préférèrent ne pas manquer prendre plaisir au dîner que les domestiques à leur manoir firent pour la maison. Après qu'ils eurent fini un délicieux repas de purée de pommes de terre, brocoli et steak, avec Scourge lui donner tous ses brocolis, Miles fut donné plus de crème glacée avec sauce au chocolat en dessert, et pendant qu'il n'aima pas avoir des maux à la tête des crèmes glacées, elle au moins était assez savoureuse pour être bonne comme normal. _

_La première chose qu'ils firent après le petit-déjeuner le prochain matin fut aller à la forêt afin de trouver une longue branche pour un bâton pour Miles, pour lui donner une arme enfin. Il ne serait pas capable de faire un spindash en le tenant, mais il ne semblait pas lui importer._

_Scourge enseignait à Miles beaucoup de connaissance commune qu'il eut manqué de ne pas aller à l'école, de ne pas avoir l'expérience sociale correcte, et de ne pas avoir même regardé les émissions correctes de TV. Il se sentait comme celui qui était plus sage lorsque comparé à son ami naïf et inexpérimenté, et cela faisait leurs différences en âge seulement plus évident, puisque malgré son être celui qui n'était pas le génie du duo, Scourge était quand même celui de l'aîné et sage. Il avait tendance à lire tout haut les mots sur les enseignes et d'autres de ce genre pour enseigner subtilement à Miles comment ils étaient prononcés, et il devrait souvent reprendre Miles lorsqu'il avait du mal avec prononcer certains mots, habituellement les mots qu'y avaient deux voyelles à côté de l'un l'autre, et il dut résister glousser à combien il pensait que Miles était mignon, même si c'était d'un manque d'éducation tragique. C'était étrangement satisfaisant, son reprendre nonchalamment ses fautes de prononciations et lui enseigner tout qu'il savait. Il se sentait comme un parent._

Chapitre 2

_Scourge voulait non seulement faire Miles confortable avec la ville – ce qui était ce que le tour était pour - mais il voulait faire Miles commencer à se sentir qu'il surmontait finalement son passé en se vengeant invectiver contre les personnes du monde. Il voulait qu'il se joignît à son passe-temps favori, bien sûr, mais il aussi voulait qu'il se sentît qu'il avait un exutoire sûr pour son stress, et qu'il enregistrât finalement complètement que les tables eurent été tournées et maintenant il était le boss. Mais le convaincre invectiver contre les étrangers aléatoires sur la rue était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il pensait qu'il serait. Il pensait que lui rappeler combien les personnes lui eurent été méchant dans le passé serait tout qu'il devrait faire pour le mettre en assez de colère, mais tout qu'il fit fut le faire triste. _

_Il ne voulait pas devoir manquer les frissons et satisfaction de gagner les combats parce qu'il devrait inquiéter que Miles fût ciblé pendant qu'il fût occupé, et attaqué parce qu'il fût réticent attaquer d'abord, et tout au moins, le divulguer de cette inquiétude fut assez à le faire comprendre. Il pratiquait ses attaques sur rien sauf des épouvantails immobiles qui furent installés dans l'arrière-cour, et il devrait appliquer cela à la chose réelle pour l'enseigner comment gagner un combat, pour avoir le premier coup sur les personnes qui le blesserait inévitablement afin qu'il fût capable de gagner. C'était tout dans l'intérêt de le faire plus fort. _

_Mais il révélait toujours de l'hésitation. Scourge ne pouvait même pas le faire consentir à renverser un homme aléatoire dans la rue et exiger son portefeuille, l'un des crimes les plus petits en son avis. Il alla sans dire qu'il l'eut trouvé embarrassant, puisque Miles fut anxieusement allé vers l'homme seulement à courir dans l'allée de peur de lui, et Scourge se sentit le besoin de le montrer comment le faire correctement. Il renversa l'homme avec une attaque téléguidée et dit en restant debout sur sa poitrine, " Tu, l'andouille ! Tu as des espèces sur toi ou quoi ?! "_

_L'homme était un Moebian de la race de chacal, et il glapit de ce qui se fut arrivé en disant, " Sonique le Hérisson ! Ne me blessez pas ! Prenez mon argent ! " et laissa Scourge prendre les billets en papiers de son portefeuille pendant qu'il paraissait peu typiquement ennuyé plutôt que souriait d'un air satisfait pendant l'expérience. Cela fut quelque chose que l'homme ne négligea pas de remarquer, et Scourge étant de son mauvais humeur dut lui dire explicitement, " Qu'est-ce que vous faites rester ici ?! Perdez-vous ! " afin de le faire en sortir. La fois entière, Miles regardait fixement la vue inconfortable, en espérant qu'il ne fût pas vu._

_Scourge mit l'argent dans la poche de son blouson en cuir pendant que l'homme sortissait, et ne regarda pas directement Miles en premier avant d'essayer de faire un compromis avec lui. Normalement, Miles était assez loyal à faire littéralement tout ce qu'il voulait, alors courir dans ce niveau d'hésitation de lui était frustrant pour lui, à dire le moins, et il prit de profonds souffles en respirant et ensuite exhalant, pour essayer de son mieux de ne pas le faire se sentir attristé par s'emporter. Miles connaissait la façon qu'il se sentait, et souhaita qu'il pût être quelque autre façon._

_" D'accord, me semble comme on doit commencer petit. Quel genre de personnes à la ville en ton opinion mérite souffrir le plus ? " il posa Miles, en essayant et ne réussissant pas de cacher son exaspération avec lui. " Les personnes méchantes, " l'enfant répondit tristement, en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il eut voulu dire par la figure de rhétorique. Scourge répliqua, " Bien, cet homme que tu as dégonflé d'agresser était méchant exactement comme tes tyrans, et ça n'a pas aidé te motiver, alors tu veux manifestement des cibles différentes. "_

_Miles, en se sentant poussé à lui donner une réponse, dit, " J-Je pense que les personnes devraient faire quelque chose pour le mériter vraiment d'abord. Et si ce que tu as dit des personnes de la ville était vrai, puis attendre juste quelqu'un prêt à m'insulter à mon visage voudra dire qu'on attendra toujours. Alors s'ils avaient trop de peur de nous pour nous provoquer, peut-être on devrait chercher les personnes qui ne sont pas nécessairement méchants vers nous, mais vers les autres personnes. Pas que je me soucie de ce que des tyrans faire vers les autres tyrans, je dis seulement que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je savais pour un fait absolu que notre cible était une personne affreuse qui l'ait lui venir. " Scourge, après avoir eu une idée, lui posa en se sentant quand même un peu frustraté avec lui, " Tu veux dire comme un criminel ou quelque chose ? "_

_Après avoir vu le regard ennuyé dans ses yeux, Miles dit anxieusement, " Pas toi ! Quelqu'un d'autre ! Un criminel qui ne me serait pas gentil, qui ne me donnerait pas une occasion. Ce sont les personnes qui méritent souffrir le plus, mais tu as prouvé que tu es l'exception. Tu n'es pas comme ces personnes ! Tu es une bonne personne lorsqu'il compte... " Scourge le regarda en se sentant une fois encore étonné et s'opposant, et regarda ensuite à gauche et à droit de lui en espérant que personne n'eut entendu cela._

_" C'est un compliment. Ce que je veux dire est, ben, j'ai eu beaucoup de mauvaises expériences avec des adolescents qui portaient des vestons noirs. Je les entendais s'appeler un ' gang ' quelquefois, et ils étaient les personnes en plus les flics qui étaient les plus disposés à me poursuivre et, me battre ! C-C'est parvenu au point où les personnes de l'île les s'étaient engagés de me chercher et les approvisionnaient avec des armes, et ils recevraient tout ce que ils demandent d'avoir... " Miles fut plein de tristesse et terreur par la troisième phrase, en ayant de plus en plus de peur de ne qu'en parler, et dut prendre un profond souffle pour se calmer, de se rappeler ce que Scourge lui eut recommandé de faire. Il devint fâché, et continua avec un désir passionné pour justice contre ses oppresseurs,_

_" Ce sont les types de personnes que je hais ! Ce sont les types de personnes qui devraient payer ! Celles qui aiment blesser les personnes au point où ils sautent à l'occasion à me le faire ! A-Au moins lorsque je n'étais pas déjà en train de prendre des trucs de leurs maisons, le reste des habitants de l'île ne me poursuivaient pas activement. Le pire qu'ils faisaient étaient m'insulter lorsque j'étais trop loin de leurs poêles et autres armes. Alors bien que les personnes régulières qui suivent la loi soient certainement affreuses, ils étaient les meilleurs des pires. Ils ne sont pas les personnes que je veux blesser. J-Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas les personnes que je veux concentrer sur au moment-ci ! Les personnes régulières du monde sont exactement aussi discriminatoires que les criminels, mais au moins ils sont subtils. Je veux leur prouver que je ne devrais pas être immiscé, exactement comme tu as dit, mais peut-être la meilleure façon de commencer avec ça est trouver les pires de la ville et faire un exemple d'eux. " _

_Scourge inclina, en comprenant que le désir de Miles pour être un membre d'un groupe qui lutte contre le crime put être la seule chose qui le ferait faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile d'une transition de causer Miles battre les criminels avec lui que les civils réguliers qui ne lui eurent rien fait. Par conséquence, la cible générale de la loi-violant de Scourge fut changé bientôt aux criminels aléatoires qu'il trouverait à la ville intérieure et allées. Cela ne voulut dire pas qu'il arrêtât de causer des ennuis aux personnes régulières, comme passer avant son tour et forcer les personnes hors de l'arcade pour le bien de Miles, mais s'il voulait faire Miles habitué à commencer des combats et violer la loi avec lui, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de l'encourager commencer s'il se sentait justifié de le faire. Il serait capable d'inventer des excuses pour se battre avec les personnes régulières plus tard, exactement comme son frère aîné. Mais pendant la première année de leur amitié, Miles ciblait seulement les criminels._

_Alors il passait beaucoup de ses parcours quotidiens par la ville avec Scourge faire exactement cela, combattre les criminels dans les allées, prendre avantage complet de la pure force à laquelle il attaquait avec sa super vitesse et le fait que Scourge était toujours là par son côté. La seule chose de laquelle Miles voulait se plaindre vraiment, était l'odeur des poubelles qui étaient souvent dans les allées par lesquelles ils devaient courir en cherchant des criminels, et heureusement, Scourge n'arriva pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi il se plaignait._

_Le cinquième jour de Miles courir par la ville avec Scourge, Miles eut le souffle coupé alarmé lorsqu'ils entendirent le son de fusillade dans l'une des allées. Scourge courut immédiatement dans l'allée à vitesse sonique et fit une attaque téléguidée contre celui avec un fusil dans un image floue bleu, ce qui le renversa avec un bruit sourd, et heureusement pour le déjà traumatisé Miles, la fusillade fut arrivée purement parce que l'agresseur eut tiré un coup de fusil vers le haut pour craindre le civil qu'il dévalisait. À l'instant où Scourge le renversa, Miles se précipita vers lui et frappa l'agresseur avec son bâton à plusieurs reprises, en lui hurlant en colère, " Prenez ça, le tyran ! " _

_Scourge donna un coup de pied au fusil tombé de l'agresseur pour l'envoyer loin de lui, et pendant qu'il le faisait, Scourge sut des pupilles rétrécis et son trembler que Miles était quand même terrifié du son de la fusillade, malgré son attaquer méchant et expression furieuse le cacher, et même si cela n'eut pas été un signe assez clair, son usage du mot, " tyran, " le fit évident. Le civil qu'ils eurent secouru de l'agressant regarda fixement la vue d'un mélange d'anxiété, confusion, et reconnaissance, et décida rapidement de fuir pendant qu'il avait toujours son argent, de ne pas faire confiance à Scourge à ne pas le dévaliser lui-même après qu'il aurait fini montrer sa dominance à l'agresseur._

_Lorsqu'ils l'eurent attaqué assez qu'il semblait réticent de se lever, mais était quand même très beaucoup conscient et terrifié, Scourge dit avec suffisance, " Envoyez un message à tous l'autres écumes comme vous. Il y a seulement un criminel qui vaut quelque chose par ici et il est moi ! Je serai prendre votre argent, merci, " et prit son portefeuille de son veston. Miles ajouta amèrement, " Je pense que cela sera la meilleure punition, vu que vous étiez sur le point de faire l'exacte même chose ! " et sourit ensuite, de se sentir comme un héros pour ce qu'il eut fait au voleur._

_Après que les deux d'eux eurent couru à presque la vitesse du son pour sortir de l'allée et s'arrêtèrent au parc de la ville, Scourge dit joyeusement, " Tu as fait super, Miles ! Je suis si fier de toi ! " ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui donna encore un baiser rapide sur son front beaucoup à son plaisir. Scourge s'exclama en excitation, " J'ai même pas dû rien faire pour toi te me joindre ! Tu étais simplement venu brandissant ce bâton de le tien et étant un dur à cuire ! Et ce que tu as dit, parlant vraiment à notre cible ? Parfait ! Tu prends vraiment le coup pour le faire ! On va faire le meilleur duo jamais ! " _

_Miles rit adorablement à cela, et courut après lui volontiers pendant qu'ils continuaient leur parcours par la ville. Même si entendre encore la fusillade eut été terrifiant pour lui, le pur orgueil qu'il se sentait en terrassant un agresseur avant qu'il ne pût commettre le crime l'eut fait se sentir si super, que c'était comme si presque tous ses réserves contre combattre les criminels avec Scourge étaient absurdes. C'était ce moment-là qui l'eut enseigné qu'il faisait la chose juste. C'était satisfaisant prendre toute son agression réprimée et la libérer contre quelqu'un qu'il savait pour un fait le mérita, plutôt que la refouler tout de peur en se sentant de plus en plus impuissant et malheureux. Il préférerait quand même rester simplement immobile et laisser Scourge être celui qui prenait l'argent de personnes plus innocent-paraissant, mais quant aux criminels, il était heureux être celui qui leur donnerait ce qu'ils méritaient avec Scourge._

_Bien qu'il n'arrêtât jamais d'être intimidé par les étrangers et d'être nerveux d'être dans les gros bandes, Miles devint habitué à courir par la ville avec Scourge, et avec son voler et gagner les combats avec les criminels partout la ville, Miles gagna rapidement une réputation comme non seulement un renard avec deux queues, mais comme l'associé le plus loyal et menaçant de Scourge le Hérisson, qui voulait de la vengeance contre un monde qui l'eut persécuté pour sa seconde queue. Les civils le regardaient toujours en confusion et surpris de son avoir une seconde queue, mais aussi longtemps qu'il était avec Scourge, ils étaient trop intimidés pour le harceler._

_Un mois de son passer chaque journée avec Miles permit à Scourge d'apprendre beaucoup de lui de remarquer même les excentricités les plus inconnues de sa conduite. Il remarqua que l'enfant n'aima jamais bien avoir son dos vers quelqu'un, possiblement de l'anxiété qu'ils tireraient d'un coup sec ses queues. À chaque fois qu'il eut son dos vers quelqu'un, comme après être passé avant son tour avec lui, il se bougea toujours les queues vers presque l'avant de son corps pour s'empêcher que la personne derrière lui de les saisît. Elle était une réponse instinctive que Scourge commença remarquer éventuellement puisqu'il se demanda pourquoi il le faisait et agissait anxieux pour pas de bonne raison._

_Son devenir plus confortable près de Miles causa Scourge être plus imprudent, oublier combien Miles était vraiment délicat, et cela avait par conséquence des plus de cas où il le ferait se sentir frustraté ou attristé. Interrompre Miles le fit se sentir déprimé et devenir silencieux de croire que parler était inutile, l'enfant devenait de plus en plus probable à se sentir ennuyé d'être appelé ' petit ' et être traité différemment pour être jeune, et une fois, Scourge le pinça de façon enjouée afin de le faire arrêter d'être si s'absorbé dans un mémoire passé et afin d'avoir son attention, seulement à l'alarmer sérieusement par conséquence. Normalement, pourtant, Scourge lui était exactement aussi amical et attentionné qu'il était toujours, et son insensibilité n'était rien qu'il n'eut pas montré d'essayer de le taquiner allègrement lorsqu'ils se furent connus en premier. _

_Sur le chemin vers la première allée par laquelle ils eurent couru, plus qu'un mois après qu'ils se furent rencontré, Miles eut le souffle coupé d'entendre le son du moteur d'une voiture pétaradante et fut jeté dans un panique. La mémoire de la fois antérieure qu'il eut entendu de la fusillade sur son île retourna si clair que c'était comme s'il put entendre vraiment la voix de la personne qui l'eut tiré en face de lui. " Monstre ! Ne bougez pas ! " il entendit dans son esprit paniqué, et par conséquence, pendant qu'il courait déjà pour rattraper avec Scourge sur le trottoir, la peur de devenir tiré le causa vouloir immédiatement se cacher._

_L'instant où ils trouvèrent l'allée, Miles courut en avant de Scourge et se cacha dans la poubelle, beaucoup à la confusion et choc de Scourge. Il eut entendu le son lui aussi, mais il eut espéré qu'il eût sonné trop différent de la fusillade pour le paniquer, ou qu'il eut été assez longtemps qu'il arrêtât de réagir si sérieusement à ce qu'il eut commencé appeler ses rappels. " Miles, tout va bien ! Allons, pars-en, elle doit puer ! " il dit en ouvrant la poubelle, en essayant d'ignorer le souffle coupé effrayé de Miles._

_Entendre qu'il fut appelé par son nom réel l'étonné dans retourner au présent, et malgré son trembler, il força un sourire penaud pendant qu'il volait hors de la poubelle et retourna au plancher ciment de l'allée. Humilié, il dit à voix baisse, " Merci. Je l'y hais... Je n'ai voulu qu'un endroit sûr pour me cacher. " La tête de Miles était baissée de honte, et les yeux étaient baissés et misérables. En se sentant terrible pour lui, et reconnaissant que personne ne semblait être là afin d'être témoin de la scène, Scourge lui posa, " Est-ce que ce sont ce que tu devais te cacher normalement ? "_

_En commençant avec se sentir déprimé et ensuite devenant plus passionnément fâché, Miles expliqua, " Non, mon île avait si peu de personnes, qu'elle avait seulement une de ces grosses choses, et j'y ai été jeté pour avoir essayé de boire du jet d'eau du parc ! Je m'étais caché dans des poubelles occasionnellement et étais capable d'éviter de devenir blessé, mais la plupart du temps ils soit y avaient trop de trucs pour m'y garder, soit j'étais attaqué et y jeté plutôt, et ensuite les contenus d'elles avaient été déposés sur moi par ces adolescentes stupides ! Je hais ces choses !... Même les aliments dans elles sont terribles. M'avaient fait juste malade. "_

_Scourge savait qu'il ne devrait plus être surpris lorsqu'il fut donné de nouvelle information de comment Miles eut été traité dans le passé, mais pour quelque raison, il avait quand même assez de compassion dans lui pour l'enfant pour se sentir horrifié et étonné à chaque fois qu'il en entendit. Il ne lui semblait pas simplement juste que Miles fût traité comme constamment pendant sa vie entière, sans même une seule personne le plaindre assez pour commencer à l'aider. " On pense qu'ils deviendraient habitués à la seconde queue... " il grommela en faisant face au mur à gauche de lui avec le poing serré._

_Miles l'entendit, et continua de se sentir exactement aussi mélancolique qu'avant, en disant, " Aucun personne jamais ne lui sera habitué. " Scourge répliqua immédiatement, " Je le suis. Je l'aime ! ' Habitué ' est peu dire. Écoute pas tous ces cloches jalouses, tu es doué, Miles. Tu es spécial ! " et mit le bras sur son dos autour de lui pour le tenir près. " Merci, " Miles dit avec un petit sourire, en pensant, " Mais c'est seulement toi... Tous les autres savent que je suis juste un monstre. "_

_De voir que Miles se sentait quand même déprimé, Scourge essaya de le réjouir plus. " Hé, tu sais, un photographe est au centre commercial aujourd'hui ! Si je te lui amenais pour célébrer un mois de notre amitié ? " il dit joyeusement, avec son sourire un peu forcé de pitié. " Euh, okay, " Miles répliqua à contrecœur, de ne pas savoir ce qu'un photographe était mais ne pas se sentir comme se faire sembler encore comme un imbécile en posant. Après cela, les deux d'eux commencèrent courir par les rues vers le centre commercial._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la centre commercial, Miles eut le souffle coupé de voir un flash de lumière venir de la petite boîte noire que le photographe tenait devant un couple. Scourge, de mal interpréter la source de son anxiété, dit au photographe en lui donnant son argent volé, " N'y utilisez pas le flash pour nous, " avec une expression ennuyée. Après avoir remarqué que Miles ne l'eut pas suivi jusqu'à le photographe jusqu'à présent, il le rassura, " Tout ira bien, ça fait rien. Tu ne verras plus ce flash. Maintenant viens ici ! Pour une photo de famille ! "_

_Miles sourit anxieusement jusqu'à la phrase finale, où il fut attrapé entre se sentir vraiment heureux et excité et se sentir encore anxieux à la pensée que son image fût prise. De ne pas vouloir qu'il gaspillât son argent, Miles alla jusqu'à Scourge docilement, et son anxieuse expression devint une expression heureuse lorsque Scourge ébouriffa ses cheveux et mit le bras sur lui afin de le tenir près de son côté. Le photographe leur dit, " Dites ' cheese ! ' " et puisque Scourge le fit, Miles fit la même chose malgré ne pas comprendre pourquoi il devrait._

_" Voilà, " le photographe dit en leur donnant la photo, qui les eurent dans les mêmes poses qu'avant en souriant joyeusement, même si Miles essayait clairement de cacher l'une des queues derrière le dos. Après cela, Scourge la passa vers Miles en disant, " Voici, une image de nous pour postérité ! Tu peux la garder dans sa poche et la chérir toujours ! " Miles fit très rapidement exactement cela, en mettant la photo dans la poche de son blouson en cuir et la fermer avec une fermeture à glissière en essayant d'éviter de regarder la photo de lui-même. Scourge parut inquiet à sa réaction, de se demander si sa haine de se voir était assez profond pour ruiner les photos pour lui._

_D'essayer de le distraire, Miles remarqua joyeusement, " ' Postérité, ' hein ? " Scourge, d'aussi vouloir éclairer les esprits, répliqua, " Ouais, je l'ai appris de toi ! Je continue de te dévoiler, tu gagnes un meilleur vocabulaire chaque jour grâce à ce dictionnaire que j'ai trouvé pour toi. Continue-en ! " et lui donna un pouce vers le haut. En marchant du photographe avec lui, Miles le trouva amusant et charmant que Scourge, un gangster aspirant et fier criminel, était si fier d'utiliser les mots avancés simplement pour le bien de cela, et se demanda s'il révélait qu'il le respectait vraiment. En même temps, pourtant, l'entendre l'humilia encore, et il admit d'un ton penaud, _

_" Ben, je ne me rappelle pas toujours chaque mot que j'ai lu. Je ne connaissais même pas ce qu'une photographe était jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies amené jusqu'à ce type. Ça marche pour nous, bien que, j'aurais dit irrationnellement, ' non, ' sinon. " En paraissant inquiet, Scourge lui posa, " Dévoile-moi pas que tu as eu de mauvaises expériences avec les photographes aussi ! " Miles répliqua tristement, " Okay. " " Pas littéralement ! " Scourge dit en agacement, ce qui fit Miles se sentir seulement pire._

_En essayant de prétendre qu'il n'eut pas été offensé, Miles expliqua à contrecœur, " Les personnes sur mon île essayaient de prendre des photos de moi pour m'humilier, et le pire de tout, pour propager les nouvelles de mon apparence afin que personne ne fasse l'erreur de m'aider, même s'ils ne vivaient pas sur l'île. Ils m'ont dévoilé pourquoi ils le faisaient avant qu'ils ne l'aient fait, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que je n'aime pas avoir mon image pris. " _

_Scourge se demanda s'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour le faire se remettre complètement de sa peur, et toutes ses peurs irrationnelles, mais tout qu'il pourrait faire, fut frotter son épaule avec compassion et dire, " Ben, c'est tout fini maintenant, " malgré savoir que l'esprit de Miles ne l'enregistrerait pas en vrai. Après cela, ils reprirent rapidement leur parcours par la ville, et montrèrent leur dominance contre les criminels variés là. _

_Un autre mois passa, et sur le chemin à leur première allée du jour le matin après un orage, Scourge courut encore sur une flaque sur le trottoir, mais cette fois, l'éclaboussement d'eau que les chaussures créèrent eut tendu assez haut pour éclabousser les yeux de Miles derrière lui. Normalement, Miles était capable d'éviter un tel scénario en portant ses lunettes de soleil et courant à côté de lui, mais cette fois, il n'eut pas telle chance, et l'eau dans les yeux le fit les fermer immédiatement d'une incapacité à voir devant lui. De ne pas vouloir courir aveuglément dans quelque chose, comme le dos des piquants de Scourge, ou une voiture, il s'arrêta dans ses pistes pour se frotter les yeux frénétiquement en réaction instinctive, en oubliant qu'il essayait de rattraper quelqu'un._

_Heureusement, Scourge remarqua rapidement un manque du son de ses pas derrière lui et posa la question, " Tu te sens bien, Miles ? " en se demandant s'il eut commencé voler derrière lui. Son ne pas recevoir une réponse le causa retourner immédiatement à la vitesse du son vers où il l'eut entendu antérieurement, où il le vit essuyer les yeux avec ses gants. Après être passé à la conclusion qu'il pleurait et se demander ce qui l'aurait pu causer possiblement cette fois, il l'étreignit, ce qui le gagna son attention immédiatement. _

_" Merci... J-Je ne pleure pas, Sonique. Une flaque a éclaboussé de l'eau dans les yeux, et je ne pouvais pas voir pour un petit peu. C'est dangereux de courir aveugle, " Miles dit tristement après l'avoir lâché à contrecœur lorsque le câlin eut fini. " Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'expérience avec ça ? Je veux dire, tu peux pas toujours s'arrêter de courir simplement parce qu'une flaque t'a éclaboussé, et il y avait beaucoup de pluie sur ton île, " Scourge posa tristement._

_" Quelquefois c'était une flaque, quelquefois c'était le sable, quelquefois c'était, mes propres larmes... " Miles répliqua, en chuchotant les derniers mots plein de honte et irrespect pour lui-même. Il y avait un bref silence pendant que Scourge l'acceptait, jusqu'à ce que Miles continuât tristement, _

_" Il a toujours été agaçant avoir quelque chose dans les yeux, surtout lorsque je courais ! Je devais constamment faire des zigzags et courir en chemins imprévisibles pour essayer de jeter les personnes de ma trace, et une forêt pleine d'arbres dans laquelle pour me courir et troncs d'arbres sur lesquels je puisse trébucher et buissons dans lesquels je devienne attrapé, c'était difficile assez sur son propre même avec être capable de voir. Bien sûr que je pouvais les laisser tous dans la poussière en premier, mais ils n'arrêteraient jamais de me chasser, ils appelleraient les personnes dans la direction que j'allais pour les avertir être prêt pour moi, et je deviendrai fatigué éventuellement et aurait besoin que je me cache... Je suis désolé que j'ai encore mentionné un tel sujet déprimant. Je m'étais promis que j'arrête de parler du passé. Tu sais assez déjà. "_

_Une fois encore, Scourge ne put rien faire sauf le rassurer, " Tout va bien maintenant, petit frère. Tu devras jamais encore placer le pied sur cette île, " afin de brièvement le réjouir. " Allez, allons vers l'arcade, nous nous amusons ! " il ajouta joyeusement à son plaisir. _

_" Carrément !... Tu sais, même le concept d'un jeu vidéo ne cesse jamais m'étonner. Être capable d'interagir avec un monde coloré fictif d'une façon qui est satisfaisant, avec de la musique et des visuels rien comme ça du monde réel, c'est de l'évasion parfaite ! " _

_Scourge remarqua pendant qu'ils commencèrent marcher vers l'arcade, " Tu aimerais pas les jeux modernes, donc. Ils aiment bien avoir les graphiques réalistes qui paraissent sombres et graveleux, tout noir et brun. Oh, par graphiques, je veux dire leurs apparences. " De vouloir ne pas paraître ignorant, Miles inclina malgré son ne pas savoir ce qu'il eut voulu dire par jeux modernes, parce que de sa perspective, puisque les machines d'arcade existaient quand même dans le présent temps, les jeux d'arcade lui étaient moderne._

_" Doit vraiment remercier le propriétaire de l'arcade pour avoir construit tous ces machines étonnantes, " Miles remarqua joyeusement. Scourge gloussa au final de trouver mignon sa mauvaise supposition, et dit, " Tu penses qu'il a programmé tous ces jeux lui-même ? Nah, il les achète simplement de quelqu'un qui les a programmés. Je peux pas m'imaginer qu'il ait le temps, surtout pas la capacité lorsque tout qu'il est capable de faire est prendre les argents de derrière un comptoir toute la journée. "_

_Miles parut embarrassé et répliqua d'un ton penaud, " Oh. Aurait dû savoir, " avec anxieux langue de corps. Scourge le taquina de façon enjouée, " Quoi, est-ce que tu pensais que c'était le cas pour tous magasins, que chaque petite chose dans un magasin a été conçu personnellement par le propriétaire du magasin lui-même et tous ses fruits et légumes ont été cultivés et moissonnés par lui, et chaque petit poisson a été pêché personnellement par le propriétaire du magasin lui-même ? " Il y avait un bref silence avant que Miles n'admît, " Peut-être... " n'ayant pas pensé de cela tout le chemin._

_Scourge gloussa et s'exclama, " Aw, c'est adorable ! " ébouriffa ses cheveux, et dit affectueusement, " T'aime, petit frère. Ne change jamais. " Miles rit anxieusement, étant en conflit entre étant bienheureusement reconnaissant d'être aimé et se sentir de la frustration du traitement condescendant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inexpérimenté._

_Il alla sans dire que Scourge depuis qu'ils y furent allés la première fois faisait une routine mensuelle d'aller dans l'arcade que Miles aimait bien tant, avec les y penser comme l'une partie amusante de la ville. Ils y seraient allés chaque jour, mais Miles à l'agacement de Scourge s'y fut opposé. Il expliqua, " B-Ben, les personnes dans l'arcade peuvent avoir seulement une certaine quantité d'argent. Et s'ils n'étaient plus éventuellement capable d'y arriver pour toi prendre leur argent ? Et s'ils se rendaient à nous arrêter d'y arriver entièrement parce que on y arrivait trop ? Et si le propriétaire de l'arcade perdait tous ses clients et se rendait sur l'arcade ? C'est aussi pourquoi on ne devrait pas être trop prévisible et régulier, parce que s'ils apprenaient à prédire quand on serait sur le point d'y arriver, ensuite on finirait aller à une arcade déserte avec pas de pièces pour nous utiliser. Alors on ne peut pas y aller chaque jour et présumer qu'il réussirait toujours. C'est simplement peu pratique. "_

_Scourge eut pas de choix sauf incliner à contrecœur en accord, de comprendre que Miles eut un point très fort, même s'il lui eut juste dévoilé en fin de compte qu'il ne pût pas faire trop de voler ou des conséquences lui arriveraient, exactement comme ses parents critiquaient. _

_Après qu'ils étaient sorti de l'arcade ensemble, ils coururent par la ville durant un temps jusqu'à ce que la vue et odeur d'un bâtiment brûlant les arrêtât. Devant eux était une maison sur feu, et des sapeur-pompiers variés utilisaient leurs tuyaux d'incendies pour éteindre les flammes. Voir la vue familière fit Miles le regarder fixement avec une expression de terreur et horreur, et les nuages directement au-dessus de la maison commencèrent augmenter en grandeurs rapidement et obscurcir d'ici la durée de deux ou trois secondes avant de pleuvoir à verse des pluies torrentielles sur les flammes, comme si dans un effort à les éteindre. Bien sûr, tout le monde remarqua combien cela fut anormal, avoir des déluges torrentielles concentrés dans une telle région minuscule, mais Miles avoir été à la ville depuis si longtemps eut fait les personnes au moins l'accepter comme une occurrence régulière, aussi étrange que c'était avec aucune explication réel._

_Après avoir vu que Miles tremblait irrésistiblement avec ses pupilles rétrécis à la vue et odeur de la maison brûlante, et une qu'il n'avait aucun attachement réel à cela, Scourge soupira tristement. Il voulut saisir simplement sa main et le tirer derrière lui pendant qu'il fuît la maison avec lui, mais cela pourrait le faire se sentir seulement encore plus paniqué d'être tiré par quelqu'un si soudainement. Il posa l'un des sapeur-pompiers d'un ton embarrassé, " A-Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est en feu ? " Le sapeur-pompier le regarda surpris, de savoir combien quelqu'un de sa réputation agissait peu habituel, et répondit rapidement pendant qu'il continuait d'arroser le tuyau, " Un éclair. "_

_Malheureusement, c'était le pire possible réponse qu'il pût donner pour Miles, et le fait qu'il était un sapeur-pompier qui regardait dans sa direction générale n'aida pas, puisqu'il commença craindre irrationnellement qu'il le blâmât pour cela et tournât son tuyau contre lui. Il s'exclama hystériquement, " Un éclair ?! Non ! Ne me regardez pas ! J-Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, c'est affreux ! S'il vous plaît ! " et commença à fuir instinctivement dans une image floue jaune, en se sentant certain que la prochaine action du sapeur-pompier serait l'essayer de le noyer avec son tuyau. Tout que Scourge pourrait faire en réponse fut courir après lui, et le rattraper éventuellement, incroyablement inquiet et soucieux de lui, pendant qu'en même temps, il se sentait frustré que la scène qu'il eut causée donna aux personnes de la ville encore plus de raison pour appeler Miles un poltron._

_Son le rattraper et dire, " Miles, relâche ! " d'un ton rassurant mélangé avec panique lui donna seulement un choc alarmé, et il se tourna impulsivement à droit dans le parc de la ville qui était heureusement vacant et continua fuir, en disant, " Non, non ! Tout le monde va me blâmer pour ça ! Tout le monde va essayer encore de me tuer ! On doit déménager, on doit changer de ville ! "_

_De voir qu'il n'eut aucune autre choix, Scourge le souleva dans les bras et le porta pendant qu'il courait à côté de lui et le tait pendant qu'il ralentit à une halte avec lui, en essayant de son mieux de le retourner à ses sens. Miles se sentit surpris par cette action audacieuse, mais être caressé rassurant aida le calmer à gémir simplement pendant qu'il fut assis prudemment sur l'herbe du parc et étreignit. _

_Scourge lui expliqua avec un sourire pendant que Miles retournait le câlin, " Relâche, tout ira bien... Rappelle-toi, Miles, tu vis avec moi, et personne ne va aller à l'encontre de moi, et vu que mon père a une quantité d'autorité insensée du monde, personne ne va le forcer à déménager, non plus. Diable, même si des personnes te blâment, ça ajouterait juste à ton facteur menaçant et faire les personnes moins probables à essayer de s'immiscer avec toi, surtout puisque tu es avec moi... Les choses sont différentes à la ville, Miles. À ta petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait, alors tout le monde était prêt à travailler ensemble contre toi, mais à la ville, tout le monde est un étranger. Ils vont pas révolter en foule fâchée avec des personnes auxquelles ils font même pas confiance... Et même s'ils le faisaient, je courrais simplement dans un cercle pour les attraper tous dans une tornade pour les humilier. Avec ma super vitesse, je suis fondamentalement invincible comparé à ces traînards ! Alors n'aie crainte, Miles. Les choses iront bien... "_

_Après avoir entendu un reniflement familier, il comprit que Miles eut commencé pleurer, et l'enfant dit tristement, " Je ne suis pas juste inquiet des personnes me blesser... J'ai toujours été blâmé pour foudre, et ils ont commencé à arriver dans une immense quantité dans une région seulement lorsque j'étais né, lorsque j'ai été amené à l'île. Et si les personnes ont raison ? Et si cette foudre est arrivée seulement à cause de moi ? Je ne voulais pas être responsable pour la maison de quelque personne brûler ! Mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'arriver. Et si la même chose arrive à notre maison ?! Exactement comme avec l'orphelinat ! Il a été frappé quand j'y vivais toujours et j'étais tout juste capable d'échapper ! Des personnes y étaient et je... "_

_C'était difficile d'argumenter avec le raisonnement de Miles, et Scourge ne put pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet de l'entendre, mais finalement, c'était son travail de le consoler, pas de lui dévoiler qu'il avait raison tous les temps. Scourge le rassura avec succès, " Ben, cet orphelinat était plein de personnes qui te haïssaient. Maintenant tu vis avec moi, alors peut-être cette foudre voudrai pas me déranger parce que tu m'aimes bien tant. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Et d'ailleurs, peut-être la foudre qui a frappé cette maison que tu as vu, allait arriver en tout cas même si tu étais pas à cette ville. Je sais que tu veux pas que ça arrive. Alors si tu es pas vraiment le type qui aime bien mettre le feu à choses - p-pas comme je jamais l'ai fait - ensuite je peux pas m'imaginer que tu dises la foudre de faire ça, même inconsciemment. Présumer cette superstition ridicule que tu peux le contrôler par hasard est même vrai ! Ces insulaires intolérants t'auraient pu seulement faire le croire. Je vois pas comment ton avoir une seconde queue te donnerais la capacité de contrôler le temps. Ce serait cool aussi diable, mais laissons pas espérer. "_

_Miles sourit un peu d'entendre Scourge lui dire le mot inconsciemment, de le trouver toujours charmant lorsqu'un criminel comme lui utilisa un mot avancé pour le bien de cela, et de se sentir comme s'il était une bonne influence sur lui en intelligence seul. Bien sûr, lorsque Scourge dit qu'il n'eut jamais mis le feu à rien, il mentait par les dents, mais Miles d'ici ce moment-là lui faisait aveuglément tant de confiance qu'il l'eut cru. Après tout, il lui eut dit, " Tu es une bonne personne lorsqu'il compte... " une phrase qui hantait Scourge quand même avec son personnage censément dur à cuire comme un criminel rebelle._

_En se sentant mieux finalement, Miles le regarda en ses yeux et posa, " Tu penses vraiment que contrôler le temps serait cool ? " plein d'espoir. " Bien sûr que ce le serait ! Ce serait être juste une autre raison que tu es impressionnant ! " Scourge répliqua encourageant. _

_Après de brève considération, il arrêta de sourire et le lâcha en disant, " Mais encore, laissons pas espérer. Et même si tu peux faire ça, heh, je voudrais pas que tu voles mon tonnerre. " Confondu, Miles dit, " Tu veux dire que tu aimes bien entendre le tonnerre aussi ? Pourquoi ? " Il prit deux ou trois secondes de Scourge le regarder fixement en confusion pour lui comprendre qu'il le comprenait encore trop littéral, et secoua la tête avant de le reprendre, _

_" Non, non, c'est juste une figure de rhétorique. C-Ce que je veux dire est, je veux pas que tu me surpasses, tu sais ? Je suis celui qui est le plus dur à cuire criminel vivant ! Je veux quand même que tu deviennes plus fort et meilleur, et plus capable de te défendre sans moi. Je dis juste, je veux pas que les personnes aient trop de peur de toi, tu sais ? "_

_Miles fut silencieux durant un second avant de répliquer prudemment, " Je comprends... " Malheureusement, l'agacement qu'il avait de cette petite parole échappa en son ton, et Scourge le remarqua. " Ça te fait rien, n'est-ce pas ? " il posa anxieusement, de ne pas vouloir avoir une dispute avec son seul ami._

_" Je, euh, non. Je comprends ! Ton être un criminel craint t'est extrêmement important, et puisque tu te soucies de cela tant plus que moi, c'est seulement juste que tu devrais être celui en vedette ! D'ailleurs, la ' vedette ' n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime bien moi-même, alors même si on prétend que je puisse contrôler les événements météorologiques et truc, il donnerait aux personnes seulement encore plus de raison pour me faire attention. L'une des meilleures choses d'avoir un ami est que tu attires l'attention de moi. Les personnes ne peuvent pas concentrer sur ma seconde queue durant trop longtemps lorsqu'ils doivent te parler la minute où ils la regardent ! A-Alors ouais, je comprends, Sonique, " Miles expliqua craintivement, et pensa, " C'est une chose amour-propre... " pour finir la phrase où Scourge ne put pas l'entendre._

_Pour la plupart du temps qu'il savait Scourge, il trouvait son confiance ferme en lui-même inspirant et charmant, quelque chose qu'il essayait de vivre par indirectement et soutenir, quelque chose qu'il se sentait était la source de la force de Scourge et lui permettait d'accomplir les choses qu'il eût trop de peur pour faire autrement. Mais occasionnellement, l'amour-propre de Scourge devint un peu trop même pour lui, particulièrement en situations où son frère lui rappelait qu'il devrait tenir à sa place et ne pas le surpasser de la vedette. Il attaquait toujours seconde, pas premier, et parlait après lui. Il n'était pas le dirigeant, et quelquefois il se sentit frustraté avec lui-même pour le questionner même, puisque logiquement, Scourge devrait être en charge, d'être celui qui était non seulement plus âgé que lui, mais était bien versé en connaissance commune dans un beaucoup plus grande mesure que lui, ce qui le fit et plus âgé et plus sage. Miles ne pourrait même pas être capable d'écrire son propre nom s'il ne l'eut pas aidé._

_Bien sûr qu'il devrait être celui qui lui disait quoi faire, parce qu'il était celui du seul qui était très probable à avoir raison sur ce qu'il devrait faire. Miles n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses idées, par exemple, il ne pensait pas que son utiliser de la peinture en aérosol sur l'orphelinat eut été une bonne décision, mais il finissait toujours au moins se sentir demi satisfait avec cela après faire ce qu'il fut dit, et vu qu'il ne se sentit jamais cent pour cent de toute émotion en tout cas, comment ça se fait qu'il fût censé savoir si cette satisfaction était fausse ? Il ne se sentit même pas cent pour cent heureux quand donné affection parce qu'une partie de lui ne pensa pas qu'il le mérita. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'aima pas vraiment être donné amour ? Bien sûr pas. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Avec Miles être en conflit avec fondamentalement chaque émotion qu'il se sentît, avec son se sentir toujours au moins deux émotions en même temps, c'était facile pour lui de devenir confondu, et ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulut ou crut. _

_" A-Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te surpasser ? Tu es celui qui est plus âgé et plus sage. Tu es celui qui est responsable pour moi, et tu devrais l'être ! Tu ne doutes jamais toi-même et les décisions que tu fais, ce qui est différent de moi, et si tu es le dirigeant de ce duo, ensuite c'est mieux d'avoir un dirigeant qui est confiant. Entre-temps, je suis parfaitement heureux d'être simplement ton ' loyal acolyte. ' J-J'ai utilisé ce mot correctement, n'est-ce pas ? Ai entendu des enfants le dire près de l'arcade, et... " Miles dit à Scourge sincèrement, malgré de profonde hésitation dans lui qu'il dédaigna principalement._

_" N'aie crainte, tu l'as utilisé correctement, acolyte. C'est juste un peu étrange puisqu'il est appli aux héros, pas les criminels, " Scourge dit avec un sourire qui fut légèrement forcé, puisqu'il se sentit anxieux de ce qu'il eut dit de se rappeler que même il douta lui-même quelquefois. Du premier jour qu'il eut rencontré Miles, il eut des doutes sur qu'il fût capable de garder un ami si délicat et troublé et qu'il dût même essayer de prendre sur cette responsabilité, mais il ne dévoilerait jamais Miles cela. Il réagirait seulement de façon excessive._

_Miles répliqua, " Euh, okay. Je devine que je ne le dirai pas souvent, donc, " en se sentant confondu, puisqu'il essaya normalement de se convaincre qu'en se limitant à combattre seulement les criminels, il était un héros, bien que non traditionnellement. Sa seule idée d'un héros pendant sa vie entière était une personne qui sauverait sa vie et présenterait de la compassion pour lui en dépit de sa mutation, et après avoir rencontré Scourge, peut-être même quelqu'un qui aimerait bien sa seconde queue. Sa définition de héros ne pouvait pas devenir plus simpliste que cela et la barre n'était pas très haute, et puisqu'elle était une telle définition générale, s'appliquant à tous qui n'étaient pas discriminatoire contre quelqu'un qui paraissait différent au point de vouloir qu'il fût mort, l'appliquer vers Scourge était facile pour lui._

_Cela ne voulait dire pas qu'il pensât que les criminels fussent les héros vrais pour s'être rebellés contre les règles des sociétés. Il eut souffert des criminels en forme des membres adolescents du gang qui furent embauchés pour le tyranniser et le chercher, alors il voyait quand même la plupart de criminels comme des vils, mais Scourge lui eut enseigné à peser ses amis comme les exceptions à la règle, et il n'eut jamais rencontré de policier ou même pompier qui lui était bon malgré le fait qu'ils étaient considérés être les héros en société. Les docteurs et infirmières il considérait comme des héros eux aussi parce qu'il en eut rencontré qui voulurent vraiment l'aider, mais autre que cela, sa moralité eut été déformée, avec son se tenir et Scourge comme les seules personnes vraiment bonnes dans le monde._

_" Ben, c'est bien, petit. Bien de voir que tu connais ta place. Encore, aucune offense. Maintenant allons, trouvons plus de personnes pour leur montrer qui est boss ! Les personnes apprennent à respecter ton autorité déjà ! " Scourge dit, et ébouriffa ses cheveux à la première phrase. Pour la première fois, Miles se lui sentit irrité pour son lui avoir parlé ainsi, et Scourge remarqua, et dut l'ignorer maladroitement après qu'ils commencèrent courir sur le trottoir ensemble. Même être appelé petit par lui eut perdu sa nouveauté comme un surnom affectueux comme le rappel continué du fait que c'était utilisé comme une excuse pour le subordonner devenait de plus en plus frustrant pour lui, et il se haït pour cela._

_Une partie de lui était reconnaissant de suivre tous les ordres de Scourge parce qu'il ne devait pas penser, il ne devait pas être écrasé avec incertitude d'essayer d'arriver à comprendre ce que la façon correcte de vivre sa vie était dans un monde de personnes qui ne lui accorderaient pas toutes les occasions qu'il voulût en tout cas. _

_Mais une autre partie de lui voyait Scourge le traiter comme un enfant et lui dire de faire tout qu'il dit comme restrictif et même condescendant, et se sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment libre simplement parce qu'il fut sorti son île oppressive, parce qu'il devait faire tout ce que Scourge lui dit de faire, même s'il s'y fut opposé. La semaine antérieure, Scourge eut essayé de le faire agresser encore une personne régulière, et bien qu'il ne le punît pas pour s'être refusé, son agacement avec lui et embarras fut assez d'une punition. Pas assez pour le décourager de le faire encore, mais c'était quand même un rappel sinistre qu'il n'était pas vraiment libre. _

_Est-ce que Scourge ne le respectait pas ? Est-ce qu'il ne respectait pas l'idée de Miles être sa propre personne, et avoir une identité et ensemble de intérêts et opinions distinct de lui ? Scourge devint toujours légèrement ennuyé à chaque fois qu'il exprima moralité et hésita à violer certaines lois seulement pour le bien de cela, avec son le lui laisser toujours à terroriser les personnes régulières en dépit de son effort à les faire prendre les tours. Il ne semblait pas aimer bien l'idée qu'il aimait bien jouer de la musique et jeux d'arcade et faire des recherches sur la science des événements météorologiques beaucoup plus que violer la loi et être vu comme un criminel craint. C'était comme si malgré combien il ne voulait pas le faire, Scourge le dédaignait être différent de lui, comme un tyran, et Miles se sentait frustraté qu'il osait même se sentir cette façon de Scourge puisqu'il était quand même très reconnaissant d'avoir même un ami du tout._

_La pensée d'être " libre, " de Scourge le terrifia toujours, et l'incita à larmes de ne que penser à retourner à être tout seul. Il ne voulait même pas être le chef parce que, prétendre que Scourge aimât bien même suivre son idée de persécuter seulement les criminels, il ne faisait pas confiance à lui-même ne pas faire d'erreur avec cette autorité, surtout avec son manque d'expérience et connaissance pratique. Il pouvait nommer chaque type de nuage dans le ciel, mais cette sorte de bagatelles de science n'aidait pas sa vie quotidienne, alors il se demanda souvent si être un génie avait vraiment l'importance du tout. _

_La partie de lui qui se fut toujours consacré aveuglément et reconnaissant juste pour le bien de cela haïssait la partie de lui qui fut devenu " immaturément " plein de ressentiment d'être traité comme l'enfant qu'il était, l'enfant naïf ignorant sans éducation qu'il était, et il inquiéta que si ce ressentiment augmentait trop, il pourrait le coûter le seul ami qu'il eut eu. Une peu fois, cela lui donna des cauchemars, de quelque chose en plus de son passé pour une fois._

_Il était déterminé de ne rien révéler plus que très brève frustration et agacement avec lui, se refuser à jamais avoir une dispute, et utilisait plutôt la colère et ressentiment d'une façon " productive " en combattant les criminels encore plus durs qu'avant, quelque chose qui seulement fit Scourge fier de lui et le fit le complimenter pour agir si menaçant. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qu'il voulait vraiment devenir ? _

_Malheureusement, Scourge avait son propre part de frustrations avec l'amitié, lui aussi. Il venait de regarder Miles avoir une attaque de panique devant lui, le pire un qu'il jamais eut eu, et eut pu tout juste le faire se sentir mieux, et même après cela, il savait très bien qu'il pût quand même finir se sentir encore cette façon. Il commençait à lui devenir frustrant le fait qu'il était complètement impuissant à le débarrasser du problème de façon permanente. Même deux mois après que Miles eut été sur cette île, les mémoires traumatisantes continuaient de retourner et il continuait d'être rappelé le passé par même les choses les plus menues, et il semblait comme une situation qui ne pourrait pas devenir mieux. _

_Tout au moins, il pouvait prendre consolation en le fait qu'il eut fait la présente situation de Miles beaucoup plus heureux, même si son esprit ne pouvait pas y rattraper, mais quelquefois tous ses efforts lui sentirent inutile de savoir qu'il souffrirait toujours du mauvais traitement de ses tyrans longtemps après être sorti l'île. Il ne pouvait plus nier le fait qu'il avait des problèmes sérieux, et il devait l'accepter comme une partie de qui son ami est, aussi déprimant que cela serait._

_Il ne pouvait même pas exprimer correctement la pure frustration et impuissance parce que s'il le dévoilait à Miles, l'enfant passerait seulement à la conclusion qu'il aurait éventuellement assez d'une telle amitié émotionnellement fatiguant et s'y rendre. Scourge préférait croire qu'il fût trop tenace à faire une telle chose et resterait toujours avec lui, mais Miles même des mois après l'avoir rencontré, pensait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'il se préoccupait même avec lui du tout, et se demandait souvent pourquoi il le supportait quand même. _

_Alors la seule façon qu'il pouvait exprimer même faiblement cette frustration et se sentir plus puissant qu'il était, était continuer battre les criminels dans les allées, exactement comme il eut toujours fait. Miles au moins se fut fait habitué à cela, et semblait même se sentir bien d'en faire en le justifiant à lui-même, ce qui Scourge considérait comme un énorme pas de préférer s'enfermer dans sa maison comme un ermite et éviter d'essayer d'interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui._

_Mais quelquefois il se sentit qu'il se rendrait tout de cela en un instant juste pour se débarrasser du stress post-traumatique que Miles continuait prouver qu'il eut. C'était au point où il eut secrètement acheté un livre sur troubles psychologiques au magasin de livres simplement afin qu'il pût apprendre plus de la façon que Miles pensait. Il devait le lire pendant la nuit et avec un dictionnaire près à cause de tous les mots avancés. Tout au moins, il finit le lire tout en le comprenant assez bien, et était fier de lui-même pour cela, mais il ne s'en vanterait aucune fois bientôt. _

_Exactement comme il eut inquiété à leur première réunion, Miles était un ami écrasant d'avoir, vu exactement combien il eut souffert dans le passé, et c'était une montagne russe d'émotions devoir le consoler tant de fois en sachant qu'il ne se sentirait qu'encore la même façon. Le seul bon côté, sur lequel il essayait le mieux qu'il pouvait de concentrer, était que Miles était si reconnaissant de l'affection de lui, d'un manque de la recevoir en vie. Il était si confortable avec lui qu'il fut devenu même assez téméraire pour commencer à lui donner de l'affection lui-même récemment, l'étreindre lorsque personne ne y fut pour en être témoin. Vu que Scourge lui-même n'eut reçu aucune affection à sa souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il eût rencontré Miles, puisque ses parents étaient si négligents, avoir un ami qui désirait désespérément l'affection et se sentait que c'était seulement juste de la donner à Scourge en retour lui semblait parfait. Quel dommage qu'il venait avec tant d'inconvénients. _

_Il souhaita simplement qu'il pût avoir tant d'affection sans devoir accepter les peurs nombreuses et insécurités d'une personne, et quelquefois il se réprimanda intérieurement pour avoir semblé ne pas être assez reconnaissant de son seul ami. Il agissait déloyal simplement de penser ainsi._

_Une amitié idéale pouvait rester seulement idéal pour une certaine quantité de temps, et plus longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, plus difficile qu'il deviendrait à être inconscient des problèmes et inquiétudes qu'ils en avaient. Miles n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec le dynamique de puissance de l'amitié et le fait que Scourge ne le respectait pas complètement pour la personne qu'il était vraiment, et Scourge souhaitait que Miles ne fût pas si écrasant accepter quelquefois. _

_Ils étaient quand même reconnaissants de l'un l'autre, bien sûr, avec Scourge considérer Miles comme l'ami parfait à part cela d'exactement combien il était aveuglément loyal, dévoué, compatissant et poli, et avec Miles aimer le fait qu'il avait quelqu'un là-bas pour l'élever fondamentalement et être là pour lui, mutation ou pas, quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance. Aucune amitié ne pouvait être parfaite. Tout au moins, ils étaient reconnaissants pour le fait qu'ils l'avaient. Ce ne serait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrassent une certaine princesse que des fissures commenceraient à se paraître dans les coutures. _

_Mais maintenant au moins, Scourge était dévoué à être aussi bon un ami à Miles que possible, et passerait presque chaque heure du jour avec lui, en se refusant à laisser son impatience, égocentrisme et imprudence inhérente ruiner le seul bon rapport avec quelqu'un qu'il jamais eut eu. Et parce que Scourge était si loyal, si dévoué à le faire se sentir aimé, Miles lui était encore plus loyal. Il se sentait comme il l'eut mérité, même si les choses n'étaient pas parfaites._

_Deux ou trois fois pendant l'année où ils étaient les seuls amis de l'un l'autre, Miles devint malade avec une fièvre et dut rester en lit durant presque la totalité de la journée, et Scourge resta chez lui avec lui afin de le rassurer, lui apporta tous ses repas et le laissa dormir avec la tête sur sa poitrine en lit pendant qu'ils regardaient la TV ensemble. Il n'aima pas devoir rester chez lui, mais au moins il se sentait comme s'il était nécessaire pour quelqu'un pour une fois, et accomplissait quelque chose de bon pour quelqu'un duquel il se souciait. Et sur la rare occasion que Scourge fut malade, Miles l'aida avec plaisir._

Chapitre 3 :

_Trois semaines plus tard, ils couraient par une région résidentielle sur leur chemin par la ville lorsque Miles vit un civil qui râtelait sa pelouse des feuilles, et eut le souffle coupé en sautant de la vue, ce qui causa malheureusement le civil le remarquer et faire pires les choses. " Allez, vas-y, " Scourge dit précipitamment, saisit brièvement la main de Miles et courut avec lui. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses sens et réussit à mettre les pieds sur la terre plutôt que ne les rester vertical seulement à cause des queues tourner derrière lui créer un vent, il bégaya, " M-Merci, Sonique. Je n'aime pas ces choses... " à son frère inquiet et bienveillant._

_Scourge ne voulut pas imaginer combien il blesserait être frappé par un râteau, et les dégâts qu'il eut causé à la jeune peau de Miles, et surtout pas combien ce serait affreux d'être assez blessé par eux pour commencer à y penser seulement comme des armes. C'était pour une bonne raison qu'il me fut promis que s'il jamais devenait le nouveau roi du monde ou quelque chose, il prendrait de la vengeance sur l'île de Miles pour lui sur pur principe._

_Puisque l'hiver eut commencé, Miles commença se plaindre des températures baissantes qu'il devait accepter à chaque fois qu'il allait à l'extérieur avec lui, et vu qu'ils passaient la plupart de chaque jour à l'extérieur, c'était clair que résoudre un tel problème était en haute priorité. " J'ai tant de froid, " Miles dit tristement avec la tête baissée en frissonnant un peu, avec un ton familier déprimé dans sa voix. Scourge se rappela le fait qu'il eut dit que c'était tellement difficile pour lui de survivre l'hiver avec personne ne lui donner des tenues d'hiver lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et décida immédiatement de le faire sûr que cela ne serait jamais encore un problème pour lui._

_" Ben, trouver pour toi un manteau chaud serons notre première priorité ! Je trouverai celui qui est noir, ça paraît comme ton blouson en cuir, mais avec de l'épaisse doublure chaude à l'intérieur. Si on pouvait pas le trouver dans le magasin de vêtements, je forcerai quelqu'un à mettre de la doublure chaude dans le blouson que tu as maintenant. Ce sera facile, n'aie crainte. Je connais un type, " Scourge dit, en ayant mis le bras autour de lui afin de le tenir près, et Miles était reconnaissant pour deux raisons à la fois cette fois, avec son aimer bien la chaleur aussi bien que l'affection et amour. " Merci, Sonique, " Miles dit, avec son sourire être et reconnaissant et un peu forcé du froid. Pendant que leur amitié n'était pas parfaite, il aimait bien quand même le fait qu'il avait finalement quelqu'un se soucier de lui assez pour trouver des vêtements chauds pour lui pour l'hiver._

_Après lui avoir donné un blouson en cuir avec de la doublure chaude à l'intérieur, Scourge eut pour son but essayer de faire Miles voir le bon côté de l'hiver, et la première chose qu'il fit, fut l'amener à la colline de snowboard qui venait d'ouvrir. Comme normal, il craignit chaque personne dans sortir en courant dans un cercle autour d'eux pour créer une tornade qui les jeta vers le bas de la colline, ce qui laissa Miles et lui seul. Avec un sourire, il passa ensuite à Miles un snowboard en disant, " Bienvenu à la plus amusant partie de l'hiver ! Allez, Miles, fait du snowboard, c'est amusant ! "_

_Pendant que Miles paraissait anxieux, Scourge lui enseignait comment rester debout sur le snowboard pour l'équilibre, expliqua fondamentalement comment le bouger à gauche et à droit et comment le freiner, et commença faire du snowboard vers le bas de la colline pour le montrer, en s'amusant en toute l'excitation. Miles dut s'admettre qu'il paraissait amusant, en dépit de ses inquiétudes que c'était trop dangereux, et il aidait que pas beaucoup était là pour lui devoir esquiver sur le chemin vers le bas de la colline. Il n'aimait pas être laissé tout seul, mais regarder Scourge faire du snowboard du haut de la colline aida le distraire de cette anxiété, et il commença bientôt faire du snowboard après lui, en bougeant prudemment le snowboard en avant en traînant le pied rétrograde sur la neige derrière lui._

_Lorsque le snowboard inclina en avant pendant qu'il commençait à faire du snowboard vers le bas de la colline penché, il eut le souffle coupé, mais évita paniquer et parut déterminé en prenant de profonds souffles, et il souriait bientôt à la vitesse que le snowboard descendait, avec le vent se précipiter devant lui pendant que les paysages neigeux le passaient par lui. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentait les frissons et excitation que Scourge voulait qu'il se sentît depuis si longtemps._

_Au final, il riait adorablement, beaucoup à la joie de Scourge de le causer se détendre. " Encore ! Encore ! " Miles s'exclama joyeusement, et Scourge dit, " Ferai une course avec toi ! " avant que les deux d'eux ne courussent vers le haut de la colline. Ils n'allèrent jamais à la ville pour violer la loi ce jour-là, puisqu'ils étaient trop occupés avec s'amuser._

_Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la porte arrière de leur maison avec des sourires deux heures avant la fois pour le dîner, Miles dit joyeusement, " Je dois admettre, Sonique, l'hiver peut être assez amusant ! Faire du snowboard n'est pas aussi dangereux que je pensais qu'il serait. " Scourge inclina, et pensa, " C'est parce que je l'ai pris à la colline facile. Peut-être je devrais pas prendre le risque de l'intensifier. Pauvre enfant changerait seulement d'avis de la plus menue bosse de la neige. " Miles arrêta de sourire de voir son expression malheureuse, et Scourge remarqua et comprit qu'il eut gâché. Pour essayer encore de le réjouir, il dit, " Hé, tu sais, ce n'est pas le seul truc que les personnes peuvent faire seulement en hiver. Ils peuvent aussi construire des bonshommes ! "_

_" Bonshommes ?... Est-ce que ce sont les choses qu'on couraient devant plus tôt avec les branches en dépasser ? " Miles dit sans être excité. " Hé, c'est quelque chose au moins ! Si tu au moins essayais ? Pour être pouvoir simplement dire que tu l'as fait. Aucune enfance n'est complète sans ça ! Tu roules simplement une boule de neige dans celle qui est plus grande comme ça... " Scourge répliqua avec de l'enthousiasme forcé. Il le montra ensuite comment faire un bonhomme de neige, et déchira les branches d'un arbre proche pour les bras et laissa deux pour Miles après cela._

_" Maintenant essaye-le ! " il dit, et Miles sans expression fit ce qu'il fut dit de faire, en roulant des grandes boules de neige et les empiler sur l'un l'autre de la plus petite à la plus grande, et en dépassant des branches dans les côtés du bonhomme de neige qu'il eut fait. Il ne parut pas impressionné. Scourge dit, " Attends, j'apporterai plus de trucs, " courut dans la maison dans un image floue bleu et noir, et retourna instantanément pour lui donner une carotte, son chapeau de l'hiver antérieur, et un groupe de boutons qu'il eut déchiré du manteau de son père._

_" Tu mets les boutons dans la section centrale du bonhomme de neige et lui donne ensuite les yeux, lui donne un chapeau après ça, et utilises une carotte pour le nez ! " Scourge dit joyeusement. " Tu gaspillerais une carotte parfaitement bonne ?! " Miles s'exclama de manquer le point complètement, et Scourge le regarda en inquiétude, de voir que même des mois plus tard, il pensait toujours comme quelqu'un qui ne savait pas lorsqu'il trouverait son prochain repas. Après de l'hésitation, il dit, " Elle sera pas être gaspillée, on peut la laver simplement et elle sera bien. Aucune terre n'est dans cette neige, juste de l'eau gelée. " _

_Miles fut peu enclin à le faire en premier, mais suivit bientôt avec ce que Scourge lui eut dit de faire, et au final, il plaça la carotte dans le bonhomme de neige tristement, avant de regarder le résultat et sourire un peu. " Hein. J'ai fait ça... " il remarqua en mettant la main sur le menton, un peu intéressé._

_" C'est aucun faire du snowboard, et c'est sûr aussi diable aucun loi-violant cool, mais hé, au moins tu peux dire que tu l'avais fait, " Scourge dit avec le bras autour de lui, et tapota son épaule au final. Miles ne négligea pas de remarquer le fait qu'il lui dévoilait subtilement qu'il n'était pas permis d'aimer bien faire du snowboard plus que violer la loi, et soupira avec les yeux baissés. D'abord c'était regarder la TV, ensuite c'était lire, ensuite c'était son jouer du violon, ensuite les jeux d'arcade, ensuite jouer du piano, tout dont il était constamment découragé d'aimer bien plus que le crime, et maintenant ceci. " Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ? " Scourge posa, et bégaya bientôt avant de clarifier anxieusement, " Je suis pas furieux, je pose simplement. " _

_Miles se plaignit en confusion innocente, " Pourquoi est-ce que donner aux personnes affreuses ce qu'ils méritent, est contre la loi ? P-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est considéré loi-violant et, rebelle en société ? N'est-ce pas que donner aux mauvaises personnes ce qu'ils méritent, est cru être une bonne chose ? Cette prison-là le fait, et ils kidnappent vraiment des personnes et font leurs vies un diable vivant ! Je suis cru être pire qu'eux ? Je suis le mauvais mec ici ?! P-Pas que je n'aime pas ' loi-violant ' après toutes les fois que je devais le faire pour survivre, j'y suis engourdi par maintenant. Il... Il n'a pas simplement de sens... Je peux comprendre mon voler les aliments et bouteilles d'eau et papier hygiénique à des personnes être contre les règles parce que je les prends des personnes qui veulent les utiliser, même s'ils peuvent simplement acheter plus à chaque fois qu'ils veulent, les bâtards chanceux. Je n'avais pas de choix. J'ai mérité droit de prendre ce que j'avais besoin de prendre pour rester vivant après toutes les raclées par lesquelles les personnes m'ont mise. Alors je suis l'exception à cette règle. Je pige, si tout le monde était permis de faire ça, les aliments de personne ne seraient sûr. Alors cette règle, a du sens. "_

_Scourge roula les yeux en sachant que Miles ne le regarderait pas de voir que le système de valeurs de Miles n'appréciait pas vraiment son voler, et Miles continua en frustration triste, " Mais les tyrans méritent souffrir pour ce qu'ils ont fait, n'est-ce pas ?... On me dévoile que ces membres méchants des gangs qu'on se battre avec ne le méritent pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ' mauvais ? ' Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas appelé un héros et loué ? S-S-Si la loi est censée être basé sur punir les mauvaises personnes, ensuite pourquoi est-ce que les flics n'acceptent pas ce que je fais avec toi ? Quoi, est-ce que je suis pas permis de faire leurs travails pour eux ? Est-ce que c'est trop utile ? Je ne pige pas, qu'est-ce que je manque ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces flics me traitent toujours comme le mauvais mec quand je n'ai rien fait mal ? "_

_" Parce qu'ils savent pas duquel ils parlent, " Scourge répliqua rapidement avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, en agissant comme il se sentait ennuyé afin de cacher sa nervosité et malaise. Il ne négligea pas de remarquer les insinuations du fait que Miles se plaignait de cela du tout, et il devint une fois encore inquiet que Miles ne fût pas vraiment heureux avec être un scélérat._

_" Je fais littéralement la même chose que les flics font sauf je ne kidnappe pas des personnes et les détiens comme des prisonniers. Comment ose-je. Et tout que j'utilise est un bâton plutôt que ce bâton noir court qu'ils ont et ce truc ' pistolet à impulsion électrique ', que tu as dit que fait les personnes perdre contrôle de leur corps et devenir impuissant ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça moi-même, je ne sais même pas honnêtement si les flics de cette île ont même ces choses, mais je n'imagine pas combien ça serait mal, et je n'ai jamais fait ça pour emprisonner quelqu'un. C'est non meilleur que tranquilliser quelqu'un avec une seringue ! Je donne le pire du monde ce qu'ils méritent, exactement comme eux... et ces hypocrites vont toujours après moi... Des personnes essayent d'agir comme ils sont des héros, mais je combats les criminels moi aussi et je suis parlé de comme l'écume de la terre, " Miles se plaignit amèrement._

_Inquiet du fait qu'il semblait vouloir être un héros plus qu'un criminel complet, Scourge essaya de le retourner à la terre en ses yeux en plaçant les deux mains sur ses épaules et s'agenouillant au niveau de son œil devant lui, et expliquant sérieusement, " Alors c'est duquel c'est tout ? Être loué ?... Je hais de te l'annoncer, l'enfant, mais, ils vont jamais t'accepter comme un héros. Peu importe combien de karma tu rendras. Tu peux être un héros dans ton esprit tout que tu veux, mais il change pas la façon que les personnes te voient. C'est pas simplement la façon que les personnes pensent. Je hais de te rappeler ça, mais, ils vont jamais arrêter de haïr ta seconde queue. Tu es doué, et spécial, mais ils s'y intéressent pas. Ils veulent juste que tu sois normal. "_

_Il se leva et dit pendant que furieux avec le monde, " Ben, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre ! Pourquoi essaye d'être un héros pour un monde de personnes comme ça ? Ils méritent pas ton essayer d'aider ' laver la société, ' si c'est tout auquel tu t'es intéressé ! Je pensais que c'était de la vengeance ! Ça fait rien si les personnes te remercient pour ça. " Miles ne put pas s'empêcher d'être intimidé que Scourge se sentait tellement irrité avec lui, mais il essaya de le garder lui-même ensemble et força une expression sérieuse pour cacher sa peur, avec seulement les yeux le révéler._

_Scourge continua passionnément, " Tu vois, c'est pourquoi je t'ai enseigné à faire du graffiti, et pourquoi j'ai craint les personnes dans sortir de l'arcade, et pourquoi j'ai reçu tant de trucs cool sans coût et j'ai tant de liens, et pourquoi je passe avant mon tour. Aucun de ça n'a rien à voir avec se battre avec les criminels. C'est amusant aussi, mais il y a une raison que je fais tous ces autres trucs, et c'est que je veux que les personnes sachent que je vais par mes propres règles ! Personne ne me dit quoi faire ! Mon vieux père essaye de me contrôle, lorsqu'il est vraiment là, mais à l'extérieure de cette maison, je suis libre ! Je profite de causer les espiègleries avec une réputation, comme quelqu'un qui on veut pas s'immiscer, comme quelqu'un duquel les personnes peuvent pas garder des trucs, ou arnaquer ! Je le fais pour avoir la liberté suprême, la sorte que tu luttais pour avoir depuis tu étais né ! Je le fais pour dominer la ville ! Pour être su comme un criminel dur à cuire, que peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, pour avoir ma propre identité avec mes propres capacités, peu importe le moyen mes parents pensent ! C'est pas de laver les déchets pour moi, je peux avoir tout cible que je veux. "_

_Il y avait un silence pendant que Miles paraissait triste et anxieux avec peur en les yeux, et Scourge, après avoir pensé qu'il l'aurait pu intimider, le rassura plus en douceur, " Quoique ça fasse rien si c'est la façon que tu le vois. Vois, petit, tout que je dis est, je veux que tu voies ce que je vois. Tu es libre maintenant ! Les seules règles sous lesquelles tu dois vivre sont les miennes ! Et t-tu sais quoi, c'est bien, parce que je vis toujours sous des règles, moi aussi. Il y a des choses contre lesquels je fais des règles pour moi-même pour éviter de faire des erreurs stupides. Et même avec ça, j'ai plus de liberté que tous les autres dans le monde ! Il y a rien à lequel je peux pas échapper ! Il y a nulle part que je peux pas courir ! Je veux que tu comprennes que tu as cette liberté, toi aussi. Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es plus sur cette île, ça tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux à te faire heureux ! Parce que tu l'as mérité, Queues copain. Tu mérites être heureux. Comme j'ai dit plus tôt, je vis la vie pleinement ! Et je veux que tu vives la vie pleinement, toi aussi, parce que t'empêcher parce que tu te sens anxieux est pas amusant. Bien sûr fais pas aucun erreur nuisible, comme je veux pas que tu touches aucune drogue ou rien comme ça, mais au moins essaye de détendre-toi et amuser-toi. "_

_De voir que Miles paraissait quand même anxieux et inconfortable, il mit la main sur l'épaule de Miles avec compassion, qui causa l'enfant le regarder, et dit sincèrement, " Le monde doit commencer se faire te pardonner. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dévoiler la fois entière. Vois, je respecte le fait que tu donnes aux criminels ce qu'ils méritent. Je hais ces idiots, moi aussi ! Beaucoup plus que les connards aléatoires dans la rue. Autant que j'aime bien violer la loi moi-même, c'est évident que je serais furieux s'ils faisaient ces mêmes crimes contre moi, alors je t'admire vouloir donner à ces andouilles ce qu'ils méritent. C'est un effort héroïque altruiste avec bonnes intentions. Tu es un gentil enfant ! Mais en restreignant toi-même à invectiver contre seulement eux, tu restreins ta liberté, et ton potentiel, et reçois pas assez d'un monde qui devrait se faire te pardonner... "_

_Miles soupira tristement, et Scourge continua calmement, " Je sais que c'est difficile d'accepter que se battent pour le monde ne le vaut pas, tout le monde est idéaliste à ton âge. Je pige que tu veux pas vraiment le croire. Et vois, je te forcerai pas de rien faire, d'accord ? Le but entier est te causer te détendre et t'amuses, il y a aucun point si tu t'amuses pas. Tu peux continuer de combattre ces idiots autant que tu veux s'il te fait heureux ! Laisse ton stress et colère échapper, laisse les personnes continuer voir quel dur à cuire tu es ! Garde juste en esprit que tu reçois pas le gâteau entier. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgé. "_

_Miles essaya d'éviter de paraître ennuyé au fait qu'il était traité comme si son âge le faisait naturellement non aussi intelligent que lui, mais tout au moins, il put apprécier le fait que Scourge essayait d'être gentil vers lui après l'avoir craint et essayait de lui donner de l'avis avec bonnes intentions. _

_Il était en conflit pendant qu'il marchait dans la maison avec lui. Scourge eut eu un point, l'humanité se faire te pardonner était longtemps en retard, mais cela n'effacerait pas les mémoires que son mauvais traitement lui eut donné et le cicatrisant émotionnel qu'ils lui eurent fait, et il ne causerait pas les insulaires s'excuser et l'aimer bien. Il ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes. Faire toutes les mêmes choses que Scourge faisait ne causerait pas les personnes l'aimer bien et l'accepter, ce qui était ce qu'il voulait sa vie entière. Il s'amusait déjà avec Scourge, des jeux d'arcade, jouer de la musique, être capable d'apprendre toutes sortes de nouvelles choses intéressantes et avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui. Il était déjà compensé, n'est-ce pas ? Et il se sentait quand même misérable quelquefois. Sa vie était heureuse, mais il pouvait être tant plus._

_Mais il ne put pas s'imaginer que son invectiver contre des personnes innocents et les causer le profiter de peur pourrait être cette une chose qui lui donnerait soudainement une vie heureuse ; il se sentirait plus libre, mais il serait toujours restreint dans les chaînes douloureusement serrées de ses mémoires, son doute de soi et insécurité critiqueraient constamment tout qu'il faisait et pensait, et il pourrait toujours devoir faire ce que son ami le pousserait de faire afin qu'il ne causât pas encore plus de tension entre eux. Il ne serait jamais vraiment libre, alors il n'y avait aucun point en lutter pour la liberté suprême que ne le ferait pas heureux en tout cas. Mais si la liberté n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il voulait alors ? _

_La logique chez lui s'opposait tout du raisonnement de Scourge, de le voir comme égocentrique, gâté et hypocrite, mais Scourge eut réussi quand même à faire appel au côté émotionnel de lui qui voulait que les personnes du monde arrêtassent d'être des menaces. S'ils ne pouvaient jamais devenir ses amis, ils pourraient au moins devenir ses gages. Il se sentit malaise de penser cela, et continua d'être en conflit, en sachant que Scourge ne changerait jamais d'avis. Il n'accepterait jamais ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et de considérer l'irritation de Scourge avec lui, il comprit que son être plus assuré de ce désir blesserait seulement son amitié éventuellement._

_Scourge eut apporté à l'attention de Miles que Miles voulait être un héros, mais il y avait inutile essayer si les personnes le traiteraient quand même comme un scélérat. Et s'il n'était pas un héros après tout ? Et si sa situation le laissait avec aucune façon possible de le devenir? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un scélérat vraiment terrible qu'ils pussent combattre régulièrement pour le reste de leurs vies. S'il était vrai, il serait probablement plus heureux ; il convaincrait Scourge le combattre pour les frissons, l'excitation, et l'encouragement d'amour-propre d'être loué pour cela, et il se sentait comme si c'était possible que Scourge eût été plus heureux, lui aussi, et finît devenir un héros, même s'il continuerait de violer la loi. Mais il n'y avait rien simplement qu'il pourrait faire, et s'il le mentionnait encore, il causerait seulement un autre débat. _

Chapitre 4 :

_C'était une semaine avant le sixième ' anniversaire ' de Miles, ou au moins l'anniversaire le 3 juillet duquel il eut décidé de se contenter pour le bien d'avoir une date de naissance, et une fois encore, Scourge eut pris Miles à l'arcade, un de ses endroits favoris à la ville. Pendant que Miles n'aimait pas la ville en général, de son voir toutes les personnes là comme des bavards et hypocrites, tout au moins il ne fut guère blessé par eux, et lorsqu'il avait vraiment des blessures, c'était seulement par les criminels qu'il terrorisait avec Scourge, et ce n'était rien normalement demander des jours de rétablissement. C'était mieux que sur son île, mais il ne l'aimait pas quand même, alors avoir un endroit qu'il y aimait bien à part le manoir des parents de Scourge lui importait beaucoup._

_" Hé, les idiots ! Devine qui c'est ?! " Scourge hurla après avoir claqué la porte à l'arcade fermée derrière lui, ce qui lui donna l'attention de chaque personne dans la chambre. Le jeune Miles restait debout derrière lui, avec le blouson en cuir sur et les lunettes de soleil devant les yeux, et il essayait de son mieux de cacher qu'il était tellement intimidé par la grande quantité de personnes dans le bâtiment, en paraissant menaçant avec les bras croisés et une dure expression. Il ne pouvait pas supporter voir toutes ces personnes, de savoir qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils le blesseraient, ou tout au moins feraient des commentaires narquois de ses queues, mais tout cela finirait bientôt, et en imitation inconsciente de Scourge, il sourit d'un air satisfait en anticipation. _

_Scourge sourit d'un air satisfait avec suffisance avant d'aller à toute vitesse vers le gros enfant avec une chemise bleue devant lui dans une image floue bleu et le frapper en l'envoyant par terre dans la forme d'une balle, et le saisit par le col en disant de façon menaçante, " Donnez-moi tes monnaies ! " restant debout sur sa poitrine. Il reçut ensuite une grande quantité de pièces de vingt-cinq cents puisque l'enfant les prit rapidement de ses poches._

_Après que Miles eut aidé Scourge en porter, Scourge hurla intimidant à la foule de personnes qui les surveillaient, " Quelqu'un d'autre veut me déranger ?! " Chaque personne dans l'arcade en sortirent en laissant Miles et Scourge leur monnaie, et les laissèrent seuls. Miles soupira en soulagement en relâchant les épaules, de son anxiété et méfiance de la foule d'étrangers ne plus l'inquiéter, et pensa, " Enfin... " en souriant de reconnaissance pour ce que son ami eut fait._

_Scourge se tourna ensuite vers Miles avec un sourire avide et dit fièrement, " Maintenant on peut commencer s'amuser ! Ferai une course avec toi ! " et courut vers la machine d'arcade la plus proche dans une image floue bleu, ce qui causa Miles rire adorablement et courir après lui, en tournant les queues comme une hélice aussi vite que possible, et les ralentit lorsqu'il arriva à sa destination._

_Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et commencèrent mettre des pièces de vingt-cinq cents dans les machines de Galaga, Miles dit joyeusement, " Merci, frère ! Tu es le meilleur ! " plein d'admiration pour lui. Même une année après le jour où l'Anti-Sonique l'eut trouvé dans les bois, il ne pouvait pas quand même s'empêcher d'être très reconnaissant de combien il faisait afin de le faire heureux, avec son se donner beaucoup de mal et faire même des compromis pour lui. " Je ne pourrai jamais devenir habitué à ça, " Miles pensa sans confiance, pendant que Scourge répliqua joyeusement, " Pas de problème ! " et lui donna un clin d'œil rassurant et un pouce vers le haut. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup ce jour-là, en violant la loi et d'autres choses pendant qu'ils le justifiaient avec leurs propres moralités déformées, et parce que Miles était avec son seul ami, il ne le dérangeait pas du tout._

_Sur le chemin chez eux, les deux jeunes délinquants entendirent par hasard des voyous rivaux moquer de Miles derrière son dos pour ce qui ne fut guère de monde la première fois. Un homme maigre dans un veston noir dit à un groupe de hommes riants, " et à laquelle a été mis le feu ! Et vous auriez dû voir l'expression sur le visage de Deux-Queues ! C'était hystérique ! Il essaye d'agir comme il est ce petit dur criminel et ensuite il flippe - " Scourge gronda bruyamment en l'interrompant et claqua dans lui avec une attaque téléguidée, afin de soutenir Miles quand l'enfant fut sur le point de pleurer. En rage surprotectrice, il hurla à et jura au groupe de hommes pendant qu'il utilisait sa super vitesse et faisait des attaques téléguidées pour les envoyer par terre et les couvrir avec des bleus, et il les laissa se lever et fuir à contrecœur seulement parce que Miles y était._

_Le son d'applaudir fit les deux d'eux se sentir alarmé et les causèrent se tourner l'autre chemin, ce qui leur permirent de voir une vue que Scourge reconnut d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la TV lorsque son père regardait les nouvelles ; la infâme princesse Sally Acorn, la prochaine en queue pour le trône du royaume Gland Moebian. De la perspective de Scourge, elle était vraiment une vue pour apercevoir. De la perspective de Miles, elle était juste une autre étrangère. Non seulement est-ce qu'ils se sentaient étonnés de la voir, mais ce qui était presque exactement aussi surprenant était le fait qu'elle paraissait impressionnée._

_Elle marcha jusqu'à Scourge cérémonieusement, ce qui le causa avoir le souffle coupé et dire, " Princesse Sally ? La Princesse Sally ? C'est vous ?! O-Ou juste un sosie qui s'est habillé comme elle ? " trop étonné pour agir cool au moment. Alicia l'Anti-Sally inclina immédiatement et expliqua, " Les yeux ne vous ont pas trompé, ' Sonique le Hérisson. ' ' Je suis venue à cette ville parce que j'ai entendu de nombreuses histoires de votre force, d'être le hérisson le plus vite vivant, et j'aimerais prendre avantage de cela pour moi-même, si vous êtes intéressé. " Elle lui sourit de façon rusée, et Scourge, de comprendre qu'il était fait des avances à par une fille plutôt qu'évité pour la première fois dans sa vie, sourit fièrement d'un air satisfait en retour et demanda, " Quelque chose d'excitant ? " pendant que Miles veilla en se cachant derrière lui avec curiosité et soupçon, en faisant aucun bruit pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec Scourge. Il savait qu'Alicia parler avec lui était très significatif et important, et il ne voulait pas faire une mauvaise première impression.  
_

_" Je suis évidemment l'héritière au trône maintenant depuis que ce qui est arrivé à mon frère Elias, mais mon père contrôlant me dévoilait que je ne me lèverai pas à autorité avant qu'il n'en ait fini. Enfin, c'est été des années d'ici ce moment-ci et je suis devenue fatigué d'attendre, " elle expliqua. Elle sembla parler dans un mélange entre la façon attendue royale soutenue de parler et une manière plus punk malicieuse simple de parole, comme Scourge supposa qu'il aurait dû attendre d'une princesse qui essayait d'être rebelle et contraire avec pas d'exposition réel aux roturiers soi-disant._

_Ensuite elle sourit d'un air satisfait malicieusement une fois plus, et lui dévoila, " Si nous jetions mon père dans le Zone de Silence où il ne serait jamais capable de retourner, le monde serait toujours débarrassé de lui et je serais capable de gouverner le royaume immédiatement. Vous travaillerez pour moi et mes rebelles Bunnie et Antoine dans un gang appelé les Combattants de Liberté, que comme vous avez probablement entendu, sont un groupe de personnes qui combattent contre les personnes qui utilisent leur liberté à faire ce que moi en tant que la princesse désapprouve. Mes soldats royaux, officiellement... Alors au fond, je veux que vous vous débarrassiez de mon père d'un coup d'état. Vous intéressé ? "_

_Scourge dit avidement avec la main sur le menton brièvement, " Ça me semble excitant vraiment ! Et j'ai entendu qu'il est assez corrompu, aussi, alors vous savez qu'il demande pour ça. " Un gémissement inquiet échappa à Miles derrière lui, et il se lui tourna pour lui faire face tout vigilant en lui posant, " Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Même quelqu'un aussi dénué de mœurs que lui était immédiatement inquiet de l'expression de peur sur le petit renard._

_Miles se sentit alarmé d'être entendu, et après que les yeux se précipitèrent à gauche et à droit rapidement d'anxiété, il supposa qu'il autant dire ce qu'il pensait puisqu'il avait finalement son attention. Il lui dit à voix baisse en espérant que Alicia ne l'entendît pas, " Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à une étrangère complète ! On ne connait pas cette personne ! Et si elle décidait de te tuer après que tu auras servi ton intention ? " " Pourquoi est-ce que je fasse cela à un tel beau mec ? " Alicia lui répliqua de l'entendre par hasard, en souriant avec les mains sur les hanches et faisant Miles sauter de sa réponse._

_Scourge se tourna afin de lui faire face immédiatement, quand même étonné à une fille flirter vraiment avec lui pour la première fois. Avant ce moment-ci, il n'eut jamais pensé même à se fréquenter de filles plus loin que son apprécier leurs apparences, d'être tout juste une semaine d'être un adolescent, mais puisqu'il avait finalement une occasion avec quelqu'un, et une princesse non moins, il trouvait l'occasion trop tentant pour y résister._

_Alicia développa avec un sourire impressionné, " Je l'admettrai, je pense que vous êtes sexy. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas impressionnée par vous, particulièrement après avoir vu votre indiquer à ces voyous communs qui est boss ! Et cela combiné avec votre vitesse, et qui d'autre serait un plus méritant prétendant ? J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aimez pas exactement vivre avec vos parents, alors autant venir vivre avec moi, et vivre comme un roi ! J-Je ne planifiais pas sur vous demander ceci immédiatement, mais... " Elle semblait timide et anxieuse au final, ce qui confondirent Scourge et Miles. Scourge se demanda si ceci était sa première fois demander quelqu'un d'être son petit ami, avant d'accepter avidement, " Cool ! Ça, c'est un plan ! "_

_Mais après avoir entendu Miles gémir à voix baisse derrière lui et voir qu'il le regardait avec une peur familière et déchirement dans les yeux, il ajouta, " Je vous aiderai en votre complot, mais sur une condition. Si je me joins à ce gang de la vôtre, mon petit frère Miles joint, aussi ! Je vais pas nulle part sans lui ! Capiche ? " Miles soupira en soulagement du fait qu'il n'était pas enclin à le laisser tout seul, mais en même temps, il se sentait aussi terrifié de la chance de déménager dans la maison d'une étrangère à laquelle il ne faisait pas confiance ne pas le blesser, et le froid comportement d'Alicia vers lui ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.  
_

_Alicia était sceptique. Elle regarda le jeune renard portant un blouson en cuir et des lunettes de soleil avec les bras croisés et les yeux mi-clos, mais à sa surprise, elle ne l'insulta pas pour avoir eu une seconde queue. Plutôt, il était son âge et manque de force physique visible qui la fit le douter. " Quel âge avez-vous ? " elle posa avec un sourcil levé._

_Scourge, de savoir qu'il était délicat de cela, s'en moqua et dit fièrement, " Ça fait rien ! Il est impressionnant, aussi ! Il peut spindash grâce à moi, se bouger assez vite pour me donner un défi et sauter dans l'air et voler pour aussi longtemps qu'il le veut ! Sans parler du fait qu'il est un génie. Il est le plus ingénieux enfant que je connais ! Un débutant rapide de compétences, comme entrer par effraction dans bâtiments, et très bon à analyser les trucs aussi. Il sera super ! Alors prends-le avec moi et ne maltraite-le pas ou rien, et je prendrai à bon cœur en ton petit coup... "_

_Alicia dit, " C'est un accord, " et serra la main de lui avant de sortir. Après cela, Scourge chuchota, " Est-ce que j'ai bien utilisé ces mots ? " de sa phrase antérieure. Miles sourit avec le pouce vers le haut et dit, " Tu apprends ! " pour ce qui ne fut guère de monde la fois première, et retourna bientôt à paraître inquiet puisque Scourge arrêta de le regarder et commencèrent à retourner aux rues avec lui. _

_Miles ne s'empêcha pas d'être anxieux du fait que sa vie allait changer. Il irait de passer tout son temps avec Scourge, quelqu'un auquel il faisait confiance, à devoir aussi tolérer la présence de des étrangers menaçants qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ne pas le blesser. C'était vrai qu'Alicia n'eut pas insulté sa seconde queue, cela la fit déjà une des personnes la plus gentille qu'il jamais eut rencontrée, mais pour tout qu'il savait, cela aurait pu être seulement parce qu'elle était prudent de son entendre de sa réaction méchante vers quelqu'un le tyranniser pour cela. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait confiance à ses nouveaux " amis " ne pas le tyranniser derrière les portes fermées ? Ou tout au moins, ne pas prendre avantage de sa volonté à faire tout pour eux de peur, en ne se souciant jamais vraiment de lui._

_La pire partie de sa nouvelle situation serait que s'ils le maltraitaient, il ne pourrait pas en dévoiler Scourge en bonne conscience, parce que si Scourge lui soutenait trop de fois, il pourrait finir d'être forcé à sortir et volé à son occasion à vivre comme un roi avec Alicia. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire cela après tout qu'il eut fait pour lui. _

_Scourge était la première personne jamais à lui soutenir sur une île où tout le monde voulait qu'il fût mort. Il eut sauvé sa vie lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle terminerait. Il l'eut vu attaché à un piquet brûlant et eut couru autour de lui pour éteindre les flammes avec une tornade de vent bleue, envoya ses tyrans à la terre, et le détacha. Il eut pris son côté lorsque personne d'autre ne l'eut fait, et traita toutes ses blessures lui-même, et il lui donna une maison, il lui donna une famille, et lui eut enseigné tant de connaissance commune qu'il eut manqué de son manque d'une éducation à l'école. Il ne saurait guère de monde comment écrire son propre nom s'il n'avait pas été là._

_Pendant qu'il eut appris beaucoup de regarder des documentaires sciences sur TV et pouvait nommer chaque type de nuage dans le ciel, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et beaucoup d'expressions idiomatiques qu'il prenait littéralement, et son ignorance le faisait tout le plus reconnaissant vers Scourge pour tout qu'il lui eut enseigné en tant qu'un mentor. Non seulement est-ce qu'il lui était comme un frère, mais il l'élevait, lorsque personne d'autre ne voulait le faire._

_Miles ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être ingrat à quelqu'un qui eut fait tant pour lui en anéantissant une telle grande occasion pour lui, et parce qu'il était simplement " égoïste. " Il serait toujours dans sa dette. Alors il garda ses inquiétudes à lui-même, et suivit Scourge chez lui et l'aida emballer ses affaires. Ses parents ne finiraient pas s'en soucier beaucoup ; en fait, ils étaient soulagés qu'il sortissait d'eux. _

_La chose la plus notable de son expérience était que le père de Scourge aborda Miles juste avant que Scourge et lui ne partissent de la maison avec leurs valises, et dit, " Avant que tu n'ailles, j'aimerais te remercier pour la bonne influence que tu as été sur mon fils. " Pendant que Scourge regardait en colère son père négligent avec les bras croisés, Miles parut confondu, et posa simplement, " Bonne ? " avec un double sens sonner vrai dans son esprit qu'il ne voulut pas admettre à lui-même. Non seulement est-ce qu'il se sentit confondu parce qu'il considérait Scourge être bon à lui, mais en vérité il savait que Scourge n'était pas la meilleure personne, et doutait qu'il jamais pût le changer vraiment. Après tout, Scourge aurait pu arrêter de violer la loi entièrement s'il se souciait vraiment de le ménager tant. Plutôt, il devait le suivre avec tout ce qu'il faisait, et continuait d'être méchant aux personnes régulières en dépit du fait qu'il faisait son petit frère inconfortable._

_" Il n'a mis le feu à rien puisque tu es arrivé, il s'est retenu contre les personnes contre lesquelles il a combattues, et je ne l'ai jamais vu être si compatissant et attentionné vers quelqu'un avant qu'il ne t'ait trouvé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu vouloir soigner de quelqu'un de malade avant, mais c'est combien tu comptes pour toi, et tu dois être vraiment spécial afin de donner mon fils délinquant un cœur. Bien fait, " Anti-Jules continua, en ne remarquant pas le sens de l'expression timide de Miles et le fait que ses yeux regardèrent ses queues timidement au final._

_" Spécial... " Miles pensa étant en conflit, et comprit qu'autant d'une non-présence que l'Anti-Jules était dans sa vie, il apprécia quand même le bon dans lui. Le père de Scourge finit, " Voici à espérant que ceci continuera. " Ennuyé de l'entendre par hasard, Scourge alla jusqu'à lui et dit, " Ouais, ouais, ouais, on en sortit maintenant, " en mettant le bras autour de Miles et partant de la maison avec lui. Scourge portait leurs valises pendant que Miles tenait sa caisse de violon à la poitrine protecteur._

_Une limousine les attendait à l'extérieur, celle qui les prendrait directement au château d'Alicia. Bien sûr, beaucoup à leur plaisir et le dépit du chauffeur, Miles eut amené des CDs avec lui à faire le long tour ordinaire dans la voiture plus agréable, des CDs plein de musique rock passionné qui exprimaient de la colère, haine et angoisse aussi bien que des messages motivationnels de se soulever contre des oppresseurs, qu'il imagina comme les tyrans de son passé._

_Scourge n'aimait pas être assis immobile, mais ce que il manquait en empathie pour la plupart de personnes il compensait pour avec créativité, au moins au naïf Miles en tout cas, puisqu'il trouva facilement des façons de faire le tour plus excitant, façons qui n'impliquèrent pas embêter le chauffeur et risquer un accident. Pas parce que Scourge était assez intelligent à ne pas le faire, mais parce qu'il savait que Miles avait trop de peur de l'idée de cela. L'enfant haïssait déjà les voitures. Scourge prit total avantage de l'argent qu'il eut " mérité " de combattre des criminels pour dominance dans les rues, en l'utilisant pour acheter lui et Miles du drive-in du fast-food à emporter sur le chemin au château, avec Scourge commander du poulet frit et avec Miles recevoir une salade. Ils écoutaient de la musique, s'amusaient avec leurs déjeuners et avaient toutes sortes de conversations amicales. _

_Après tout fut dit et fait avec le mauvais roi Gland renversé, Scourge et Miles commencèrent vivre dans le château d'Alicia ensemble, et leurs vies maintenant seraient toujours changés. Miles alla d'avoir seulement Scourge là comme un allié à Scourge ne pas avoir autant de temps pour lui presque dans un jour, tout parce qu'il eut eu assez chance pour trouver une copine. Elle n'en connaissait pas au temps, mais Alicia eut mis Scourge sur une pente glissante de préférer passer son temps avec les filles qui seraient disposées à lui donner beaucoup plus d'affection qu'une figure de petit frère jamais pût, et il causa du ressentiment augmenter et suppurer chez Miles le plus que Scourge passerait son temps sans lui. Tellement soudainement, il fut dévalisé de la seule personne aimée qu'il jamais eut eu. Quelque chose de cela le fit se sentir trahi. D'abord, tout qu'il voyait d'Alicia était la fille qui lui eut volé son frère. _

_" D'accord, Queues, maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de ce roi, c'est le temps pour toi de rencontrer tes nouveaux amis, les ' soldats royaux ' de ma nouvelle copine, alors allez, mecs, mettez-vous en ligne ! " Scourge dit à Miles avec un bras autour de lui, en le tenant à son côté. Patch et Buns se mirent à contrecœur en ligne à côté de l'un l'autre devant lui, plein de ressentiment du fait qu'il avait l'autorité sur eux, et de voir que leurs expressions purent seulement faire Miles les craindre encore plus, Scourge leur donna une expression scrutant qui les fit anxieux, quelque chose que Miles trouva le faire paraître plus facile à s'identifier avec eux. Scourge sourit encore, de savoir qu'il eut fait la chose droite pour Miles._

_Puisque Alicia les présentait techniquement à et Scourge et Miles, elle expliqua en pointant à la personne correspondante, " Ceci est Antoine, et ceci est Bunnie. Antoine est le fils d'un pirate dans un pays extérieur, très habile avec l'épée, et Bunnie est du Sud et avait fui de sa maison. Les deux d'eux sont soldats fiables capables pour moi, même si c'est un peu difficile à comprendre leurs accents à fois. "_

_" Il ne peut pas être si difficile. Je parle avec l'anglais depuis des années ! " Patch protesta de se sentir un peu ennuyé, avec son accent français être très évident et confondant pour Miles, seulement pour Scourge à répliquer avec une expression amusée et enjouée, " Tu n'as aucun besoin de ce ' avec ' là, " et corrigea son accent de force d'habitude de corriger la parole de Miles. Pendant que Scourge taquinait son nouveau gang de la très première réunion, Miles ne regardait que fixement anxieusement la vue des deux d'eux être ennuyés avec lui horrifié à quelle sorte de risque qu'il prenait. _

_Patch, qui se fut toujours senti gêné et vexé à chaque fois que quelqu'un insultait ses luttes avec l'anglais, le regarda en colère en se croisant les bras et dit, " Ça fait rien si c'est pas la façon que tous les autres parlent ! Les personnes comprennent toujours ce que j'essaye de dire. J-J'étais le plus craint soldat de ma princesse avant qu'elle vous ait trouvé, je devrais recevoir plus de respect ! " Miles était en conflit entre sympathiser avec son avoir du mal avec parler, et craindre son tempérament potentiel et vouloir se bouger aussi loin de lui que possible._

_Scourge pensa, " Complexe d'infériorité, beaucoup ? Okay, c'est n'importe quoi, " et soupira avant de dire à contrecœur avec un geste apaisant et un haussement des épaules au commencement, " Okay, okay, je suis désolé. Je fais seulement des plaisanteries, 'Twan ! " Malheureusement, il retourna immédiatement à taquiner allègrement lorsqu'il continua, " J'ai jamais su personne avec un nom comme ça. Bunnie est plus commun un nom, même si seulement parce qu'il est si sans imagination. Du coup, hm, qu'est-ce que je vais nommer ma nouvelle enfant lapine ? Euh, euh, euh, Bunnie ! Ha, brillant ! " Il gloussa et ajouta en plaisantant, " Ben, ses parents sont du Sud ! " Bunnie le regardait avec une expression impassible la fois entière qu'il était devant elle, et même Scourge moquer de son nom ne la fit que rouler les yeux comme si elle l'eut entendu tout avant. Au moins elle pouvait garder son tempérament subtil._

_" Pourquoi est-ce que ça importe ? " Miles ne put pas s'empêcher de poser Scourge d'agacement confondu, avant de se rappeler que des personnes étaient devant lui qui étaient en train de juger sa chaque action. Scourge fut surpris par sa question, avant de le regarder et dire anxieusement avec un sourire forcé, " Ben, euh, il y a cette vieille blague que des personnes aiment faire, que les personnes du Sud sont pas intelligentes. Probablement de ne pas être instruit assez bien ou quelque chose. Personne ne veut dire rien par ça, c'est juste une blague. " _

_Patch et Bunnie regardaient fixement la façon que Scourge interagissait avec Miles avec des expressions choquée et confondue à combien il le traitait différemment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si anxieux ? Il leur devint clair pourquoi bientôt, puisque Miles parut triste en dépit de son insistance et dit en agacement, " Alors juste une autre excuse pour les personnes être méchant à des personnes qui sont différent d'elles dans n'importe laquelle façon, je pige. Un autre stéréotype. Tu ne crois pas vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? " en paraissant désappointé en lui au final._

_Scourge répondit immédiatement honnêtement, " Non ! Mais enfin, je vais pas présumer simplement que Bunnie sois pas intelligent ou quoi que simplement parce qu'elle est du Sud, c'est stupide. Et puis, c'était ses parents desquels je plaisantais, pas elle. Puisqu'elle a fui de sa maison, exactement comme j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'elle dérangerait pas. Va pareil pour mon ami 'Twan ici, je présume pas qu'il soit un poltron Français typique ou quoi que simplement à cause d'où son père est venu ! Et s'il se révélait être ça, ce serait seulement une coïncidence. Je plaisante simplement, les mecs, mais enfin, éclairez-vous. "_

_De le plaindre et comprendre que c'était seulement juste d'essayer de défendre son ami, Miles expliqua anxieusement, " I-Il avait fait ça avec moi lorsqu'on avait rencontré en premier, aussi. Avait un gloussement de mon nom sembler trop vieux pour un enfant qui avait quatre ans. Mais il n'essayait pas vraiment de m'être méchant, il ne plaisantait qu'avec moi, et essayait de ' briser la glace. ' Même quoique je n'étais pas dans l'humeur. I-Il n'a pas le moindre problème avec chacun d'entre vous, i-il n'essaye que d'être amusant... Il ne sait aucun mieux. " De remarquer que Scourge paraissait embarrassé, les oreilles de Miles penchèrent pendant qu'il parut triste et dit tristement, " Désolé, " d'inquiéter qu'il fût un mauvais ami._

_De cette seule conversation, Patch et Buns apprirent trois choses du renard timide avec deux queues à côté de Scourge ; il était dur de personnes utiliser des excuses pour se moquer des personnes différentes d'elles, il était un ami loyal qui les défendrait lorsqu'ils auraient des ennuis en dépit de sa peur, et il était un médiateur poli qui ne voulait personne sur son côté se sentir offensé. Rien qu'ils eurent appris ne les ennuyèrent, il au moins ne faisait pas des blagues sans originalité de leurs noms, et cette première chose avait du sens vu qu'il avait deux queues, un détail choquant de lui pour lequel ils pouvaient s'imaginer qu'il eut reçu beaucoup d'attention non désiré. _

_Ils commencèrent se demander si la raison qu'il était un criminel n'était pas juste de la pression des pairs de Scourge, mais aussi d'amertume et un désir pour donner aux personnes du monde ce qu'ils méritaient. Il avait cela en commun avec tous les autres dans le gang, alors, même si c'était clair qu'il avait l'excuse la plus légitime de tous les. Même si tout le monde se sentait qu'il était trop jeune pour être dans le gang et ne paraissait pas comme beaucoup d'un combattant, avec Buns ne pas du tout avoir de respect pour l'enfant timide, Patch et Alicia au moins trouvaient sympathique sa personnalité._

_Ils mangèrent bientôt leurs dîners pour le jour, un steak pour célébrer le coup d'état réussir, et c'était facile de remarquer que Miles fut hésitant à le manger en premier. " N'aie crainte, la princesse ne l'a pas fait. Sa domestique l'a fait. " Buns dit au léger agacement d'Alicia. " Ce n'est pas ça, je... Les domestiques ne me haïssent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne, ils ne le saboteraient pas... " Miles répliqua anxieusement, de plus en plus embarrassé à sembler paranoïaque puisque tout le monde le regardait fixement avec une expression confondue. Alicia lui dévoila enfin, " J'ai des testeurs professionnels de goût, cela ne fait rien, " ce qui le rassura légèrement._

_Après avoir fini son dîner, il alla pour jouer son violon dans sa nouvelle chambre pour la première fois, reconnaissant qu'elle était surtout insonorisée, Miles pensa profondément de ses impressions des personnes qui seraient ses nouveaux associés. Il pensa en jouant une mélodie pleine d'espoir, " Aucun d'entre eux ne m'a blessé. Aucun d'entre eux n'a insulté ma seconde queue, aucun d'entre eux n'a même remarqué sur elle ! A-Alors c'est un bon signe ! ils sont déjà plus courtois que tous les autres que j'ai rencontré à part Sonique. Bien sûr, il pourrait ne qu'être qu'ils ont entendu de combien Sonique devient furieux à chaque fois que des personnes ont fait ça, alors ils n'agissent que intelligents. Okay, alors peut-être ça ne veut dire vraiment rien, donc. Hm... Au moins ils ne me paraissent pas ennuyés. À Sonique, ouais, mais, ses compétences sociales ne sont pas exactement le meilleur de ce que je voyais là, il aurait dû savoir ne pas les taquiner lorsqu'ils sont criminels craints et tout. "_

_En se rappelant les personnes individues qu'il eut rencontrés, il pensa, " Antoine me semble être celui le plus facile pour moi à me lui identifier. Il ne parle pas comme tous les autres, il a des difficultés avec parler, et je sûr aussi diable peux m'identifier à ça, surtout lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et il me semble à en être assez délicat, ce qui est aussi quelque chose auquel je peux m'identifier. Il veut compenser pour son manque de capabilité à l'anglais avec une réputation de laquelle il peut être fier. Le fils d'un pirate, hein ? Je pense que je me rappelle lire le mot ' pirate ' dans un dictionnaire... Voleur de la mer, c'est ce qu'il veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Si son père l'avait élevé pour être un criminel, ce qui signifie qu'il avait eu un père qui avait vraiment essayé de l'élever pour être quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas tout heureux avec lui maintenant ? Est-ce que son vieil homme s'était débarrassé de lui, comme le mien ont avec moi, en dépit de passer tout ce temps avec lui pour l'élever pour être un pirate ? Si c'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'Antoine ne s'était pas refusé à être un criminel comme lui de dépit pour le bien de ça ? Je suppose qu'il était déjà assez cynique pour vouloir le faire. Doit avoir eu une violente vie... évidemment pas aussi violent que le mien, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un jamais sache comme lequel c'est, mais quand même, une raison doit exister que ce gang de criminels sont criminels... Je suppose que je puisse m'imaginer que la société maltraite Bunnie et Antoine pour leurs accents et d'où ils étaient venus, et ça les avait fait devenir des cyniques de vouloir de la justice contre le monde. Très petit lorsque comparé à ma raison, mais je le comprends au moins. "_

_Pendant que son jouer du violon commença exprimer un sentiment de peur et terreur, il pensa, " Ce qui est pire pour lui est qu'il porte toujours quelque chose couvrir un des yeux, et je n'ai pas fait ça moi-même avant qu'un des yeux n'ait été frappé avec spray au poivre et je devais le garder fermé durant des jours. Mais cette chose qu'il porte est plus, dédié et officiel-paraissant, qu'un gant de toilette simple qui se couvrit la tête. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment perdu la vue dans cet œil ? Est-ce qu'il doit toujours supporter ça ? Avoir aucune perception de la profondeur et son œil constamment blesse ?! Cela doit être affreux !... J'étais venu si près à ça m'arriver... "_

_En jouant une mélodie plus sombre qui devint plus frustré brièvement, il pensa, " Bunnie avait fui de sa maison exactement comme Scourge, alors peut-être ses parents étaient exactement comme ceux de Scourge. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'aiment pas, non plus. Mais pourquoi pas ?! Argh, qu'est-ce des parents et eux n'aiment pas leurs enfants ?! Comment pourrait quelqu'un ne pas aimer son propre enfant ?! S'ils étaient un phénomène comme moi, je comprendrais être, embarrassé et, ne pas vouloir se déranger avec quelqu'un qui a cette apparence. Mais Bunnie et Sonique ne sont pas mutants. Les parents de Scourge ne se sont intéressé que trop d'à leurs travails... bien sûr, son père a un travail important, mais il n'a aucun respect pour son propre enfant du tout quand même. Ou est-ce que c'est seulement quelque chose qui avait commencé après qu'il était devenu un criminel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui donnait aucun amour avant ça, donc ?... Je ne connais pas des parents de Bunnie, peut-être ils étaient la même façon. Ou pire. Bunnie... elle au moins ne m'insulte pas directement beaucoup. Elle garde son irrespect subtil, elle est ' sarcastique ' selon Sonique. Elle ne me semble pas du tout comme elle respectait Sonique, mais n'était pas devenu tout furieux comme Antoine, alors c'est réconfortant, au moins. Je ne devrai pas être aussi extrêmement prudent près d'elle. Antoine en revanche, je devrai être prudent pour ne pas l'outrager, ce qui exige ne pas le corriger sur son anglais, ou je peux devenir habitué à être hurlé à ou regardé en colère beaucoup, et la dernière chose que je veuille m'arriver soit leur donner tous une raison pour me haïr ! "_

_Sa musique du violon devint la plus triste de tout puisqu'il pensa, " Oh, non, ne me haïssez pas, s'il vous plaît... Je veux simplement qu'ils m'acceptent. Eux m'aimer serait parfait, mais je n'attends pas ça. C'était un miracle que c'était arrivé avec Sonique... évidemment, je devrai être particulièrement prudent près d'eux. Je ne gâcherai pas ça ! Je leur serai aussi poli que possible ! Je n'indiquerai aucun de leurs imperfections ou erreurs - à moins qu'il ne les empêche de devenir blessé dans un cas d'urgence, je suppose - et je les complimenterai quand la fois sera appropriée, peu importe combien ce soit difficile à me faire leur parler. Je ne parlerai pas du tout simplement jusqu'à ce que je sois poussé à répliquer à quelqu'un, au cas où. Oh, ne me haïssez pas, s'il vous plaît... "_

_En ayant beaucoup de honte, il pensa, " Je vais paraître comme un nerveuse épave, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils aient respect pour moi, alors ? La seule façon que je sais comment cacher cette émotion est paraître ennuyé et menaçant, mais ça ne les fera pas du tout m'aimer bien ! Je suppose que je ne doive qu'essayer d'agir calme. Poli et modeste... Pas de problème, je faisais la même chose exacte avec Sonique. Seule différence était, je lui dévoilais tout mon passé. Et ça l'avait fait me plaindre vraiment. Est-ce que c'est la seule façon que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de moi ?... Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire pour moi de me forcer à parler du passé pour recevoir un ami ? Et paraître faible pendant que ma voix mue quand je parlerai du fait que je laissais les personnes me battre et m'insulter ? Je ne suis pas fort comme ils le sont... Ben, aucun d'entre eux n'est exactement musclé, mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont tout meilleurs dans le combat que moi. Je dois compter sur un bâton et un spindash comme une béquille afin de me débrouiller simplement... "_

_Sa mélodie de violon devint plein d'espoir avec un sentiment d'anxiété sous-jacent pendant qu'il pensa, " Mais en tout cas, je ne leur dévoilerai mon passé si je ne devrai pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils prendront note de mes rappels et arriveront à comprendre en tout cas, c'est assez facile de savoir que je suis agité. En fait, je pense qu'ils en ont déjà remarqués, vu que j'agissais tout paranoïaque de mon dîner être empoisonné potentiellement. Mais tant que je ferai quand même tout qu'ils veulent pour eux et combattrai aussi dur que j'ai toujours combattu, ça n'importera pas. Je ne paraîtrai pas comme un fardeau à supporter si je serai assez pratique. Je serai aveuglément loyal et obéissant ! Et je complimenterai ce qu'ils feront bien et leur sera poli ! Je les ferai m'aimer bien !... Avec un peu de chance. "_

_Lorsqu'il finit jouer du violon, trop fatigué pour continuer, il se fit du thé dans la cuisine reconnaissant que les ingrédients firent là, et s'endormit. Malheureusement pour lui, il eut des ennuis avec dormir et se réveilla du matin en ayant peur de des cauchemars de son nouveau gang le tyranniser. _

_Quand même n'étant pas habitué à vivre dans le château d'Alicia, il prit une seconde pour se réadapter à sa nouvelle chambre pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux à Scourge dire joyeusement, " Réveille-toi, Queues ! On prend petit-déjeuner comme des membres d'une famille royale maintenant ! Ben, c'est pas encore prêt, mais j'ai supposé que je doive te réveiller en avance. "_

_En essayant de cacher combien il se sentait somnolent, il partit à contrecœur du lit et suivit Scourge dans la cuisine pendant que Scourge le rassurait à voix baisse, " N'aie crainte. Je sais que tu es anxieux, mais les personnes de ce gang te blesseront pas. Crois-moi ! " _

_Miles se peigna dans la salle de bains en essayant maladroitement d'ignorer son image dans le miroir, et suivrait sa routine du matin avant qu'il ne fût le temps pour aller à la cuisine. Malheureusement, il ne s'empêcha pas quand même d'être ennuyé à chaque fois qu'il vit que Alicia était donnée plus d'affection qu'il jamais eut été donné, et tout parce qu'elle était une fille qui montrait qu'elle la voulait. " Qu'est-ce que la fait si spécial ? " il pensa avec les bras croisés pendant qu'il se rappelait voir Alicia donner des baisers à Scourge d'une distance. _

_" Rien, exactement, rien ! Bien sûr, elle est une princesse, mais n'importe qui pourrait être une princesse s'elle appartenait à la famille juste, ce n'est pas comme elle peut voler dans le ciel ! Ce n'est pas comme elle est un génie ! Ce n'est pas comme elle est un... " Son colère diminua dans dépression et sa tête baissa de honte pendant qu'il finit la phrase dans son esprit. " Un monstre... " il pensa, avec les yeux vagabonder encore à ses deux queues. Il commença trembler, et son expression changea, parce qu'il bouillassait avec rage et essayait de retenir les larmes dans les yeux. Plein de haine pour lui-même, il se serra les poings et se tourna la tête en colère pendant que plus de personnes allèrent à la table de la cuisine, en pensant que ce n'était pas simplement juste. _

_En même temps, il se haïssait pour cette ligne de pensée, de savoir qu'il était jaloux et collant et possessif, qu'il se sentait qu'il avait droit d'être la seule personne aimée que Scourge avait. Perdu en réflexion pendant qu'il finissait son petit-déjeuner avec tous les autres, Miles pensa tristement en finissant ses crêpes, " Quelle sorte d'un ami suis-je ? Je devrais être heureux pour lui ! Et alors s'il n'a plus autant de temps pour moi qu'avant ? Si j'étais en sa position, étant donné tant des étreintes et baisers, j'en prendrais plein avantage, aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas passer la plupart de son temps avec cette, fille qu'il n'a jamais sue avant plutôt que son, propre petit frère qui était la première personne jamais à l'aimer ?! " Il serra sa fourchette avec la main trembler et ferma les yeux fermement, et essaya de refouler la rage qui bouillassait dans lui. " N-Non, calmez-vous, Miles... espèce de mutant pleurnichant. Je ne me laisserai pas devenir tout provoqué par ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?... Qu'est-ce que c'est si super de copines, en tout cas ?! "_

_" Tu te sens bien ? " Scourge lui posa soudainement en mettant la main sur son épaule. Miles glapit et sauta, distrait de ses pensées, et lui dit, " Q-Quoi ?! " paniqué. Chaque personne à la table le regardait anxieux et confondu, et il essaya de se calmer de la réponse instinctive et de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis pendant que Scourge expliqua allègrement, " Tu paraissais un peu ennuyé là. Comment ça va ? " Miles se sentit embarrassé de comprendre que tout le monde eut vu combien il se sentait furieux, en dépit du fait qu'il n'eut rien dit pour le révéler. Peut-être cacher ses émotions n'était pas aussi facile qu'il eut espéré. _

_Après un bref silence où il regardait Scourge et Alicia alternativement, en se sentant indigné au fait qu'Alicia était assis si près de son frère aîné, Miles répliqua prudemment avec les yeux se précipiter entre eux et la table devant eux, " C-Ce n'est que, ben... Ce n'est que déroutant. On est les meilleurs amis depuis un tel longtemps et maintenant tu donnes plus d'affection à quelqu'un que tu viens de rencontrer que tu jamais m'as donné ! Aucune offense, votre Altesse. Je ne comprends pas simplement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu LA baisses sur les lèvres ? "_

_Patch fit accidentellement un meilleur recrachage avec son eau à cette question innocente, et Scourge gloussa allègrement de sa naïveté pendant que Alicia lui donnait une expression drôle et Buns lui rit aux éclats. Scourge s'arrêta de rire ensuite de cela et lui gronda pour la faire s'arrêter de cela, avant de sourire à Miles et expliquer de façon enjouée, " Parce que c'est un petit ami et copine chose ! Quoi, tu sais pas ça ? C'est rien duquel tu devrais être attristé. Il se sentirait bizarre si c'était une autre façon. "_

_" Mais pourquoi ? " le renard à six ans posa complètement confondu, les oreilles tombées tristement d'être ri à et jugé. Scourge dit joyeusement, " Parce qu'elle est une fille et je le suis pas. C'est simplement la façon que les choses sont. Quand tu seras plus âgé, tu comprendras. Des choses tu peux recevoir seulement d'une nana ! Tout le monde sait ça. Un jour tu auras la tienne, " et haussa nonchalamment à la phrase finale. _

_En se sentant de plus en plus embarrassé, et voulant éviter d'admettre qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il jamais gagnât une copine lui-même, Miles posa, " Alors est-ce que c'est une autre chose qu'on apprenne à l'école ? " Scourge fut sur le point de répondre lorsque Patch remarqua, " Vous ne plaisantiez pas. Il me fait paraître éduqué ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il est un, ' génie ? ' " Furieux de Miles se sentir encore insulté, Scourge jeta son assiette sirop-rempli dans son visage en disant en agacement, " Tais-toi ! " ce qui le frappa de sa chaise au plancher. Un élancement de peur et inquiétude fit Miles sauter de voir cela et tressaillir, quelque chose qu'il se sentit ennuyé avec lui-même immédiatement pour puisqu'il n'aurait pas dû lui avoir un tel attachement si vite, lorsqu'il l'eut insulté à cela. Malgré tout, Patch eut fait une énorme erreur. _

_Tout le monde eut fini leurs crêpes d'ici ce moment-là, ce qui fut possiblement la seule chose qui empêcha une bataille à nourriture d'arriver entre lui et Patch, quoique cela aurait pu être une alternative plus inoffensive vu qu'un combat réel arriva plutôt. Patch se leva en grondant et lui sauta en indignation avec un cri furieux et le frappa de la chaise au plancher de la cuisine, et commença le frapper à plusieurs reprises, auquel Scourge réagit avec un coup prompt de poing au boyau qui en frappa le souffle._

_Après cela, il l'en poussa Patch rudement, se leva rapidement et mit le pied sur son dos triomphalement avec un petit sourire satisfait, et dit, " Vois si je te laisse faire encore ça! " avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure. Patch gronda, mais ne se sentit pas comme passer le reste du matin avec avoir mal d'encore plus de bleus qu'il avait déjà, alors après que Scourge eut dit, " Dis ce que tu es su pour ! " afin de se moquer de son accent, Patch dit en résignation, " Je me rends, " et Scourge le laissa pousser lui-même du plancher et se lever. La partie triste était, cela n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'un combat entre eux fut arrivé._

_Pendant qu'il veillait le combat de sa chaise à la table, Miles ne s'empêcha pas de sourire en adoration à Scourge lui soutenir une fois encore, et cette fois à quelqu'un qu'il était poussé à s'entendre bien avec. Il souriait durant seulement deux ou trois secondes, pourtant, puisqu'il se demanda bientôt si son frère allait avoir des ennuis avec la princesse pour cela. Un coup rapide d'œil lui révéla que Alicia regardait fixement les deux avec les bras croisés et les yeux mi-clos en paraissant ennuyé, mais elle avait un sourcil penché. Miles se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle allait tolérer Scourge lui soutenir et être insolent à Patch, et il espéra qu'il eut réussi à deviner cela avec succès de son expression simple faciale vu quelle peu expérience il eut eu avec les situations sociales non-violentes. " J'ai beaucoup de chance que j'ai des compétences sociales du tout, " il pensa en ayant honte._

_Même si Alicia n'aimait pas le fait que Scourge pût risquer blesser ses propres coéquipiers avec tel conduite impulsive, elle estimait les compétences qu'il donnait au gang assez qu'elle était disposée à le tolérer, pas comme elle serait capable de le faire s'arrêter de cela malgré tout. Le plus près qu'elle jamais vint d'essayer de le faire s'arrêter de cela fut dire d'un ton impassible, " Okay, okay les mecs... " et cela fut immédiatement avant que Scourge n'eût battu Patch dans soumission en tout cas. _

_Scourge marcha jusqu'à Alicia en paraissant fier de lui-même, et dit, " Tu vois que ton petit ami ici peut gagner un combat si facilement ? Pas comme le ' pirate ' autoproclamé qui n'a même pas un navire ! " Patch dut s'empêcher de répliquer, " Taisez-vous, " et provoquer potentiellement un autre combat avec lui, puisqu'il se frottait déjà ses bleus de la fois antérieure. Il ne commença que plutôt jurer sous son souffle en français à la confusion de Miles._

_Miles posa en agacement avec un coude sur la table en appuyant la tête sur la main en frustration, " Une copine est censée être quoi, en tout cas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il importe si elle est une fille ou pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est spécial ? "_

_Buns dit d'un ton impassible immédiatement, " Vous savez même qu'est-ce que c'est une copine ? " Miles se sentit encore embarrassé et marmonna, " Non... " en devenant douloureusement conscient du fait qu'il était le plus jeune du gang. Alicia lui expliqua en paraissant impassible, " Elle est la phase intermédiaire entre l'ami et l'épouse. " Miles dit en confusion, " I-Inter, hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'alliez pas à être mariés immédiatement ? " ce qui causa Patch faire un autre meilleur recrachage avec sa boisson pendant que tout le monde le regarda en se sentant étonné._

_Scourge rit anxieusement en se frottant le dos du cou pendant que Alicia lui fit face avec les bras croisés et une expression questionnant. Elle se demandait évidemment s'il jamais serait sérieux avec elle. Après quelques secondes, Scourge râcla la gorge et essaya encore d'agir cool, en disant nonchalamment à Miles, " Mais enfin, gars, si bientôt ? Je veux dire, il me semble bon être marié à une princesse, mais ces choses prennent du temps ! On doit laisser un rapport rester pour voir s'il réussira, pour voir si vous vous aimeriez bien toujours ! D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas encore dix-huit ans ! Je peux pas être devenir marié ! "_

_Miles sans savoir mieux dit en confusion, " Mais son Altesse peut simplement changer la loi, n'est-ce pas ? " Scourge dit, " C-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis toujours jeune, tu sais ? Le monde a beaucoup de filles que j'ai pas encore, tu sais, éprouvé ! On doit tester les eaux, d'abord ! Ensuite on peut faire une décision permanente ! " avec le lui venait bientôt qu'Alicia ne put pas du tout être d'accord avec son parler comme s'il ne sortirait pas toujours avec elle. _

_" Aucune offense, bébé, je peux pas m'imaginer qu'il réussisse pas avec une princesse et tout ! Je veux juste dire que, ben... " Scourge dit anxieusement à Alicia. Il eut la tête un peu baissée pendant qu'il se grattait le front anxieusement au final, avec les yeux se précipiter partout pendant que Patch et Buns semblaient amusés à sa situation difficile. _

_" Il n'a jamais eu une copine avant, " Miles expliqua à Alicia innocemment lorsqu'il lui vint, de vouloir le faire sûr qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis. Scourge ne voulait pas que sa première fût sa dernière, quelque chose que Miles pouvait comprendre un peu. Patch rit, " Ha ! " à cela, seulement à paraître effrayé avec ses pupilles rétrécis de comprendre qu'il avait encore des ennuis, et avec quelqu'un duquel était impossible à fuir. " Non, non, encore ! J-Je suis désolé ! " il bredouilla immédiatement, les mains ayant un geste apaisant._

_Scourge lui lança un regard furieux en voulant vengeance en premier, mais il lui vint bientôt combien cette première phrase lui fut familière, et puisqu'il regarda la réaction peureuse de Miles, sa colère tombée en sympathie pour l'enfant. " Je le laisserai tomber, cette fois. Tu as de la chance que Miles est ici, " Scourge dit en agacement. Patch se sentit étonné à cette réponse, et comprit que Miles le plaignait vraiment, et il se sentit inconfortable et gêné par conséquence._

_En même temps, pourtant, il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien ce serait commode pour lui si la pitié de Miles pourrait continuer, puisqu'il pourrait le sauver possiblement de beaucoup d'attaques futures dans le processus. Il souhaita qu'il pût donner simplement un coup de poing au visage du hérisson bleu suffisant qui lui eut volé son tonnerre sans devoir craindre les conséquences d'être frappé en retour, et essaya de pousser à là-derrière de son esprit l'idée qu'il était un poltron. _

_Scourge se tourna vers Alicia et dit avec un sourire anxieux, " Tu es sans rancune, n'est-ce pas, bébé ? " après avoir mis le bras autour d'elle afin de savourer la proximité et affection. Alicia roula les yeux et dit à contrecœur, " Non. Je comprends, Sonique, " en s'empêchant d'admettre qu'elle n'eut jamais eu un petit ami avant lui. Scourge dit avec soulagement, " C'est bien ! Alors tu piges maintenant, Miles ? " _

_Miles répliqua en confusion, " Pas, vraiment... Je veux dire, ' l'épouse ' est le meilleur prochain pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le haut point des, ' rapports, ' auquel tout le monde attend avec impatience à parvenir ? De ce que j'ai vu sur mon île, au moins, par hasard... " Scourge dit, " Ouais, mais on veut pas s'engager d'aimer une seule fille qu'on sait même pas sans jamais avoir l'occasion de prendre plaisir à être aimé par quelqu'un d'autre ! " D'être rappelé directement le fait que Scourge eut décidé si rapidement de devenir amis avec lui et l'adopter même, Miles posa, " C'est ce que l'amitié est, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_Il y avait un bref silence où Scourge paraissait muet et abasourdi, avant d'avoir un grand gros sourire sur le visage. " Aw ! C'est adorable ! " il s'exclama, accablé avec affection, et ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement en disant, " Ne change jamais. " En dépit de toute l'attention que cela lui donna du reste du gang, Miles ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire et soupirer avec les yeux fermés d'être instinctivement reconnaissant de la caresse aimante et exposition d'affection, quelque chose de laquelle il eut été privé complètement durant la plupart de sa vie. Mais il avait un sentiment persistant dans le dos de son esprit qui exprimait de l'irritation et frustration d'être traité comme si son âge, quelque chose qui n'était même pas sa faute, était la chose la plus importante de lui. Est-ce que c'était vraiment si différent d'être traité différemment pour les queues ?_

_Après que Scourge se fut arrêté la caresse avant qu'il ne le sût, Miles ne put pas ignorer qu'il se sentait qu'il était le centre d'attention, avec son cœur battre dans la poitrine de la pression de tout le monde à la table regarder bouche bée de Scourge révéler un côté attentionné de lui, quand même pas habitué à ce contraste étrange avec son punk personnage. À eux, il était au fond deux personnes à une fois ; un attentionné frère un moment, et un punk auto-obsédé suffisant le suivant. Ils n'étaient pas sûr dont côté qu'ils voulussent là, puisque la première semblait trop tendre pour leur gang et la dernière était intolérable. _

_Buns lui dit avec un sourcil penché, " Alors vous êtes même pas furieux à Miles pour avoir laissé échapper ça sur vous ? Vous savez, le manque complet d'expérience avec les filles ? " Miles parut anxieux, se raidit, et dit, " J-Je ne voulait pas simplement qu'il ait d'ennuis ! Alors je l'ai expliqué mieux pour lui, c'est tout. Est-ce que c'est un problème ? "_

_Buns soupira et dit amèrement, " Argh, je devine que le petit avorton va être celui qui jouira du traitement préférentiel. Je peux pas attendre. " Miles était en conflit d'entendre cela, ayant soulagement en premier, seulement à devenir inquiéter à quelqu'un éprouver de l'amertume envers lui de jalousie par tout le monde. Il put déjà le sentir venir de Buns, et le fait qu'il se fut raidit d'entendre, " le petit, " de s'attendre à être appelé un phénomène en premier n'aida pas, ni le fait que tout le monde eut remarqué sa réaction._

_" Je suis désolé ! Je ne veux ennuyer aucun d'entre vous ! J-Je veux simplement que vous types ne me haïrez pas ! " Miles laissa échapper en ayant peur à son embarras, de sentir le poids de l'expression exaspérée de Buns sur lui pendant que tous les autres ne le regardaient qu'en confusion. " Pitoyable, " Buns pensa avec les bras croisés, en roulant les yeux pendant que tous les autres ne le regardaient qu'avec une rare quantité d'inquiétude._

_D'essayer d'éclairer les esprits, Scourge dit, " On sait, on sait. Tu ne veux pas ébranler le navire. " Miles fut silencieux brièvement avant de dire, " Ils ont un navire ? " Patch gloussa d'entendre cela, ce qui causa tout le monde le regarder en choc de son rire inoffensif-sonnant. De comprendre qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde, Patch dit, " Quoi ? J'aime bien simplement ne pas être le seul. " Miles sourit penaud de cela, en comprenant que peut-être ils avaient quelque chose en commun après tout. Patch n'était pas quand même entièrement sûr que quelqu'un aussi jeune et naïf que lui puisse faire une bonne partie du gang, la haine d'humanité de Miles pas résistant, mais il tout au moins savait qu'il serait reconnaissant qu'il ne serait pas le seul un qui gâchait l'anglais._

_Pendant les premiers deux semaines où Miles faisait connaissance des combattants de Liberté-Anti, il essayait d'être aussi poli et bien élevé et modeste que possible vers eux afin d'éviter de les provoquer dans le blesser. Il était presque exactement aussi paranoïaque d'eux qu'il était de tous les étrangers qu'il eut rencontré, en dépit du fait qu'il savait qu'il avait la protection de Scourge. Il ne prit pas longtemps pour lui remarquer le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eut vraiment fait des commentaires de sa seconde queue, pas même Buns, qui était la plus sarcastique d'eux tous. Il ne négligea jamais de lui sembler ironique le fait que seulement des criminels jamais lui eurent donné cette courtoisie commune. Mais même ne les insulter pas directement ne pas l'arrêter d'inquiéter, et il était sûr à ne dire même aucune remarque sarcastique, même lorsque Buns le fit le vouloir._

_Les combattants de Liberté-Anti le trouvaient vraiment étrange le fait qu'exactement comme que avec Scourge, Miles révélait deux côtés complètement différents à lui ; le côté d'un enfant naïf poli qui fut effrayé facilement lorsque juste près d'eux, et le côté d'un criminel furieux et cynique qui cherchait la vengeance contre humanité en réalisant aveuglément leurs ordres. Il semblait si poli la plupart du temps, mais combattait contre leurs ennemis avec immensément violente agression réprimée en exprimant haine pour toute humanité. Confondu duquel côté de lui était le lui réel, Alicia dit à Scourge, " Je pensais qu'il était tout poli et docile. D'où vient toute cette agression ? "_

_Scourge, de ne pas vouloir fouiller trop dans son passé pendant que Miles assenait les coups finissants pour assommer leur ennemi avec son bâton furieusement, ne l'y expliqua que très brièvement, " Il a été tyrannisé... Et c'est le mettre légèrement. " _

_Ils aussi remarquèrent le fait qu'il n'agit jamais ainsi seul. À Alicia, il était le soldat parfait, d'être la définition d'obéissant et ne faisant rien d'important sans approbation. _

_D'entendre de belle musique de violon, Alicia se précipita dans la chambre où elle eut gardé son violon abandonné de son enfance et presque eut le souffle coupé en crainte mêlée de respect à combien Miles y était vraiment talentueux. Il était au point où il se fut si absorbé dans la musique et avait tel superbe mémoire musculaire qu'il la jouait parfaitement avec les yeux fermés, en concentrant purement sur exprimer de l'émotion. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de jouer enfin, avec la pièce de musique finir avec un sentiment sous-jacent d'anxiété et crainte comme s'il se demandait si quelqu'un le surveillait, il eut le souffle coupé et sauta de voir Alicia sur une chaise de l'autre côté de lui à la table de dîner, avec une expression impressionnée sur le visage plutôt que celle d'agacement._

_" Impressionnant ! " elle dit en paraissant impressionnée, essayant de se faire paraître nonchalante et sournoise après afin de retrouver son sang-froid. " Vous, vous l'aimiez ? " Miles répondit, reconnaissant qu'il avait l'habitude de se cramponner fermement aux choses lorsqu'alarmé plutôt que ne les laisser tomber. " Qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer ? " Alicia posa. _

_" P-Personne autant que je sache, euh, je n'ai jamais, personne n'a jamais entendu me jouer de la musique avant... à part l'un mec que Scourge avait forcé à m'enseigner le violon et ensuite mon professeur de piano aussi, mais, euh... ben, ils m'ont complimenté aussi. Je bavarde, je suis désolé. E-Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis pour être allé dans ici sans permission ? J-Je voulais quelque part pour être seul et, j'avais vu ce beau violon ! C'était comme il appelait pour moi. J'ai un de mon propre, alors... désolé, " Miles discourut, en oubliant assumer une comédie confiant de pure peur et embarras._

_" Non, cela ne fait rien ! Sens-toi libre à jouer de la musique à chaque fois que tu veuilles, Queues ! " Alicia dit joyeusement pendant qu'elle se leva pour sortir la chambre. " O-Okay, merci... " Miles dit anxieusement, en évitant de la regarder d'essayer de cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas quand même confortable avec cette insulte être utilisé comme un mot tendre, peu importe combien Scourge essaya d'encourager elle et Patch l'utiliser. Pas qu'il pensait d'admettre cela, puisqu'il voulait prouver qu'il fut devenu plus fort et se remettait de son passé, et tous les déclencheurs qu'il eut révélé à ses nouveaux amis furent nuisibles à cela. Pendant qu'il commença à jouer une mélodie plus triste, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le supportaient même. _

_Pendant que les journées passèrent et Alicia commença à apprécier plus Miles pour ses bonnes qualités et même se lui attachait de leur agacement mutuel avec Scourge finalement, Alicia commença graduellement à avoir plus de respect pour lui, et avec ce respect vint du traitement préférentiel où elle lui soutiendrait et le rassurerait nonchalamment, au point d'insulter et se disputer avec Buns pour son insensibilité à lui, et avec tout cela, Miles commença à être sympathique envers elle. Elle devint plus que simplement la fille qui eut volé son meilleur ami de lui._

_En fait, il commença à l'aimer plus que Scourge. Elle était une de ses amies les plus intimes dans le gang, et il finit se sentir coupable de combien il l'eut haïe. Après être devenu son meilleur ami dans le gang, Miles devint déterminé se faire pardonner auprès d'elle en son esprit par être aussi dévoué et attentionné qu'il lui pouvait à partir de ce jour-là._

_Patch remarqua ce changement avec tous les autres, et il eut commencé apprécier Miles aussi, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher d'être ennuyé à combien Scourge utilisa ' soutenir Miles ' comme une excuse pour l'attaquer et l'insulter pour avoir dit quelque chose qui aurait pu involontairement déranger Miles. En cette position, c'était facile pour lui de comprendre combien Miles était vraiment délicat. Mais le jeune mauvais génie remarqua ce potentiel pour ressentiment et essayait de son mieux de le diminuer, en espérant en même temps qu'il pût recevoir la même sorte d'amitié fraternelle de lui qu'il eut eu avec sa figure de frère qui était de plus en plus absent. Patch se demanda s'il ne cirait que les pompes de lui d'abord avant qu'il ne comprît le fait que l'affection de Miles pouvait être tellement impulsive quelquefois, avec son se lui agripper pour sécurité lorsqu'il se sentit alarmé et trucs comme cela être fait si rapidement et arrêta d'à la première indication qu'il ne les apprécia pas._

_Près de 19 heures pendant la nuit presque deux semaines après que Miles fut présenté au gang, Patch et Miles étaient sur le chemin par un manoir plein d'objets de valeur qui pourraient être apportés dans les mains, qu'Alicia les eut envoyés afin de ' confisquer-les pour l'empire de Gland. ' Lorsqu'ils furent presque arrivés à leur chambre de destination, le temps orageux à l'extérieur arriva à un point où après un coup de foudre en particulier, l'énergie dans la maison s'éteignit, ce qui laissa les deux d'eux en totale obscurité. Miles eut le souffle coupé, et Patch, qui fut devenu habitué à devoir le rassurer lorsque l'enfant eut établi fermement d'ici maintenant sa réputation comme le nouveau poltron de l'équipe, se le tut et chuchota, " C'est seulement une panne d'électricité. Tout ira bien. "_

_Une combinaison de son ton, chuchoter, voix familière et accent français rassura Miles instantanément qu'il fut parlé à par un ami qui se soucia de lui, mais il était quand même inquiet. D'abord, Patch eut été embarrassé de lui parler de cette façon et devait se forcer avec ressentiment à le faire, mais puisqu'il continuait de le faire en se leurrant dans penser que c'était tout une comédie, le réconforter lui devint seconde nature, et il n'hésita même pas à le faire en public. _

_Il commença continuer de marcher par le corridor qui les menait à la chambre avec la plupart des luxes dans la maison, seulement à sauter en surpris de sentir une petite main gantée empoigner la main et la tenir. Un coup rapide d'œil derrière lui révéla qu'elle était la main de Miles._

_Le petit renard ne tenait pas sa main assez fermement pour causer de la douleur, mais son trembler et prise le fit clair qu'il cherchait la consolation. Patch se sentit gêné, il alla sans parler, mais se trouva tenir distraitement sa main en retour, en fermant ses doigts sur l'autre côté de la main de Miles plutôt qu'essayant de se retirer, avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait même. Il se demanda si c'était d'une sorte d'instinct paternel vers l'enfant qui avait six ans. _

_" Est-ce que vous avez peur du noir ? " il chuchota, et comprit qu'il l'aurait pu insulter trop tard. Miles n'était jamais très disposé à admettre lorsqu'il eut de la peur, ce qui était souvent. " N-Non, je me sens, je me sens inquiet de devenir séparé de vous dans l'obscurité ! Vous ne savez pas combien la personne de cette maison pourraient être violent ! Sans parler même du fait que je puisse heurter quelque chose ou marcher sur quelque chose de douloureuse avant que les yeux ne se soient adaptés. Antoine, s'il vous plaît ? Je vous prie ! " Miles chuchota en retour avec peur dans les yeux, en essayant de feindre une expression ennuyée à fois pour éviter de paraître faible. _

_Patch se sentait quand même plutôt gêné de tenir sa main, peu importe combien l'enfant se fut fait aimer par lui dans la semaine antérieure, mais son expression implorante fut assez pour l'adoucir et le faire à contrecœur consentir, " D'accord, aussi longtemps que les lumières sont éteintes. Ne dévoilez personne, " pendant qu'il commença à marcher avec lui dans le corridor sombre, avec Miles essayer de rester aussi près de lui qu'il pouvait échapper à cela. _

_" Merci, 'Twan ! ' Merci beaucoup ! ' " Miles chuchota plein de bonheur et adoration pour lui. Patch sourit en amusement au fait que l'enfant l'aimait bien assez pour essayer de parler sa langue, surtout vu qu'il n'eut même pas une compréhension parfaite sur son propre, et ne comprendrait jamais complètement son. _

_" Oh, euh, est-ce que je suis permis de vous appeler ça ? I-Il était un surnom affectueux... J-Je veux dire... " Miles dit anxieusement. " C'est bien, vous pouvez m'appeler 'Twan, " Patch répliqua nonchalamment, de ne plus vouloir qu'il inquiétât de quelque chose si de mineur, " Oh, bon, " Miles dit en soulagement. _

_Après plusieurs secondes de silence où ils marchèrent dans la chambre avec les plus luxes, sentirent pour le sofa et s'assirent ensuite sur lui pendant qu'ils attendaient que les yeux s'adaptassent à l'obscurité, Miles posa Patch tristement, " Alors, euh... qu'est-ce que qui s'est arrivé à votre œil ? " pour essayer de percer le silence en quelque façon. Patch dit en confusion, " Hein ? " Miles bégaya, " Si ça ne vous dérange pas me poser. J'espère qu'il ne m'arrive pas, aussi. "_

_Miles parut triste pendant que la tête baissa avec les yeux baissés pendant qu'il expliqua, " J'y suis venu près beaucoup de fois avec des personnes méchants ayant jeté du sable dans mes yeux, et même quelque chose qui s'appelle, ' spray au poivre, ' qui blesse comme diable... J-J-Je n'en veux pas parler. Point est, qu'est-ce que c'est l'euh, la limite, à laquelle je dois faire attention ? " Patch eut le souffle coupé de Miles révéler un petit peu plus du degré de tyranniser auquel Scourge eut fait allusion, puisque même il se sentit horrifié et dégoûté par cette sorte de traitement à un tel jeune enfant pour une telle raison superficielle. Il se sentit embarrassé immédiatement de cela, mais c'était trop tard pour le cacher maintenant._

_" Ben, euh... " il dit à voix baisse, en se grattant le dos du cou. " J-Je ne critique pas la pièce, parce qu'elle est cool ! Elle parait dure à cuire ! J-Je ne dis que, je ne veux pas être blessé plus que j'ai déjà... été... ça aurait pu être moi... " Miles ajouta, en imitant involontairement la façon que Scourge parlait au début avant de devenir encore déprimé de son passé._

_Il y avait un silence inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Patch posât, " Est-ce que vous, me plaignez ? " encore inconfortable. Cela le mit au courant du fait qu'il eut vraiment arrêté de se sentir inconfortable du fait que l'enfant tenait sa main pour consolation, ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus. Miles, inquiet qu'il avait des ennuis, dit maladroitement, " J-Je suis désolé... Tu es mon am... ami... Vous ne m'avez jamais blessé ! Vous m'êtes important ! Bien sûr que je me soucie de vous. Je peux vous respecter et sympathiser avec vous en même temps, aussi difficile que je sais que ça peut être à croire... "_

_Après un silence où Patch pensait sans cesse à ce qu'il eut entendu, étonné parce qu'il n'eut entendu personne d'une manière tellement flagrante dire qu'ils se soucièrent de lui avant, il soupira et questionna, " Est-ce que vous puissiez garder un secret ? " Surpris par la question, Miles fut sans bruit durant un moment avant qu'il ne dît en confusion, " J'en garde beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que c'est le vôtre ? " Patch regarda à gauche et à droit tristement avant qu'il n'admît, " Il est faux... Le cache-œil, il est seulement pour le frime. " Il leva rapidement le cache-œil pour montrer Miles, qui était capable de voir son visage clairement dans l'obscurité d'ici ce moment-là._

_" Vraiment ? C'est super ! Oh, merci beaucoup ! Alors c'est toute une partie de paraître cool ! Comme avec le blouson en cuir et les lunettes de soleil. Même je n'irais jamais si loin ! Ne pourrait pas risquer le manque de perception de la profondeur et trucs comme ça tourner mal sur moi. Tu es brave ! " Miles répondit joyeusement. " Je suppose que je le suis ! " Patch répliqua avec confiance, d'essayer de prendre ce compliment puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais encore entendre cela._

_" Il pourrait avoir des avantages, faire les personnes croire que tu as un désavantage comme ça. Et maintenant que j'y pense... si tu gardes cet œil dans l'obscurité tout jour, ça doit par conséquence l'avoir surtout bon à voir dans l'obscurité quand tu en auras besoin ! Hé, tu peux mettre simplement le cache-œil devant l'autre œil et gagner de la vision instantanée nocturne ! On ne doit pas attendre à commencer le voler après tout ! " Miles dit avec l'autre main sur le menton, en s'excitant de penser d'un plan._

_Patch se sentit étonné d'abord, de comprendre que l'enfant eut pensé d'un mauvais plan digne de son génie, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'eut rencontré. " Peut-être Miles est vraiment intelligent après tout, " il pensa en français, en souriant en respect pour lui. " C-C'est la façon que les choses sont, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que l'œil arrête de fonctionner vraiment d'un manque d'utilisation et faire ironiquement le cache-œil vraiment pas pour le frime ? " Miles dit ensuite tristement, de douter lui-même immédiatement. Patch se demanda si la raison réelle qu'il ne révélait pas son intelligence génie souvent était pour exactement cette raison, qu'il était si rapide à douter lui-même et écarter ce qu'il pensa à avant de le dire même, et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi._

_" Si, tu as raison, petit. Je peux prendre bon avantage de ça, " il le rassura avec une petite tape légère sur l'épaule, et lâcha sa main pour sortir du sofa et pour mettre à l'exécution le plan, avec Miles lâcher sa main enfin._

_À partir de ce jour-là, les deux d'eux se formèrent une attache qui pourrait durer une vie, qui finirait même éclipser la loyauté de Miles à Scourge, puisque Scourge le faisait de plus en plus clair de façon irritante qu'il le pesait principalement comme un enfant et le trouvait plus cool recevoir son affection d'une copine. _

_Boomer se joindrait au gang plus tard par conséquence d'Alicia être impressionné avec ses compétences de construire en tant qu'ingénieur, et Miles se sentit intimidé par lui d'abord, ayant peur du fait qu'il le dominait avec sa hauteur, paraissait plus encombrant et musclé que le reste du gang, et semblait froid et sérieux. Finalement, ils commenceraient parler puisque Alicia força les deux d'eux à passer du temps ensemble dans le labo, et Miles et Boomer devinrent reconnaissant d'avoir un autre génie dans le gang, mais finalement, Boomer était considéré celui intelligent, pas lui._

_Miles se sentait gêné de son manque d'éducation et son ignorance de beaucoup connaissance commune, et n'était pas assez confiant et brave pour se faire su pour plans intelligents ou choses comme ceux, alors son génie, qu'il n'exprimait vraiment que par être un prodige de musique, était assez inconnu et subtil durant un longtemps. Il ne pouvait que parler avec un gros vocabulaire afin de le faire clair, et même alors, les personnes ne le respectèrent pas quand même._

_Finalement, il était apprécié dans le gang pour sa loyauté, compassion et dévouement, pas pour son intelligence. Il n'aidait pas que Miles savoir qu'ils réalisaient les plans qu'il eut personnellement pensé à et leur dévoilé le ferait complètement responsable pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils feraient de réaliser le plan, un autre facteur qui décourageait Miles de les aider avec son intelligence._

_Différent de Boomer et son bon jumeau, Miles n'avait pas de passion pour construire, de le trouver trop risqué pour essayer lorsqu'il pourrait se brûler potentiellement de souder ou quelque chose comme cela, et Boomer ne négligea pas de remarquer combien il était anxieux près des leviers et même les règles. Mais malgré le manque d'expérience et passion pour ce qu'il considérait être seulement l'identité de Boomer, il faisait toujours un travail comparativement parfait en suivant ses instructions lorsqu'il fut ordonné d'aider Boomer avec construire - comme réparer des poteaux de globe volés pour Scourge beaucoup plus tard._

_Des mois plus tard, par conséquence d'un combat, Miles eut été donné une blessure à la tête, et fut amené à l'hôpital pour un IRM. Des heures plus tard, il fut retourné chez lui et se fut assis sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner dans le salon, et se glissa discrètement par le corridor et se cacha derrière le coin du mur pendant que Alicia décrochait le téléphone. Il avait une intuition que l'appel serait de lui, et de pure curiosité et impatience, il voulait découvrir aussi vite que possible ce que les résultats de son propre IRM étaient. " Allô ? " Alicia dit en répondant au téléphone. Heureusement pour lui, elle mit le docteur sur haut-parleur afin que le reste du gang fussent capable d'entendre ce qu'il eût pour dire, avec se les entasser près d'elle avec expressions inquiets ou stressées. _

_" Nous avons les résultats de l'IRM. Vous devriez probablement vous asseoir, " le docteur dit par le téléphone, avec sa voix sonner légèrement étrange de venir du téléphone. Miles sentit un creux dans son estomac et des frissons puisqu'il commença inquiéter de quelle sorte de dégâts à la cervelle qu'il pût avoir, et essaya d'ignorer le mal sous le pansement sur la tête pendant que tous ses amis étaient assis sur le sofa ensemble. Le docteur dit anxieusement, " Je ne suis pas vraiment, certain comment dire ceci délicatement... " évidemment inquiet des réactions de la princesse et ses soldats personnels. " Ne dites-le-moi que ! Est-ce qu'il a une commotion cérébrale, des dégâts à la cervelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! " Alicia ordonna brusquement, en essayant de masquer son anxiété augmentant avec un ton brusque de voix. _

_" Bien, euh, non, " le docteur répliqua anxieusement, et chaque personne dans la chambre de Scourge à Boomer eurent du soulagement et relâchèrent d'entendre cela, avec l'exception de Buns, qui ne se soucia pas vraiment, et Alicia, qui se rappela qu'elle eut été avertie de mauvaises nouvelles, et se sentit furieuse au fait que de son point de vue, le docteur l'eut fait inquiet de rien. " Ensuite pourquoi est-ce que vous parliez comme il y a un problème ?! " elle questionna, les pupilles rétrécis de peur._

_" Parce qu'il y a un problème ! L'IRM nous a révélé qu'il y a quelque chose sérieusement de mauvais qui n'a rien à voir avec sa blessure. Nous avons trouvé des anomalies dans son structure neural qui auraient pu être une influence fort sur son passé conduit ! " le docteur expliqua anxieusement, en essayant de dire tout aussi rapidement que possible pour se le remettre. Il essayait aussi dur qu'il put de sonner professionnel, mais les membres du peloton de Répression, qui étaient sus comme les combattants de Liberté ensuite, avaient une réputation pour être surprotecteurs de leur membre le plus jeune, et ne seraient pas si prêt à accepter ce qu'il allait dire. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? N'essayez plus de gagner du temps, ne retardez-le plus, ne dites-le-moi que ! " Alicia questionna plus sévèrement, pendant que chaque personne dans la chambre se préparaient écouter attentivement sa réponse._

_" Son hippocampe est vingt pour cent plus petit qu'il devrait être, " le docteur commença avec dire, ce qui remplit tout le monde qui l'entendit avec terreur. Il continua, " Il est la partie de sa cervelle responsable pour tourner les mémoires court-terme dans ceux du long-terme, et pour arriver à comprendre exactement lorsque les mémoires sont arrivées dans la vie d'une personne. Il va sans dire qu'il est très important, et ce n'est pas normal qu'il diminue simplement en grandeur. C'est un signe que la personne a éprouvé un niveau extrêmement haut de stress durant une période prolongée de temps d'événements traumatisants dans sa vie. Son hippocampe est moins fonctionnel, et ses amygdales, qui traitent la façon qu'on se sent des mémoires, sont anormalement grosses, surtout celle qui provoque la peur à droit. Les deux de ces problèmes sont des signes neurologiques du trouble de stress post-traumatique ! " _

_" SSPT ? " Alicia dit, en paraissant étonné avec une apparence horrifiée dans les yeux. Elle ne voulut pas le croire. Il y avait un silence dans la chambre du fait que personne dans le gang n'était confortable avec la révélation et se sentaient plus de sympathie pour lui qu'ils jamais eurent avant ; même Buns, qui avait les bras croisés avec une expression irrespectueuse, devait éviter maladroitement de regarder les yeux de quelqu'un en essayant de prétendre qu'elle ne se souciait pas. Scourge ne se sentait pas du tout surpris, ses yeux baissés et mélancoliques du docteur prouver ce qu'il savait déjà était vrai, pendant que Patch et Boomer semblaient regarder fixement dans néant avec expressions inquiètes sur leur visage. Après avoir entendu qu'il était si malade, exactement comme duquel il eut déjà eu peur, Miles regarda fixement le mur devant lui dévasté avec une expression horrifiée. Il se sentit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer._

_" SSPT ? S-Symptôme de stress post-traumatique ? V-Vous me voulez dire qu'il a une, maladie mentale ?! " Alicia répliqua furieusement, avec sa voix vacillante un peu avec inquiétude pendant qu'elle essayait de rester dans le déni le mieux qu'elle pouvait. " Je suis désolé, Son Altesse, mais je ne peux pas ignorer la vérité. Si vous voulez chercher plus d'examens pour lui et voir un professionnel afin de prouver que j'ai tort - " le docteur dit tristement, et elle l'interrompra, " Non ! Vous fou ?! Il ne voudrait jamais faire cela ! Comment ça se fait que vous pensez qu'il réagisse ?! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il se sentit assez différent déjà ?! Il a été traité comme un phénomène durant sa vie entière ! La dernière chose que Miles ait besoin de soit une autre étiquette ! "_

_" Vous ne voulez pas l'aider ?! Il a une maladie d'anxiété grave ! Je pense qu'avec la médication correcte, il pourrait finalement- " " Non ! Il ne consentira jamais à cela ! Il va bien ! Il va bien et il n'a pas besoin d'une autre étiquette ! " Alicia raccrocha le téléphone et sortit de la chambre comme un ouragan._

_Les larmes se furent montées à ses yeux et il s'assit sur le plancher sans bruit. C'était vrai. Il tout avait du sens maintenant. De réfléchir sur sa propre conduite irrationnelle, il expliqua tout de pourquoi même une année après sa vie fut devenue mieux, il agissait toujours comme si les expériences les plus horribles de sa vie venaient d'arriver. Un longtemps après qu'il était passé le point où il aurait dû être rappelé facilement le son passé, il était toujours un sujet épineux pour lui qu'il fut rappelé facilement, et lorsque quelque chose lui rappela trop cela, il devint perdu dans ses mémoires et devint écrasé avec panique et peur, et commença agir comme s'il arrivait encore. _

_Il était attrapé dans le passé, et provoqua par tous rappels. Scourge eut même gâché et les eut appelés ses déclencheurs, et de réfléchir sur sa vie, il tout eut du sens. Il se sentit dégoûté avec lui-même. " C'était assez mauvais que mon apparence m'ait fait un phénomène ! " il pensa, en ayant honte et humilié. " Je suis vraiment fou après tout... " il pensa tristement, de savoir qu'il eut encore été donné une autre insécurité pour ajouter à la pile. Il souhaita qu'il n'eût jamais essayé de découvrir ce que ses résultats furent. _

_Il se sentait horrible. Il se sentait malade à l'intérieur de savoir pour un fait qu'il ne pensait plus clairement, et avec sa confiance en soi pire qu'elle eut été depuis des ans, il se demanda s'il était fou. Avant, Miles au moins avait la consolation de croire en son propre aptitude mental, après s'être convaincu qu'il était un génie un longtemps avant son professeur de musique le lui eut démontré, mais maintenant il perdait confiance en même cela._

_La seule bonne chose à venir de cette situation fut que Scourge découvrit qu'il se sentait attristé après essayer d'aller après Alicia. Avec un regard à l'enfant avec le cœur brisé qui essuyait ses larmes sur le plancher, il lui donna instinctivement un enlacement chaud, et lui dit quelque chose qu'il se rappellerait toujours. " Je sais, petit. Je sais depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et rien ne va changer. On tout t'aime juste le même. Je promets. " Après cela, il lui donna un baiser rapide sur le front, et le lâcha afin que l'inquiet Patch pût lui donner l'enlacement exactement même. Ce n'était pas un longtemps avant que chaque personne dans le gang ne le consolât._

_Plus tard, Alicia romprait avec Scourge d'irritation avec son immaturité et deviendrait plus intéressé à Patch, mais le garda quand même là-bas pour prendre avantage de ses capacités pour le gang, et Scourge finit avancer à Buns, en utilisant se plaindre du maugréer de Alicia et les autres membres du gang comme une façon pour se l'attacher de ressentiment partagé. Cela mena à son tromper sur elle avec Alicia et l'Anti-Penelope, puisque son désespoir très seul pour remplir le vide qu'un manque d'affection de ses parents eut laissé dans lui, l'eut causé vouloir en avoir autant que possible, même s'il l'exigeait avoir son gâteau et le manger aussi.  
_

_Son tromper fit Scourge seulement encore plus impopulaire dans le gang, lorsqu'il fut devenu haï déjà grâce au gang reconnaître son manque de maturité et combien il ennuyait Miles, avec et traitement accidentellement condescendant de lui pour être un enfant, et le négliger sans le savoir. Bientôt, ils tout le voulaient s'en aller, et d'ici ce moment-là, Miles se fut formé une loyauté aveugle à un groupe de personnes qui l'aimaient finalement plus que Scourge jamais eut. Et puisque son respect pour Scourge eut diminué, il alla avec plaisir avec l'idée de son gang abandonner les blousons cuirs qu'ils eurent porté avant pour paraître plus différent de Scourge, avec Miles consentir à porter un blouson qui était rouge en couleur menaçante, mais il ne put jamais amener lui-même à arrêter de porter les bracelets avec pointes qu'il lui eut donné. Il le frustra, puisqu'ils étaient exactement autant d'un souvenir de l'antérieur Scourge que le blouson en cuir était, mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer simplement les abandonner en tout cas._

_Quelque chose qu'il pouvait au moins faire, était essayer de parler plus intelligemment, puisqu'il commença finalement entendre que beaucoup de la façon qu'il parlait, était de son imiter la façon de parler de Scourge, comme dire, " cool, " et, " dur à cuire, " et, " Pas question ! " Alors il commença essayer graduellement maladroitement de parler en manière plus sophistiquée plus souvent, avec une préférence pour mots avancés et un vocabulaire intelligent. Il ne pouvait pas faire le changement tout pendant une journée, bien sûr - il dit quand même, " Pas question ! " lorsque le Sonique qu'il eut confondu pour Scourge fut sur le point de courir dans un cercle autour de lui libre du filet, et appela ses amis femelles ' filles ' exactement comme Scourge avant qu'il n'eût mis Sonique dans le filet. Mais pendant que le temps passait, il essayait de son mieux d'essayer de cacher la profonde influence que Scourge eut eu sur sa vie, en essayant de concentrer sur le fait que c'était le peloton de Répression qui l'eurent été élever pour plus longtemps que Scourge jamais eut._

_Malgré Scourge ne pas être aimé par le gang, ils devinrent quand même furieux avec lui pour les avoir abandonnés aussi bien que tromper pour avoir " fait sa propre chose, " et après qu'il eut été dit de sortir aussi, et il y avait une bonne raison pour cela. Scourge sortir de la proximité du gang et ne pas leur dévoiler pourquoi eut fait Miles croire qu'il l'abandonnait de dégoût, ou au moins voulait une pause de lui d'irrespect. Par conséquence, à chaque fois qu'il se sentit abandonné par Scourge, il finit fondre en larmes, et devint furieux avec lui pour l'avoir abandonné, mais triste, déprimé et incertain aussi, en se blâmant et ses problèmes psychologiques, croyant qu'il était simplement trop déprimant et écrasant d'un ami et que Scourge fut devenu trop âgé pour avoir un enfant comme un ami. _

_Parce que de tout cela, Miles se sentit très dévasté et frustré de Scourge avoir été attrapé par les flics de Zone pour la première fois et remplacé avec l'Anti-Geoffrey, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. De combiner cet accès émotionnel d'un sentiment d'abandon avec son leur expliquer que Scourge était la seule figure parentale qu'il eut eue, il devint clair au reste du gang que ses parents l'eurent abandonné._

_Il haïssait combien Scourge les abandonnait afin de faire sa propre chose, comme s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment assez pour lui dévoiler de ses plans, quelque chose qui fut commencé lorsque Robo-Robotnik l'eut envoyé soudainement à sa dimension afin de manipuler son désir pour se sentir plus en contrôle dans sa vie. Miles prétendit sur la surface être bien avec Scourge être attrapé par les flics de Zone un temps après cela, et remplacé brièvement avec quelque mec qu'il ne connaissait pas et auquel il ne faisait pas confiance. Mais en privé, il se sentit dévasté au fait que Scourge les eut vraiment laissés, et au fait que les choses ne se lui sentaient pas radicalement différent sans lui servait seulement de prouver combien il le négligeait récemment. Il se sentit abandonné à chaque fois que Scourge les laissa sans même une excuse, et commença pleurer à chaudes larmes en faisant rage un orage déchaîné. C'était l'une des choses qu'Antoine devrait devenir habitué à plus tard, de ne jamais avoir jamais vu tant d'orages dans toute sa vie. _

Imposteur :

_Plus tard dans sa vie, son ami Patch deviendrait remplacé avec Antoine pour une année, pas que Miles était conscient de cela. " Survie du plus capable, bébé ! Je continuerais de porter ce déguisement si je vous étais... surtout si jamais vous espérez revoir ta maison ! " Scourge dit à Antoine avec un petit sourire satisfait amusé. Après cela, il l'eut laissé seul avec les vêtements de Patch après avoir envoyé le propriétaire à Mobius, et fuit dans une image floue bleu et noir à la vitesse du son. Tellement soudainement, Antoine eut été séparé de sa maison, forcé à se déguiser en Patch pendant qu'il marchait à contrecœur au château d'Alicia dans la distance, de prendre les mots de Scourge à cœur croyant qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre pour aller._

_Lorsqu'il marcha dans le salon, il essaya de garder lui-même ensemble pendant qu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil du reste de ' son ' gang, entouré par les mauvais jumeaux de ses amis pendant qu'ils regardaient un film de gangsters pendant leur temps d'arrêt. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas aussi intimidants pendant tel temp d'arrêt, puisqu'ils concentraient sur le film et mangeaient du pop-corn comme les personnes normales plutôt que paraissaient féroces et menaçants tout le temps, et Antoine ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le mauvais jumeau de Tails eut opté passer ce temps-là avec dormir avec la tête sur la poitrine d'Alicia, en paraissant la câliner subtilement pendant qu'il prenait une sieste avec les couvertures le couvrir. C'était particulièrement étonnant que personne n'y réagissait._

_Alicia eut répondu plutôt à son marcher dans le salon et son paraître surpris de Miles être si près d'elle en disant nonchalamment à un ton impassible, " Tu es tard. Assois-toi, le fauteuil est libre. " Elle se demanda pourquoi il parut si surpris ; il eut vu elle et Miles faire cela des cents de fois avant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne présuma que bientôt qu'il ne se les attendait pas à avoir déjà commencé le film et eut été surpris parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au temps. _

_Boomer, qui était assis sur le sofa à côté du renard avec deux-queues qui dormait paisiblement, dit, " Il y a quand même des pop-corn, viens ici, " pencha un peu le gros bol de pop-corn beurré pour l'amener dans le petit bol sur la table devant lui, et lui passa nonchalamment le petit bol sans prendre les yeux de la télévision, en disant, " Tu devras arriver à comprendre les choses tout seul pour maintenant, on ne rembobine pas pour toi. " Confondu et muet, en voyant un double sens involontaire dans sa phrase qui était malheureusement pertinent à sa situation, Antoine prit un second avant d'accepter le bol de pop-corn de son ' ami ' et s'assit sur le fauteuil, et regarda à contrecœur le film pour distraire lui-même. _

_Les films Moebians ne semblaient pas si différent des films avec lesquels il était familier. Ils y avaient de noms et personnes différentes, mais les mêmes scénarios généraux et même mœurs et cadres étaient souvent utilisés. Leur média tout au moins lui semblaient très familier, ce qui était réconfortant et rassurant._

_Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas passer le reste de la journée avec eux en faisant quelque chose tellement d'ordinaire et d'inoffensif, parce que sur la minute où le film finit, Antoine fut demandé de les suivre du château à la proche ville et se leur joindre avec le glaive de Patch en main pendant qu'ils combattraient avec un gang criminel afin de déclarer leur dominance. Il essaya de son mieux d'imiter la personnalité rude et expression renfrognée de Patch et éviter de paraître faible dans tout sens, mais être forcé à passer tout son temps près des criminels cyniques auxquels il ne faisait pas confiance le faisait une nerveuse épave, et il n'était pas toujours bon à le cacher. Il ne parla guère près des membres variés de ' son ' gang à moins qu'ils ne se lui adressassent explicitement, était prudent de ne personne offenser, et s'en isola à chaque fois qu'il put y échapper. Ils remarquèrent tous qu'il parlait si peu et qu'il agissait si prudent, et se demandèrent pourquoi il agissait soudainement maintenant si prudent._

_Même lorsqu'il violait la loi d'eux, il s'empêcha à chaque fois qu'ils combattirent, afin d'essayer d'éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettât profondément comme terminer la vie d'un civil innocent en jouant la partie. Il rata intentionnellement ses attaques du glaive lorsqu'ils auraient normalement force létale, et fit exprès de le perdre finalement, étant donné une chaîne aussi une nouvelle arme après cela, comme Patch utilisait il y a des années._

_Incroyablement, personne ne lui remarqua vraiment sur cela au final de la mission. Tout duquel le gang fit vraiment des commentaires, fut qu'il se sentait plus inquiet près d'eux et ne parlait guère, avec Alicia faire le commentaire nonchalamment sans le regarder, " Tu n'as rien dit depuis du temps. Qu'est-ce que c'est sur son esprit ? " Cela le causa dire anxieusement, " Rien, " et espérer qu'elle le laissât à cela. Heureusement, elle fit cela, mais pas sans lui donner une expression sceptique avec les bras croisés avant qu'ils ne commençassent aller chez eux._

_Au final du premier jour lorsqu'Antoine se préparait pour le lit, le mauvais homologue de Tails s'approcha de lui en privé, en le suivant dans sa chambre dans le château d'Alicia sans bruit ou avis. Cela bien sûr le fit se sentir très intimidé et avait trop de peur d'être acculé, confronté et maltraité, et son imagination courut en liberté avec les différentes choses que Miles pût lui faire sans que quelqu'un d'autre le voie. _

_" Ça va, 'Twan ? Tu agis anxieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " Il sauta et glapit d'entendre la voix inquiète du jeune criminel qui posait cela derrière lui, se tourna afin de lui faire face instantanément et s'exclama dans une panique, " Rien, rien ! " terrifié d'être découvert comme un imposteur. C'était à ce moment-là lorsqu'il remarqua finalement que l'Anti-Tails paraissait inquiet de lui. Avec ses cheveux typiques désordonnés et des boucles d'oreilles en or pour le bien de paraître intimidant, il portait les bottes noires et le blouson rouge de plus tôt dans le jour, mais quelque chose qu'Antoine remarqua fut que les pointes sur les bracelets noirs y eurent été rétractés. Ils se courbaient autour d'eux dans une bande métal dans le centre, ce qui le fit paraître moins intimidant. Mais la chose la plus rassurante de tout était l'expression sur son visage._

_En semblant se sentir personnellement offensé par sa conduite, Miles répliqua tristement avec un sourcil penché en confusion, " Tu sûr ?... Tu peux me dévoiler tout, tu sais cela ? Nous sommes des amis ! S'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour faire ta vie plus à ton aise, ne dévoile-moi que. Tu l'as mérité pour être mon ami. Après tout, je ne reçois pas cela de personnes très souvent. "_

_Antoine fut fait muet d'entendre ces mots du mauvais homologue de Tails de toutes personnes, et après être venu de partir d'une mission où il l'eut vu combattre exactement aussi brutalement qu'il se le fut attendu à combattre. Après un bref silence et hésitation, il décida d'au moins prendre un seul risque avec lui, et posa anxieusement, " Ce n'est que ça... bien... Est-ce que tu jamais as pensé que tu devrais aimer bien quelque chose, mais tu ne l'aimes pas ? Que tu te sens seulement creux et vacant et insatisfait, plutôt ? " " Beaucoup, vraiment... " Miles dit d'un ton déprimé et les yeux baissés. Cela lui donna de l'espoir._

_" Ce que je veux dire est, enfin... est-ce que tu aimes toujours violer la loi ? Blesser et voler aux personnes et tout ? J-Je ne dis pas ceci pour t'insulter, j-je veux dire seulement, tu sais, est-ce que tu jamais, hésites, je me demande ? " Antoine continua maladroitement, et recula ensuite, préparé pour le pire et regrettant jamais oser poser. _

_Les yeux de Miles furent écarquillés pendant qu'il inclina un peu et dit en réalisation, " Alors c'est ça. J'ai pensé autant. Enfin, afin de répondre à ta question, oui. " " A-Attends, vraiment ? Tu es sérieux ? " Antoine répondit en choc et pas sûr quoi croire. Il aurait dû être trop bon à être vrai. " Il me s'immisce, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sérieux ?! " il pensa en français._

_Miles répondit à contrecœur, " Ouais, je suis. Regards, tu n'as pas à inquiéter, d'accord ? Je comprends ce que c'est comme d'avoir une crise de conscience. Il y a beaucoup de fois où je n'ai pas voulu entièrement faire quelque chose et, n'en a fait que parce que le reste du gang me voulaient le faire. Je n'ai rien vraiment de personnel contre Dr Kintobor, je ne le cause des ennuis que parce que tous les autres font cela. Et bien sûr, cela veut dire que je ne suis pas toujours avide de le faire. "_

_Miles se croisa les bras et dit amèrement, " Cependant, mon hésitation ne durent que durant quelques secondes, parce que à chaque fois que j'hésite, à chaque fois que je me demande si je suis allé trop loin, je me rappelle combien les personnes me peuvent être cruelles. Je me rappelle combien les personnes étaient malveillantes et détestables vers moi durant des années de ma vie, simplement pour être trop différent d'eux... Leur voix toutes retournent et se répercutent dans ma tête et nouent tous les réserves que j'ai ! Les personnes méritent ce qui leur vient. C'est la leçon que j'ai apprise. " Après cette révélation inquiétante où Antoine parut inquiet et eut peur, Miles continua avec peu émotion,_

_" Mais quoique j'ai bien mon propre motif personnel, désirer de la vengeance contre une société qui m'a rejetée, quelquefois même cela n'est pas assez. Tu as raison, c'est creux pour moi. Je veux l'aimer, parce que je sais qu'ils le méritent, mais, peu importe combien satisfait que j'agis, il ne change pas la façon que je me sens vraiment... Et j'ai chaque raison pour être satisfait après la douleur que les personnes m'ont fait souffrir ! Tu sais très bien d'ici maintenant pourquoi je veux de la revanche. Mais tu n'as pas été par le type de souffrir que j'ai souffert, alors ton avoir une crise de conscience plus prolongée est compréhensible, si soudaine et hors de terrain gauche d'ici ce moment-ci. Je ne sais pas, peut-être ce n'est qu'une partie de devenir plus âgé et plus sage. Tu deviens plus en accord avec la façon que tu te sens vraiment, et ce que tu veux vraiment. Je ne vais pas arrêter soudainement de t'aimer après tant d'années d'être là pour moi simplement parce que ta perspective change un peu. Mais ce que j'allais dire... "_

_Miles soupira en exaspération et dit, " Oh, zut, je n'essayais pas de faire ceci tout de moi. Si nous commencions encore ? Je peux sympathiser avec ton hésitation. Et mon avis pour cela est, garde en esprit les raisons pourquoi je le fais. Quand la ' revanche ' ne marchera pas pour toi, tout au moins la loyauté le devrait. Quelle meilleure façon de rendre tes amis pour s'être souciés de toi que faire tout en ta capacité afin de les aider ? Cela inclure violer la loi s'ils le désiraient, à moi au moins. Et je ne suis pas sûr comment tu irais tout seul, pas que tu sois incapable bien sûr, mais c'est plus sûr d'avoir des alliés qui sont disposés à te protéger et te soigner quand tu seras malade et, te donner un endroit pour rester et passer la plupart de ton temps. Tu sais, des personnes auxquelles tu puisses faire confiance et sur lesquelles tu puisses compter. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir, peu importe le moyen. Qui a besoin d'une famille lorsqu'on a des amis comme ceux pour soi-même ?... Et puis, le crime n'est qu'un exutoire pour la frustration au final. S'il y avait une cible plus acceptable, nous irions après lui dans un instant. C'est pourquoi nous combattons les autres gangs tant ! Les criminels comme eux le méritent beaucoup plus. "_

_Antoine parut étonné et eut presque le souffle coupé de comprendre de ce que Miles eut dit que plutôt que ne lui être complètement indifférent vers bon et mauvais, les crimes de Miles provinrent vraiment de sa propre sens de justice déformée. Et de ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas le seul membre du gang qui pensait cette façon. Est-ce qu'il y avait une partie de tous les qui voulait être un héros après tout, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le devenir ? En pensant que ce n'était pas juste, Antoine posa tristement, " Tu veux dire que si on avait quelqu'un comme un mauvais Robotnik pour combattre, on passerait la plupart de notre temps de faire cela ? " _

_" Ben, bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Diable, la raison entière qu'on est allés au Mobius pour chercher la chicane avec nos homologues Primes en premier était parce que nos vies étaient sans intérêt et nous voulions un défi. Nous voulions quelqu'un de meilleur pour combattre que les habitants aléatoires de la ville... alors nous avons choisi des héros plutôt, okay, mauvais exemple. Ce que je veux dire est, oui, si nous avions une personne plus destructive pour combattre, un ' scélérat ' si tu le diras, ensuite bien sûr que nous le combattrions. Et il occuperait probablement la plupart de notre temps. Mais ce n'est pas simplement le cas. Notre monde n'a pas vraiment grand-chose de ces ' scélérats ' être des immenses menaces dominantes comme les ' bons ' homologues soi-disant de le nôtre doivent accepter dans leur monde censément supérieur. La mauvaise dimension, ouais, c'est cela, je ne vois pas la façon que les personnes de ce monde soient différentes des toutes personnes partout... " Miles répliqua, étant plus nonchalant au début et déprimé et cynique pendant qu'il avança par sa parole. Au final, il soupira en frustration et dit attentionnément à la personne qu'il pensait était son ami d'enfance._

_" Je disais durant trop longtemps de ceci de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé de cela. Je voulais dire, Antoine, je sais qu'il peut être difficile quelquefois à continuer de faire tout que nous faisons tout le temps, puisque malgré tout que tu connais et crois, quelquefois tu ne te sens pas simplement bien. Mais pour ton propre bon, ta vie serait meilleure de rester avec nous, et si tu veux rester avec nous, tu devras probablement violer la loi que tu l'aimes bien ou pas. Alors pense tout que tu peux afin de faire les choses plus faciles sur toi ; rappelle-toi que tout le monde le mérite et personne n'est innocent, et que tu nous rends pour être tes amis, et si toutes d'autres échouaient... pense-y comme soulagement de stress. Rien plus de cathartique qu'invectiver ton stress et colère contre quelque chose, peu importe le moyen c'est. Ce n'est pas bien pour la santé de le garder tout refoulé. " _

_Miles le surprit une fois encore avec un sourire sympathique qui fut exactement aussi mignon et engageant qu'un sourire de Tails, avec le regarder avec une sincérité attentionnée radieuse qu'il ne put plus ignorer, pendant qu'il disait en reconnaissance, " Et hé, s'il y avait autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi pour faire ta vie plus facile pour toi, mon ami, puis dévoile-moi. Je ferai tout que je peux pour te voir sourire encore ! Parce que tu l'as mérité, Antoine. "_

_Après cela, Miles l'embrassa dans un câlin, ce qui l'alarma d'abord avec lui sauter de peur et choc, pendant que tout juste avoir assez de temps pour retourner l'étreinte afin de le ménager. Il se sentit complètement décontenancé par combien le mauvais homologue de Tails pouvait être gentil et bienveillant, et ne connut pas quoi y penser. C'était un tel contraste absolu de l'enfant déprimé de mauvaise humeur qu'il eut vu se joindre furieusement aux crimes en voulant à tout prix faire les personnes souffrir. Il presque ne lui sembla pas réel, et il se sentit étonné qu'il put avoir un tel côté plus compatissant qu'il révélait seulement à ses amis, et qu'il avait même des amis sincères du tout. _

_" Est-ce qu'il y a plus à ce, ' punk gosse, ' que j'ai pensé ?... Peut-être que ce ne soit pas si mauvais. Peut-être, il sera mon seul ami vrai ici... " Antoine pensa en français pendant qu'il étreignait l'enfant qui avait la tête enfouie dans son épaule et enveloppait les queues autour de lui afin de le garder près. Lorsque l'étreinte finit sept secondes plus tard, Miles le regarda encore dans les yeux sincèrement, et dit avec les mains sur ses épaules rassurantes, " Je ne dévoilerai personne. " _

_" Je... Merci beaucoup, Queues... " il répliqua en se sentant étonné, presque dans un ahurissement pendant que Miles marchait paisiblement vers la porte fermée de sa chambre. Le mauvais génie sembla paraître malheureux et plein de ressentiment soudainement de ce qu'il eut dit, et Antoine, après s'être demandé s'il eut fait quelque chose de mauvais, posa, " Si je t'appelais Miles, plutôt, à partir de ce jour-ci ? " de vouloir secrètement le distinguer mieux de son ancien ami aussi bien que lui être courtois. Miles s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna afin de lui faire face avec un sourire reconnaissant, en disant, _

_" Bien sûr ! N'ai jamais aimé ce ' surnom, ' en tout cas. " Le sourire de Miles devint plus forcé et fut remplacé ensuite avec une expression d'anxiété et amertume puisqu'il refléta sur ce qu'il eut dit en marchant vers la porte. Antoine dit, " Attends ! " avec la main tendue avant qu'il ne pût sortir de la chambre, ce qui le causa s'arrêter avec la main au-dessus de la poignée de porte et le regarder en confusion. En se grattant la tête et le dos du cou anxieusement, Antoine arriva à gagner le courage pour lui admettre, " Il y a, euh, beaucoup que je puisse avoir besoin d'être rappelé, alors... "_

_" Est-ce que tu as frappé la tête ou quelque chose ? " Miles posa anxieusement en confusion, la tête penchée d'une façon involontairement mignonne. Il y avait un silence puisque Antoine n'était pas sûr de quoi dire, mais il était interrompu heureusement de Miles continuer avec un sourire allègre, " Alors c'est pourquoi tu semblais si confondu aujourd'hui. J'oublie beaucoup de choses lorsque cela m'arrive, moi aussi. Vois, si tu passais plus de temps près de nous plutôt que ne faisais des choses tout seul pour ' truc de pirates ' réputation-augmentant, tu aurais probablement pu t'empêcher de recevoir une commotion cérébrale. " _

_Antoine dit anxieusement avec un sourire forcé, " Enfin, c'est possible que je ne fasse plus cela, si c'est bien avec chaque personne ici... " d'espérer qu'il pût y échapper. Il ne commettrait aucun crime qu'il ne serait pas forcé complètement à commettre s'il pouvait l'empêcher. _

_En ne le questionnant pas même, Miles continua avec un sourire bienveillant, " En tout sérieux, pourtant, je te donnerais avec plaisir des rappels de tout duquel tu es confondu. Et puisque tu es probablement inquiet de paraître vulnérable et facilement manipulé des nouvelles échapper de ceci, bien, n'aie crainte, je le garderai tout entre nous... Enfin, à moins qu'ils ne deviennent vraiment soupçonneux de toi au point où tu aurais des ennuis si je n'expliquais pas tout afin de te protéger, et si cela arrivait, tu n'aurais rien duquel tu devrais inquiéter. Ils ne feront rien qui me perturbe trop, alors tout que je doive faire soit prendre parti avec toi. Bien, Buns se plaindra quand même, mais cela ne comptera pas pour beaucoup. Elle ne m'aime pas en tout cas. "_

_Après cela, il ferma la porte derrière lui afin de laisser Antoine seul dans sa chambre pendant qu'il, pour la première fois puisqu'il fut amené en Anti-Mobius, commença à sourire finalement. Quoiqu'il n'aimât pas quand même vraiment Miles, de désapprouver beaucoup d'et craindre son loi-violant haïr-rempli et de ne pas le trouver très accessible normalement par conséquence, tout au moins son voir qu'il lui révélait un côté attentionné, le rassura immensément. Avoir au moins une personne auquel il échapperait à révéler son côté tendre pourrait faire beaucoup pour se l'empêcher de perdre son côté tendre complètement, d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il put relâcher près et donner de la gentillesse et affection à sans devoir inquiéter d'affronter des conséquences pour avoir abandonné son faux personnage intimidant. _

_Il se sentait stressé profondément de l'idée de passer un longtemps avec prétendre être un criminel vicieux, et se sentait terrifié, non seulement de sa nouvelle compagnie et les conséquences d'être découvert comme un imposteur, mais il avait encore plus de peur que son personnage menaçant et irritable pût finir devenir plus de la vérité que la fiction. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était pour son temps près des mauvaises versions de ses amis finir l'influencer de la pire façon possible, en le faisant s'effondrer avant qu'il ne finît de ne plus être lui-même, peu importe qu'il se sentirait si déterminé d'abord de ne pas oublier de la personne qui il est vraiment, mais son avoir au moins un ami réel dans le gang pouvait être l'une chose qui le garderait sain d'esprit. _

_Miles fit tout qu'il put pour essayer de faire le temps où Antoine était déguisé en Patch moins stressant. Il lui donnait des gestes rassurants comme mettre le bras autour de lui et l'étreindre même, et le faisait sûr souvent qu'il eût l'occasion à manger les aliments qu'il aimait bien vraiment._

_Antoine commença prendre toute occasion qu'il put à passer du temps d'être seul avec son seul ami réel dans le gang, de savoir que lorsqu'il était avec lui, il n'était pas forcé à violer la loi autant. Par conséquence de cette amitié plus intime, il devint bientôt Antoine et pas Alicia qui passait la plupart du temps seul avec Miles. Il était celui qui dut le tenir immobile lorsqu'il eut une attaque de panique d'être donné une piqûre pour la grippe. Miles permit même à Antoine d'être celui le soigner lorsqu'il était malade afin de lui donner une pause de devoir combattre les criminels aléatoires. _

_Le seul inconvénient que Antoine devait accepter était le embarras menu de Miles le câliner pour se sentir mieux en ayant la tête sur sa poitrine, l'étreindre et en général vouloir être rappelé qu'il était aimé, beaucoup plus que normal. Et même alors, Antoine commencerait finalement à aimer beaucoup cette affection et arrêterait d'être dérangé par cela._

_C'était rare que quelqu'un d'autre dans le gang autre que Miles fût malade, mais chaque fois que cela fut le cas, c'était Miles qui offrit toujours à les soigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentiraient mieux, et une peu fois, c'était Antoine qui était malade. Comme normal, Miles l'encouragea de le considérer comme un congé qui lui donnait une pause. Quoique Miles passait la plupart de son temps avec lui, en écoutant normalement une platine laser pour passer le temps, il fut forcé occasionnellement à sortir afin de causer des ennuis avec son gang, et il se sentit mal de le laisser chez lui malade, quelque chose auquel Antoine n'était pas habitué quand même, puisqu'il se sentit confondu complètement sur voir Miles marcher dans sa chambre en tenant un sandwich au concombre et tomate dans la main._

_Avec un autre de ses sourires puérils, Miles lui passa le sandwich en disant, " Voici, 'Twan ! Du déjeuner tôt. Je ne me sentais pas bien de te laisser chez nous malade sans te donner ton déjeuner à temps. Alors j'ai fait un sandwich pour toi ! " Antoine sourit anxieusement, en inquiétant instinctivement qu'il fût empoisonné ou quelque chose vu qu'un mauvais jumeau le lui eut donné, mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Miles dit nonchalamment, " Je t'aime, 'Twan ! " comme s'il le lui eut dit un million de fois avant. Complètement surpris, Antoine le regarda en se sentant étonné et confondu, silencieux pendant qu'il l'acceptait. Malheureusement, Miles remarqua le silence, et commença à avoir rapidement une expression triste de déchirement sur le visage, en disant, " 'Twan ? " avec un ton anxieux de voix._

_De comprendre ce qui arrivait pendant que les yeux de l'enfant commençaient à larmoyer, Antoine paniqua et se força impulsivement à dire, " Je t'aime, aussi, Miles ! J-J'étais seulement en profonde réflexion de quelque chose... " Il soupira en mélancolie de penser qu'il lui mentait, mais voir Miles commencer sourire le fit se sentir qu'il eut encore fait la chose juste._

_" Je ne suis pas simplement habitué à être dévoilé cela, et je ne sais pas si je jamais le serai. Tu veux dire vraiment ça ? " Antoine dit d'un ton embarrassé. Miles, en le comprenant, répliqua, " Bien sûr. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu ne m'as jamais blessé ou été méchant vers moi, tu es quelqu'un que je peux faire confiance à te m'intéresser. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit cela, parce que tu comptes tant pour moi. " Il avait quand même de la tristesse dans sa voix, et parlait avec difficulté quelquefois, mais son sourire et ses gentils mots furent révélateurs, ce qui laissa Antoine une fois encore étonné pendant que l'enfant sortait de la chambre enfin._

_Comme Patch, Antoine amenait Miles à l'arcade chaque mois, et dut brandir une chaîne étant menaçant pour menacer chaque personne dans l'arcade afin de les faire vider les poches de monnaies et fuir l'arcade. C'était quelque chose duquel il ne se sentait pas bien, mais tout au moins, Miles le lui fit clair qu'ils eurent des excuses légitimes pour avoir fait cela ; Alicia avait de meilleures choses sur lesquels dépenser de l'argent en tant que princesse que leur donner de l'argent pour l'arcade, alors ils eurent besoin d'une autre façon de l'obtenir, et Miles ne se sentirait pas sûr s'il était entouré par des personnes, alors il ne serait pas capable de prendre plaisir à l'arcade comme il eut voulu. _

_Antoine trouva amusants les jeux de l'arcade, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de refléter sur le fait qu'il n'aidait pas les combattants de Liberté comme il aurait dû être. C'était difficile de s'amuser en se sentant coupable de ne pas être là pour eux pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire plutôt. Il était un combattant loyal de Liberté, mais plutôt que ne combattre Robotnik, il jouait des jeux d'arcade avec le mauvais jumeau de Tails, pendant que son mauvais jumeau était dans son monde, aucun doute en ne causant rien sauf ennuis. _

_De jeter un coup d'œil à Antoine à côté de lui après avoir perdu toutes ses vies à un jeu d'arcade, Miles le remarqua paraître déprimé, et dit tristement, " Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu t'amuses, n'est-ce pas ? " Antoine le regarda, et répliqua tristement, " Si, mais, je souhaite seulement, que je puisse faire quelque chose plus de, euh, satisfaisant... Je veux dire, c'est juste un jeu d'arcade. Je ne fais rien d'important. Je, ne sais pas si je devrais aimer bien ça. " Il voulut aller plus en étendue, mais il eut déjà dit tout qu'il aurait pu dire sur le premier jour, et il ne voulut pas déprimer ou ennuyer Miles en ayant l'habitude de faire des sermons moraux soi-disant de sa façon de vie._

_De le plaindre, Miles dit passionnément avec un ton inquiet de voix, " 'Twan, écoute-moi. Je ne veux jamais que tu penses que tu ne devrais pas t'amuser, ou que tu ne mérites pas être heureux ! C'est une façon autodestructrice de penser qui punit toutes sortes de bonheur et ne fera ta vie que misérable. Je veux que tu apprécies toute la bonne dans ta vie, rire et sourire et t'amuser ! Ne pense pas que tu ne devrais pas te sentir heureux, et que tu dois confirmer ta propre valeur, parce que tu es mon ami. Tu l'as mérité. "_

_Antoine sourit anxieusement, le remercia profondément pour ce qu'il eut dit, et dut forcer les larmes à ne pas tomber après avoir entendu cela, si reconnaissant de son dire telles choses à quelqu'un qui n'était pas la personne qu'il pensait qu'il était. Il voulut être complètement d'accord avec lui et commencer jouir de son temps sur l'Anti-Mobius pour ce qu'il était, mais il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui semblait s'opposer moralement à l'idée, qui ne lui permettait pas d'être reconnaissant à cause de sa loyauté à ses vrais amis et façon de vie._

_Heureusement pour lui, Miles refusa à se rendre. Il continuerait de lui rappeler régulièrement tout au long de leur amitié au Moebius de ce que le bon dans sa vie était, dont le fait qu'il avait un endroit chaud pour endormir pendant la nuit où il avait toujours assez à manger et boire, un endroit où il serait bien soigné s'il était blessé ou malade parce qu'il avait des amis sur lesquels il pourrait compter. _

_Après être venu chez lui de l'arcade ce jour-là, et remarquer qu'Antoine se sentait quand même anxieux et déprimé, Miles lui dit en privé, " Je veux que tu écrives une liste de chaque seule bonne chose de ta vie. Ne t'omets rien ! Écris tous les pours en ignorant les contres, et regards-la chaque jour quand tu te réveilleras afin que tu n'oublies jamais ce que tu as pour lequel être reconnaissant. " Il inclina et fit à contrecœur ce qu'il fut dit, quelque chose duquel il serait reconnaissant tout au moins, parce que cette liste devint l'une des choses les plus réconfortantes de sa vie là._

_Presque une année plus tard, avec lui rester avec les combattants de Liberté-Anti pendant tout ce temps, Antoine revit finalement son ami Sonique, mais exactement comme le reste de son gang, il crut que le hérisson bleu était Scourge, et était battu dans un combat avec lui après qu'il eut réussi pour quelque raison en échapper le sort qui fut arrangé pour lui. Sonique eut jeté Alicia et Buns dans l'eau toxique inconscient des conséquences potentielles pour elles, assomma Antoine, et plutôt que blessait quelqu'un qui paraissait tant comme sa figure de petit frère, Sonique décida de courir dans un cercle autour de Miles afin de le faire assez pris de vertiges pour s'évanouir en ahurissement. Lorsque les deux d'eux retrouvèrent finalement leurs sens, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient les seules personnes qui étaient là._

_D'abord, Miles ne sembla pas remarquer que quelqu'un d'autre était près, puisque Antoine eut été caché par l'un des proches buissons après avoir perdu le combat antérieur, et par conséquence, il se réveilla en entendant Miles dire à une voix paniquée, " Je suis tout seul ?! Sally ?! Antoine ?! Non, ils ne peuvent pas être morts ! S'il vous plaît ! " Ces mots d'une voix familière le motiva immédiatement à forcer les yeux ouverts, se lever malgré la douleur blessante, et courir vers Miles afin de le consoler. Même s'il était le mauvais jumeau de Tails, et donc il le trouvait quand même troublant pour cette seule raison, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le plaindre lorsqu'il était en telle douleur émotionnelle._

_À l'instant où Miles commença à pleurer, il commença à pleuvoir, avec les nuages au-dessus de lui augmenter rapidement en grandeur et laisser tomber des averses torrentielles pendant que le ciel commença à devenir aussi sombre que nuit, et malheureusement pour Antoine, les soudains orages comme ceux étaient communs au Moebius de ce qu'il eut éprouvé là, et il leur fut devenu si habitué qu'il eut arrêté d'y réagir du tout._

_De son ne pas vouloir que Miles paniquât et fît quelque chose d'irrationnelle comme essayer de fuir à Kintobor, Antoine courut rapidement vers l'enfant et mit les bras autour de lui dans un câlin, prenant un risque téméraire afin de le rassurer aussitôt que possible qu'il était sûr. Même si une partie de lui se sentait terrifié de Miles l'attaquer pour cela en terreur et avait des réserves graves de l'idée, il se força_ _à le faire en dépit de la peur, parce qu'il voulait faire ce qu'il pensait fut juste._

_" Miles, relâche-toi ! Je vais bien," il lui dit rapidement, en l'appelant par son nom réel afin d'avoir son attention comme un allié immédiatement. D'abord, Miles sauta et glapit d'être saisi par quelqu'un si soudainement, mais au soulagement d'Antoine, il ne le prit qu'une seconde pour retourner instinctivement l'étreinte, relâcher les épaules et comprendre qu'il y était. Malheureusement, il ne fit rien à le faire se calmer. Miles enfouit la tête dans sa poitrine en l'étreignant pour consolation avec les larmes échapper les yeux et suinter dans le blouson noir. " Antoine ! " il dit avec une voix muant, ayant peur et soulagement en même temps, avec le son familier de son accent français et la voix avec lequel il fut associé le rassurer qu'il fût sûr._

_" Je vais bien, je ne suis pas trop blessé. Juste des bleus, c'est tout, " Antoine le rassura anxieusement pendant qu'il tenait l'enfant pleurant près de lui et essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'il était le mauvais jumeau de Tails. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de le traiter comme Tails en cette situation et lui réagir comme s'il l'était, surtout après tout le temps qu'il eut passé avec avoir Miles comme son seul ami réel dans un gang de criminels intimidants, et il eut de la honte de lui-même pour être assez faible à faire son esprit devenir attrapé en cette façon. Il se demanda souvent s'il perdait sa santé mentale avec eux, ou si ce n'était que la façon de son esprit d'empêcher cette même chose arriver._

_" Où sont-ils ?! " Miles dit avec une voix muant, et renifla et eut le souffle coupé avant de dire en peur à personne en particulier, " Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas ici ?! Sont-ils morts ?! Sonique ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? O-O-Où est-ce que je vais habiter, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Non, non, non ! " Il eut encore le souffle coupé, et le pria, " S'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi ! Promets-moi ! Je ne peux pas retourner à être seul... " Il fondit en larmes en sanglotant après cela, le tenant comme s'il se sentit terrifié qu'il disparaîtrait._

_Être reconnaissant que Miles se souciait de lui tant et au moins ne le causait aucune douleur en le tenant si fermement, Antoine parut anxieux et hésita avant de décider de parler; il le fit inconfortable d'être affronté avec le fait que Miles se sentirait dévasté s'il le abandonnait, lorsque tout qu'il jamais voulait depuis qu'il était forcé à se déguiser en Patch était le sortir et retourner chez lui. Par conséquence, il décida d'être prudent de ce qu'il allait lui dire et de choisir ses mots prudemment, parce qu'il ne se sentirait pas juste de lui mentir complètement, le trahir après toutes les fois qu'il lui eut présenté de la compassion. En se sentant inconfortable parce que Miles le faisait se sentir coupable involontairement, Antoine le rassura rapidement honnêtement,_

_" N'aie crainte, relâche-toi ! Je ne te laisserais jamais tout seul ! T-Tu peux rester avec moi pour aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je promets ! " Miles sembla se calmer d'entendre cela, et Antoine était silencieux brièvement après cela, de refléter sur ce qu'il eut dit. " Et je suis sûr que tous les autres vont bien. Ce n'est pas comme Sonique de les kidnapper seulement, après tout, et il n'aurait pas pu avoir, tu sais, parce qu'ils ne sont pas du tout ici. Alors ils auraient dû être capable de fuir. Je suis sûr que si on inspecte simplement notre maison, on les reverra et il tout ira bien, " il continua anxieusement, et avec embarras se fit caresser le dos de la tête de Miles afin de le rassurer. Une partie de lui fut très content avec faire cela, mais une autre partie lui rappela quelle personne Miles était il n'était pas un héros. _

_" T-Tu as raison probablement. Mais si pas, qu'est-ce que nous arriverons ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? " Miles dit tristement, d'une voix baisse plein de rien sauf terreur et désespoir. " Je... Je ne suis pas sûr. Les choses changeront, aucun n'éviter cela... Je suis désolé de mentionner encore ça, mais, est-ce que causer des ennuis pour Kintobor et le monde est vraiment quelque chose que tu ne peux pas vivre sans faire ? Est-ce que tu puisses être heureux avec faire autre chose, trouver un autre exutoire ? Voudrais-tu toujours rester avec moi et, ne pas devenir furieux ? " Antoine répliqua avec inquiétude, incertain de comment le dire exactement. _

_" Bien sûr. Tu serais mon seul ami resté. Je ferai tout pour continuer d'avoir quelqu'un pour me supporter. Pitoyable, je sais, mais c'est combien je suis désespéré, " Miles admit tristement, ennuyé avec lui-même. D'ici ce moment-là, les larmes dans ses yeux se furent enfin arrêtées, et sa voix ne muait plus, mais ses oreilles furent tombées et les yeux furent baissés et déprimés. _

_Antoine dit tristement, " Tu n'es pas pitoyable ! Est-ce que je jamais ai dit cela ? " avec sa question faire plus d'allusion à son mauvais jumeau qu'à lui-même. " Non, mais Bunnie l'a dit, " Miles dit amèrement, en rappelant à Antoine à son malaise que la Bunnie qu'il devait accepter n'était rien comme celle de la gentille de laquelle il fut tombé amoureux. " Et tous les autres l'ont dit, " Miles chuchota à voix baisse en sonnant comme il se sentit déprimé, mentionnant les personnes de son monde qui ne travaillaient pas avec son gang._

_Pendant qu'Antoine remarqua finalement combien longtemps qu'il le tenait, Miles dit à contrecœur, " Ce serait bon si je pouvais retourner finalement à invectiver contre seulement les criminels, à être plus concentré sur combattre ' scélérats ' bien que à moi tout le monde soit un scélérat, mais cela m'est égal, des personnes le méritent toujours beaucoup plus et devraient certainement être concentrés sur d'abord. Et encore, je ferai tout pour un ami, même si c'était les supporter dans quelque chose duquel je ne suis pas enthousiaste. Je t'aimerais bien toujours autant que tu me traitais bien. "_

_Antoine dit anxieusement, " C'est un soulagement... Prêt à lâcher maintenant ? A-Alors on peut aller chez nous ? " Miles fut silencieux durant un second avant de dire, " Oh, " en s'en retirant faisant les yeux écarquillés visible à lui, et Antoine le lâcha pendant que Miles finit le câlin enfin, et s'en retira et sourit anxieusement, en paraissant malheureux de voir enfin que le vent de Scourge eut envoyé les gants de ses mains. _

_Le fait que Miles fut disposé à considérer même l'idée de devenir plus d'un héros était encourageant à Antoine, même si la version d'un héros que Miles avait dans son esprit était plus d'un violent membre d'un groupe qui lutte contre le crime que quelque chose comme un combattant de Liberté, et il lui donna de l'espoir que peut-être un jour, si quelque chose vraiment de létal arrivait aux combattants de Liberté-Anti, il serait finalement libre d'être forcé à faire de mauvaises choses et il se sentirait encore comme lui-même._

_Antoine pensa en français, " Attends une minute, je viens de fantasmer des amis de Miles mourir ?!... Oh non ! J'espère qu'ils ne m'influencent pas être plus comme eux ! Je ne prétends qu'être mon mauvais jumeau, la dernière chose que je veuille soit finir comme lui pour réel. Je ne devrais pas même penser ainsi. Bien sûr qu'ils sont mauvais, mais je devrais quand même me sentir content qu'ils sont toujours vivants, même s'ils ne causent rien sauf ennuis et Miles serait un héros sans eux... Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ? " horrifié lorsqu'il comprit les conséquences de ce qu'il espérait arriver, pendant que Miles remettait tristement ses gants._

_Avant qu'il ne pût passer trop longtemps de paraître anxieux avec Miles marcher chez eux avec lui en inquiétude, son fil des pensées fut interrompu sur son entendre Miles s'exclamer, " Sally ! " en peur et courir jusqu'à la plage devant lui. Antoine regarda en haut de la terre devant lui et se tourna pour voir qu'Alicia et Buns s'allongeaient sur la plage étant trempant mouillés, en paraissant épuisées et misérables. _

_Buns toussait l'eau dans une quinte de toux, pour se débarrasser de l'eau qu'elle eut finie avec avaler sur avoir été envoyé dans l'eau toxique par Sonique. " Sally, tu blessé ?! " Miles s'exclama en peur, et aida Alicia se lever immédiatement pendant qu'Antoine regardait fixement en choc, quand même pas entièrement habitué à la façon qu'il interagirait avec elle. Il s'attendait le mauvais jumeau de Tails à être peu enclin à toucher même ses vêtements après qu'elle eut été envoyée dans les eaux toxiques, mais voici Miles l'aider à une position debout et la rassurer sans une seconde pensée. C'était clair qu'il l'aurait aidé même marcher chez elle s'il n'était pas beaucoup trop petit pour le faire._

_Buns dit sarcastiquement, " Je vais bien, au fait. Franchement ton inquiétude pour moi devient embarrassant, " en parlant d'une voix forcée après avoir toussé le dernier de l'eau toxique. En les regardant encore finalement, Miles s'exclama, " Bunnie ! " en paraissant inquiet, et tendit la main pour elle pendant qu'il disait d'un ton embarrassé, " Je suis désolé. Euh... Voudriez-vous mon aide, aussi ? " Buns poussa elle-même de la plage sableuse en s'époussetant du sable et lui disant plein de ressentiment, " Dérangez-vous pas, " et se levant enfin. Elle se croisa les bras étant froid à lui et regarda l'autre chemin de lui en grommelant, " J'irai bien. " _

_Miles la regarda fixement d'un air contrit durant quelques temps avant qu'il ne retournât à concentrer sur Alicia, en lui posant, " Tu iras bien, n'est-ce pas ? " Alicia inclina, et dit d'une voix moins forcée, " Oui. J'ai un bon système immunitaire, après tout. Je suis sûr que nous irons bien après avoir eu du sommeil, et pris une pause pour deux ou trois journées, et une douche. " Elle toussa un peu, et força un sourire rassurant pendant qu'elle disait à Miles avec le bras autour de lui, " N'inquiétons pas grand-chose. N'allons que chez nous et essayons d'oublier que ceci est arrivé, " et commença à marcher chez eux avec tous les autres._

_Après un bref silence où Buns marchait devant Miles intentionnellement en paraissant exactement aussi plein de ressentiment pour Miles qu'elle était normalement, Miles posa anxieusement, " Qu'est-ce que c'est le plan si Rotor n'est pas chez nous ? Je me suis réveillé avec Antoine et lui et Sonique étaient allés. "_

_En paraissant sérieuse, Alicia répliqua, " Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. N'espérons que pour le mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas exactement le remplacer, personne d'autre n'est ici avec sa compétence de construire. Mais il ne changera pas les choses trop, n'aie crainte. Espérons qu'il réussisse à échapper de cet idiot bleu avant le jour de Noël. " Miles inclina étant d'accord, et eut encore une expression pleine de ressentiment d'être rappelé Scourge. C'était terrifiant à Antoine le fait que son être constamment près de lui durant un an l'eut fait facile à savoir auquel pensait simplement du contexte et ses réactions, puisqu'il devina correctement que Miles pensait à combien il éprouvait de l'amertume envers Scourge pour l'avoir négligé pendant qu'ils marchaient tous chez eux ensemble._

_Il remarqua aussi le fait qu'elle eut mentionné Noël, qui était apparemment un jour férié sur Moebius aussi, et il se sentit étonné de la réalisation que de ce qu'Alicia eut dit, le gang célébrait Noël ensemble comme une famille. C'était ainsi Miles eut dit, les amis étaient comme une famille. Il se demanda s'il serait avec eux pour assez longtemps pour devoir passer son Noël avec eux, loin de ses amis chez lui, en étant forcé à sourire anxieusement et incliner et prétendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre, étant traité comme un chéri membre d'une famille de laquelle il ne faisait même pas une partie. Une partie de lui en était vraiment reconnaissant, mais une autre partie était malade à son estomac, de penser de la reconnaissance comme syndrome Stockholm et souhaiter simplement qu'il tout finît. Il n'était pas sûr combien plus longtemps qu'il serait capable de le supporter._

_Heureusement, Antoine était capable de retourner chez lui bientôt après cela grâce à Sonique, en laissant Patch en sa place la façon qu'il aurait dû être, mais lorsque Miles se renseigna sur ce qui arrivait le temps entier, il ne le mit qu'en encore plus de désarroi émotionnel. _

_D'abord, le Patch qu'il eut passé presque une année de consoler et d'avoir une amitié encore plus intime que jamais avant parce qu'il eut révélé finalement qu'il pouvait sympathiser avec quelqu'un dans son gang, n'était même pas le réel Antoine tout d'abord. Et lorsque Patch fut forcé finalement à retourner chez lui, Miles s'en sentit immédiatement les effets et ils étaient dévastant, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas la même personne qu'il fut devenu si intime avec cette année-là, la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait parler des choses comme hésitation, la crise de conscience et avoir même une conscience du tout et ne pas vouloir entièrement être avec le gang. Il ne pouvait pas parler de cela avec Patch. Pas celui avec lequel il devait rester._

_Le Patch qu'il connaissait une fois encore était quelqu'un qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Et même s'il lui tournait quand même pour affection comme un frère remplaçant, les choses ne seraient jamais pareil. Il aimait bien Antoine plus, et il se sentait dégoûté avec lui-même pour être si déloyal qu'il eut fini aimer bien l'imposteur plus que lui. Patch essayait toujours d'être un bon frère pour lui, de lui soutenir et lui donner des gestes affectueux, mais il n'était rien comme Scourge, il manquait le charme et charisme de son positivité et optimisme perpétuel qui n'eut jamais cessé l'inspirer. Il était seulement un pirate cynique, une rebelle sans une cause. Et le pire de tout, il était un meurtrier. _

_Miles prétendit ne pas s'intéresser aux méfaits variés que Patch eut commis au Mobius, en le regardant avec son expression normale sérieuse et impassible qui présentait seulement agacement comme une émotion, mais il fut troublé profondément par tout qu'il eut fait la minute où il fut laissé seul avec ses pensées. Patch eut empoisonné le père d'Antoine pour apparemment aucune autre raison que malveillance, sans parler du crime beaucoup moins grave de détruire tous ses biens prisés, et non seulement cela, mais il eut empoissonné le père de Sally aussi, ce qui le fit presque incompétent mentalement et incapable de marcher, tout afin qu'il pût gagner la position dénuée de sens du roi d'un royaume duquel il ne se soucierait même pas, et avec aucun ami le supporter parce qu'il les eut repoussés tout. Il eut aliéné tous les amis d'Antoine en passant tout son temps sans eux en cirant les pompes des parents de Sally, et en agissant exactement aussi violent et menaçant qu'avant, ne pas savoir ou se soucier du fait qu'il finirait sans amis et haï, avec personne ne se soucier vraiment de lui._

_Il eut essayé de manipuler Sally dans l'épouser dans la position de roi lorsqu'il ne la respectait même pas, et l'aurait divorcé ou l'emprisonné après cela à la pire de l'imagination de Miles, et lorsqu'il eut découvert qu'Elias le frère de Sally était l'héritier réel au trône, il essaya même de l'empoissonner aussi, avec une seringue aussi, et Sonique fut la seule raison qu'il eut échoué en cet effort, en donnant un coup de poing à sa poitrine afin de l'assommer. _

_Après avoir assassiné des personnes innocentes sur sa quête inexplicable sans valeur pour autorité dans un monde auquel il ne s'intéressait même pas, Patch fut envoyé chez lui par Sonique avec seulement un côté fêlé pour en présenter. Comment Sonique eut réussi en découvrir qu'il n'était pas le réel Antoine était un mystère pour les ères. _

_Ce que lui importait était que Patch eut fait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il eut fait. Il se sentait frustré légèrement avec lui-même pour être assez naïf pour se sentir si surpris ; il aurait dû se leurrer dans penser que Patch n'était pas si mauvais afin de se sentir sûr près de lui tout d'abord. Après s'être renseigné sur tout qu'il eut fait, Miles ne regarda jamais encore Patch la même façon. Sur la surface, leur amitié était exactement aussi proche qu'avant Antoine apparut, mais en privé, Miles devint plus distant de lui, de perdre tout respect pour lui. Et non seulement est-ce qu'il se sentit épouvanté et avait peur de ce que Patch eut fait, mais le plus frustrant de tout, était qu'il se sentit confondu. _

_Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un ferait toutes ces choses égoïstes horribles, puisque tout qu'il pouvait faire était s'imaginer dans la même position et comprendre qu'il réagît très différemment. S'il était forcé à prétendre qu'il était son jumeau Queues pour si longtemps, il aurait essayé d'être aussi super d'un combattant de Liberté que possible, et afin d'éviter leur soupçon ou éviter qu'il soit forcé à partir par Sally et afin d'augmenter la probabilité qu'ils le laissassent rester d'eux comme un héros même après les avoir découverts qui il était vraiment, parce que s'il fut séparé de son gang et forcé à être d'eux en tout cas, autant changer de côté. Il n'aurait tué personne qui n'eut rien fait pour le blesser, surtout pas pendant une quête pour un travail qu'il n'aimerait même pas._

_Après que Patch eut été retourné chez lui par Sonique, Scourge le Hérisson fit son retour au Moebius avec une toute nouvelle apparence, en ayant de la fourrure verte, des crocs, et des cicatrices sur la poitrine desquelles il était étrangement fier, et il était pour quelque raison encore plus fort d'un combattant qu'avant, au degré d'écraser facilement le reste du gang et les terrifier en soumission._

_Et lorsque Patch essaya de le défier, Scourge l'aveugla dans un œil, ce qui lui donna indirectement la punition exacte qu'il mérita pour ce qu'il eut fait sur Mobius. Même si Scourge voulait antérieurement que Patch et lui fussent de bons amis et fut amical sur leur premier réunion, Scourge il y a longtemps se fut rendu sur les amis qui ne lui eurent jamais donné une occasion et ne l'utilisaient que du début. Il savait que tout le monde le haïssait, alors il n'essaya même pas, et les domina avec peur plutôt. Mais il avait toujours un faible pour Miles, bien sûr, le remercier même pour suivre ses ordres par exemple, ordres aussi simples que lui dévoiler que quelqu'un était à la porte._

_Il renversa Alicia du trône, devint le roi du monde et le rebaptisa Moebius, l'ayant différencié du Mobius en lui donnant un nom qui se prononçait exactement la même façon. Il força chaque personne au Moebius à changer d'apparence et nom pour le bien d'individualité de leurs homologues Primes, en s'appelant par un nouveau nom que Miles n'aima pas et auquel il ne pouvait jamais devenir habitué – l'appelant régulièrement par son ancien nom par habitude et étant permis de le faire sans punition seulement parce que Scourge considérait son SSPT comme une excuse, de savoir que Miles fut attrapé dans le passé. _

_Scourge fit ses membres gangs utiliser les noms qu'ils sont sus par maintenant, et eut l'île qui eut tourmenté Miles rasé complètement en son premier acte de pouvoir. Il pensait que Miles en fût reconnaissant, mais il le fit seulement inconfortable, et déprimé de savoir que même après que Scourge les tout eut exécutés, les tyrans de son passé le hanteraient toujours dans ses mémoires._

_Scourge fut de retour avec un nouveau nom et une nouvelle copine, une fille vixen Mobian aux cheveux roux qui s'appelait Fiona, et tout que Miles eut besoin d'entendre était qu'elle eut trahi les combattants de Liberté afin de la haïr absolument. Il était le contraire de Tails, qui fut tombé amoureux vers elle pour quelque raison ; pour Miles, penser à Fiona l'eut toujours furieux avec une diatribe fâchée dans la tête, et à lui, elle n'était rien plus qu'une traîtresse sans valeur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle eut fait ; elle eut pris une position qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir et mérita tout juste et la gaspillé._

_Il prendrait du temps pour Boomer et Miles faire les poteaux de globe volés fonctionner, alors ils devraient rester au Moebius avec Scourge et sa nouvelle copine dictatoriale d'abord. Miles devait passer la plupart de son temps dans le labo avec Boomer, en se sentant comme s'il connaissait ce qu'il faisait seulement parce qu'il suivait les instructions de Boomer, mais une fois, il fut envoyé de lui afin d'apporter Scourge une barre au chocolat de l'épicerie pour Scourge, envoyé là seul parce qu'il dépasserait facilement quelqu'un qui viendrait avec lui en tout cas._

_Malheureusement, Miles avait une bonne raison pour haïr toujours être envoyé du château seul. Quelque chose qui eut commencé comme une dispute simple avec un vendeur de hot-dogs s'intensifia au vendeur lui dévoiler exactement pourquoi le reste du monde le haïrent. " Vous pensez que vous êtes si dur et tant meilleur que nous parce que vous travaillez pour le peloton de Répression et pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, mais vous voulez savoir la vérité ?! La vérité est que vous êtes le plus condescendant gosse de la face de la terre, et vous avez aucune excuse pour avoir pensé si bien de vous-même lorsque vous n'avez rien pour offrir ! Vous pensez que vous êtes si foutu précieux parce que vous pensez que vous êtes tellement intelligent, mais vous l'êtes pas ! Vous agissez tout prétentieux et dites rien sauf les mots avancés en une tentative minable pour prouver votre supériorité et vous dites que vous avez toute l'intelligence dans le monde, mais vous faites rien pour le prouver ! Vous êtes rien mais un gosse criminel qui faites rien de valeur ! Vous êtes sans valeur, Queues ! Vous m'entendez ?! Sans valeur ! Vous êtes quelque chose qui devrait pas exister ! On veut pas que vous soyez ici ! Et personne ne vous voudra ! Vous êtes rien sauf un petit monstre exécrable ! Et c'est tout que vous jamais serez ! "_

_Miles eut le souffle coupé et parut terrifié durant un moment avant de se forcer à paraître furieux avec les poings serrés afin d'éviter de paraître faible, les pupilles rétrécis de peur, et pendant qu'il commença trembler avec rage de ce qu'il l'eut appelé, il se sentit écrasé avec le sentiment que ce n'était pas juste, et qu'il avait raison. _

_D'abord, il pouvait le supporter en se convaincant que l'homme ne fulminait que parce qu'il était jaloux, mais pendant qu'il devint plus et plus loin dans sa diatribe, Miles alla de se sentir simplement fâché à avoir une émotion de terreur de comprendre qu'il était une fois encore traité comme il était sans valeur, et lorsqu'il dit finalement ses deux phrases finales, il démontra exactement ce qu'il eut craint._

_Lorsqu'il reçut toute autre insulte, de sa personnalité ou ses capacités, il put l'accepter avec une réponse fâchée ou condescendante simple, mais être écarté comme quelqu'un fondamentalement sans valeur pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas de sa faute, ouvrit de profondes cicatrices à chaque fois qu'il l'éprouva. Par conséquence, même si Miles d'abord essayait de paraître furieux avec lui et dit, " Comment osez-vous ?! Je vous ferai payer pour votre, insolence ! " il était incapable complètement de cacher combien il se sentit ébranlé de l'insulte ; sa voix muait, il tremblait avec une froide transpiration, et ses yeux larmoyaient clairement au point qu'il devait se forcer à ne pas cligner pour empêcher les larmes d'échapper._

_En se forçant à paraître être mis en rage comme un essai futile pour éviter de paraître faible, Miles gronda dangereusement avec sa frustration des années de mauvais traitement bouillir, et il concentra entièrement sur son désir pour revanche. Pendant que ses poings commencèrent à desserrer de son désir écrasant pour courir simplement chez lui immédiatement, il commença à devenir désespéré, incroyablement désespéré pour une solution. _

_Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi super d'un combattant que Scourge, surtout pas lorsqu'il vint aux attaques mêlées simples, et ce fait le laissa encore plus frustré, ce qui le causa commencer souhaiter qu'il fût plus puissant lui-même, au degré qu'il commença en fantasmer d'éclatante façon, en imaginant des étincelles d'électricité dorée qui émettaient de ses paumes avant qu'ils ne se formassent en balles d'énergie augmentant qui lui sentirent prêt à crever des mains en coups de foudres à l'occasion la plus vite dans l'expression parfaite de la ruée d'énergie avec laquelle son adrénaline le remplit. Le ciel au-dessus de lui, qui eut été clair et bleu et ensoleillé, s'obscurcit rapidement pendant qu'il devint couvert en nuages orageux élargissant et gros torrents de pluie commencèrent les échapper, avec tonnerre gronder et le vent hurler pendant qu'il commença prendre de la vitesse près lui. Il faisait aussi sombre que minuit au milieu du jour._

_Il hurla, " Votre roi Scourge entendra de ceci ! Il ne vous laissera jamais- " L'instant où il bougea le bras droit à gauche, il fut surpris par un coup de foudre doré être jeté de la main à la vitesse de lumière et causer ensuite le stand de hot-dogs du vendeur confondu et peureux exploser en feu et fumée avec un son fort grondant. _

_Le vendeur glapit et se baissa vivement sous les restes de son magasin, et Miles procéda à immédiatement lui jeter des coups de foudre l'un après l'autre avec grognements et cris furieux pendant que l'homme fuyait en se sentant terrifié et le reste des personnes près de lui le veillaient en peur, avec chaque seul coup de foudre soit frapper la terre soit causer des dégâts graves de biens en son acte de rage irrésistible. S'il était dans un état d'âme logique, il aurait couru après lui afin d'assurer qu'il n'échappât pas, ou au moins aurait été surpris et confondu pour beaucoup plus longtemps à découvrir qu'il pouvait jeter la foudre en lieu de le voir instinctivement comme quelque chose de commun. Mais il était écrasé complètement avec frustration impuissante, en jetant coup après coup de foudre d'un arrêt dans un essai désespéré pour ne pas paraître aussi impuissant qu'il se sentait. Le ciel lui-même semblait se révolter contre la terre puisque plusieurs coups de foudre à la fois commencèrent la frapper en lieux aléatoires jusqu'à ce qu'aucune partie de la terre devant Miles ne fût laissée sans être frappée._

_Lorsque Miles jeta le dernier coup de foudre à la distance maximum qu'il put, il s'effondra finalement d'épuisement, en haletant et surchauffant avec les yeux fermés de l'effort mental et incapable de supporter créer en plus. Se sentir tellement épuisé et stressé lui rappelé immédiatement son moi lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et se cachait dans les buissons d'une forêt sur l'île de Noix de Coco, en espérant contre espoir qu'il ne fût pas trouvé trop épuisé pour courir ou se défendre par les personnes vicieuses qui le cherchaient. Il sut que ces expériences étaient dans le passé, mais son se sentir épuisé et se sentir comme si chaque personne autour de lui était contre lui le força à y penser, et il se força à paraître fâché et hurler inutilement au tyran pendant qu'il laissait sa vue, en regardant la terre afin de cacher ses larmes avec les mains sur la terre prêt à en pousser lui-même finalement, et agissant avec autant frustration qu'il put afin de cacher son désarroi intérieur de tout le monde qui regardait._

_Entendre le son de chaussures qui frappaient la terre en se précipitant à son côté augmenta seulement son anxiété, puisqu'il ne pouvait supporter personne avoir l'impudence pour l'aborder et l'insulter encore plus. Finalement, pendant que Miles se leva et comprit combien c'était évident de simplement le regardant qu'il était plus que juste fâché, puisqu'il comprit combien son agir fâché était inutile, sa détermination se fut effondré, et il couvrit les yeux avec les mains puisqu'il fondit en larmes en sanglotant enfin, incapable de respirer sans avoir le souffle coupé et incapable d'exhaler sans brefs souffles brusques, avec la tête commencer à lui avoir mal pendant qu'il devenait écrasé par retours en arrières de chaque autre fois qu'il eut été rétrogradé à un tel état pitoyable._

_Il était humilié, et ne put pas supporter la pensée des personnes qui l'entouraient le juger comme pitoyable parce que de cela, ou pire, prendre l'occasion à l'attaquer en son moment de faiblesse, en sentant leurs yeux jugeant y percer pendant qu'ils le regardaient fixement en choc. _

_Au milieu d'une trombe d'émotions insupportables qui allaient en spirale hors de contrôle, il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendit les mots frénétiques, " Miles, calme-toi ! " dans la voix de Scourge le Hérisson. Scourge... son premier jamais ami._

_La première personne dans le monde qui non seulement l'eut accepté pour sa seconde queue, mais pensa qu'elle était cool et l'amena chez lui, en le défendant de tout qui seraient en désaccord. La première personne jamais qui lui donna une occasion, qui lui permit de rester chez lui et lui soutint à chaque occasion, au degré que les personnes avaient peur de le traiter avec des préjugés avec Scourge là parce que chaque personne qui le lui eut fait eut reçu un coup de poing au visage au mieux. Et même si Scourge l'ennuyait, il ne changea pas le fait qu'il eut fait mieux sa vie en l'acceptant pour ce que le faisait différent, et en le présentant à un groupe d'amis bienveillants qui le voyaient pour ses compétences et sa personnalité plutôt que ses queues. Scourge n'était pas toujours le meilleur ami pour lui. Mais il le devait beaucoup quand même, même sa vie, et à chaque fois que Miles se rappela de combien sa vie eut été horrible en premier, il se sentit qu'il n'eût aucun droit de se plaindre. _

_" Hé, Miles ! Miles ! Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ?! " Scourge lui dit en panique pressé, en se précipitant à son côté après avoir été témoin de tout qu'il eut besoin de voir. Il n'eut pas été là pour toute la diatribe du vendeur, mais tout qu'il eut besoin d'entendre fut qu'il l'eut appelé un monstre et il connut exactement ce qui se fut passé. Il regarda rapidement la bande de personnes qui veillaient sa soudaine dépression, qui regardaient fixement un enfant qui eut fondu en larmes avec le cœur brisé, en ne lui présentant rien sauf confusion choquée et ne faisant rien pour le rassurer en tous sens, et il leur lança un regard furieux avec les poings serrés et les causa sortir en empressement. Une partie de lui se demanda si au moins deux ou trois de ces personnes plaignaient vraiment pour Miles et ne voulaient pas simplement attirer l'attention à eux-mêmes en le consolant, mais il n'avait pas de patience pour leur syndrome de spectateurs dans une situation comme cela et les envoya de lui avec un avis silencieux._

_La minute où il l'eut fait sûr que personne d'autre ne regardât, il commença immédiatement essayer de le consoler, de le faire se secouer, frustré intérieurement avec lui-même pour être assez faible pour être concentré sur le fait que Miles se sentait tellement attristé et pas sur prendre avantage de la capacité utile qu'il eut découvert qu'il avait. Puisque Miles ne sembla pas à réagir à entendre sa voix et continua plutôt de sangloter dans les mains en étant agenouillé à la terre, Scourge comprit que la seule façon de recevoir son attention fut mettre les mains sur ses épaules tremblantes. Le soudain contact physique alarma Miles et il le sentit légèrement en sauter. _

_" Miles ? C'est moi... Scourge ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? " il dit à voix baisse, en gardant sa voix baisse pour éviter qu'il pensât instinctivement qu'il avait des ennuis et ne chuchotant pas parce que cela le fit toujours prudent et soupçonneux. Entendre son essai à le consoler causa le tremblant de Miles diminuer, mais même si une partie de lui était reconnaissant de la sympathie, il fut quand même humilié et frustré à l'idée de paraître comme un Cry-baby qui avait un accès émotionnel et prouver qu'il avait raison d'être dédaigneux de lui tant pour être un enfant, et il essaya désespérément de cacher le fait qu'il se sentait triste, en se forçant à paraître encore plus frustré et secoua la tête. Il voulut être consolé, mais il aussi voulut être laissé seul. _

_" C-C-Ce bâtard cruel ! C-C-Comment puisse-il me dire cela ?! Comment puisse-il m'appeler cela ?! Il, c-c-comment puisse-il avoir le BILE pour- NE TOUCHE-MOI PAS !... L-Laisse-moi SEUL ! Je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas... " Miles bégaya en frustration inutile, en tentant rester fort devant Scourge et échouant parce que sa voix muait, et il devait se forcer à ne pas respirer pour éviter de sangloter devant lui encore plus. _

_De comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas assez afin de le secouer, Scourge s'empêcha de soupirer de réticence et mit les bras autour de lui, et l'amena près de la poitrine d'un mouvement rapide impulsif. Il le tint dans un enlacement protecteur serré, pas assez serré pour causer de la douleur, mais assez pour le laisser savoir qu'il voulut être toujours là pour lui. _

_Il se sentit toujours étrange, être réconfortant ainsi, et il ne se sentit pas entièrement comme lui-même, de se sentir très gêné de combien c'était rare pour lui de montrer telle compassion et compréhension à quelqu'un. Mais il ne put pas s'amener à ne que le laisser là. Cela serait laisser ses tyrans gagner, le faire se sentir comme ils avaient raison de leurs opinions qu'il était sans valeur et déplaisant. Et même il dut admettre qu'un enfant aussi jeune que Miles être conduit à tel misère et désarroi de préjugés et haine était quelque chose qui ne devrait pas arriver. Aussi ennuyé qu'il fût normalement par la personnalité cynique et condescendant de Miles, il ne pouvait pas s'amener à ne pas sympathiser avec lui ; même il avait ses normes, et son savoir Miles depuis qu'il était un jeune enfant gentil aidait certainement._

_" Tu te le rappelles quand même, hein ? " Scourge dit tristement d'un ton déprimé, afin d'essayer de communiquer sa sympathie pour lui en espérant qu'il ne devint pas trop offensé. " TAIS-TOI ! Tais-TOI ! Bien sûr que je me rappelle ! Je n'oublierai jamais la façon qu'ils me traitaient ! Cela ne veut dire pas que je suis faible ! Je ne suis pas MALADE ! Je suis pas, j-je suis pas tellement... " Miles tenta hurler en colère, avec une voix muant qui le réduisit à un gémissement pitoyable. _

_Avec les larmes ruisseler en bas le visage, Miles dit à voix baisse muant et un ton forcé d'amertume, " Ces bâtards... " Après un bref silence, il s'exclama, " Comment puissent-ils me faire cela ?! " avec sa voix muant sonner beaucoup plus triste qu'il eut voulu._

_En pleurant dans l'épaule gauche de Scourge pendant qu'il était assis sur la terre devant lui, Miles essayait aussi dur qu'il pouvait d'agir comme s'il se sentait frustré afin d'éviter de paraître faible, mais il savait combien c'était absurde, et puisque Scourge commença caresser doucement le dos de sa tête, il commença comprendre finalement ce que Scourge faisait pour lui. Le pur impact d'être étreint par quelqu'un comme Scourge, l'étonna dans silence et le causa se rendre sur agir comme s'il se sentait fâché avant qu'il ne sût même ce qu'il faisait._

_Avant qu'il ne le sût, il se fut rendu complètement et accepta sa sympathie enfin, et retourna le câlin et se rendit sur paraître fâché avec son expression céder à celle de tristesse et anxiété. " Ce n'est pas juste... " Miles chuchota éperdument, en espérant que chuchoter fît sa voix sonner moins pitoyable. " Ce n'est pas simplement juste... " il chuchota d'un ton déprimé dans sa voix, et essaya de concentrer entièrement sur la compassion qu'il était donné pendant que Scourge caressait doucement sa tête avec la main droite en continuant de le tenir avec la main gauche._

_" C'était le passé ! Ces personnes ne vont plus te blesser ! Je m'en suis débarrassé pour toi, rappelles-tu ? " Scourge dit à voix baisse, en paraissant inquiet. " Et tous les autres alors ?... Ce n'est pas seulement cette une île de personnes qui me haïssent. C'est tout le monde ! Tout le monde... tout le monde qui n'est pas mon ami veut que je sois mort ! " Miles répliqua à voix baisse d'un ton misérable en sa voix chancelante._

_Scourge soupira tristement. Il se demanda si Miles jamais arrêterait d'être attrapé dans son passé, ou s'il passerait sa vie entière attrapé dans cette mentalité, la mentalité paranoïaque terrifiée survivaliste qu'il était toujours sur cette île en survivant avec difficulté étant chassé pour avoir été un mutant. " Je ne les laisserai pas te blesser, Miles. Aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi, je te soutiendrai dans un battement de cœur. Et je promets que je les ferai tout payer. Ce vendeur n'échappera pas à insulter mon ami. Je promets, " il le promit d'un ton sérieux et une voix baisse, et Miles commença à relâcher graduellement dans ses bras, en reniflant et savourant la rare affection qu'il était donné pendant qu'il durait._

_Il ne prit qu'une autre minute pour Miles être assez calmé pour consentir à marcher chez lui avec lui, d'être convaincu qu'il ne paraissait pas comme s'il pleurait si récemment et ne devait pas inquiéter de personnes le juger pour cela. Lorsque Scourge le fit finalement arrêter de pleurer, le ciel, bien que quand même sombre et couvert dans nuages __de pluie, commen__ç__a subir lentement le processus de s'__é__claircir, avec les coups de foudre s'arrêter entièrement pendant que la pluie continua tomber à un rythme de plus en plus docile. Miles, qui était habitué à orages commencer soudainement exclusif à la petite région dans laquelle il restait debout en se sentant misérable, n'y pensa rien, de penser que c'était seulement une coïncidence poétique que la nature elle-même parut synchroniser le temps avec son état émotionnel, en laissant le tonnerre donner libre cours à ses frustrations et la pluie exprimer sa tristesse._

_Mais Scourge remarqua exactement combien c'était étrange. En reflétant sur toutes les années qu'il eut su Miles, il y avait une beaucoup plus grosse quantité d'orages dans sa ville après qu'il eut amené Miles chez lui avec lui, et Miles lui eut dévoilé que les personnes de son île l'eurent blâmé pour l'augmentation en coups de foudres qui eut commencé de son arrivée sur l'île. De se rappeler de cela et ce que duquel il eut été témoin, Scourge ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir le soupçon que Miles se découvrît être beaucoup plus puissant qu'il jamais aurait pu s'imaginer. _

_" Je paraissais pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? " Miles lui dit tristement pour une question rhétorique, s'étant arrêté sur le trottoir lorsqu'ils marchaient chez eux. La tête de Miles fut baissée de honte acarne. Pris de son fil des pensées par le ton triste de Miles, Scourge parut malheureux avant de sourire et mettre le bras autour de lui en étreinte latérale pendant qu'il disait avec un fier sourire, _

_" Qui, toi ? Mais enfin, avec ce nouveau pouvoir de le tien ? Mais enfin, gars, tu peux jeter de la foudre des mains ! Comment pourrait ça pas être impressionnant ?! Et hé, si cette chose arrivait pas, tu aurais jamais appris que tu pourrais faire ça. Je dis qu'il le valait ! Maintenant dès que tu arriveras chez nous, tu peux te sentir libre à essayer d'arriver à comprendre exactement pourquoi tu as ce pouvoir tout d'abord. Si tu pouvais créer les foudres et orages à chaque fois que tu le voulais, qui saurait ce que plus duquel tu es capable ?! "_

_En paraissant confondu et surpris, Miles dit, " Orages ? " Après un bref silence, Scourge dit joyeusement avec un sourcil penché d'amusement, " Quoi, tu penses que c'est normal pour le temps d'aller de ciels clairs à un orage et retourner ensuite dans la durée d'une minute ? J'ai jamais vu la terre devenir frappé par foudre tant de fois de suite, et tout directement devant ton visage ! Tu trouves pas ça un peu trop commode ? "_

_Étonné, Miles dit à voix baisse, " Pas vraiment ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est improbable que la foudre frappe par hasard à exactement la fois correcte et lieu lorsque c'est commode pour moi, mais c'est arrivé tant de fois par maintenant que j'y suis devenu habitué. J'ai perdu compte de toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de me chercher seulement à être craint dans fuir par foudre presque les frapper ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que je ne m'en aie plus peur. Pourquoi devrais-je craindre quelque chose si d'utile ? Je sais que c'est bizarre. Je présumais simplement que c'était une rare norme de coïncidences qui m'étaient exclusifs, comme si l'univers essayait de se faire pardonner auprès de moi, alors j'ai arrêté de le questionner après un temps. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu impliques ? "_

_Avec une expression impressionnée sur le visage, Scourge dit, " Miles, tu as un don ! Je pensais que tu étais impressionnant avant, mais c'est rien comparé à ça ! Miles, c'est pas une coïncidence que de la foudre frappe toujours par hasard où tu la veux. C'est pas une coïncidence que la fréquence d'orages devient augmentée beaucoup lorsque tu es là. Je pensais toujours que ces insulaires étaient seulement superstitieux en te blâmant pour le mauvais temps, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient raison ! Il y a quelque chose de spécial de toi. "_

_" Tu veux dire le fait que je suis un mutant ? Et alors ? Pourquoi pourrait une seconde queue m'avoir donné le pouvoir pour contrôler la foudre ? Cela n'importe pas, n'est-ce pas ? " Miles dit avec précaution. " Penses-y, Miles ! Je savais de la seconde où je t'ai rencontré que tu es aucun ' mutant ordinaire. ' Je veux dire, quel mutant dans le monde peut voler dans le ciel, sans même mentionner courir presque aussi vite que moi ?! Et tout de te tourner les queues beaucoup plus vite que physiquement possible ! Je suis pas le plus science-maligne mec vivant, mais même je sais qu'il y a quelque chose va ! C'est pas juste parce que tu as deux queues, parce que si c'était tout, tu aurais pas les capacités cool que tu as ! C'est parce qu'il y a de la magie chez toi. C'est parce que profond dans toi est plus de magie que je jamais aurais pu imaginer. Et je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être c'est pour la même raison qu'on peut spindash. Ou diable, peut-être ta seconde queue est la source de tes capacités ! Peut-être la quantité d'énergie Anarchie que tu as dans le corps est la raison pourquoi tu l'as tout d'abord ! "_

_Miles grommela amèrement, " Ce serait tellement ironique... " à voix trop baisse pour Scourge pouvoir entendre. Ce serait exactement sa chance que l'une chose qui l'eut fait si puissant fut l'une chose qui eut fait sa vie un diable vivante. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'être fait inconfortable de Scourge mentionner directement sa seconde queue durant une telle durée de temps prolongée, même s'il en parlait d'un ton impressionné de voix._

_Scourge expliqua avec un sourire, " D'où il vient n'est pas ce qui importe. Mon point est, tu peux contrôler le temps, que tu en aies l'intention ou pas, et simplement le fait que tu peux le contrôler sans essayer de le faire veut dire beaucoup ! Il veut dire que tu as un instinct pour ça. Tu y as un lien, Miles. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, et je veux que tu y réalises. Imagine-toi simplement combien tu pourrais faire avec ça si tu y continuais ! Si tu continuais d'entraîner et arriver à comprendre toi-même, " amena Miles plus près de lui dans un câlin latéral, et continua, " tu pourrais finir d'être presque aussi puissant que moi ! "_

_Scourge gloussa, et Miles roula les yeux par conséquence de Scourge être trop fier pour admettre que son petit frère pût finir d'être plus d'une menace en combat que lui, bien qu'il ne pût pas rester ennuyé pour longtemps, parce que le pur impact d'être tenu près de lui amena un sourire au visage de Miles aussi bientôt qu'il le comprit. Cela lui manquait. Il souhaita qu'il pût arriver plus souvent._

_Plus tard, il ferait des recherches en utilisant une livre qu'il découvrirait sur les renards avec deux queues tout au long d'histoire qu'il eut trouvé dans les profondeurs d'une bibliothèque, une livre duquel il était très reconnaissant pour l'existence, qui lui révéla qu'il y avait des exemples de renards avec deux queues tout au long d'histoire qui possédaient des capacités incroyables basés sur leur élément inné, la plupart de qui finirent tourner contre la humanité pour mauvais traitement exactement comme lui. Miles découvrit à sa satisfaction que pendant qu'un kitsune air comme son bon jumeau était probablement ne pouvait contrôler que le vent et faire les personnes rester cloués sur place, le kitsune de foudre était celui le plus puissant de tout, avec sa capacité pour contrôler le temps menant à une vaste variété de capacités hors de ce qu'il jamais aurait pu s'imaginer avoir, des capacités qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir si son corps n'avait pas une telle énorme quantité d'énergie Anarchie qu'il eut développé une seconde queue en premier. Il se sentait comme s'il n'avait aucun droit de s'en plaindre._

Le Journal de Miles :

_Après les événements qui impliquaient Scourge qui eurent arrivé la dernière fois où le peloton de Répression eut été sur Mobius, Miles Prower décida d'écrire dans un journal pour la première fois, ayant eu tant de différentes pensées murmurantes dans la tête qu'il fut devenu désespéré pour une façon sûre de les exprimer. Il trouva un carnet pour y écrire et un stylo, et planifia sur détruire le papier sur lequel il écrirait après cela._

« _Alors, duquel devrais-je écrire ? Je suppose que je commencerai avec le début de ce jour-ci. J'avais eu des crêpes aux éclats au chocolat et sirop pour le petit-déjeuner, courtoisie du chef de Princesse __Sally__ – Alicia. Je souhaite que je sois permis de cuire. Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas des ennuis si je l'essayais, mais chaque fois que j'essaye de les convaincre de me laisser faire un repas, ils disent toujours que je ne dois pas me déranger avec cela parce que je ne suis pas le chef, que maintenant je peux prendre plaisir à des personnes cuisiner pour moi lorsque je n'avais jamais pu éprouver cela avant de rencontrer Sonique. Et c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un vouloir me fournir avec des repas – des bons repas aussi, et bons pour la santé et délicieux – mais j'aimais cuisiner lorsque j'étais moins âgé ! « _

_« Expérimenter avec ma connaissance de la façon que des différents éléments d'aliments goûtent et combien ils soient bons avec certaines autres sortes dans un repas, et mettre ensemble certains aliments et utiliser à point des fours et des micro-ondes et des poêles et des friteuses, même des mixers ! Suivre les recettes exactement une fois j'avais trouvé où la maison dans laquelle je me cachais les avait et éprouver ensuite la satisfaction d'être récompensé pour mon obéissance exacte aux instructions de la recette avec un repas parfait. Cela m'enseignait la valeur de l'obéissance même à un tel jeune âge. J'avais tout juste appris comment lire lorsque j'avais d'abord commencé. « _

_« Je cuisinais pour moi-même depuis je n'avais guère 4 ans, et en aimais chaque minute, bien, sauf les insuccès. Ceux étaient vraiment frustrants, et c'était un tel dérangement d'avoir besoin de cacher le repas ruiné pour cacher l'évidence de mon utiliser les aliments du réfrigérateur d'un étranger, tout en sachant que j'ai dû cuisiner encore le repas. Je n'étais pas capable de quitter et ne pas manger un repas, parce que chaque repas comptait. J'avais besoin d'autant d'aliments que je pourrais trouver. Et si les personnes dans la maison avaient découvert l'évidence que j'y étais, ils viendraient me chercher. Et je les entendrais chercher partout la maison, les pas partout, les personnes parler possiblement de ce qu'ils allaient me faire une fois ils m'auraient trouvé, et quelles armes ils utiliseraient, les personnes auxquelles ils se vanteraient de leur être ceux qui avaient finalement tué ce ' mutant hideux. ' « _

_« Zut, je m'absorbe __encore__ trop dans le passé. Le point est, l'insuccès occasionnel d'un repas de mon expérimenter avait un bon résultat parce qu'il m'avait enseigné ce que pas à faire. J'étais devenu plus expérimenté. J'ai toute cette expérience, et que suis-je faire avec cela ? Et si je suis devenu rouillé ? « _

_« Avec ma chance, je parie que si j'essayais de cuire maintenant, j'apprendrais que je serais devenu rouillé. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis il y a une demie de ma vie, en fait encore plus de cela. Avec ma chance, je le découvrirai l'une fois que tous mes amis compteraient sur moi pour cuire et ils penseront que je n'étais jamais un bon cuisiner tout d'abord. Ils pourraient même m'appeler un menteur ou délirant. Et s'ils commenceraient à me haïr ? Non, c'est ridicule. Je dois arrêter considérer même ceci. Ce n'est pas bien de penser à cela pendant trop longtemps. « _

_« En tout cas, le sujet de la conversation ce petit-déjeuner était refléter sur les événements passés récents. La trahison. Tout le monde se félicitaient et eux-mêmes pour s'être débarrassés de Scourge. Mais ils m'avaient félicité le plus du tout, __avec__ me donner le plein crédit pour son emprisonnement. __Sally __– Alicia m'avait même dit que je suis le dirigeant vrai par ici après tout était tout dit et fait, hier. Et j'avais souri d'un air satisfait à la fois parce que si __mon frère__ -Scourge savait de cela, de son propre ' petit frère ' prendre sa direction, il serait furieux. Ceci lui était le karma parfait pour tout l'égoïsme qu'il a démontré récemment. Négliger son devoir en tant que mon ' frère aîné ' et figure parental pour quoi ? Embrasser autant de filles que possibles et faire sa propre chose. Tout parce qu'il peut obtenir plus d'affection d'une copine qu'il jamais pourrait de __moi__ – quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ses parents ne lui avaient donné la quantité d'amour duquel il avait besoin, mais ce n'est aucune excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Je souhaite qu'il n'eût jamais eu une copine tout d'abord ! Cela ne l'avait envoyé que sur une pente glissante ! Et pourquoi avait-il dû faire sa propre chose, en tout cas ? « _

_« Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu juste aller jusqu'à moi et dire, ' Hé, petit frère ! Je vais sur une petite aventure amusante ! Tu veux venir avec moi ? ' C'est ce que je l'attendrais à faire, après passer la totalité de chaque jour avec lui en faisant connaissance de lui pendant une année, mais maintenant soudainement c'est comme s'il pense qu'il est trop bon pour moi ! Abandonne-moi et les autres pour faire sa propre chose, hein ? Bien, il a reçu ce qu'il a mérité ! A-t-il la moindre idée de la façon qu'on se sentisse être laissé passer et abandonné tout le temps ? Sans même une seconde pensée je présume ? Quoi, ce n'est pas assez mal que j'ai eu cela de mes parents ' vrais ? ' Et mes parents prospectives ? Ma figure de frère doit le faire, lui aussi ? « _

_« Bien je suppose qu'il n'a que du sens. C'est la destinée. Je n'aurais dû avoir aucune foi que j'aie pu garder une telle bonne chose qu'un parent. Je suis maudit. Peut-être un jour je perdrai le reste d'eux, eux aussi. J'avais déjà perdu Bunnie, bien qu'elle ne m'eût jamais aimée en tout cas, alors __je suppose__ – c'est certainement mieux cette façon ! Je suis heureux qu'elle est allée ! J'avais essayé de la convaincre retourner seulement d'obligation, pas parce que je l'aime bien ! Comment pourrait-elle nous abandonner ainsi ? Juste parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas, ce n'est aucune excuse ! À part mes amis me soutenir, ils la traitaient bien ! Elle avait dit qu'elle ' pourrait comprendre ' Sonique la tromper avec Sally plus tôt, alors elle n'aurait pas pu la haïr trop ! Bien, oublions ce tyran, je ne l'avais jamais aimé en tout cas. « _

_« Zut, deviens encore trop loin du sujet. Le point est, je suis apparemment le nouveau dirigeant maintenant pour m'être débarrassé de Scourge, même quoique si j'essayais de les dire de faire quelque chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas normalement, plutôt que perdre du temps aujourd'hui de déranger des non-criminels, ils me regarderaient bizarrement et me jugeraient et refuseraient peut-être même à le faire, alors pourquoi me déranger même ? Qu'est-ce qui est l'attrait d'être le dirigeant vrai si je ne peux pas les dire de se comporter de la façon que je voudrais en tout cas ? Je dois plutôt continuer les ménager avec leur invectiver contre Dr Kintobor de stress et ennui même quoiqu'il soit l'une personne qui ne le mérite pas parce que, bien, peut-être qu'il est dégouté par ma seconde queue comme tous les autres, mais son altruisme avec son construire d'inventions et être un docteur pour les personnes et aider même son ancienne ennemie rester vivante me semble indiquer autrement. Mais j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui étaient bonnes personnes pour tous les autres mais m'avaient toujours traité comme la crasse. « _

_« Devrais-je me soucier vraiment ? Je veux dire, en parlant objectivement bien sûr qu'il ne le mérite pas, bien sûr que c'est une perte de temps, même si détruire des robots est satisfaisant, mais ces robots particuliers sont vraiment utiles au monde, nettoyer les rues de trucs laids et tel, pas comme les robots des autres mondes selon ce que j'ai entendu, qui seraient beaucoup plus satisfaisant briser aux morceaux. Je me sens déplorable chaque fois que je détruis ces choses. Non, non, pas déplorable, mais je veux dire qu'il y a toujours ce sentiment de frustration sous-adjacent chez moi comme je pourrais faire tant plus. Aucun merci à LUI. Me sens mieux attaquer les criminels en dehors de la ville, briser leurs membres alors ils ne peuvent pas agresser les personnes et n'importe quel pour un temps, au moins ensuite je sais que j'accomplis vraiment quelque chose avec mon temps. Pourquoi est-ce que mon gang ne peut pas être satisfait avec cela ? S'il y avait un Robotnik qui était aussi __dangereux__ – ennuyeux que dans les autres mondes ici, je parie qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus satisfaits de briser ses trucs, ou au moins je le serais. Et s'ils essayaient juste de s'allier avec lui pour le pouvoir plutôt ? Le pouvoir absurde dénué de sens. « _

_« Aussi dénué de sens que le pouvoir que j'ai maintenant. Qu'est-ce que c'est l'attrait d'être appelé le dirigeant si je, si la seule chose que je serais accepté pour avoir fait est leur permettre de continuer invectiver contre Dr Kintobor de stress en tout cas ? Je suis impuissant ! Si je les disais d'arrêter de faire cela, ensuite je n'en entendrais jamais la fin ! Ils ne me se plaindraient que ! En disant que j'étais restrictif, arbitraire ! Ils ne comprendraient jamais. Et oublions de ne pas prendre revanche sur nos jumeaux. Je veux dire, pas que je ne veux pas faire cela, je dis juste comme un exemple extrême ! « _

_« Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas une chance de gagner encore un combat avec eux ? Mon homologue chanceux a eu tout lui passé sur un plateau de service en argent, sans qu'il jamais doive souffrir ! Il n'a jamais été sans des amis, il n'a jamais dû survivre tout seul ! Oh, bien sûr, il avait dû traiter de Robotnick, et il est apparemment un vrai tyran, je devine qu'il fait des règles arbitraires que je haïsse. Et changer des personnes dans des robots me semble terrifiant. « _

_« Alors son monde n'est pas parfait. Mais le pur fait qu'il aime bien être appelé Queues, comme si la seule chose importante qui vaut mentionner de lui est son membre supplémentaire ! Autant que s'appelle Mutant ! Le pur fait qu'il ne comprend même pas l'insulte derrière cela, l'idée qu'un tel affront est insultant, déshumanisant, une étiquette pour les tyrans d'utiliser pour me dévaluer, prouve que mon jumeau chanceux a été dorloté sa vie entière en comparaison. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est juste ? Comment ça se fait, je veux dire ? Que je dois souffrir des quantités d'abus écœurantes pendant qu'il n'est même pas insulté ?! C'est si frustrant combien ce n'est pas équilibré ! C'est le temps qu'il sait la façon que je me sens d'être au bout court du bâton ! Il devrait connaître la façon que je me sens ! « _

_« Toute de cette frustration impuissante et je ne peux pas du tout l'exprimer ! Que suis-je censé faire, dévoiler-lui qu'est-ce que c'est le problème ? Et faire-le m'appeler un pleurnicheur comme un tyran ? Comme tous les autres ? Je ne peux pas l'appeler un monstre ou rien, cela me ferait presque exactement aussi mauvais qu'eux ! Je serais faire la même chose que les tyrans que je faisais face à pendant ma vie entière ! « _

_« Et si j'essayais de lui expliquer tout auquel je fais face, de lui dévoiler vraiment pourquoi je suis si mis en rage par lui, pourquoi je ne peux guère supporter même lorsqu'il parle avec moi, cette frustration insupportable que je veux juste s'arrêter, bien, ensuite quoi ? Et si des __larmes stupides__ – Et si mes yeux commencent larmoyer pendant que je le dis tout et je parais absolument pitoyable ? Je ne peux pas paraître, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui révéler même une parcelle de faiblesse ! Il me hait ! Il me méprise, il veut que je sois mort ! Il souhaite que je n'aie jamais même existé ! Juste comme tous les autres ! Quel héros ! Tout parce que j'étais né sur une fosse d'aisances d'une planète où je ne suis pas donné le luxe de pouvoir invectiver contre une cible majeure beaucoup plus méritante avec tout mon stress. Je suis toujours forcé à avoir un Kintobor qui à ce jour-ci insiste toujours sur ne rien faire, absolument rien, pour me donner de la justification et me faire me sentir 100% bien de le déranger ! Je suis poussé dans perdre mon maudit temps de rien ! « _

_« Et il ne comprendrait même pas, le polisson chanceux. Il se moquerait juste de moi, me regarderait comme si j'ai deux __queues__ – têtes, en disant, ' Tu es jaloux de moi ? ' Il me sourirait d'un air satisfait et me dédaignerait comme de l'écume déplorable, utilisant cela comme une excuse pour écarter chaque opinion que je dis, tout que je dis et tout que je suis comme sans valeur et pas vaut même sa considération. Juste comme tous les autres. La jalousie doit juste être considéré de cette façon par les personnes, ne peut pas jamais être accepté comme une plainte légitime, même si quelqu'un a été mis par torture littérale lorsqu'il était moins âgé ! Comment ose-je vouloir être dans la position de quelqu'un à qui vie était le paradis en comparaison ? Au moins il est permis d'être encore plus productif que nettoyer les rues de voyous ! Aucune personne ne l'écarte comme des ordures, ils disent qu'il est un enfant gentil et l'estiment pour qui il est pour cela – j'espère que c'est vraiment vrai, j'aussi sûr que diable ne l'ai jamais vu – et il a une passion pour construire vers lequel il applique sa haute intelligence de naissance, un passe-temps utile. « _

_« Entre-temps, qu'est-ce qu'avec lequel j'étais devenu obsédé ? La musique et la météorologie. C'est si maudit utile. __Que__ – Comment ça se fait que jouer du piano ou mémoriser chaque type de nuage dans le ciel aiderait-moi plus que construire un avion ? Pourquoi aime-t-il les avions en tout cas, il peut voler ! Il peut voler pour aussi longtemps qu'il peut faire n'importe quel d'autre, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aurait vraiment besoin d'utiliser les toilettes ou se coucher, mais je doute qu'il sait même cela parce que de ce que j'ai entendu, comme pour lequel je l'ai grondé, il néglige son potentiel magique. Et pour quoi ? Okay, être un ingénieur est utile, je ne suis pas si délirant, Boomer est preuve de cela, mais il peut être un ingénieur ET connait tout de son potentiel à la magique aussi ! Et ils ont déjà Rotor pour cela, ils n'ont pas besoin de 2 ingénieurs ! Bien, je devine que si quelque chose lui arrive, c'est bien d'avoir un supplément, mais quand même. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas créer des tornades ET des avions qui s'appellent Tornades ? Il pourrait être tant meilleur qu'il est, il ne perdrait jamais encore un autre combat ! Pourquoi doit-il être si obstiné ? Je pourrais l'enseigner tant ! Pas que je le veux, bien sûr, je dis juste. « _

_« C'est frustrant. C'est une autre chose qui est frustrant de lui. Le potentiel perdu. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être consacré à et __habile - bon à – __aiguise ses capacités à deux choses en même fois – construire et ses propres talents innés avec lesquels il était né ! Il a une queue supplémentaire pour une raison ! Et il est au courant qu'il peut voler avec cela, pourquoi n'a pas-t-il expérimenté avec ses propres talents innés plus ? Particulièrement puisqu'avant qu'il ne se soit intéressé à construire, il avait beaucoup de temps et il l'a laissé passer juste arbitrairement. Laissé passer s'améliorer pour être le meilleur qu'il peut être. Bien, je devine que je devrais, je devrais certainement être reconnaissant qu'il n'est pas encore mieux qu'il est afin qu'il peut se me vanter qu'il peut contrôler le vent lui aussi, et avec ma chance mieux que je jamais puisse. Ce n'est pas que je veux vraiment que l'enfant soit le meilleur qu'il jamais peut être ou quelque chose. Il a assez pour m'étaler déjà. Un frère qui se soucie toujours de lui, pour un ! Au moins de ce que la Fille Traitresse a mentionné de lui_ _avec désinvolture, en tout cas. « _

_« Je sais le plus de ce que je sais de lui à cause d'elle, vraiment, pas que j'en remercie l'ingrate dégoutante sans cœur ! C'est juste cela, si tant c'est une autre raison pour moi de la haïr, une autre raison pour une rancune contre elle, parce que la Fille Traitresse ne m'a fait souffrir qu'encore plus stress par me donner cette information sur combien de chance qu'il a vraiment. Je n'avais pas cette quantité de frustration avec lui avant que je ne sache qu'il n'a jamais été chassé comme un rat, n'a jamais été tyrannisé, n'a jamais dû survivre avec difficulté tout seul, que les personnes ne l'ont pas traité pire pour avoir eu un membre supplémentaire ou le regardé bizarrement ou fait des commentaires méchants chaque jour de sa vie. Ou que son frère a continué d'essayer d'être vraiment un frère plutôt que prendre de l'hédoniste plaisir à embrasser des filles autant de temps que possible qu'il n'aimait même pas, ou faire sa propre chose à part lui tout le temps pour éviter qu'il fasse un ami beaucoup plus jeune le priver de ses moyens. C'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? « _

_« Ou est-ce que c'était la façon que je le déprime ? Pense-t-il que je suis pitoyable ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute que je dois constamment faire face à stress du diable par lequel j'avais souffert dans le passé, revivre de façon vivante des mémoires que n'importe qui se rappelle intensément s'il leur avait arrivé ! N'importe qui serait préoccupé avec mes stress et rappelé ces types d'expériences s'il lui avait arrivé ! Mais personne ne sait la façon que je me sens ! Pas même mon propre sacré homologue ! La personne que je devrais pouvoir apprécier plus que tout le monde parce qu'il est littéralement moi, si j'avais de la chance. Zut tout ! Pourquoi a-t-il le bon Sonique ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tous les deux l'avoir ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tous les deux avoir un frère qui restera avec nous par tout, même si je suis quelquefois déprimant d'être près parce que même si je suis intelligent et ne parle pas de ce que je suis rappelé, l'apparence horrifiée sur mon visage ou même les maudits attaques de panique qui prennent le pouvoir de mon corps le font terriblement évident en tout cas. Mes amis souhaitent qu'ils puissent me réparer. « _

_« Mais est-ce que cela inclure me faire arrêter de me retenir, avoir de la retenue, avoir des problèmes avec invectiver de chaque façon possible même si cela me ferait paraître comme écume ? Comme mes tyrans avaient raison pour me traiter ainsi, parce que je le deviendrais ? Avec Fille Traitresse, elle avait souffert apparemment dans le passé, elle aussi, elle était même une orpheline comme moi et était abandonnée ensuite laissée mourir par Robotnick. Mais ensuite elle avait abandonné des personnes elle-même, les seules personnes qui étaient disposées à lui donner une famille, lui donner de la compassion et amour et loyauté, même si pas compréhension parce que la minute où ses amis comme Sally ont découvert qu'elle avait dû voler des aliments pour demeurer vivante, ils s'étaient retournés contre elle comme une meute de loups enragés ! Mais je ne les aurais jamais trahis complètement comme elle et le fait afin qu'elle être abandonnée plus tôt était ce qu'elle avait vraiment MÉRITÉ ! J'aurais juste, je ne sais pas, me rendu, si attendre n'aiderait pas. « _

_« Sachant Sally, il n'aiderait pas. C'est sa personnalité suffisante bigote– comme les fanatiques qui pensent qu'ils sont mieux qu'un monstre avec deux queues – au moins selon Fille Traitresse en tout cas, peut-être que c'est possible que Sally lui ait plus que cela. Bien qu'avec l'expression désapprouvant qu'elle m'avait donnée, je le doute. Avait fait crosser les bras et tout. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'expression sur son visage lorsque je l'avais convaincu m'aider ce jour-là. Elle pense que je suis l'écume de la terre, probablement parce que je suis le jumeau de ' Queue ' sauf parce que mon monde n'est pas assez comme son monde, je ne pourrais pas vivre ma vie de la façon qu'elle veut que je la vive. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun méchant pour combattre, seulement des criminels, ce qui s'appelle ' vigilantisme, ' comme il est étiqueté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas accepté comme être un héros aussi ! Les taux de crime sont tombés comme une roche ! »_

_« Bien, elle avait eu une excuse, je suppose. Je venais d'insulter son ami devant elle comme un idiot lorsque j'essayais d'obtenir son aide. C'était un miracle que cette belle fille lynx était capable de travailler comme une détectrice de mensonges vivante pour moi ou Sally ne m'aurait jamais fait confiance. Je veux dire, pas comme je me soucie de son apparence. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'être surpris par cela pendant une seconde. Elle donnerait Fille Traitresse un tour pour son argent ! Mais le point est, j'étais dans une situation très fragile, j'avais même fait une écriture pour moi-même de ce que dire exactement à Sally afin que je ne devienne pas anxieux, mais j'avais fini par quand même invectiver contre Queues et le reste d'eux juste parce que j'étais stressé. Et s'ils avaient refusé à m'aider juste à cause de cela ?! J'aurais été condamné ! Tout parce que j'avais insulté mon jumeau chanceux. « _

_« Bien, pas même insulté, directement, je ne l'avais même pas fait clair mes problèmes vrais avec lui. Je l'avais appelé jeune, quelque chose de moi par lequel je suis ennuyé puisque je suis traité différemment pour cela, condescendant pour cela, et c'est la façon que je l'avais traité afin qu'il sache combien il blesse pour une fois être traité comme rien ! Zut, je sens encore un trou dans mon estomac. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je le hais ! Chaque fois que je me rappelle mon orphelinat être frappé par foudre et brûlé complètement je le sens, chaque fois que je me rappelle le hurler fort et perçant des agresseurs horribles que je combats je le sens, et chaque fois que je suis rappelé les fois que mon frère m'était amical et gentil lorsque j'étais petit je le sens, parce que j'étais traité si maudit bien par lui ma vie entière après qu'il m'avait trouvé, et c'est la façon que je le rends ! Je lui dois tout et j'avais pris tout de lui ! Tout de quoi ? Une petite rancune ? Il me négligeait pendant des années ! Comment pourrait-il me faire cela ? Mais ce n'était aucune excuse ! Même quoique je le veux. « _

_« J'aurais dû être heureux pour lui ! Soudainement il était doué avec une copine, qui était la princesse d'un royaume entier aussi, et il vivait dans un château et avait un groupe entier de nouveaux amis qui étaient obligés à le protéger, même s'ils avaient décidé de le haïr avant de le rencontrer même, parce qu'ils étaient jaloux qu'il avait renversé le mauvais père roi d'Alicia et ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Cela ne lui était pas vraiment juste. Et il avait essayé d'être leurs amis de la première réunion, étant tout amical en faisant des blagues, même si, quel dommage que son idée de briser la glace avec un nouvel ami implique les taquiner pour leurs noms. Avait donné à Patch et Buns encore plus raison pour jamais lui donner même une chance. « _

_« S'ils l'avaient aimé, est-ce que les choses soient mieux pour nous maintenant, s'ils étaient tous vraiment bons amis comme il avait voulu ? 'Twan aurait toujours son œil, le Prime Twan n'auraient jamais été envoyé ici et forcé à se déguiser et accepter mon l'étreindre et l'attendre à redire, ' Je t'aime, ' pour me faire penser qu'il l'était, peut-être, non certainement Buns serait toujours ici parce que la suite entière d'événements qui avaient commencé avec Sonique m'abandonner égoïstement et menant au prime Sonique la jeter dans des eaux toxiques ne l'aurait pas forcé à aller à Kintobor et être attrapé dans ce costume mécanique terrifiant. Alors elle n'aurait pas eu une excuse pour nous abandonner, elle serait toujours ici en râlant de mes amis me donner de la compassion et compréhension, et m'appelant faible et pas vraiment un vrai membre du gang. Sérieusement, comment peut-elle penser qu'elle est un héros maintenant lorsqu'elle était la plus mauvaise personne de mon gang ? Elle est complètement sans cœur ! « _

_« Peut-être qu'elle est un peu correcte. Elle a des bons points. Je ne m'intègre avec aucun groupe de personnes, je ne devrais être avec personne. Trop différent de tous les autres. Trop misérable, trop cicatrisé, trop déprimant. Trop de choses par lesquels je suis toujours fait très inconfortable parce que de ces maudites mémoires de les miennes ! Je souhaite qu'elles aillent hors de ma vue ! Je me demande si Scourge dirait le même de moi ? Il me blesse tant y penser. « _

_« Le fait que le plus aimant, attentionné, bienveillant ami que je jamais ai eu ne peut pas probablement me penser maintenant sans rage, je ne peux pas supporter y penser. Le hérisson bleu qui avait sauvé ma vie et me pris chez lui et me donné tout qui est bon de ma vie maintenant est si difficile à réconcilier comme le même hérisson vert qu'il est maintenant, qui est obsédé soudainement avec pouvoir dénué de sens et avec obtenir de l'autorité sur un monde entier auquel il ne s'intéresse pas ou se dérange apprendre comment être bon à diriger une nation, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait donné qu'il n'avait pas ? Standing ? Il AVAIT standing ! Sa réputation en tant que quelqu'un qu'on ne veuille pas s'immiscer ! À quoi bon ?! Il ne dirigeait même pas la nation en tout cas, avait juste poussé les tâches administratives sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit la sorte de personne qui aveuglerait littéralement quelqu'un dans un œil, même si ce quelqu'un avait fait des choses très perturbantes, mais il était toujours quelqu'un qu'il voulait qu'il soit son bon ami en premier. « _

_« Et maintenant il est complètement obsédé avec essayer d'être différent de Sonique en essayant de valider sa propre existence dans le processus. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire cela ! Il était parfait la façon qu'il était ! Bien, pas vraiment, j'aurais pu me passer de son me pousser à faire les choses que je ne voulais pas entièrement à faire. Mais autre que cela, il était l'ami parfait ! Même ses défauts comme son ne pas être éduqué et parler tout familièrement étaient juste une partie de son charme ! Son imprudence était d'être insouciant, amusement-aimant, plein d'aventure ! Son optimisme inépuisable perpétuel qui avait mis toujours un sourire sur mon visage pendant qu'il m'avait rassuré avec son bras autour de moi ou même me donné un baiser sur le front comme un parent devrait faire. Où est ce Sonique maintenant ? Bien, il est en prison, c'est où. Attrapé dans ce hérisson vert comme s'il est sa conscience et je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir encore ! Ou un frère assez comme lui. Le Prime Sonique n'y accepterait jamais bien sûr, il penserait seulement que je suis bizarre et serait perturbé parce que je suis un ' mauvais jumeau. ' Je hais cette étiquette. Presque plus que mutant. « _

_« Mais mon point est, si Scourge se souciait vraiment d'être unique de Sonique, d'être aussi opposé de lui que possible, autant qu'aller tout le chemin ! Deviens absolument incomparable ! Échange ta super vitesse pour être aussi lent qu'une tortue ! Respire l'eau plutôt que l'air ! Vis sous la terre ! Écoute la musique jazz ! Il y a tant qu'il va simplement toujours avoir en commun avec Sonique, parce que l'aime ou pas, c'est juste la personne qu'il est ! Ils ont presque la même personnalité ! Une partie de qui il est, son identité qu'il ne peut pas fuir, est qu'il est un Sonique ! Je pensais qu'il était la personne que je connais avec telle confiance inspirante ferme en lui-même qu'il ne serait pas capable de devenir s'embourbé par une insécurité obsessive comme cela. Pourquoi pas l'embrasser ? Il embrasse déjà plus des autres qu'il a en commun avec Sonique ! Sa super vitesse, son opposition aux tyrans qui haïssent la façon que je parais et trucs, il aime la musique rock, il aime bien le chili dog, il est un optimiste joyeux qui est toujours plein d'énergie ! Même son être inéduqué ayant quitté l'école de pas vouloir faire travail et écouter les professeurs, tout de cela est juste un autre défaut qu'il embrasse. Pourquoi ne pas être un Sonique aussi ? Pourquoi devient-il tout stressé à cause de cela et pas un autre Sonique ? « _

_« De ce que la Fille Traitresse a dit, ce que je l'ai entendu dire de Sonique, lui et Scourge ont tant en commun inhéremment que Scourge ne sera jamais aussi unique de lui qu'il ' a besoin de ' être ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi qu'il le dérange même. Ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir quel petit que j'ai en commun avec mon jumeau chanceux – je traite bien mes amis, je refuse à terminer la vie d'une personne, j'ai la loyauté, bien jusqu'à ce que la chose que j'avais dû faire contre Scourge en tout cas. Je ne pouvais plus juste le supporter. Je ne pouvais pas supporter voir mes amis si misérables, je ne pouvais pas supporter voir cette traitresse recevoir tant d'amour et attention non mérité du plus proche à un parent que j'avais eu. Je m'étais brisé. « _

_« D'ailleurs, j'avais fait la chose correcte, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout empêcher un gros désastre au final, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que Scourge aurait fait finalement dans sa ' Super forme ? ' Je suis si heureux que je n'avais pas vu cela. De ce que j'ai entendu du compte de mon ami de ce qu'il faisait, l'énergie des Béryls d'Anarchie augmentait ses émotions négatives afin qu'il perde son contrôle sur eux, il n'avait plus ses inhibitions. Une punition si haute pour cela que je ne vis pas l'attrait de l'utiliser même tout d'abord. Et s'il aurait fait quelque chose de stupide comme faire détruire le sacré univers entier ? C'est une bonne chose que j'avais dit Sally de faire une alliance afin qu'il puisse être arrêté. Même si Sonique avait tiré d'un coup sec ma queue supplémentaire. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas cette sorte de monstre, comme les personnes qui me traînaient par la queue dans une raclée. Je ne veux pas y penser. Point est, il voulait juste m'empêcher de fuir parce que donc il n'aurait pas pu recevoir l'information de laquelle il avait besoin. Il n'est pas un monstre. « _

_« Il n'est même pas autant d'un idiot stupide égoïste que le ' mauvais jumeau ' de son. Même quoique je voulais désespérément croire qu'il était et avait fait semblant qu'il l'était pendant que je le jetais dans le portail avec le parent autrefois aimant de le mien. Je ne peux guère écrire même de cela parce que c'était une telle mémoire douloureuse. Je hais y penser parce qu'il me fait seulement me sentir pire. J'avais essayé de prendre joyeusement plaisir à cet acte atroce que Boomer m'avait ordonné à le faire tout d'abord, j'avais souri, bien, feint sourire d'un air satisfait en tout cas, et j'avais même imité Patch en leur disant ' Bon voyage ' et imiter ce meurtrier était encore plus d'une raison que je hais me rappeler ceci. Il est maintenant mon meilleur ami. Il est la seule figure de frère que je n'ai plus. Il faisait plus d'un effort consistent que Scourge était le plus de ma vie. Et il avait tué des personnes, qui n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter. Comment ? Comment est-il la même personne qui m'avait permis de dormir avec la tête sur sa poitrine chaque fois que j'étais malade et tenir sa main pendant que nous allions par un corridor dans l'obscurité ? Juste comme Scourge, il est deux personnes en même fois, et je hais un d'entre eux. »_

_« Même si c'était juste une fois, parler à Antoine comme un ennemi était inconfortable après que j'avais passé une année entière avec lui comme l'ami le plus intime et me similaire que je jamais ai eu, même quoique je ne savais pas qu'il l'était à la fois. Si c'était vraiment ma décision, je le laisserais seul. Je me sens comme un tel traître, aimer l'homologue de mon propre ami plus que lui, mais être capable d'apprécier Antoine si facilement le faisait juste évident que je ne suis pas du tout comme ce meurtrier, ou comme aucun d'entre mes amis, vraiment. Je le hais. Et quelquefois je hais Patch ! Mais je ne peux pas haïr la personne à laquelle je dois ma vie, et tout. Je ne le hais pas, je suis désappointé en lui. Je hais juste ce qu'il est devenu. « _

_« Veux-je qu'il soit plus comme le Prime Sonique ? Se serait-il distancé de moi tout de même, pour être trop jeune et déprimant ? Et trop ' réservé ? ' Aurait-il choisi quand même les copines plutôt que moi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste avoir tous les deux ? Est-ce que son être un héros aurait empêché tout cela ? Je veux dire, il était un héros avant en combattant les criminels avec moi et tout. L'avait fait comme ' Homme Chauve-Souris, ' n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire plus d'un héros comme Sonique. Ou peut-être que Sonique a ce côté suffisant duquel Fille Traitresse se plaignait, qui l'avait fait se tourner contre elle pour être forcée à voler ses aliments pour survivre. Comment pourrait-il être tellement sans cœur ? Comment pourrait-il ne pas comprendre ? Elle était sa propre amie ! Et même copine ! Il est censé être un héros ! Et même il devient fixé sur une étiquette ! Au point de conduire l'une de ses propres amies de lui ! Et s'il me fait cela aussi ? Je devais faire la même chose exacte ! Et pour des raisons plus justifiées, elle n'est pas une mutante. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas juste poser et obtenir duquel elle avait besoin. Elle était née normale. « _

_« J'étais né un ' monstre. ' J'aurais pu être né normal. Je n'ai rien, et Queues a tout. Okay je n'ai pas rien, zut j'avais même fait une liste géante de tous les pours de ma vie pour cette même raison ! Mais je me sens que je n'ai rien, que tout ce que je fais ne vaut même pas être considéré une réussite. Je dois me forcer à me lever simplement en matin. Parce que je ne peux pas rester en lit tout jour ! Être inutile aux personnes qui veulent me garder vivant et bien comme cela serait trahison ! Ce serait dégoûtant égoïste de moi et je ne veux pas être ce type de personne ! Pas comme elle ! Je ne serai jamais comme elle ! Même si cela exige ne pas obtenir potentiellement une meilleure vie. « _

_« La plus mauvaise partie est que je puisse vraiment être au point où je sais la façon que la copine de Scourge se sentait. Je suis attrapé dans une situation où la seule façon de résoudre les plus de mes problèmes et d'éliminer les plus de mes stress serait abandonner mes seuls amis pour les combattants de Liberté, et il va sans dire que ce soit une chose égoïste à faire ! Alors je hais perdre mon temps, et alors ? Ce ne me donne pas droit de les abandonner simplement et les faire me haïr ! Juste pour moi être rejeté impitoyablement potentiellement par Sally en tout cas. Et alors si je veux une meilleure vie ? Ce n'est pas mon droit de décider, même si j'ai souffert. Je le leur dois de rendre mes amis pour me garder sûr. Alors je dois rester avec eux. Je leur suis collé comme une ancre. « _

_« Et le jour où je serai attendu à venir prendre revanche sur une planète qui ne m'avait pas donné autant de mauvaises expériences vient plut tôt. Et s'ils feraient quelque chose de troublant que Scourge avait essayé de me forcer à faire comme détruire une ville entière pleine de personnes qui n'avaient rien fait pour le blesser ? Et si prendre ma revanche finit par mon faire une énorme erreur ? Et si je finirai par brûler mes ponts cette façon ? Est-ce que les combattants de Liberté jamais me pardonneraient si j'allais avec cela ? Est-ce qu'ils jamais écouteraient mes explications ? Et si je pourrais faire quelque chose pour me verrouiller en permanence hors d'avoir une existence moins dénuée de sens avec eux ? Utiliser mes capacités météorologiques pour une raison méritante plutôt qu'elles être gaspillés sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas permis d'en faire bon usage. « _

_« Zut, il revient toujours à ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Être productif. Ma vie entière, je voulais prouver aux tyrans de mon monde que je ne suis pas une erreur. Et jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas encore été permis de prouver cela. Qu'est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait avec ma vie ? Blesser des criminels qui retournent juste au crime après qu'ils soient parti de l'hôpital en tout cas ? Mais les tuer me ferait seulement me sentir pire. Cela prouverait que les personnes avaient raison de mon être un monstre, me ferait aucun meilleur que les personnes qui essayaient de me tuer parce que j'aie fait la même chose ! Pourquoi ne peux-je pas éteindre juste cette maudite chose ?! Au moins Scourge ne doit pas constamment se stresser de doute et incertitude de ce qu'il fait en vie, il s'amuse aveuglément juste en faisant sa vie un paradis. "_

_« Depuis que je les ai rencontrés, ce ne m'est donné que deux plus de raisons pour me stresser et fulminer à moi-même et le monde la jalousie de Queues et mon maudit complexe de culpabilité. L'avait déjà eu avant, avec ces maudits insulaires me blâmer pour tout, mais rencontrer une version de moi-même qui est permis de vivre une vie beaucoup plus productive a fait mon doute encore pire. Je peux toujours me rappeler mon frère Sonique me dire, ' Tu devrais être plus confiant en toi-même ! Je sais que des personnes t'ont insulté beaucoup, mais tu as vraiment à t'éclairer les esprits un peu ! ' Je souhaite que je puisse suivre cet avis. Je suis désolé, Sonique. Je t'aime quand même. Je souhaite que tu puisses le comprendre. « _

_« Je sais que Scourge n'est pas le type de personne qui mérite des excuses, vu sur lequel il gaspille son potentiel, mais si je pouvais communiquer avec lui de quelque manière, libre de conséquences, je pense que des excuses seraient la seule chose que je lui dirais. Mais comment formulerais-je mes excuses tout d'abord ? Où est-ce que je commencerais même ? C'est difficile de décrire même la façon que je me sens parce que je ne peux guère m'amener à écrire de ces mémoires tout d'abord. Comme celle où un robot en forme de Sonique l'étranglait littéralement devant moi ! Et le regarder juste me forçait à me rappeler de façon vivante lorsque cette chose exacte m'avait arrivé ! J'essayais de l'ignorer, je clignais et détournais les yeux et essayais de concentrer sur réalité, mais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me rappeler la façon que la main de ce tyran sentait autour du cou en le serrant et me tenant au-dessus de la terre avant qu'un coup de foudre le forçât à me laisser tomber dur à la terre et sauvât ma vie ! Je savais exactement ce qu'il éprouvait. « _

_« Mais qu'aurais-je pu même faire pour l'aider ? Si j'avais essayé, j'aurais fini juste devenir tué ! Il m'aurait juste attaqué et j'aurais été un idiot ! Je n'étais pas pleinement conscient du degré de mes capacités ensuite. Si c'était arrivé maintenant, je l'aurais sauvé instinctivement parce que j'aurais su que j'étais capable de le faire. J'aurais envoyé une charge électrique spécifiquement par le robot en le dirigeant avec force hors de Scourge, mais si j'avais essayé cela ensuite, je n'aurais pas su que j'aurais pu faire cela tout d'abord, alors la foudre serait allée par le robot et dans lui ! Alors je n'aurais pas pu rien faire pour l'aider sans faire les choses pires. Et je ne voulais pas paraître comme un poltron en étant honnête de combien j'étais terrifié lorsque j'étais déjà su trop pour cela, et je ne voulais pas paraître déplorable en admettant que je n'aurais pas pu rien faire pour aider. Et je ne voulais pas non plus accepter que je sois chacun de ceux-ci. « _

_« Alors j'avais fait face à la situation de la façon la plus commune que je le fais. J'avais agi comme tout le monde attendait que j'agisse parce qu'ils l'attendaient. J'avais agi comme je ne l'avais aucun problème avec cela et si tant y prenais plaisir, en essayant de faire le mieux d'une mauvaise situation et sourire par la douleur. Juste comme mon frère aîné optimiste m'avait toujours enseigné. Et j'essayais de me faire me sentir de cette façon aussi beaucoup que je puisse, afin qu'il ne blesse pas autant, en gardant en esprit la négligence qu'il m'avait fait souffrir, intentionnellement ou pas, pour le justifier. La logique de la mienne faisait parfait sens dans ma tête. À tous les autres, je paraissais comme je faisais juste une excuse ' ingénieuse ' pour ne pas l'aider, même quoiqu'il n'y ait aucune façon que je l'aurais aidé efficacement tout d'abord. Quand vraiment, regarder la personne à laquelle je dois ma vie devenir presque tué devant moi était si déconcertant et déclencheur, il était presque torture ! « _

_« Mais j'ai dû sauver les apparences devant mes amis, et moi-même. Alors j'avais agi comme je prenais plaisir à une situation que je haïssais dans les espoirs de me faire l'aimer, juste comme je fais toujours. Chaque seul jour de ma vie. Je hais ma vie tant. Ce n'est aucune excuse pour sembler comme un tel bâtard indifférent, et je me hais juste maintenant de y penser. Je lui dois tout. Il est la raison que je respire quand même. Je ne peux pas, les mots ne peuvent pas décrire combien il compte pour moi, ce hérisson bleu qui m'élevait pour la plus heureuse année de ma vie. Le hérisson que j'ai un tel temps difficile croire est la même personne que celui qu'il est maintenant. Je sépare les deux dans ma tête, je le fais depuis qu'il avait obtenu une copine. La personne qui se souciait de moi tant ensuite compte tant pour moi, mais maintenant il est perdu, et les choses ne seraient jamais pareil. « _

_« Même s'ils étaient capables d'être cela, je me rappellerai toujours la façon qu'il me négligeait pendant la plus de ma vie. Il n'est aucun meilleur que son père. Négliger son propre enfant à faire sa propre chose même quoiqu'il sache combien il blesse. C'est le Sonique, je veux dire Scourge, que je déteste. Et c'est toujours le plus mauvais que je peux honnêtement dire de lui, parce que je ne peux pas le haïr, je hais ce qu'il a fait. Je hais la situation entre nous et je hais ce qu'il est devenu. Mais je ne haïrai jamais la personne qui avait sauvé ma vie. « _

_« C'est exactement aussi déroutant pour moi qu'il semble. Je suis plein de contradictions, et même je ne peux pas garder les choses en ordre. Je suis toujours en conflit, peu importe le moyen je fais. Peut-être qu'il ne vaut plus simplement l'essayer. Peut-être que je devrais simplement leur aller et leur donner des finales excuses juste pour me prouver avoir raison des combattants de Liberté me rejeter sur la base des étiquettes. Et ensuite je me rendrai parce que je n'aurai nulle part d'autre pour aller. Peut-être que je sauterai dans un volcan quelque part, il y a beaucoup de ceux. Je n'ai jamais goûté au vin avant, peut-être que c'est un bon temps pour commencer. « _

_« Ou en parlant réalistiquement, peut-être que mes instincts de survie ne me lasseraient pas simplement faire cela tout d'abord. Alors je serais attrapé sur Mobius avec aucun ami et aucune vie qui vaut vivre. Je ne peux même pas obtenir la motivation à me faire justice comme un poltron. Buns avait raison, je suis déplorable. Ceci est pourquoi je n'écris pas souvent de ma vie. Rien mais des plaintes desquelles je ne peux rien faire sans causer encore plus de choses desquelles inquiéter. __«_

_Reds are also solvable by joining, just not as intuitive. _

Miles Angsts:

1 Not allowed to cook. (They could let him.)

2 Neglect from Scourge. (Sonic.)

3 He wants his friends to stop wasting time bothering non-criminals like Kintobor and just focus on bad guys

4 He doesn't think it's wise to tell his friends about his morality, so he keeps it bottled up and hides behind a mask around them, and because he has to hide all that, he's frustrated that he has no real power in the gang because he can't change their behavior.

5 He wants to beat evil robots, not Kintobor's robots he feels guilty about lashing out at. He's always wanted to prove he's not a mistake, and the way he lives life isn't doing that. He wants to be productif.

6 He doesn't truly want another fight with the Prime FFs, he could end up burning bridges that way.

7 Tails had a much happier life than him and turned out better and he thinks that's not fair.

8 Can't get past his past

9 **He thinks if he tells Tails his real problem with him, he'll just be called a whiner** and made fun of for being jealous of him, and be dismissed as worthless, and he might cry from opening up to him.

9 He **thinks Tails hates him to the point of wanting him dead** and having no potential to sympathize with him, like everyone else, **which is why he's afraid to show any weakness** and soft side to him.

10 He thinks his hobbies and interests are worthless while Tails' have practical use.

11 He's frustrated Tails neglects his magical potential when as a mage, he could defend himself better. (He could always try to teach him.)

12 He depresses Scourge as he feels sorry for him, making him feel like a bad friend for causing that pity and he blames himself for Scourge neglecting him as a result. He has that problem with all his friends.

13 He wants both himself and Tails to have the Prime Sonic as a brother, but thinks that'd never happen, particularly since he's got the evil twin label and so Sonic might never like him.

14 His friends wish they could fix him, both from his PTSD panic attacks and reluctance to take a life.

15 He thinks Sally will always disapprove of him as scum and distrust him no matter what, so he's intimidated by her more than anything. (She'd get used to him.)

16 He knows he mishandled the situation of convincing Sally to alliance, thinks he was an idiot for it, and is too ashamed and uncomfortable to apologize.

17 Guilt over fighting criminals because they scream out from it, irrational guilt as well, and he can't tell anyone.

18 He's conflicted over whether betraying Scourge was right or not since he owes everything to him.

19 Doesn't fit in anywhere like Buns always said, partly from how traumatized he is.

20 He hates what Scourge's become, not understanding why he'd want world conquering or care that he's like Sonic.

21 He's against what Patch did on Moebius.

22 Deeply ashamed of throwing Sonic with Scourge to Moebius, too uncomfortable to apologize.

23 Misses Antoine as his best friend, feels guilty about preferring him over Patch, can't explain it.

24 Frustrated that the heroes might never understand his taking food to survive.

25 He feels like he has nothing and everything he does amounts to nothing, and forces himself to get out of bed every morning from obligation to his friends.

26 He knows that the best way to eliminate his problems would be just becoming a Freedom Fighter, but that would mean betraying his friends by abandoning them. Then his friends would hate him.

27 He thinks he'll be rejected by the heroes anyways, another excuse for not trying.

Only problems that wouldn't get solved by joining them amount: 7/27, from his insecurity, shame, and PTSD. Everything that WOULD be solved:

1 Not allowed to cook. (They could let him.)

2 Neglect from Scourge. (Sonic.)

3 He wants his friends to stop wasting time bothering non-criminals like Kintobor and just focus on bad guys

4 He doesn't think it's wise to tell his friends about his morality, so he keeps it bottled up and hides behind a mask around them, and because he has to hide all that, he's frustrated that he has no real power in the gang because he can't change their behavior.

5 He wants to beat evil robots, not Kintobor's robots he feels guilty about lashing out at. He's always wanted to prove he's not a mistake, and the way he lives life isn't doing that. He wants to be productif.

6 He doesn't truly want another fight with the Prime FFs, he could end up burning bridges that way.

9 **He thinks if he tells Tails his real problem with him, he'll just be called a whiner** and made fun of for being jealous of him, and be dismissed as worthless, and he might cry from opening up to him.

9 He **thinks Tails hates him to the point of wanting him dead** and having no potential to sympathize with him, like everyone else, **which is why he's afraid to show any weakness** and soft side to him.

11 He's frustrated Tails neglects his magical potential when as a mage, he could defend himself better. (He could always try to teach him.)

13 He wants both himself and Tails to have the Prime Sonic as a brother, but thinks that'd never happen, particularly since he's got the evil twin label and so Sonic might never like him.

15 He thinks Sally will always disapprove of him as scum and distrust him no matter what, so he's intimidated by her more than anything. (She'd get used to him.)

16 He knows he mishandled the situation of convincing Sally to alliance, thinks he was an idiot for it, and is too ashamed and uncomfortable to apologize.

17 Guilt over fighting criminals because they scream out from it, irrational guilt as well, and he can't tell anyone.

20 He hates what Scourge's become, not understanding why he'd want world conquering or care that he's like Sonic.

21 He's against what Patch did on Moebius.

22 Deeply ashamed of throwing Sonic with Scourge to Moebius, too uncomfortable to apologize.

23 Misses Antoine as his best friend, feels guilty about preferring him over Patch, can't explain it.

24 Frustrated that the heroes might never understand his taking food to survive.

25 He feels like he has nothing and everything he does amounts to nothing, and forces himself to get out of bed every morning from obligation to his friends.

26 He knows that the best way to eliminate his problems would be just becoming a Freedom Fighter, but that would mean betraying his friends by abandoning them. Then his friends would hate him.

27 He thinks he'll be rejected by the heroes anyways, another excuse for not trying.

The Cons:

1: I'd probably be rejected on sight.

2: They'd call me lying and manipulating for saying what I want to say and apologizing to them despite how hard it'd be for me to do, and never believe a word I say.

3: They'd torture me.

4: They might kill me, or at least beat me up and risk killing me, the minute they see me, just like how they reacted the last time I tried to make a truce with them where they all wanted to kill me immediately. I'd have to make it clear right away I wasn't there for a fight.

5: I'd be shunned by them with discomfort because I don't think exactly like them in morality terms, like I don't feel strongly about nature one way or the other, so they'd hate having me around.

6: I'd be put in a prison cell miserable.

7: Maybe even the interdimensional prison! So obviously some very big risks.

8: Constant insults and teasing, they wouldn't be understanding. Aside from Antoine maybe, I'd have none of them liking me. Not just from the heroes, but probably the civilians too would find me weird.

9: Distrust all the time from everyone would get annoying. The civilians would be suspicious of me too.

10: Would I get to have a piano or violin like before, or have to give up playing music entirely?

11: Wouldn't be able to really share my feelings and thoughts on everything, morality-wise, because I'd be more harsh than them and cynical, but they wouldn't understand.

The Pros:

1: I'd get to be a productive hero destroying evil robots instead of wasting time on pointless repetitive fighting. I'd feel better as a result, getting to use my abilities for something worthwhile instead of them being wasted.

2: And I'd be surrounded by others who'd feel the same way enjoying that productivity, rather than being always surrounded by those who'd never understand why I want this and having to keep that desire bottled up.

3: My morality in general, making me want to hold back in fights against people, would be encouraged and appreciated instead of frowned upon as an annoying quirk and irrational nuisance making me less effective in a fight and a softie.

4: I'd get to have a Sonic again! A big brother who cares, and isn't always kissing girls. Assuming Sonic would give me a chance, but he might at least warm up to me after getting used to me like my gang did.

5: They all might, it's at least possible they might all warm up to me from the natural result of getting used to me and seeing my positive traits from enough exposure. Though who knows how long that would take.

6: No more fighting with them.

7: No more worrying that the next time I come there I might be forced to burn bridges with them by my friends by doing something unforgivable.

8: I'm never allowed to cook at home because there's servants and they're so used to seeing me as sensitive that they think I'm a fragile vase who'd be too nervous to cook for anyone else, but maybe in the FF base they'd actually let me cook, after learning to trust me. It'd be really fun, and of course I'd taste-test my meals as a habit to periodically prove to them that it's not a trick.

9: I really do miss Antoine. If Sonic won't be my big brother, thanks to Tails and being busy with stuff like being a hero, maybe Antoine would again.

10: Plus I want to tell Antoine (and Bunnie) to clarify to them, that I didn't actually want Patch to succeed in his threat to Bunnie's life and I was just playing the role. Like he did in his disguise as Patch.

11: I might feel a weight off my shoulders when I can finally just tell Tails I'm sorry already and explain everything about why we were enemies, and how I really felt. Who knows if he'd be understanding, but at least I could say that I said everything I wanted to say to him, before it might be too late. Not just him either. Rotor, for example, and Sonic. They were all the main ones. It wouldn't be a happy experience, but I'd be relieved afterwards if it turns out well.

12: You never know when it could be too late to leave for them. Every second ticking away will never be gotten back. For all I know, the Squad and I could be killed the next day. There's always that to really worry about.


End file.
